An Alternate Beginning
by dillydally
Summary: What if Yami and Yugi started out as seperate people THEN joined? A different view on yami and yugi's life. New chapter 2006! Chapter 25! Shounen Ai YamiYugi.
1. The problem with tradition

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich.  
  
"" is talking is for thinking and reminiscing ** is for coughs or sighs  
  
CHAPTER ONE - The problems with tradition  
  
Yami glared at the departing car of his guardian and then turned to enter the school building, scowling the entire way. The critical words of Kurai- san burned in his mind as jerked his locker open, almost ripping it off its hinges.  
  
The door banged against the locker beside it with a resounding crash that made several students jump and glance at him.  
  
Yami ignored them and piled his science books into his bag, not caring that the cover of his chemistry book tore as he stuffed it down into the bottom of the bag.  
  
"Bullying younger students, are you INSANE!? What will Tokyo University say when they see THAT on your record, you stupid boy?"   
  
Yami closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He hadn't wanted his guardian to find out about that, no one would have found about him if that stupid snitch Joey hadn't gone running to the principles office to prattle on him.  
  
Everything was going wrong, exams were coming up and he was failing everything, EVERYTHING.  
  
Luckily his guardian hadn't found out about that, as far as his guardian was concerned he was at the top of his class. Yami's lies and ingenious way of altering grades on all his report cards had kept his guardian believing that he was a sure shot into Tokyo University.  
  
But.  
  
Panic surged through him, what was he going to do? He didn't want to go to Tokyo University and study to be a doctor, he wanted to go into the gaming industry, he had so many ideas that he was sure would make it.  
  
"You must work hard Yami, both your parents were doctors and it would make them proud to see their only son a doctor as well. I can't imagine what your father would say if he ever saw you were still wasting your time with silly games like Duel Monsters. Why don't you study for that test you have next month?"  
  
He grit his teeth, he didn't have a choice, he couldn't dishonour the memory of his parents, but. goddamit he was SO MISERABLE!! COULDN'T ANYONE SEE THAT!??  
  
He slammed his locker shut and fighting the feeling of despair in his heart, put on his 'don't mess with me face' and strode to his class.  
  
He'd been deteriorating for months; it had all begun when he found himself unable to keep up with the others in the sciences. He just couldn't understand any of the formulas in chemistry, biology was no better (he really didn't care less about how the body worked) and physics was a disaster. He had really tried (even taking extra lessons) but nothing, absolutely nothing worked.  
  
His best subjects were and always had been art and computer programming. He didn't mind math at all, he'd always done well in that subject and the sciences had been fine (not brilliant) up to a point but then he gradually found himself being left behind by the others who all had a knack for it.  
  
Tanaka-sensei had suggested to him when all the students had been choosing their subjects that he go into the computer sciences while continuing his art.  
  
"You have the makings of an excellent program designer, I suggest you don't throw it away," had been Tanaka-sensei's exact words.  
  
Yami had liked the idea of becoming a program designer, he had made a few games before and gotten excellent grades for them (the best in the school history) but when he had come home and told his guardian what his teacher had advised. Kurai-san had scoffed and told him that he was to be a doctor and programming was a waste of time.  
  
He had been forced to drop his favourite subjects and enroll in all the sciences. Yami's heart ached every time he saw his classmates heading for their programming and art courses. All the teachers had advised the students well and all his classmates were in their proper niche of study but he was spiraling in an abyss of confusion that was heading steadily for a black hole of failure.  
  
But there was more too. He'd found himself bullying the younger children in the school. It had just happened one day, a little 7th grader had asked for directions to a class when he was particularly pissed about a grade and he had lashed out.  
  
Seeing the crying kid run away from him gave him a perverse sense of power, a sense of control and soon he was bullying anyone smaller than he was and even some persons in his own grade.  
  
Yami had always been intimidating; his sharp purple eyes took in everyone and made them feel small. Now that he was actually using his natural authoritative aura negatively he was creating quite a stir in the school. The odd friend that he had began to avoid him completely. Yami too wrapped up in his problems and his mad power trip hardly noticed until he was completely alone.  
  
Being alone meant he had no one to talk to, being alone meant he had only himself to look to for advise, and Yami had to admit to himself that he was one lousy counselor.  
  
He finally got to his homeroom and skulked to the back of the classroom using the shadow of a bookcase to lurk in. All the students carefully moved their desks away from him, not sparing him a glance.  
  
When the teacher came in and everyone had said their cheerful, 'Ohayo Gozaimasu!' (albeit Yami who stared out the window, scowling) the teacher came round giving all the science students their Physics test results from the past week's prep exams.  
  
She told the programming students that they'd get their results after lunch and the art students were to ask their teacher.  
  
There were a lot of happy sounds from all the science students as they got their papers, the majority of them were all really prepared for the upcoming exams and the few who were behind a bit, were well on their way to catching up. The teacher handed Yami his test results and moved on to the next student.  
  
Yami slowly opened the paper, hoping against all hope that maybe this time.  
  
10 percent?  
  
It took everything Yami had to not weep right there in his seat. He found himself crumbling the paper and ripping the edges apart. He then took a lead pencil and began stabbing the crumbled test paper with savage thrusts. He'd stayed up all night studying for that test. it just wasn't .FAIR!!  
  
"I'm sure all of you are studying hard for the upcoming exams, remember this is the college placement tests so I suggest you work extra hard from."  
  
Yami vaguely heard the drone of the teacher's voice, slipping away into his pit of despair with every stab of the pencil into the test paper.  
  
".there will be a school meeting after school, all students please be."  
  
He HATED his life, he wished his parents were alive so he could ask them if it was okay to be something they weren't, if they would still be proud of him.  
  
"And for the last issue of the morning, we have a new student, his high school was destroyed by a fire last week and he'll be one of the five students who will be transferring to Domino High, please make him feel welcome and help him catch up with some of his lessons if you can, its terribly unlucky for him that such a thing happened just before exams. Yugi- san?"  
  
Several students gasping brought Yami out of his stabbing trance; he glared up at the front of the classroom and his own eyes widened in surprise.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Vocabulary  
  
Ohayo Gozaimasu - a very good morning 'Name'-san - respectful way of greeting 'name' -sensei - term for teacher 


	2. Doppelganger?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion.  
  
"" is talking is for thinking and reminiscing ** is for coughs or sighs  
  
AN (author note): I want to apologise to all who read the first chapter, I made a mistake, I thought fanfiction had an editor.  
  
I accidentally put up 'chapter one and two under the heading 'chapter one', when I hadn't properly edited 'chapter two' yet. Thanks to my first reviewer who pointed out my mistake. Hopefully chapter two is now readable.  
  
CHAPTER TWO - Doppelganger?  
  
"Hajimemashite, Motou, Yugi desu. D?zo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."  
  
"Hajimemashite, yoroshiku onegaishimasu," the class murmured in response, not really putting much enthusiasm in the response.  
  
They were all staring at Yugi.  
  
'Yugi' stood nervously in front of the class, gazing at everyone with the largest gentlest eyes Yami had ever seen. Yami blinked several times, sitting up in his seat to make sure it wasn't just a trick of the light that was making him see things.  
  
The rest of the class had made a similar observation and was looking from Yami to Yugi to Yami again with perplexed looks on their faces.  
  
Yugi looked like a smaller, cuter version of Yami, he had the same deep red hair with odd yellow bangs except while Yami's bang jutted out dangerously, Yugi's hung limply against his cheeks.  
  
The resemblance was uncanny and Yami stared directly at Yugi, suspicion and anger rising in his mind. Was this some kind of sick joke?  
  
Yugi finally realised what all the gasping was about and when his gaze fell on Yami his own eyes widened, making him look like a frightened puppy that was about to be hit by a truck.  
  
The teacher coughed. "Well this is highly strange isn't it? *cough* Yugi why don't you sit down in front here?"  
  
She had seen Yami's murderous glare and with Yami's recent 'reputation' she wasn't risking placing Yugi in that free seat right beside Yami, especially since Yugi was so.well. tiny.  
  
Yami's scowl increased as Yugi hurriedly sat down.  
  
The teacher gave the rest of the announcements, did roll call and when the bell rang wished everyone a good morning and that she'd see them after lunch.  
  
"Who set you up to this?" Yami snarled coming up behind Yugi who literally jumped out of his backpack.  
  
"Wh.what!?" Yugi stammered, facing Yami (well it was more like turn - look up).  
  
Yami gripped a handful of Yugi's hair and yanked savagely. "Some kind of stupid wig?! Who the hell put you up to this?!" he shook Yugi's head as if testing to see if the hair would come off.  
  
Yugi cried out as his hair was pulled. "What are you doing? Let me go!"  
  
Yami pulled Yugi's head back and glared down at Yugi. "I don't like people mocking me. I DO NOT. I suggest that whatever hair dye you have in your head you wash out by tomorrow or." he moved really close at this, eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"I'll wash it out for you, understand!?" he literally threw Yugi aside (by the hair) and stalked off towards his hated Physics class.  
  
Yugi (from his position on the ground) rubbed his head gingerly, that had really hurt! He stared angrily at Yami as he stalked away. So they looked the same!? So what!? What was his problem anyway?  
  
"Motou-san, what are you doing on the floor like that?" his homeroom teacher asked coming up from the classroom behind him.  
  
"N.nothing, just slipped and hit my head, is all ^-^u." Yugi stammered, shakily getting to his feet. The whole thing had his heart pounding from the shock.  
  
"Hmmm." The teacher said, glancing at the departing Yami. "I see, well try to be more careful around.this floor."  
  
She walked off leaving Yugi to find his art class by himself.  
  
The rather frightening encounter with Yami faded from his mind when Yugi found himself in the art room. He loved art and had been the top art student in his last high school before it burnt down.  
  
He hoped to get the same position again in Domino High, well, at least in the time he had left before exams hit. He was sure he would pass the exam easily enough, and looked forward to applying to the Kyoto college of Fine Arts. His grandfather would be so proud of him! There had never been an artist in the family; Yugi was to be the first.  
  
"Ah!" the art teacher exclaimed. "Class please meet Yugi Motou, he'll be attending this course right up to exams. Please help him if he's in any kind of trouble." The art teacher said this all really fast, gesticulating frantically.  
  
"Yugi-san why don't you sit in that spot, next to.Tea-san." He directed Yugi to sit beside a pretty brunette with bright blue eyes and an almost day-dreamy look on her face.  
  
Yugi looked around at all the faces, some of them looked perfectly friendly while others looked quizzically at him. Yugi decided that it probably had something to do with him looking like that guy who had attacked him in the corridor. He winced slightly at the memory.  
  
"I think some life drawing is in order, Yugi-san do you have a sketch pad? Good! Please choose a partner and we'll try 5 minute sketches to warm up." The teacher said walking around the class and beaming.  
  
The physic teacher was babbling something about the speed of light in the usual boring voice Yami had a problem focusing on. He scribbled the notes the teacher wrote on the board and desperately tried to understand what he was talking about.  
  
Formulas danced before his eyes and he felt his throat tightening in panic when he realised that everyone was nodding their heads, chipping in with the teacher and even CORRECTING the blasted man at times.  
  
He ran his hand through his bang, his head aching. He'd never get it, he couldn't picture the formulas and no one in the class was willing to help him anyway. The bully streak he was on was really ruining his reputation.  
  
The bell finally rang and everyone got up joking and laughing as they left the room.  
  
"Yami-san."  
  
Yami looked up in surprise to see his Physics teacher staring down at him, a distressed expression on his face.  
  
"Sensei." Yami said, standing hurriedly.  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Kami-sensei asked.  
  
"Doing what sensei?" Yami asked, a defensive expression creeping into his eyes. "You've never had a real interest in physics, why did you sign up for a course you knew you would have problems with? I really thought that you would go into programming, I heard wonderful comments about how well you were doing in that department."  
  
"I don't know what gave you the impression that I was never interested in Physics, sensei." Yami replied his face almost set in a scowl. "I want to be a doctor and I need the sciences and last time I checked physics was a science."  
  
"Doctor? Is that what you really want Yami-san?" Kami-sensei asked in a low voice.  
  
"Of course!!!" Yami snapped. "Programming is a waste of time!"  
  
"I'm sorry you think so Yami-san." Kami-sensei said sadly. "I will need that last test paper signed by your guardian."  
  
"Yes sensei," Yami growled and headed towards the door. So what? He'd just forge the damn signature like always.  
  
"A real signature this time Yami-san." Kami-sensei's cool voice behind him, Yami froze.  
  
"Because if I see a forged signature on your paper again, I will take you to the principle."  
  
Yami turned opening and closing his mouth like a fish but Kami-sensei had already turned and was heading to his desk.  
  
Feeling like his world was ripping apart inside him, Yami somehow dragged himself out the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
Vocabulary  
  
'Hajimemashite, Motou, Yugi desu. D?zo yoroshiku onegaishimasu' - very nice to meet you, my name is Yugi Motou. Please be kind to me ( at least that's what my Japanese teacher said it was ). 


	3. Bullies are human too

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion with a really cool car.  
  
"" is talking is for thinking and reminiscing ** is for coughs or sighs  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE - Bullies are Human Too  
  
Yugi walked out of the art room surrounded by about five new friends and beaming like a light bulb. Everyone adored his artwork and wanted to look through his portfolio ('if he had one by any chance?').  
  
Cheerfully, he had agreed to bring it to class the next day.  
  
His next class was Japanese Language (compulsory), fumbling through his pocket he took out his timetable and checked for the room assigned to the class. "Room B88, hmm, Room B88 where are you?" he murmured to himself as he trailed down the corridor.  
  
He was so wrapped up in looking for the room that he failed to look where he was going and bumped head on into Yami who coming out of the physics lab.  
  
"Oh! Sorry I was just.oh!"  
  
Yugi's apology broke off with a squeak when he saw that it was Yami and he stepped back, putting his sketchpad in front of him like a shield.  
  
"I was an accident really! I didn't do that on purpose!"  
  
For a split second Yami's expression was one of deep exhaustion but then he blinked and suddenly Yugi felt like a very tiny mouse under Yami's viper glare.  
  
Yami's thoughts were chaos, all he could think about was that his guardian was going to find out about him and his lies. If it had been anyone else he probably would have ignored them but seeing Yugi grated his last nerve to death.  
  
He was suddenly so angry he almost threw his books at Yugi. "You have a death wish or something?" he growled, towering over Yugi, his eyes glazed over like those of a big cat just about to leap at its prey.  
  
"Dee.eath what?" Yugi squeaked.  
  
"Or is it just because you're exceedingly stupid?" he jabbed Yugi in the gut with his large physics book hard enough for Yugi to gasp in pain.  
  
"I said I was sorry what more do you want!?" Yugi complained.  
  
Suddenly, Yami was pinning him against a locker with his Physics book and pushing it harder and harder into his stomach. It was starting to hurt a lot and Yugi began struggling to push it away.  
  
Yami however was remarkably strong for tall, skinny guy and Yugi only succeeded in getting his fingers stuck between the book and his stomach as well.  
  
"I want you to keep a five mile radius of me, I want you to wash out that hair dye out of your stupid head and if you EVER touch me again, you'll wish you had stayed in your school while it was burning down. Do we UNDERSTAND each other baka?" Yami hissed. He had leaned close enough so that his mouth was only an inch away from Yugi's ear.  
  
"Yes." Yugi grated out, attempting to free his fingers while at the same time wincing as Yami's warm breath tinkled his ear.  
  
Yami's eyes glinted for a second and then slowly, moving like a jungle cat, he glided backwards, neatly jerked the book away as he did so that Yugi lost his balance and once again found himself on the floor.  
  
Not sparing Yugi another glance, Yami strode off, his jacket flowing behind him like a cape.  
  
Feeling very stupid Yugi stood up and brushed off his backside, glaring after Yami.  
  
Maniac needs a physiatrist. growled Yugi to himself. .but. that second before he attacked, why did he look so .sad? Yugi's grandfather had long ago told him that bullies usually had reasons for being bullies, most times to hide their weaknesses. He wondered for a moment what could be wrong with his strange look-alike to make him so angry all the time.  
  
He rubbed his ear that Yami had spoken into, shivering.  
  
Part of him was fascinated with how Yami had talked and moved (the perverse side) like some kind of feral creature. He thought bullies were usually big, sweaty and ugly with as much grace as a crippled giraffe but from what he had seen of Yami so far he was anything BUT those things.  
  
Why am I even thinking that? Yugi asked himself slightly perplexed. He bent to pick up his sketchpad (he had dropped it somewhere along the lines when Yami had tried to gut him with the text book) and still pondering on Yami, asked a teacher where B88 was and was directed to the end of the corridor.  
  
He was dismayed to see that Yami shared the same Japanese Language class with him and thanked the gods that there was a free desk across the room from Yami. He sat down and hurriedly took out his textbooks, pretending to read something.  
  
Yami relaxed a bit in the Language class. Language was hardly a problem and he knew he'd pass it when exams came up. He eyed Yugi who was sitting as far away from him as possible and pulled out his textbook and started an exercise, waiting for the teacher to show up.  
  
His mind worked overtime to try and figure out how to get through this dilemma. He could try forging the signature more carefully this time but he had a feeling that his teacher would know.  
  
He didn't even realise he was writing off his page until he noticed one of the girls beside him giving him an odd look. He threw down the pencil and stared out the window, frowning deeply.  
  
He decided on letting his guardian sign the paper. He'd just change the grade and lie that the teacher had wanted all papers signed regardless of grade. Somewhat satisfied with this decision he picked up his pencil and continued doing the exercise.  
  
Classes managed to progress smoothly until lunchtime where Yugi hurried to the library to do some assignments his Math teacher had kindly given him to make up for missing the 5 previous math classes that he had been unable to attend because of the fire.  
  
He was surprised to see Yami sitting in a corner away from everyone else. He seemed to be working diligently on what seemed to be a crumpled up paper, he had several Physics books around him and had a clouded, frustrated expression on his face.  
  
Yugi didn't realise he was staring until Yami suddenly looked up, saw Yugi staring at him and went stiff. His face was a mask of fury as he hurriedly moved the paper behind a large stack of physics books.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" Yami mouthed, breaking a pencil with one hand. Yugi blinked rapidly and pretending not to see Yami, pulled out a math book from the shelf and becoming massively engrossed in Vector diagrams.  
  
Yami glared at Yugi suspiciously, his face a slight crimson from embarrassment. Most likely Yugi hadn't been looking at him but he was changing his physics grade and was panicked someone would see him. He rapidly finished adjusting the question answers and changing the teachers grade then swept out of the Library.  
  
Yugi watched him leave, wondering what Yami had been up to.  
  
  
  
The meeting after school was really only to tell the entire school about the other students who had transferred to Domino high because of the fire and also to inform the students when the Final Mock Exams would be (it was in exactly one month).  
  
The principle thanked everyone for coming and dismissed all the students for the day. Yugi picked up his things and headed for the front steps, running into some new friends as he did so. He chatted happily with them while waiting for the school bus to come.  
  
He noticed Yami come out of the school with a preoccupied (even, worried?) look on his face and stand under a tree away from everyone else. Yugi suddenly realised that he looked horribly miserable and lonely.  
  
He found himself taking a step towards Yami before he caught himself, remembering that this was the same guy who had squished his intestines with a physics book. Instead, he watched Yami from the corner of his eye.  
  
Yami looked almost normal when he wasn't scowling and Yugi was sure he was a nice person somewhere DEEP inside. He needed to ask Grandpa his opinion.  
  
A black car pulled up beside Yami and almost heavily Yami climbed in, the tinted window rolled up blocking Yami from view.  
  
"How was school?" His guardian asked seriously as they drove past the front steps.  
  
"Fine." Yami answered bluntly, glaring at Yugi who stood on the front steps, surrounded by friends. Yugi was staring at their car with serious, pondering eyes. What the hell was he looking at anyway?  
  
To be continued  
  
AN: Stories where Yugi and Yami hit it off immediately don't always make sense to me. If your gonna read this prepare for a bumpy ride.  
  
Characters to appear later: Seto, Pegasus and Bakura/Ryou. I don't think Mai or Tea is going to be very prominent in the story.  
  
Please remember that this is an alternate world therefore it's gonna end strangely and won't wrap up neatly into the 'real' story. ------------------------------------------------- Japanese Vocabulary  
  
Baka - idiot 


	4. Yami lies, Yugi plots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion with a really cool car.  
  
And a huge Jacuzzi pool.  
  
  
  
"" is talking, is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs  
  
AN(put in 20th of January 2002) : Many thanks to Wolfspeaker, Superfreak, Chisa and Neko, KitsuneDewAddict and one other person who didn't sign their name who gave me Yugi's grandfather's name both in English and Japanese. I'm going to go with the English one (Solomon) because it's easier for me to remember^^. Thanks again!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - Yami lies, Yugi plots  
  
"I have something for you to sign," Yami said coolly, leaning against the doorway of his guardian's expensively furnished office.  
  
"Sign?" Kurai-san said curiously. Looking up, he cocked a questioning eyebrow at Yami; his voice had gotten that dangerous tone it always did when he suspected Yami was doing something LESS than perfect.  
  
Yami placed the carefully altered test paper in front of his guardian, sweating profusely. "Physics test." He said, forcing his voice to sound bored and casual.  
  
"You didn't fail did you?" his guardian growled, picking up the paper and squinting at the answers.  
  
"Of course not!" Yami snapped, pulling himself to his full height. "The physics teacher just wants all parents to sign this particular test paper. Something about making sure they were aware of everyone's progress. Are you going to sign it? I have homework"  
  
The guardian was looking down the paper's answers, suspicion creasing every part of his old ugly face.  
  
Yami had never liked him to begin with, he had been in sorts his family's friend and lawyer. When his parents died he became Yami's legal guardian and nagged Yami constantly about what he was 'supposed' to be to uphold his family's honour.  
  
Thankfully, the only science he had ever done was Biology and his knowledge on Physics was limited. Yami's careful alterations to the answers after spending the entire lunchtime in the library should have been enough to get the old man to sign it.  
  
"90 percent." Kurai-san murmured. He picked up a pen and with a large flourishing signature signed the paper much to Yami's relief. "I think you can do better than that Yami."  
  
He handed the paper to Yami giving him a level stare. "You can do better can't you?"  
  
"Of course." Yami said through gritted teeth. "Excuse me."  
  
He stalked out, fuming. How he loathed the man! Putting him in something he could never do and then telling him that ninety wasn't enough. If his stupid little face had ever seen the REAL grade that Yami had gotten.  
  
Yami paused in the corridor, breathing hard. One month to the final mock exams; he couldn't even switch over at this point if he confessed all to everyone. He was stuck between a rock and large looming wall.  
  
He went back to his room, took out the paper that he had copied the original test paper answers on and began the painful process of altering the paper again to its first state.  
  
As he erased the 90 to replace the 10, he wondered if suicide hurt.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What's wrong with your macaroni, Yugi-chan?" Yugi's grandfather, Solomon asked.  
  
"Uh?" Yugi asked looking up in surprise.  
  
"You've been staring at it for the past half an hour and counting; I thought you loved macaroni!" Solomon said, slightly perturbed.  
  
"Oh, it's delicious ojii-san, I'm just thinking about something is all." Yugi replied, picking up a piece of macaroni and examining it.  
  
Solomon frowned slightly and put down his chopsticks. "What's bothering you Yugi-chan? Don't you like your new school? You're making friends I hope?"  
  
Yugi smiled at his grandfather. "Tons already! Domino High is very nice.except." he trailed off and absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair.  
  
I need a cap  
  
"Except?" Solomon urged looking curious.  
  
"There's a bully at the school, he looks exactly like me." Yugi said slowly. "He told me he'd do something to me if I came to school with this hair colour again."  
  
"Exactly like you? Your hair? I'm confused!" Solomon said, blinking rapidly.  
  
Okay, scrap that approach Yugi thought.  
  
"Ojii-san if someone picks on you but you think that he's really sad and just wants a friend, what do you do?" Yugi asked.  
  
Solomon was silent for a long time, studying Yugi's worried expression. "I would do what I thought was right."  
  
Yugi looked up at his grandfather. "What would you do?" he asked.  
  
"I would try to be a friend." Solomon replied  
  
"Even if it meant you could get beaten up?" Yugi asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't know, that's never happened to me before. What do you WANT to do?" his grandfather replied.  
  
"I want to help." Yugi murmured, kicking himself mentally as he did.  
  
You want to die young don't you? a nagging little voice squeaked in his head.  
  
"Then there's nothing more to discuss, just try not to get yourself killed please." Solomon said almost cheerfully. "And eat your macaroni before I force-feed it to you."  
  
Yugi wondered if his grandfather had all his lights on upstairs.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Yugi-chan what's taking you so long!?" Solomon called from downstairs.  
  
Upstairs, Yugi was trying on every hat he could find in his closet. He wasn't too sure if that bully would live up to his promise but he wasn't taking any chances. Finally deciding on a ski cap, he rammed it on his head, stuffed his bang into the top and ran down the stairs.  
  
Today was the day he was going to set into motion his plan to try and make friends with that bully, to try and help him. He wondered for a moment if he had gone temporarily mad and would only come to his senses when the bully was pounding his brain into the ground.  
  
"Ohayo Yugi-ch.what ARE you wearing?" his grandfather asked. A flying pancake missed the frying pan and landed with a dull splat on the floor.  
  
"It's a new fashion ojii-san ^_^!" Yugi lied, stuffing a pancake in his mouth while trying to drink a class of orange juice (the pancake sort of ended up in the juice and much messiness ensued). "Ok." Solomon said, pounding Yugi on the back who was choking on orange flavoured pancake. "Try chewing."  
  
After turning several alarming shades of blue Yugi finally managed to swallow and grabbing his school bag he headed out the door to catch the school bus.  
  
"Bye Ojii-san!" Yugi called as he ran out the game-shop/house that his grandfather owned. "See you at 5!"  
  
"Strange boy." Solomon said shaking his head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami got out of his car just as Yugi stepped off the school bus. With his head covered, Yami didn't recognise him and stalked past Yugi without a glance. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and ran up the steps, ignoring the odd looks from everyone. Careful to not let Yami see him, he peeked behind a wall to find out which locker Yami opened.  
  
Yami fiddled around with books while Yugi squirmed with impatience; the suspense was killing him. Finally after what seemed hours (it was three minutes) Yami slammed his locker shut and stalked off to homeroom.  
  
Creeping along (insert mission impossible music here - AN: is it just me or is this chapter getting rather silly?) he finally got to Yami's locker and making sure no one was looking slipped a folded letter in the side of the door.  
  
He hoped his plan would work. He hoped that his intuition was correct and that he wasn't trying to make friends with a maniac.  
  
You know you're doing the right thing, he IS sad, you can see it all over his face even when he's scowling at you. You've got to help him .  
  
Yugi blinked. Help him?  
  
How can I possibly help him?  
  
By being his friend?  
  
Yugi decided that he really was going insane.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lunchtime finally came and Yami went to put his books away in his locker. But as he yanked his locker open something slipped out and drifted to the floor. Frowning slightly, he bent to pick it up.  
  
It was a letter labeled 'from a friend'.  
  
Curious he opened it and was utterly surprised to see a Black magician card, one of the rarer Dueling Monster cards. He picked it up carefully and examined the quality; it was a bit nicked on one end indicating a great deal of use. He noticed suddenly a message scribbled inside (in rather BAD handwriting).  
  
"Care to duel? Meet me tomorrow at lunch by the fountain" - a friend  
  
What the hell? Yami thought to himself. But he was still curious. Who would want to duel with him? Or give him a rare card like that? And how did they know he loved dueling?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What if he doesn't like dueling? Yugi thought  
  
Here's a better question, why did you give that BULLY your best card and ask to duel him? When he realises it's you, you are so going to get beaten up a more annoying voice answered him.  
  
I have to try.  
  
No you don't  
  
Shut up  
  
YOU shut up  
  
I can't believe I'm arguing with myself-_-;  
  
To be continued  
  
AN: this chapter was a bit light wasn't it?  
  
Thanks to the following persons who reviewed so far. I appreciate it.  
  
Ani-Coolgirl Wolfspeaker Amakasu toko Cat Agentpudge Yami Tsuki Tenshi 


	5. Yugi's 'Executed' Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion with a really cool car.  
  
And a huge Jacuzzi pool with my own personal Baskins & Robbins beside it.  
  
  
  
"" is talking, is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - Yugi 'Executed' Plan  
  
Yami stared at his deck that was lying neatly in a special box he had made for it back when his parents had been alive. Running a slender finger over the top card, he skillfully flipped it over and stared at it.  
  
An Exodia Arm.  
  
Hmmm  
  
Still thoughtful, he flipped another card out, it was another Exodia arm.  
  
Now there's a coincidence  
  
Sighing he placed the two cards back on the pile and picked up the Black Magician card that 'the friend' had given him.  
  
Should I go? He asked himself  
  
Why not? I'd be a nice change from moping all the time  
  
But who would want to be friends with him? He had the reputation of a bully. Was it some kind of trap someone was setting to make him look stupid?  
  
You're one paranoid guy you know that?   
  
It's all the lying I've been doing lately, I don't know who I can trust, I can't even trust myself anymore  
  
A friend would be nice though  
  
Yes it would be  
  
Making up his mind, Yami placed the Black magician on top of his pile, closed the latch carefully and slipped the box in his school bag.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The lunch bell rang and Yugi started in his seat. It was time.  
  
Your gonna die, yeah your gonna die, your gonna.  
  
Shut UP  
  
Fine  
  
But your still going to die   
  
Grrr  
  
Gingerly, he picked up his bag that contained his deck and headed out to the courtyard. A wave of disappointment hit him when he saw the fountain area was deserted. He should have known better than to hope that Yami would actually.  
  
Hello isn't that him?   
  
Yami was strolling up with the same feline grace Yugi was fascinated with. He was looking left and right and holding Yugi's card in his hand. His eyes were also creased with suspicion.  
  
Talking a deep breath, Yugi adjusted his ski cap and fake glasses and walked down the steps, with what he hoped was a confident gait.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yami was getting impatient. If this was someone's way at playing a trick on him he was going to find that person and beat the sh.  
  
"H..hel..l.l..o," a voice stammered. "R.read..y t.t.to du..ela?"  
  
Turning slowly he faced a smaller built boy with a large ski cap pulled over his head. He had a large pair of tinted blue glasses that covered his eyes.  
  
Be nice  
  
His eyes softened slightly and Yami smiled uncertainly. "Hello."  
  
Yugi took a deep intake of breath at Yami's hello. He had only heard up to that point, Yami's threatening voice. Yami's normal speaking voice was a warm deep rumble that most girls would naturally turn around to hear the source of if ever spoken in a crowded shopping area.  
  
"You slipped this letter in my locker?" Yami asked, holding up the folded note.  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Why?" Yami's voice did not sound accusing, just curious.  
  
Yugi panicked. What could he say? Deciding to tell a partial truth he stammered. "I sometimes see you sitting alone at lunch so I thought maybe you wouldn't mind having someone to talk to, a friend?"  
  
Yami's smiled faded from his face.  
  
So he's pitying me is he?   
  
What's wrong with pity?   
  
A pitying friend, what more could I want? Yami said darkly to himself.  
  
"I don't know your name though." Yugi said still talking.  
  
"Yami." Yami replied his voice a touch colder.  
  
Dark? Yugi thought.  
  
Well he's just a ray of sunshine isn't he? Why are you doing this again? another voice in Yugi's head asked dryly.  
  
For the last time SHUT IT!   
  
I'd run now if I were you  
  
"What's your name?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi's mind went haywire. "My.name?" he repeated, his throat going dry.  
  
"You have one don't you?" Yami's voice had gotten an ice edge to it.  
  
"It.it's.THINK! " Yugi stammered. "Yuki!"  
  
Oh veeery original  
  
"Hnn." Yami said and reached into his bag and pulled out a decorated box.  
  
For one frantic moment Yugi thought Yami was going to hit him with it but Yami opened it and pulled out a crisp deck. "Are we going to duel?" he asked curtly.  
  
"Oh yes!" Yugi said startled and rummaging through his bag pulled out the small cloth bag he had made for his deck.  
  
Slightly amused, Yami eyed the small sheep pattern on the fabric. "Nice bag," he said sitting on a bench and placing his deck in front of him.  
  
"Bag? Oh yes, thank you." Yugi said blushing. "I like your box." He sat down and placed his deck in front of him.  
  
Yami nodded and picked up Yugi's deck while handing Yugi his own. "Shuffling."  
  
Taking the deck gingerly he shuffled it as carefully as he could and gave it back to Yami who did the same.  
  
"I play Baby Dragon in attack mode and place two cards down" Yugi said. "Your turn." (AN: I only played dueling monsters once so my knowledge is a bit rusty, please help me out if you can).  
  
"I play Sagi the dark clown in attack mode and place one card down. Sagi has a point advantage (AN: I'm not sure if this is true, bear with me, I'm gonna do some research and come back to correct this thing) over Baby dragon. You loose."  
  
The game went on Yugi managed to counter attack with Mystic Elf and a magic card that protected all his monsters from dark attacks but Yami was horribly good and Yugi soon found himself loosing. Finally, with only 400 life points left he began to feel very hot. Absentmindedly, he wiped his forehead and the ski cap slipped back (unseen to him).  
  
"I play this card in defense mode and activate a magic card that prevents you from attacking my monster." Yugi said, staring at his cards and waiting for Yami to make his move.  
  
After a few moments and Yami still hadn't made his move, Yugi looked up confused. "Yami?" he asked.  
  
And gulped.  
  
Yami looked like a deranged killer, his eyes had a glassy look and he was breathing heavily.  
  
"W.what's wrong?" Yugi asked, wiping his bang out of his face.  
  
Wait-a-minute  
  
BANG?   
  
"Yuki huh?" Yami said through gritted teeth.  
  
Yugi jumped up, scattering his deck everywhere. "I.was.Yami, I really do want to be your friend but."  
  
Yami had gotten off the bench and was moving towards Yugi, his eyes locked on him.  
  
Yugi kept backing away, trying to explain. "I'm not making fun of you! Honestly!"  
  
Run away for gods sake!   
  
Yugi decided to take the advice and made to turn but Yami was suddenly there. Time seemed to slow down and everything went in slow motion, all Yugi could see was a fist slowly coming for his stomach and then.  
  
Time sped up.  
  
Agony tore through him as Yami's fist reached home with vicious accuracy. Something ran down his chin, he found out later it was blood from a bitten tongue. Eyes blurring with tears Yugi slumped down on the ground holding his stomach and whimpering.  
  
"Hey Yami, leave that kid alone!! What'd you do THAT for?" someone bellowed from across the lawn. Yami ignored it and pulled out the Black Magician card Yugi had given him from his pocket.  
  
"I DON'T need pity from anyone, especially not from a lying look-a-like, I warned you to keep away from me. And as for this stupid 'gift'..."  
  
Yugi's eyes that that had been squeezed shut from the pain, shot open at the sound of something ripping.  
  
Shakily, he raised his head to see bits of Dark Magician card floating down to the ground in front of him and Yami stalking away. Someone tried to stop him but he pushed them out of the way and kept walking.  
  
"Kid, kid you okay?" a worried voice asked.  
  
But Yugi didn't hear, he had blacked out.  
  
You never listen. -------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
Woah that was harsh wasn't it? I scared myself writing that. Don't worry there WILL be romance but not till later (much later - like 6 chapters from now or something) the good thing about them being boys is that boys fight all the time so a friendship can be reestablished n_n.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far ^^u I really didn't expect so many. and I got a fav, wow! (Don't know who yet, got to check)  
  
AN: Many thanks to Wolfspeaker, Superfreak, Chisa and Neko, KitsuneDewAddict and one other person who didn't sign their name who gave me Yugi's grandfather's name both in English and Japanese. I'm going to go with the English one (Solomon) because it's easier for me to remember^^. Thanks again!  
  
I hope someone noticed the pun from the title ^^. 


	6. The reason he bullies?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion with a really cool car.  
  
And a huge Jacuzzi pool with my own personal Baskins & Robbins beside it. - And I'd also put more romance in the manga =) (between Tea and Yami - hey I support those two no matter what anyone says - n_n).  
  
  
  
"" is talking, is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs  
  
CHAPTER SIX - The reason he bullies?  
  
"What's happened to him?"  
  
"That asshole Yami punched him in the stomach for no reason."  
  
"Hey that's Yugi! Yami is definitely getting kicked out of school this time!"  
  
"C'mon guys, give me some room, I need to get him to the nurses office!"  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Nah, he's light like a five year old, Yami's a really bastard for doing this!"  
  
Yugi felt himself being hoisted up (Damsel in distress style) and a wind against his face, indicating someone was carrying him somewhere, very quickly.  
  
Yami was going to get kicked out of school for this?   
  
Yeah and good riddance to bad rubbish if I do say so myself, did you see what he did to your card?   
  
No. NO!   
  
"No!" Yugi echoed his thoughts weakly. "Put me down, let me go!"  
  
"He's awake!" a female voice said.  
  
"Hold on dude, it's not far to the nurses office." A male voice said.  
  
"I don't want to go to the nurses office! There's nothing wrong with me! PUT ME DOWN!" Yugi complained in a shrill voice, struggling weakly.  
  
"Okay, but I still think." the voice carrying him said and Yugi felt the ground under his feet. He immediately stumbled and strong arms caught him before he fell, his entire stomach and chest burnt like it was on fire and his tongue ached. He was also starting to get a headache.  
  
"Dude, Yami's a flipping black belt, that punch he gave you could be serious. Please, let's take you to the nurse's office. Okay?"  
  
Yugi finally felt the nausea leave him and blurry eyed he looked up to see a blond headed guy with deep brown eyes, a taller guy with the weirdest pointed hair style Yugi had ever seen and Tea from art class. They were all looking at him with worried expressions in their eyes. (AN: I thought it was about time I added the trio).  
  
"I'm fine." Yugi said almost gagging from the effort it took to speak.  
  
"What's your name -Yugi right?" The blond haired guy said. "Yami deserves getting his ass kicked out for this, he just used up his last chance."  
  
WAHOO!  
  
SHUT UP!!!  
  
"Jou-San? Triston-San? Tea-San? What's going on here?" a stern voice asked from behind them. "Principal sir!!" All three of them said turning and straightening up. Yugi struggled to look casual but it was hard work.  
  
God, would his stomach ever feel normal again?  
  
"Yugi-san are you okay?" the principal asked looking down at Yugi who was weaving about on his feet.  
  
"Fine sir." He said, trying to sound confident.  
  
"WHA?" the blond haired guy roared. "YAMI KNOCKED OUT YOUR MEMORY OR SOEMTHING KID? SIR, YAMI JUST PUNCHED HIM IN THE GUT!!"  
  
"Calm down Jou-san, what did Yami-san do?" The principal asked sternly.  
  
"They were playing cards or something and then all of a sudden Yami got up and punched him right in the stomach. We were just on our way to the nurse's office, weren't we Yugi?" Jou said, puffing up like a pair of billows.  
  
"Yami didn't do anything to me, I don't know what you're talking about." Yugi said quietly, averting his eyes from Jou's incredulous gaze.  
  
"Yugi." Tea began but Yugi turned to the principal.  
  
"Sir, I have work to finish. May I be excused?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if you say Yami didn't do anything to you.yes you may go." The principal said, waving his hand in dismissal. "As for you Jou-san, I had Yami-san's solemn word that he would stop bullying, this is a serious accusation that the alleged victim doesn't back up. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"B.But.!" Jou sputtered, waving his hands around frantically. Tea and Triston were looking at Yugi suspiciously as he walked (limped) away. "Yami threatened him or something, I was there! I saw it!"  
  
"It's your word against the alleged victim and Yami-san's. I know you were right in the past but."  
  
The principal's voice faded away as Yugi painfully walked to the bathroom. Gasping for air and wondering why the pain hadn't faded yet; he stumbled into a stall and collapsed trying to stop himself from crying.  
  
He couldn't help himself however, and after a minute the pain became so bad he gripped his chest and sobbed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami had seen the whole thing, safely behind a locker he watched in amazement as Yugi denied his attack and then walked away, disappearing around a corridor.  
  
When his initial anger had died away, Yami realised that he was in serious trouble. That punch had been a killer blow, if he hadn't checked his punch at the last minute he was sure Yugi would be dead (especially since Yugi was so - small) and he'd be expelled (not to mention heading to jail).  
  
He was also feeling guilty. Yugi hadn't done anything really and he had lashed out, brutally.  
  
He was trying to be YOUR friend, y'know that?  
  
Shut up  
  
Punching Yugi had been like punching a soft teddy bear. It hadn't even given him the usual kick he got from beating up on the younger kids before.  
  
Coward  
  
Shut up!  
  
Why? So you can do it again? What's wrong with you? You gave the principal your word that you'd stop and you still keep on doing it!   
  
I said SHUT UP  
  
A coward, HELL, you're a LYING coward and you deserve not having any friends  
  
Yami closed his eyes. Why did Yugi deny it?   
  
You almost wish he had so you could be free of it all, don't you? So the truth would come out (EVERYTHING) and you could exist again without the constant nagging conscience, don't you?   
  
Yes, God yes  
  
But why did he deny it?   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi washed his face slowly. Slowly because it hurt like hell to bend over, so as a result he had to stand straight and bring water slowly up to his face. It wasn't long before his shirt was sopping wet.  
  
Groaning, he pulled up his shirt and gingerly touched the area that Yami had punched him. A purplish bruise was forming there but when Yugi touched it, it hurt more than any bruise ever should have.  
  
Think something's broken?   
  
He let the wet shirt slip back down and painfully edged his way out of the bathroom and into the corridor just as the end of lunch bell rang. Yami walked slowly behind him, unseen to Yugi. His brow was furrowed in a thoughtful expression as he contemplated why Yugi had denied his attack.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Yugi-san!" his homeroom teacher said cheerfully as Yugi turned on his corridor. "Could you do me a favour?"  
  
All Yugi wanted to do was throw up from the pain but he nodded and weakly smiled at his teacher.  
  
The teacher handed Yugi a stack of neatly folded papers. "Could you please hand out this test results to the Science students? I've got an emergency I need to look into. Thank you." She patted his shoulder heartily and was a bit surprised when Yugi drew back, wincing.  
  
"Are you okay Yugi-san?" she asked, gently.  
  
"Hai sensei." Yugi replied not looking at her.  
  
"By the way why are you so wet?"  
  
"Water cooler accident." Yugi mumbled.  
  
The teacher looked at him suspiciously but shrugging hurried off down the corridor. "And ask the class representative to dismiss the students please." She called after her.  
  
Sighing heavily, Yugi wended his way to his classroom and softly told the class that he was giving out their test papers and if they would mind answering when he called their names.  
  
"Saiji-san?" he said a little louder, wincing from the pain.  
  
"Hai!" Saiji said loudly, waving a hand from the corner of the room. Yugi miserably limped over. Why wouldn't the pain stop?  
  
Saiji took the paper and grinned widely as he stared at the grade. He gave someone who was across the room the thumbs up. Ignoring his antics, Yugi moved on to the next person.  
  
"Kikoro?" he asked.  
  
"Hai!" a dark haired, dark eyed girl said, right in front of him. He weakly gave her the paper and stared down at the next.  
  
You're kidding  
  
"Y.Yami?" he stammered, looking up to where Yami usually sat.  
  
"Hai." Yami's deep voice said. Turning, Yugi saw Yami stroll casually into the room, sharp eyes looking through his.  
  
Yugi found himself shaking, he couldn't help it. He struggled to grip the paper and hand it to Yami but it slipped out of his grasp and dropped to the floor.  
  
The paper lay open and Yugi managed to see the subject and the grade.  
  
Chemistry  
  
33%?  
  
Yugi gaped at the grade, how had Yami done so badly? Before he could even expand on that thought, Yami had in one fluid movement, bent down and snatched up the paper, giving Yugi a murderous glare. Flushed with embarrassment, he pushed past Yugi and headed for his seat.  
  
He saw your grade! What're you going to do? No one except your teacher knows you're doing badly, what if he talks?   
  
Why would he talk?   
  
Gee, to get back at you for punching him?   
  
Yugi continued moving through the room, giving people their papers. Yami glared at him the entire time.  
  
Yugi wasn't really focusing on the papers he was handing out. He was deep in thought on Yami's grade.  
  
No one could afford to be failing so badly so close to exams! Didn't his teachers know?   
  
Of course they know, they're marking him aren't they?   
  
But it's so bad!   
  
And he called ME an idiot, phfff!   
  
Maybe this is what he's so angry about; maybe he's not doing so well in school and he's taking it out on everyone around him, but if he's doing badly why aren't his parents helping him?   
  
Hold on there! Who says he's doing badly really? Maybe he just had a bad day or something, happens you know?   
  
Maybe, but I need to know.  
  
Glancing at Yami who was staring down at his paper, his hand against his forehead; Yugi finally finished giving out the papers and sat down. He needed to ask someone about this, find out if Yami really was doing badly. If his hunch was right he might just have found out the reason for Yami's aggressive and defensive nature.  
  
And if you're right how is it going to change anything? What exactly can you do?   
  
His side began throbbing again and he gripped his side.  
  
A bruised stomach doesn't hurt this long, Yami broke something in your chest  
  
I guessed as much  
  
AND YOUR STILL PLANNING TO HELP HIM AREN'T YOU?! CAN YOUR SPELL THE WORD STUPID? S-T-U-P.  
  
i.d. Yugi finished mentally. I am, I know  
  
.  
  
But who can tell me what I need to know about Yami?   
  
to be continued  
  
AN: whew! This took me three days to write, I had several choices about where the story could go and it took me forever to choose. Now the real story line stuff can start!  
  
(grins)  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit dry, it really is only a story filler. Chapter 7 or 8 is crucial so don't skip those no matter what! (Domo arigato!!)  
  
Thank you all for the reviews so far, I don't know if 40 is a lot but it sure means a lot to me n_n.  
  
p.s. I got a request for Ryuu and Bakura couple? I don't know if I can handle two romances at once (see how long it's taking me to just make Yami and Yugi FRIENDS?) but if enough people ask I'll try to make an effort.  
  
Japanese vocabulary  
  
Hai - Yes Name - San - respectful term (like mr, mrs, ms etc) Domo arigato - thank you. 


	7. Inquiries

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion with a really cool car.  
  
And a huge Jacuzzi pool with my own personal Baskins & Robbins beside it. - And I'd also put more romance in the manga =) (between Tea and Yami - hey I support those two no matter what anyone says - n_n).  
  
But then again. Heck I'd do more romance between Yugi and Yami =^_^=. (NOT HENTAI !!)  
  
"" is talking, is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN - Inquiries  
  
The class rep dismissed everyone and Yugi hurried as fast as he could out the door. He had a feeling that Yami might come after him for seeing his grade.  
  
He didn't, rather 'couldn't' get very far. Gripping his lower chest he finally leaned against a locker, breathing hard.  
  
Maybe you should go the nurse, say you got kicked accidentally during gym  
  
No, I can't risk it! Beside Gym is on a Monday and I came here on a Tuesday. No, I'll just sleep it off or something when I go home,   
  
You don't SLEEP off broken bones idiot.  
  
Yugi pushed away from the locker and headed for his English course. Trying to ignore the pain he formulated another plan.  
  
And with this plan Yami might just break BOTH your legs for you or how about your other ribs? You really don't NEED them or anything.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
School had just given out but Kami-Sensei sat at his desk. He sighed as he marked Yami's makeup Chemistry test. Yami had come to him right after lunch, begging (well as much as that proud boy could beg) for a makeup test. This paper was not as disappointing as the first but Yami had barely scraped through with a 52%.  
  
Yami sat looking at him, an almost desperate expression on his face. Let it be a pass, I can't lie to Kurai-San again that it's a 'progress' signature. He nervously chewed on the end of his fingertip, face furrowed in deep concentration.  
  
Kami-Sensei folded the paper neatly and changed Yami's grade in his grade book. "Yami-San." he said holding up the paper.  
  
Yami literally bolted forward and grabbed the paper. His expression was of utter relief when he saw he had passed and therefore did not require a signature.  
  
"Thank you Sensei." Yami said, slipping the test into his book and turning to leave.  
  
"Yami-San." Kami-Sensei said gravely.  
  
Yami froze. "Yes Sensei." he said not turning around, he sounded very tired.  
  
"You can't keep living this lie, not everyone is as stupid as you think they are; someone will see eventually that all that you do and say does not add up." Kami-Sensei said quietly.  
  
Yami turned, expression deadly. "What are you saying Sensei.?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi and a few others had stayed behind after school to help his art teacher with the rearrangement of the room for the coming exams. It was a painfully long process because the teacher wanted everything to be AB-SO-LU- T-LY perfect for the art students when they sat down to work. Yugi watched his teacher flitting about the room frantically, with some amusement. He had been given the task of organizing the chairs (something about him being only 4 feet 3 and weak enough for a desk to crush) and was doing it as best he could. But it was slow going for Yugi who could not move as fast as the others because if he even strained to pick up a chair his chest would explode in agony. When he had finally finished his section and the art teacher had bade them farewell he slowly walked down the halls, hoping it was not too late to catch the school bus.  
  
"What are you saying Sensei.?"  
  
Yugi froze, eyes wide. That was Yami's voice! Looking to his left he saw the Science lab door open and a muffled conversation coming from inside. Peeking through the door crack he saw Yami standing there, his back stiff like a board and he was bristling like a cat surrounded by a pack of dogs. Opening the door a little wider, Yugi saw he was talking to a kindly looking old teacher whose face was creased with concern.  
  
What's going on?   
  
"Yami you are exceptionally intelligent."  
  
Yami looked truly surprised at the comment, Yugi nearly grinned at his expression.  
  
"How else could you have altered a test paper enough to trick your guardian into signing it?"  
  
Yami eyes went wide. "What did you say?"  
  
"I'm not stupid Yami and I'm also a Chemistry teacher. You really didn't think that I could tell when a test paper has been tampered with? I don't know how you managed to do it so accurately, it almost fooled me."  
  
"Almost?" Yami growled.  
  
Yugi gaped, Yami had forged test papers?  
  
Such a wonderful personality.really  
  
"I was expecting a visit from your guardian Yami, or at least a call. Nothing. I know the type of person he is and I know that he is VERY concerned about your grades. How could you get a 10% and he not call?"  
  
Yami's face grew red with embarrassment.  
  
A TEN? Woah and he supposed to be INTELLIGENT?   
  
"Yami, do you want my genuine advice?" Kami-Sensei said gently.  
  
Yami looked resentful but nodded.  
  
"Stop this lie, you are not a scientist, you are a programmer, repeat the year and take the courses that were meant for you."  
  
Yami scowled. Repeat the year? Kurai-San would probably disown him, and the embarrassment it would cause.... "I can't do that.I have to be a doctor." he growled.  
  
Kami-Sensei sighed. "Well, this is my final word Yami, if you are unable to score 80 or higher on the Mocks coming up at the end of the month. I am going to inform your guardian about this... And I will also not allow you to take the science part of the exams."  
  
"Well, I'll just have to get an eighty then." Yami said sharply and headed towards the Science door. Flinging it open he stalked out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi hid inside the broom closet watching Yami go by, he was shocked to see his face.  
  
Yami was struggling not to cry.  
  
I was right! This is about how he's doing in school!   
  
He gingerly sneaked out the closet and slipped into the Science Lab. The teacher was tidying something on a shelf and had his back turned to him.  
  
"Sensei?" Yugi asked in a timid voice.  
  
"Hmm?" Kami-Sensei asked, turning. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Yugi Motou Sensei. I'm a student from the school that was burnt down."  
  
"I know." Kami-Sensei said. "How can I help you, Yugi-San?  
  
"Why won't Yami take your advice?" Yugi asked bluntly.  
  
Kami-Sensei's expression did not change. "I really don't think that's any of your business Yugi-San."  
  
"I'm.I'm his friend." Yugi lied.  
  
"A friend doesn't punch his friend in the stomach Yugi-San." Kami-Sensei said in a clipped tone as he wrote something in a book, his eyes did not leave the pages.  
  
"Y...You saw that?" Yugi asked shocked. He instinctively touched his stomach, wincing at the pain it caused.  
  
"I see a lot that goes on here Yugi-San."  
  
Gee a fortune teller huh?   
  
Shhh!   
  
"B.but if you."  
  
"If I saw why then didn't I report it?" Kami-Sensei finished for him. Yugi nodded.  
  
He's a masochist I tell you!   
  
Shhhh!!   
  
"Because I saw that you did not want anyone to know." Kami-Sensei said. "Why did you do that for him Yugi?"  
  
Slightly surprised at the question Yugi blinked rapidly. "Why.am I."  
  
Yes why are you hmmmm? I really do want to know!!   
  
"Because."  
  
"Because you saw his pain. you didn't know what was going on exactly but you suspected he was sad.you are here because you want to know about Yami, if it's worth trying to be his friend and trying to help him."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Sit down Yugi-San." Kami-Sensei said, putting down his pen and clasping his hands.  
  
Yugi sat and listened as Kami-Sensei began. "Yami was an excellent student two years back, he was doing programming and excelling at it. We all expected him to go into computer studies but he surprised us all by coming into the sciences. I knew his choice was the wrong thing for him, he has no interest in the sciences. He hates them. It's because of his guardian."  
  
"Guardian?" Yugi asked. "His parents died?"  
  
Kami-Sensei nodded. "When he was in Junior High, he still did very well in school despite all of this. He is very brave Yami, but he has lost a lot in his life. I have heard his guardian talking to him, he keeps telling Yami that being a doctor is what his parents would have wanted. When you have only their memory to hold on to, what a parent might think is very important to you."  
  
Yugi gulped. He had never known his parents, they had died when he was very young and he could not remember how either of them looked. But he had his grandfather, a wonderful grandfather who let him be who he wanted to be. He was beginning to feel immensely sorry for Yami.  
  
Oh no you don't!! You may feel sorry for a drowning wasp but he'll still sting you when you take him out!   
  
"I feel Yami is on the edge right now and I worry about him. He won't take advice and he keeps lying about his grades. And now this issue of him being a bully. I never of all the students I've ever taught could believe that someone as brave, kind.  
  
KIND??  
  
". and intelligent would become a bully. You saved him when you refused to tell the principle about the attack Yugi. I don't know what has possessed you to take up this task but I implore you to keep trying to be his friend, convince him to start again."  
  
Yugi nodded, a determined look growing behind his eyes. "I'll try."  
  
Duun dun du-dunn duahn da dun da dun dum dum, know that tune? It's called the DEATH MARCH!!   
  
Kami-Sensei nodded gravely and began organizing his desk. "Perhaps he will listen to you eventually, and when he does, persuade him to do the right thing."  
  
When you say 'eventually' you mean like a few millennia right?   
  
"Yes sensei, thank you for telling me about Yami." Yugi said and headed for the door.  
  
"And Yugi. try to get your chest checked out. I've seen Yami break bricks in his Karate class."  
  
Yugi did not reply but slipped out the door. Too many questions would arise if he went to a nurse or doctor to check out his chest. He'd just have to bear it till it healed itself.  
  
A lot of questions will arise if you die from it, ever consider that Spiky Head?   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami got into his guardian's car, slamming the door behind him. "You're late." Kurai-San said as a welcome.  
  
"I was busy." Yami growled.  
  
Kurai-san studied Yami's face in the rear view mirror. "Doing what?"  
  
"Studying." Yami said dryly.  
  
"Hmm, I hope you remembered the large function tonight? You will be representing your family."  
  
Yami frowned, he HAD forgotten. "Why do I have to go? Why can't you represent the family?"  
  
Kurai-San glowered at him in the rear view mirror. "It's time you take your responsibility as the heir to your father. You will represent your family tonight, do we understand each other?"  
  
"I hate those functions, father hated those functions, he never went if he could help it." Yami persisted stubbornly. "They're all a bunch of snobs."  
  
"Half those SNOBS were your father's patients, the other half were your mothers, they MADE your parents what they were and you will respect them as such. Hopefully you will be able to be half as good as your father was and continue where he left off."  
  
"You mean, so I can continue primping your wealthy lifestyle? What's the matter, money going short?" Yami growled, his vivid red eyes burning into his guardian's.  
  
You ungrateful little. Kurai-san thought to himself. Nevertheless wincing at Yami's eyes.  
  
So much like his fathers  
  
"I don't know where that came from but you will mind your mouth in future boy." Kurai-san snarled.  
  
Or I'll kill you like I killed them.  
  
"Whatever." Yami said in a bored voice, staring out the window.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi stared at the departing school bus in dismay.  
  
"Now what am I going to do?" he asked himself as he trudged back into the school yard. He did not have enough money for the regular buses and it was too far to walk. A chill wind was blowing, indicating nightfall was rapidly approaching.  
  
He sat by the fountain, kicking up leaves with his feet. "I guess I'll have to call grandpa."  
  
Something dark purple caught his attention in the leaves. Curious, he shuffled the leaves aside and pulled out a piece of his Dark Magician card.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi said happily, and digging through the leaves soon found the other four pieces. He'd have to tape it back up but at least it hadn't blown away. Feeling a bit more cheerful he headed inside to use the payphone.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
AN: wehheeheehe. ahem, now it's kicking into the real story! The magic aspect of the story start in chapter 9 ( I think) and if your curious as to why I made Yugi find his card again .well. you'll just have to wait ^_^.  
  
Good grief I'm staring to hate Kurai-San (and he was only supposed to be annoying!)  
  
Um, well its about time I told everyone that I draw as well, if you want to see a picture based off this story go to my website  
  
http://www.geocities.com/kocagirl  
  
I don't claim to be good, but there's more Yugi art on there if you fish around. There's also a link on the first page (shape of a small coloured button with Yami smiling smugly on it). If you go to that link you'll see the most amazing Yugi-Oh art ever! I mean BRILLIANT.  
  
Btw guys I'm new to the fanfiction etiquette, is it considered polite to thank everyone for the reviews by name? Please tell me. I really do appreciate all the reviews I get (they are all exceedingly precious to me - some are very funny ^^ ! I love reading them! ).  
  
As for the romance, it's coming!! I really hope it'll be good enough for all those who have been waiting so long.  
  
So far I've got two negatives on the Ryou and Bakura romance, if ya want it you gotta speak up people n_n.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! 


	8. Artifacts from Egypt

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion with a really cool car.  
  
And a huge Jacuzzi pool with my own personal Baskins & Robbins beside it. - And I'd also put more romance in the manga =) (between Tea and Yami - hey I support those two no matter what anyone says - n_n).  
  
But then again. Heck I'd do more romance between Yugi and Yami =^_^=. (NOT HENTAI !!)  
  
- and veering off the point completely, has anyone ever noticed Yami's pants? The way they stick to him like a second skin?  
  
"" is talking, is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs --- --- is for mental conversations  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT - Artifacts from Egypt  
  
Yami pulled on his tuxedo jacket and began fiddling with his bow tie. He hated the feel of the silk, his preference being leather or jeans. Cursing silently, he finally fixed the tie and glowered at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"I look like a goddam prude." he thought darkly to himself.  
  
"Are you ready yet boy?" Kurai-san's voice asked irritably behind him.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Yami growled back, staring at his guardian in the mirror.  
  
Kurai-san shot him a look that Yami could not place on the emotions scale and walked out the door. "Hurry up, we have to be there by 9:00pm, you're NOT going to make a bad impression on these people!" He yelled behind him.  
  
"Here's an idea, forget about me and maybe you'll be on time." Yami snapped after him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kurai-san stormed down the steps of the mansion that he and Yami lived in. He hated the boy, he thought all his problems would have ended when he got rid of his parents. He could manipulate the boy, make him as successful as his parents were and live off him.  
  
But Yami was becoming as rebellious as his father had been. Manipulating the boy into believing that becoming a doctor was what his parents wanted had been hard enough. If Yami didn't become a doctor in the next six years, they .rather HE was going to run out of the family fortune. He was glad that Yami was too young to legally be able to investigate the money he was entitled to; otherwise Yami might find that more that ¾ of his money had already been spent.  
  
Being a private doctor to a group of overly rich and hypochondriac persons was highly rewarding in its own right. If Yami could just succeed in becoming a doctor, he could get back his old patients and his plush living would be able to continue.  
  
"Hey Kurai-san? What's this stupid function about anyway?" Yami shouted from the top of the stairs.  
  
"A group of scientists are asking for funding for an archeological dig in Egypt. Apparently some rather interesting artifacts were found in a tomb and they need more money to fund it." Kurai-san replied, checking himself in a mirror. A maid handed him his car keys and the two invitations needed for the function.  
  
Yami paused on the first step. Egyptian artifacts?   
  
"Are you coming boy? Or are you going to stand on that step staring at me all evening?" Kurai-san grated out through a clenched jaw.  
  
Damn those godforsaken eyes!   
  
Without a word Yami 'slowly' descended the steps (much to the frustration of his guardian) and got into the car.  
  
Egyptian artifacts. why am I intrigued?   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had just begun to drizzle when Solomon drove his motorcycle into the parking area behind his shop and waited patiently for Yugi to jump off. Yugi slowly climbed off and pushed the backdoor open. "Thanks for coming for me ojii-san."  
  
"No problem. Just to let you know, I'm going out tonight Yugi." Solomon informed his grandson as he secured the bike.  
  
"You are?" Yugi asked, pausing his body half way through the door.  
  
"Remember those artifacts that were found in Egypt? Well, I've been invited to a function tonight to examine them. Apparently they think that my opinion will be worth something." Solomon chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
"That's great ojii-san!" Yugi said, genuinely happy for his grandfather. "Do you think you'll be able to tell them what they are?" "I have no idea, but my point is you'll be home alone tonight so make sure you lock all the doors."  
  
"I will ojii-san." Yugi answered as cheerfully as he could, his chest was beginning to hurt again.  
  
He headed up the stairs, head bowed down. Solomon noted this. "Yugi-chan? Genki desuka?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Genki desu!" Yugi said, forcing his voice to sound happy, he turned on the steps and grinned down at his grandfather.  
  
"Hmmm." Solomon said gravely, hanging his raincoat on the coat hook and changing into his slippers. Something's up with him tonight. exam stress maybe?   
  
Yugi finally reached the top of the stairs, wended his way to his room and crawled into his bed.  
  
Sleep. I'll sleep off the pain   
  
When Solomon came upstairs to say goodbye to Yugi, Yugi was curled up in his bed fast asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami sat by the buffet table, leaning his head against his knuckles and feeling extremely bored. Outside the rain was coming down in the torrents and thunder rumbled ominously.  
  
Strange. where'd the rain come from? Yami thought to himself.  
  
"Yami-saaaan!!" a sickly sweet voice hollered behind him, making him wince. Almost too afraid to look, he finally summoned up enough courage to turn around. To his absolute horror he found himself staring up at a large woman, with about six chins beaming down at him with the meanest, beadiest eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Uhh." he choked.  
  
"Yoku Tarada desu!" the woman beamed, bowing vigorously.  
  
"Kurai-saaaan (what was with her and drawing out the 'san'? Yami thought irritably) said you're studying to be a doctor! I look forward to hearing of your success! Remember to inform me when you reopen your father's clinic! I do want to be your first patient, your father had such. gentle hands." To Yami's disgust she winked at him and licked her lips.  
  
He forced himself to smile, nearly cracking his face in half from the effort. "I'm sure he did.Excuse me please."  
  
He left Yoku Tarada with a disappointed look on her face. (This faded when she saw she was standing beside the Buffet table).  
  
If I have to TOUCH a patient like THAT, I think I'll commit hara-kiri Yami thought bitterly to himself.  
  
"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen!" a rich voice called from the center of the room.  
  
Curious, Yami turned to see a tall, tanned man in his late thirties standing in front of a large curtain. "We thank you all very much for coming this evening! We hope you will find the artifacts we have gathered to be of interest and that you will seriously consider funding our next expedition. Now please! Feast your eyes on the few that we have uncovered already!"  
  
He stepped aside clapping and the curtain was drawn aside to show three platforms. Something glittered in two of them. Whatever was on the platforms were protected from touching hands by a glass case.  
  
'Ohhhs' and 'ahhhs' could be heard around the room as people drew closer to look.  
  
"So strange.!" a lady murmured staring down at the artifact on the left.  
  
"That one has a funny eye!" a man said grinning, pointing down at the middle one.  
  
Yami came up to one of the platforms and gazed down at a large plaque of stone with strange hieroglyphics carved into the surface, it seemed to be broken in half. "I wonder what it says?" he muttered to himself.  
  
"The millennium triangle, and our god shall protect us from the monsters that dwell in a shadow place." someone said quietly behind him. "The rest is still being translated, it seems to be of another dialect, a higher dialect perhaps.that only the gods could read."  
  
Surprised, Yami turned around to face a short man with white hair and a familiar hair cut..  
  
What all of a sudden my hair is some kind of fashion statement? Yami thought irritably to himself. First that Yugi kid, and now this guy?   
  
Solomon was making a similar observation. He looks remarkably like Yugi, except those eyes.  
  
"Solomon Motou." Solomon said politely, bowing. "Hajime Mashite."  
  
Motou. where have I heard that name before?   
  
"Yami Shingo." Yami replied. "Hajime Mashite. You know a lot about Egyptian artifacts?" He gave Solomon a piercing stare that usually made most people look away after a few seconds, but Solomon returned his stare with gentle, calm eyes. Yami eventually felt uncomfortable and turned his attention to the tablet.  
  
"A bit.I studied in Egypt when I was much younger and had the honour of visiting a few of the great tombs. I met a most interesting person there who told me many things on the culture there and taught me a great deal of the ancient language. Much that is in the history books of Egypt he claimed to be false. What he said might well be true with the finding of these new artifacts."  
  
Yami cocked and eyebrow. "Really. what is this one? Some kind of ring with pointed ends?"  
  
"Professor Isis believes it was used for some kind of prayer purposes, I don't believe she is completely correct." Solomon replied.  
  
Yami decided not to ask who Professor Isis was and instead asked. "What do you think it was meant for?" Yami asked curiously.  
  
"Something dark. unclean. this round eye on the last platform I believe served a similar purpose."  
  
Can we say.Nut job?   
  
"Riiiight." Yami said skeptically, giving Solomon a condescending look. "If it's so evil why do you want to go on another trip to Egypt to find more artifacts?"  
  
Solomon looked at him gravely. "I don't. I think they should leave whatever else they think they may find alone. And I think they should take these back to where they found them."  
  
"Solomon-san!!" the same tanned gentleman who had introduced the artifacts said sternly as he walked up. "I truly expected more support from you on this! Such a find has not happened in decades! DO you realise what this could mean for the Museum of Japan?" He patted Solomon's shoulder vigorously, grinning cheerfully.  
  
Yami noted that his grin did not reach his eyes.  
  
The tanned gentleman turned his attention on Yami. "Hajime Mashite, Yami- san." He said bowing.  
  
Yami bowed formally, wondering how he knew his name. "Hajime Mashite. O- namae wa nandesuka?" he asked gravely.  
  
"Dr. Howard Williams." he replied.  
  
He's not Japanese.  
  
"Howada-san," Solomon said interrupting, he pronounced the name badly but did not stop to correct himself. "Several of your colleagues do not want to continue this research, it is taboo, we are certain of it."  
  
Dr. Williams laughed heartily. "Nonsense Solomon-san! Hundreds of artifacts from Egypt have been declared taboo but still the American and British brought it over to their country. Our research will be no different." He patted Solomon's shoulder and moved off.  
  
Solomon stared after him, an exasperated look on his face. He shook his head sadly and sighed. "This will be different, it is already different." He mumbled to himself.  
  
Yami stared after Dr. Williams, eyes boring into the man's back.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE DONATION TABLE IS OPEN! PLEASE CONSIDER OUR EXPEDITION." A voice over loudspeaker rumbled.  
  
The voice was enhanced by a thunderclap that made everyone wince and move away from windows.  
  
A steady crowd moved towards the table, murmuring happily. Yami continued to look at the display.  
  
Thunder rumbled loudly again.  
  
"200, 000 ¥? That is very generous, thank you thank you." he heard a barely audible voice say behind him. He kept staring at the items in the display.  
  
As he stared at the metal he began to feel strange. Unbeknownst to him his heart rate slowed down. All he knew was that sounds were becoming long and distorted, more like loud moans. His breathing became heavier and he felt himself being pulled? Towards the items.  
  
His vision was just beginning to go blurry when a sharp slap to the shoulder jerked him back to reality. "Don't look at them for long." Solomon's voice ordered.  
  
Feeling dizzy and rubbing his slapped shoulder, Yami stared down at Solomon in surprise. "What?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Don't look at them, an evil energy resonates from them. It appears to affect you more than it did me. I'd stay on the other end of the room tonight if I were you." Solomon advised, glancing at the artifacts.  
  
Thunder rumbled, even louder this time.  
  
Still feeling dizzy, Yami backed away from the cases and immediately began feeling better. "I think your right."  
  
His throat felt dry!  
  
"Maybe you should si."  
  
Whatever Solomon was going to say was interrupted by a flash of lightening. The force blew out all the lights in the building and the replying thunder made more than a few people scream. Something flashed in the dark and Yami felt Solomon fall against him, a few other thumps told him that he wasn't the only one who had collapsed.  
  
"Quickly!! Get the Millennium Items!" a young voice snarled in the dark.  
  
Yami eyes finally adjusted to the dark and he stared in shock at a group of dark caped figures that were standing in the room. One of the figures smashed the casings and yanked out the items, dropping them into bag of some kind. One of them said something in a language Yami couldn't understand, it sounded frightened.  
  
"Only two?" the young voice snarled. "What do you mean only two? Where is the triangle? These trinkets pale in comparison to that item!! WHERE IS IT?"  
  
Yami decided enough was enough. "HEY! Who are you?!" he yelled. A bolt of lightening lit up the room showing everything in sharp detail.  
  
Okay so you got a cool background effect. What next genius?   
  
The figures went stiff as statues, hooded heads turned towards him. Yami could feel their gazes boring into him. "Well you going to answer me assholes!?"  
  
Yes, yes give them a motive to shoot you.good, good  
  
"Why is he awake?" one of them hissed.  
  
"Who cares? Take him out! No witnesses remember?" another voice yelled.  
  
One of the figures broke out of the crowd and came at him with a large bat. Yami skillfully sidestepped him and kicked him just behind the neck. The figure slumped to the floor without a sound.  
  
Glaring at the others he unhooked his bowtie. "I don't know who you are, but you're going to put those back."  
  
"Enough of this!" the young voice said angrily. Something flashed in the dark and Yami felt a wave of nausea.  
  
Surprised, he stumbled.  
  
What?   
  
---Why won't it work? Why can't I touch your mind? Who are you? WHAT are you? --- a voice snarled in his head. It sounded strained.  
  
---WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!--- Yami yelled more frightened than he had ever been in his life.  
  
Someone's talking in your head, insanity here we come!   
  
Something flashed again and did not diminish in strength. This time Yami was hit by a wave of nausea so strong he wrenched and fell forward on his knees. His head felt like it was exploding. "Stop it." he managed to gag out.  
  
---Stop it!!---  
  
---Some kind of barrier.--- the voice said, sounding strained. ---I can't.ARGHHH!!---  
  
The figure stumbled back, his followers catching him before he fell. The wave of nausea left Yami and he looked up weakly.  
  
The hood of the person that had attacked him had fallen back revealing a head of blond white hair, it was the only thing he could see in the dark.  
  
"What's going on?" a voice said suddenly in the dark.  
  
"Why are all the lights off?" another voice queried.  
  
The hooded figures darted off and seemed to meld in with the shadows.  
  
There was a hum and the lights returned revealing a function room scattered with the unconscious, the just waking up and the groggy.  
  
Yami carefully got up and looked around him. His eyes fell on the artifact display that was destroyed completely. He opened his mouth to alert everyone but someone beat him to it.  
  
"SOMEONE STOLE THE ARTIFACTS! SOMEONE STOLE THE EGYPTION ARTIFACTS!"  
  
"This does not bode well." Solomon's voice said gravely behind him.  
  
Yami remained quiet. At one point when that light had flashed in his eyes he had thought he'd seen a golden rod with an eye on it similar in shape to the ones on the artifacts.  
  
Something in his gut told him Solomon was right.  
  
To be continued  
  
AN: Kay that section is done! The story is getting underway. I think there's gonna be a bit of fluff next chapter (a bit).  
  
WHEW! I decided to thank everyone who reviewed. Took me two hours but it was worth it (I think) LOVE YOU ALL! PS if I left anyone out, really sorry. 66 people is a lot to thank!  
  
  
  
To Moonnymph: hehe calm down luv. Yeah Kurai-san killed Yami's parents but we all know bad deeds have comeuppance neh? ;) And it will become yaoi don't worry... Kay you voted no Bakura / Ryou, got ya...  
  
To KawaiiShinigami: my fic got recommended to you? Really? Someone actually recommended my story? *Blushes red* (thank you Yami no Yugi!) Yes Yami was mean for tearing up Yugi's card (meanie). Yeah Yugi could've changed his hair but too much time. You should see a pic Superfreak drew of Yugi looking like that! I'll put the link up soon. You voted no Bakura / Ryou too. Kay I'm waiting for more votes but it doesn't seem likely now...  
  
To Princess Strawberry: Y'know it's strange? I saw Yami being this kind of Bully without having Yugi around to protect and love? He'd be a dam good one I think. Yugi's gotta get through to him eventually or this is going to be one heck of an onesided romance neh? n_n=. Kill YUGI? --- (Mumbles something inaudible) I couldn't kill Yugi! Or could I? (Evil laugh) *runs away from Superfreak*  
  
To baby*gurl: yeah Kurai-san needs to die neh? Your story idea was very good (sweet ^_^!) but I've got the story idea mapped out already. (I will use part of your idea though ^^ you'll see!) Thanks! (Lol I love how you have Yami and Yugi argue- *pokes sulking Yugi* lol!) No please don't die! I'm writing see! (Shows notes!)  
  
To Katya: wow I've never had anyone say they couldn't wait for the next of anything I ever did, thanks! *Beams* something wrong with Yugi? Hmm ^_- you'll have to keep reading to find out... thank you for telling me that people like it when I thank reviewers. I'm doing it now see ^_^! (Points frantically) As for your art, please show me ^^! I wouldn't mind at all. Drop off a link or something if you got one. =) I saw the tag message you left on my site (much appreciated ^_^!) You don't want Bakura/Ryou either, k (scribbles down)  
  
To Caitie: here's the next chapter ^^! And yes it was unexpected to me too! (Odd neh?) Oops sorry! This chapter and the last wasn't so silly... thank you for your reviews!  
  
To Toko-chan: Thank you! Glad you like it! (I'm writing I'm writing! ^^) Hey we got a vote for Bakura and Ryou!  
  
To Blue September: glad you like my fic ^_^! I updated see =)?  
  
To KawaiiBlackMoon: Happy ending huh? Mebbe ;) tis angst ya know...  
  
To Leo hime san: my sistrin! Wassup?! Hey no bitchslapping when I'm writing! (Lol) ash you gave away my other identity! ;_;  
  
To dilanda: thank you for your review! Glad you like it! Hmm another vote against Bakura and Ryou, the future looks grim...  
  
To Unica: I don't think I'll stop writing don't worry. Yeah I'm trying for a real like effect ^^. Romance is nicer when it is. You have no idea how hard it is for me to resist fluffing this story^_^!  
  
To BluLightning: You faved me! *Bubbly eyes* THANK YOU!! I continued see?  
  
To Moonlitspire: My story is different? Really? Yay!! Thank you for saying that!! My fast updating seems to have slowed down a bit...  
  
To Wolfspeaker: One of my first reviewers! Yay! Yeah Yugi is too nice for his own good. ^_^! You like my humour? Yay ^^! And thanks for telling me grandfather's name(s)! Thank you for your reviews!  
  
To Icz: Thank you ^^. Glad you like my portrayal of Yami. (Yes he does need a smack doesn't he?) Ooops, another vote against Bakura/Ryou and a valid point too as to why I shouldn't throw it in.  
  
To YAMI CHIP: THANK YOU! ^_^!  
  
To Yami Dragoness: more chapters up, I hope it satisfied your curiosity ^^! Thank you for your review ^_^!  
  
To Cyberkat: indeed *nodsnods* thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Hema and Babygurl: no wait! Why are you running away?? Stooooop! Lol thank you for your review ^^. Yes insulting Yami is not too wise ;).  
  
To Ms. Prongs: cool name ;). Next chapter up ^_^! Thank you for your review!  
  
To Gin Ryu-chan: I got a few more reviews since ^_^! Yay! *Beams happily* I never ever expected so many! - Not even one! Honestly! I'll continue, I like this story ^^. Glad you like it. Thank you for your review!  
  
To Hyper Pegasus: insane comment ^_^! You got a cool name, and please! Torment me all you want, I adore reviews! What is an evil-demon-creature thingi anyhow? I'm continuing! I'll have a good day thanks ^_^! T hank you for reviewing! ^^  
  
To Furrtil: I know! Eating slippery things with chopstick is murder!! Lol fun though. I think the idea is to kinda shovel the food in your mouth though... Actually Yami is very smart, he just can't understand the sciences. (I've seen it before at my school.) - They have multiple choice in exams? Gee I wish I had been that lucky...you got to read the first issue? (Weeps) - damn where I live!! Thank you for your review! ^_^  
  
To Blah: cool name yo, glad you like the fic! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
To violettegal345: Glad you love it! Yeah conflict is good, makes the romance sweeter ;). Really? Never read one like this before? Yay! ^_^ I'm original! (Does victory dance) thanks for the review!  
  
To chimera: Yeah you have a point... \=). Glad you like it and thanks for the review!  
  
To Akaisurayasha: its because he's so short and cute looking ;). Thank your for your review, glad you like it!! -^_^-!  
  
To A-chan: the duel didn't quite work out did it? n_n; glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Sage of Darkness: Shounen-ai is coming, soon. I will continue don't worry ^^. Glad you like my portrayal of Yugi. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
To anonymous (didn't leave name): THANK YOU FOR YOUR VERY BOLD COMMENT, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED! THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME GRANNDPA'S NAME! Thank you for your review^^ (laughs)  
  
To Agentpudge: you wrote a lot of reviews too! And LONG ones! I love them!! Glad you like my realistic idea ^^. I love your insane conversations! Review more please! Your reviews are so much fun to read! Btw your review came out fine (the one where you couldn't see the screen) how'd you do that anyhow? Your review where Yugi cursed of Yami was hilarious!! Lol!! -- And Bakura is insane...  
  
TO Chisa and Neko (and hitori): thank you for your review! Glad you like it and I'll keep it up don't worry. Thanks for telling me grandfather's name. Ja ne!!  
  
To KitsuneDewAddict: thanks for the review ^_^! Yeah I'm wondering how I'm going to pull this off too, ah well, wait and see. Thanks for telling me grandfathers name ^^. I'll keep writing don't worry! ^_^  
  
To Superfreak: HEY! My fwend! I loved that pic you drew for me! Sugoroku... odd name ^^. And Yugi is mad yesyes...thanks for reviewing!  
  
To candy: They gotta become friends if this is going to be a romance ^^. Thank you for your review! Much appreciated!  
  
To Ani-Coolgirl: you're the first person who's actually happy about that ;) (Yami being a jerk) I'm writing more don't worry! YAY! NEW TO NEW EPISODES!! ^___________^-. Thank you for the reviews!  
  
To Jadesaber: glad you like it so far! Thanks for the review! Another chapter up see ^^?  
  
To Cat: thank your for your review! Glad you like it ^_^! Yay for gradual Yugi and Yami romance!  
  
To Yami Tsuki Tenshi: Ah wonderful the Yami Tsuki Tenshi ^_^ she gave me so many reviews! *Hugs* 7 in all! THANK YOU! I got only two votes for Ryou and Bakura pairings... if the vote doesn't get a balance by chapter 11 I'm scrapping that romance. Sowi ;_; thank you for giving me Solomon's name! ^_^ U were pissed the other day? What happened? (Sori if I'm prying)  
  
To amakasu toko: yay ^^ you think it's interesting? Woot! Happiness! (I can'tn wait to see how it turns out either) lol thanks for reviewing! 


	9. Nothing Could Be Worth This

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion with a really cool car.  
  
And a huge Jacuzzi pool with my own personal Baskins & Robbins beside it. - And I'd also put more romance in the manga =) (between Tea and Yami - hey I support those two no matter what anyone says - n_n).  
  
But then again. Heck I'd do more romance between Yugi and Yami =^_^=. (NOT HENTAI !!)  
  
-and veering off the point completely, has anyone ever noticed Yami's pants? The way they stick to him like a second skin?  
  
-And the neck buckle? God, I love the neck buckle.  
  
"" is talking, is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs --- --- is for mental conversations [] is for loudspeaker announcements.  
  
CHAPTER NINE - Nothing Could Be Worth This  
  
Pain woke up Yugi, unbelievable pain. Gasping, he gripped the bed sheets and tired to push himself up but the whole world turned upside down and he was forced to collapse back on his bed, sweating profusely.  
  
The pain in his chest had not gotten better over the night, it had gotten much worse. Yugi blearily noticed that his breathing sounded gargled, like there was water in his chest.  
  
Oh god, what's wrong with me? He thought panicked.  
  
He lay there on the bed for a few more minutes and then with all his strength reached for the packet of painkillers he kept in his drawer. He popped two in his mouth, chewed and swallowed, grimacing at the taste.  
  
When the pain finally subsided to a bearable level, he dozed off again into a fitful sleep.  
  
He woke and hour later to tapping on his room door. "Yugi-chan, come on lad. Breakfast is on the table, you can't be late for the school bus!"  
  
The pain was still there but bearable. Yugi hauled himself out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. In the shower he gingerly looked down at the purple bruise on his chest that was now twice its previous size.  
  
A bruise that grows.  
  
"Yugi-chan, COME ON! What's taking you so long this morning?" Solomon's voice carried up from downstairs.  
  
When Yugi had FINALLY managed to pull on his uniform (leaving the shirt loose so nothing could touch his chest) he limped downstairs.  
  
Solomon was busy cooking something for himself and did not turn around to see the pitiful state his grandson was in. "Have I got something to tell you!" he talked amiably. "Someone stole all the artifacts last night at the function! No one saw who it was."  
  
Yugi wasn't really hearing his grandfather; he had caught sight of himself in the corridor mirror. He stared at his wan cheeks and raccoon eyes and realised he looked a mess.  
  
He decided to just leave while his grandfather wasn't looking, he couldn't afford for his grandfather to know about this. He grabbed a piece of toast and his schoolbag and walked to the front door.  
  
"Only one person said they saw anything and."  
  
DING-A-LING  
  
"Bye grandpa!" the game shop door closed with a click and Solomon turned to see the kitchen empty.  
  
"Yugi-chan?" he said sweatdropping.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi stood wobbling at the bus stop trying to eat the piece of toast, but every time he took a bite he felt nauseous and had to spit it out. Finally he gave up and threw the bread in the garbage bin. (AN: DON'T LITTER!! XD)  
  
"Hey kid, you okay?" a kind voice asked.  
  
Still wobbling, Yugi looked up at an elderly bushy faced man, eyes slightly out of focus. "Nani?" he slurred.  
  
"You should go to a doctor kid, you look terrible!" the man said.  
  
Yugi shook his head and looked down the road to where the bus was approaching. "I'm fine, domo arigato."  
  
"Kid." the man began but Yugi had already stumbled on the bus. The door closed and left the man looking worried on the sidewalk.  
  
Yugi dozed all the way to school.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami strolled into his homeroom and collapsed in his chair. The events of the night before were still whirling in his mind. Someone had tried to enter his mind; did the guy have some kind of ESP? And that rod in his hand.  
  
Great more things to bother about he thought darkly, flipping open his book and trying to study some Biology. Why can't my life be normal? And how am I going to get an 80 or higher in the science exams?   
  
"Well the mock papers are here." A voice said behind him.  
  
"And just how do YOU know that Sinji?" A brown haired boy with glasses asked him sardonically. He was fliiping through a manga and did not seem too happy about the news of the mock exams arrival.  
  
"Because TIBIKI I saw them putting the papers in the office safe yesterday, with a big stamp 'MOCK EXAM PAPERS?!'" Sinji snapped back from his position on the chair back. "God, it's so close! My mothers going to kill me if I don't get my school choice."  
  
"At least its your mom." one student groaned.  
  
"C'mon guys, we're all studying, we'll get where we want to go!" Tea said cheerfully, she wasn't in the classroom but had stopped to drop of a book for her friend.  
  
Mumbled agreements could be heard.  
  
Yami frowned but it didn't last long. The papers were here? In the office safe? Maybe with a little skill he could get in there and get a look at the science papers. His face went red at the thought of cheating but desperate times called for desperate measures. He had to get that 80, he had to pass.  
  
Yugi dragging himself into the classroom caught his attention.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" one of the boys said cheerfully but then stopped smiling when he saw Yugi's pale face. "You look terrible! You okay?"  
  
"Fine." Yugi mumbled and fell into his seat breathing hard. "I'm fine."  
  
The painkillers wearing off, can you feel it?   
  
Already?  
  
Yami stared at Yugi, intense gaze studying every detail of him. For a fleeting moment he wondered if it was the punch that was causing Yugi to look so sck.  
  
But you checked it, he should just be bruised, nothing worse.   
  
Nevertheless when class started and he saw Yugi could barely get out of his seat, he began to wonder if he was wrong.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The day went by in a haze of pain for Yugi, he barely got to each class and when he got there he sat at the back, trying to avoid being noticed.  
  
But he did get noticed.  
  
Several teachers asked him if he was well and if he would like to go the nurse. He politely turned them down and tried to make an appearance of at least paying attention.  
  
Let the day end, just let it end so I can go home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami was staring at the office from the corner of his eye, all day he had taken every excuse to go by there so he could study the door and the security precautions of the place. After six visits and a quick peek inside to see what kind of safe it was (it was one of those serial number ones) he decided he'd need at least 20 minutes to crack it open.  
  
But where could he get the time? The office always had someone in there.  
  
At that same moment a cheerful voice bleared over the loudspeaker.  
  
[Good afternoon students and teachers - This is your principle letting you know that there will be a school meeting in the last period of the day. All students and staff will be required to attend and as a result all classes after lunch are shortened by 10 minutes, all students are.]  
  
Well isn't that the freakiest bit of luck?   
  
(AN: no seriously, this kind of luck has happened to me before - NO I'VE NEVER STOLEN MOCK EXAM PAPERS BEFORE! - I'm talking about a teacher being absent when I have a test that I know diddly-squat on.that kind of coincidence)  
  
He had a whole half an hour to get into the safe! Clenching his fist, he hoped he wouldn't loose his nerve. He couldn't afford to.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi was glad for the shortened classes; it gave the teachers less time to see him. When the final class for the day arrived, he excused himself halfway during class to go the bathroom.  
  
He had to take another painkiller.  
  
He was shaking so badly when he got the bathroom he could barely open the tablet bottle; only with supreme effort did he finally get the childproof cap off. He took one and chewed it, then collapsed in a stall waiting for it to take effect. The gurgly sound in his chest was becoming more pronounced.  
  
Oh god, oh god.  
  
The bell rang and the sounds of students coming out of the classrooms and heading for the main hall could be heard.  
  
Yugi choked suddenly, he couldn't help it, his mouth had filled up with bitter tasting bile. He renched into his hand and was horrified to see blood covering it when he moved it away. His vision went double for a second.  
  
ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, PROTECTING YAMI OR NOT, YOUR GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T GO TO THE NURSE NOW!!!   
  
Yugi decided he had to go, he was too frightened, blood coming up? He staggered to his feet and out of the stall. Frantically washing off the blood on his hand he swayed out of the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami was picking the lock; he had run into some difficulty at first. Someone had locked the office door but his good old Swiss knife had done nicely, and without destroying the lock either. Yami felt rather proud of himself. As he struggled with the combination lock that pride began to fade however and guilt took its place.  
  
Your cheating, your parents didn't raise you to cheat.  
  
Shut up, I don't need to listen to this   
  
The lock clicked.  
  
Yami stared at it and breathing deeply pulled open the safe, before him lay the mock exam papers.  
  
Don't do it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi was dragging his way towards the nurse's office and had to pass the front office. He was trying to sneak by as quietly as possible when he caught site of Yami. He was standing in front of the office safe, which was wide open and fiddling with something.  
  
He's a thief too?   
  
NO WAY IN HELL IS HE WORTH HELPING!   
  
"Wh.what are you doing?" he choked out softly at the door.  
  
NOO! RUN! NURSE NURSE!! . ahhh shit  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami whirled around at Yugi's voice, eyes panicked. He lost his grip on the package and watched it slide across the room and touch Yugi's feet.  
  
"MOCK EXAM PAPERS, CONFIDENTIAL, CODE 998" it read. Yugi's eyes went wide when he saw it and he looked up at Yami. For a moment his pain ebbed away, he had to stop Yami, had to stop him from doing this to himself.  
  
Déjà vu all over again.blah.   
  
Yami's initial panic faded when he saw it was Yugi but his heart was still pounding. If it had been the principle.  
  
How is this any different? Yugi could prattle on you!   
  
His heart began pounding again.  
  
"What. the hell.are you doing?" Yami grated out. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Yami. you can't do this!" Yugi said, his voice was pleading. "You don't have to do this! Don't throw your life away by cheating! You'll be found out, put it back please!"  
  
Yami got up, grabbed the package away from Yugi's feet and towered over his small doppelganger. He didn't know what he was going to do but he had to keep Yugi from talking.  
  
"I WON'T be found out if you keep your big trap SHUT." Yami snarled, his voice as cold as eyes. His eyes bore into Yugi's relentlessly.  
  
Yugi shrunk back, terrified Yami was going to hit him again, but he had to stop Yami, somehow. "I understand what your going through. but cheating won't solve your problem, I.I can help you study if you want."  
  
Help me?! Yami almost laughed out loud.  
  
"What the hell do you know?" Yami hissed dangerously. "You know nothing!" He gripped Yugi by the collar.  
  
"I know that what you really want is to be a programmer, that you hate sciences and that the only reason your doing sciences is because that's what your guardian said your parents would want." Yugi said choking. "Cheating won't solve any of these problems they'll only make things worse! You're throwing your life away! Nothing could be worth this! Take your teachers advice Yami, start over."  
  
How did he.Who.Kami-sensei..  
  
"You were spying on me?" Yami snarled, shaking Yugi like a ragdoll. The pain in Yugi's chest intensified as he panicked. "YOU WERE BLOODY SPYING ON ME? WHO ASKED YOU TO BUTT INTO MY LIFE? WHO!!?"  
  
He kept shaking Yugi. "You're going to keep your goddam mouth shut about this do you hear me? IF ONE WORD GETS TO THE PRINCIPLE ABOUT THIS, I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND GODDAM KILL YOU!!"  
  
With that he shoved Yugi aside and ripped the package open, shuffling around for the science papers.  
  
The shove hadn't been much, if Yugi had been well and in an open hallway the most that would have happened was that he would have hit into a locker hard.  
  
But that wasn't the case, Yugi could barely keep his balance and he was exceedingly weak. The office was cluttered with desks. The result of that push from Yami was disastrous.  
  
Yugi staggered to the side and collided into the sharp edge of a desk.  
  
Chest first.  
  
Something 'crunched' sickeningly inside him and all Yugi could see was red for ten seconds before the pain, agony beyond anything he had ever felt before washed through him.  
  
Yami eyes went wide when the most anguished scream he had ever heard came from behind him.  
  
Dropping the package he turned to see Yugi writhing on the floor, blood gurgling from the side of his mouth and crying out. His eyes were squeezed tightly.  
  
What the HELL?   
  
No matter what Yami had said before, he had never ever intended to hurt anyone this badly. All thoughts of cheating left him and he rushed to Yugi's side.  
  
At Yami's touch, Yugi's eyes snapped open. The only thing his mind could comprehend at this point was that Yami had been the one to cause this pain and Yami seemed to be coming back to cause more pain.  
  
He's going to hit me, He's going to hit me!!   
  
"NOO!" he gurgled/screamed, tears running down his face. "NO!! DON'T HIT ME AGAIN, I WON'T TELL, PLEASE, I'M SORRY, GRANDPA!!!!!!" He tried to pull away, shuffle backwards with his feet. Blood kept pouring out his mouth and suddenly he began to choke. "Grandpa!!! HELP ME!"  
  
Yami's heart clenched at the sight of the boy sobbing and trying to move away, was he this bad a bully? He had never meant to hurt anyone this badly.  
  
Yugi finally stopped trying to crawl away, too exhausted to move he gave into heaving, gurgling sobs instead and holding his lower chest.  
  
"Grandpa." he whimpered.  
  
Yami didn't know what to do. He tried to lift Yugi into his arms but Yugi hit at him blindly with an arm and kicked at him.  
  
What happened to him? Is it the punch? He's holding his chest   
  
IT BLOODY WELL COULD BE THE PUNCH, GET HIM SOME HELP!!   
  
Yugi's eyes head snapped back and he began sobbing again as another wave of agony shot through him. He was shaking violently.  
  
Yami decided he had had enough and lifted Yugi up, despite Yugi's struggles.  
  
You have to calm him down! He's gonna make it worse by struggling! SAY SOMETHING!!!   
  
"Yugi, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, shhhh." Yami said as gently as he could into Yugi's ear. "Let me get you to the nurse.please."  
  
Yugi stiffened for a second and then went limp, letting Yami carry him. Yami could feel his burning cheek against his chest. Yugi had a bad fever too.  
  
You got to get him to the nurse!!!  
  
He's light, run!   
  
Forgetting everything; that he had been trying to cheat, that if he did this he was going to be punished for bullying and ultimately was facing expulsion. Yami ran to the nurse's office, Yugi wrapped in his arms.  
  
Yami's helping me? Yugi thought to himself. his voice. so gentle.  
  
Getting so dark.can't breathe. Yugi's brain was saying sluggishly.  
  
Hurts.hurts so much.h. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"NURSE!!!" Yami bellowed, throwing open the door of the medical room. "YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM, HE'S BLEEDING FROM THE MOUTH!"  
  
The nurse did not even give Yami time to explain anymore, she removed Yugi's jacket and shirt so he could breathe more freely and gasped at the large purple bruise on his chest. Yami saw it too and his eyes went wide as well.  
  
Yugi was going around with this wound from my punch?   
  
Why? Why did he do that for me?   
  
The nurse snatched up a phone and speed dialed the ambulance.  
  
"How did this happen?" She asked Yami as she transferred Yugi to another bed and began trying to get his lungs clear of the blood that was rapidly filling them. "God he's burning with fever too."  
  
"I .I ...punched him. I didn't think it was so bad." Yami said helplessly. "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
The nurse gave him a dark stare and opened the door for the ambulance that had just arrived.  
  
Yugi was carried out on a stretcher, completely unconscious.  
  
The nurse turned to Yami. "I don't know if he'll survive this, I suspect his lung is punctured. "I have to go with him, you stay here!"  
  
She left Yami standing in the doorway of the Nurses office, his world crumbling around him for the second time that week. Looking down at his hands he could think only one thing. What have I become?!   
  
To be continued  
  
AN: AHHH YUGI!! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU???  
  
Yugi: x_x  
  
(Pauses -_-*)  
  
Aww, I know it was a bit dark (okay, very dark) but it had a touch of fluff (in an angsty sort of way). I know you all want to massacre me for doing these horrible things to Yugi (runs like heck from Superfreak).  
  
Superfreak: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!? DIE!!! (swipes ax)  
  
Dillydally: AHHHHH (dodges) Will Yugi survive? Hey, I'm the evil sort y'never know.;)  
  
Superfreak: 'passes out from the thought of it'  
  
As for Yami he'll start suffering too. soon.  
  
Yami: O_O.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
hey guys check out this pic I did for Yo Xi Wang! Thanks!  
  
http://www.deviantart.com/view/1254082  
  
-------------------------------------- Now I thank everyone who reviewed last chapter!  
  
To AngelsKitten - I will promise ^^ thank you for reviewing!  
  
To KawaiiBlackMoon: was this action packed enough for you? =D (btw I love your stories ^_^!) thank you for reviewing!  
  
To MoonlitSpire: Thanks!! I'm trying to speed up a bit ^^ two in two days whoo!  
  
To blah: (still luv your name) you write ^^? Cool! Join fanfiction and put up your stuff so I can review you back! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To BluLightning: will do! ^_^! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Ani-Coolgirl - no don't eat meee!!! ;_; I wrote more see?  
  
To Moonnymph: I'm gonna check out your fic^^. And thank you for signing as one of my first reviewers! (Hugs)  
  
To Princess Strawberry: if you thought last chapter was weird... oops I had to hurt Yugi! I'm sorry!! It's for the story! I love Yugi!  
  
To Kugi Ra Muto: i didn't forget you! Honestly! It's just that i had made my thank you list already when you reviewed!! (Hugs) reviews greatly appreciated!!! (Please don't set Malik on me....;_;) i read your story! update please!  
  
To Nightingale: hmm, good idea, I could do that...cept I'm not a HUGE fan of those two. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To innocent: Aww another vote against Ryou and Bakura, the people are speakin! Glad you like my fic! Please don't stop reading! (You got a good point too)  
  
To Wolfspeaker: was it fluffy? Well not really...;_;  
  
To Gin Ryu-chan: hey no giving away chars!! lol =D ^^ thanks for reviewing and thanks again! 


	10. The Brink of Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion with a really cool car.  
  
And a huge Jacuzzi pool with my own personal Baskins & Robbins beside it. - And I'd also put more romance in the manga =) (between Tea and Yami - hey I support those two no matter what anyone says - n_n).  
  
But then again. Heck I'd do more romance between Yugi and Yami =^_^=. (NOT HENTAI !!)  
  
-and veering off the point completely, has anyone ever noticed Yami's pants? The way they stick to him like a second skin?  
  
-And the neck buckle? God, I love the neck buckle.  
  
- What was I saying again ? 0_0.  
  
"" is talking, is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs --- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices [] is for loudspeaker announcements.  
  
CHAPTER TEN - The Brink of Everything  
  
The hospital doors burst open and a mobile hospital bed went tearing through; two doctors were talking frantically as they worked on a patient.  
  
"We need to get his lungs clear, he's suffocating to death!"  
  
The other nodded and waved two nurses out of the way. The trolley disappeared through another set of doors and the two nurses stared after it.  
  
"Is that the school boy?" the taller of the two asked, as she wrote up a prescription.  
  
"I think so, saw the uniform? Very pretty, wasn't he? I hope they can do something. Do you know how it happened?"  
  
"Fight at school or something, some bully punched him and shattered a rib."  
  
"God, how could anyone pick on a kid that small? He's like 10 right?"  
  
The nurse flipped through her clipboard. "no.. he's 15."  
  
"15!?" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yami sneezed violently and shivered. He was still in the nurse's office; his mind was numb and for once it wasn't giving him any advice, good or bad. So he just sat there still as a statue and wishing he'd never gotten out of bed that morning.  
  
"Yami Shingo."  
  
Yami's head snapped up and he swallowed when he saw his principal standing there, Jou was standing beside him glowering.  
  
"Sir." he said, his throat was dry.  
  
"Come with me please." The principal waited for him to stand and then walked out the door. Jou kept glowering at him.  
  
Yami walked by him, avoiding eye contact.  
  
When they had finally reached the office, he saw a group of all the teachers standing there. They were all glaring at him. Yami went red but refused to lower his head, he would keep his pride.  
  
"Yami, in the history of Domino High we have NEVER experienced the shame that you have brought upon us today." his principal said seriously.  
  
Yami could only nod dumbly but refused to lower his head, he noted that his principal had pointedly left of the respect term 'san' at the end of his name. The principal was saying quite clearly he had no more respect for him.  
  
"Where do we start? You attacked a student, we don't know what you did to keep him from talking but then your went and did it again. Jou-san vouches for the first attack, I'm sorry I did not listen to him when he first spoke. My apologies Jou-san."  
  
Jou closed his eyes and nodded slightly in acceptance of the apology.  
  
"You abused your training as a karate student and mortally wounded him. There's a chance he could die. What am I to tell his grandfather, Yami Shingo?"  
  
Yami did not respond, he grit his teeth, shame rushing through him.  
  
"Do you think you could tell his grandfather that you killed him if he dies?" the principal continued, his voice gradually sounding more and more dangerous.  
  
Stress lines formed under Yami's eyes but he said nothing.  
  
"Apparently Yugi-san got the second attack because he was trying to stop you from cheating, am I correct?" the principal continued.  
  
Yami did not respond, a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" the principal bellowed.  
  
Yami winced inwardly but kept his head straight ahead.  
  
"Where are the science papers Yami?" the principal growled.  
  
Yami's eyes widened at the question. He looked at the principal, confusion in his eyes. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Where have you hidden the mock exam science papers Yami?" the principle repeated himself slowly, the veins were bulging from his neck.  
  
"They're there, I didn't take them. I had to help Yugi Motou, I left them where I dropped them." Yami replied truthfully, his stomach churning.  
  
"I don't believe you." the principal snarled.  
  
I DIDN'T TAKE THEM! I DIDN'T HAVE TIME.  
  
"Principal sir, I did everything else, I punched Yugi, I hurt him a second time, I even broke into the safe but I didn't take those papers, I didn't even look at them." Yami blurted out, his voice was beginning to sound strained.  
  
"They are missing Yami, you were the only one who touched this package, opened it, are you telling me that after all you went through to get the papers you NEVER took them? You are a liar, you've lied repeatedly during the school year and I will believe your lies no longer. WHERE ARE THE PAPERS YAMI!!?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE I DIDN'T TAKE THEM!!" Yami snarled.  
  
The principal went red in the face and sat down at his desk. "You are expelled.."  
  
Yami's insides froze. He had known this was coming but when the principal said it, it was like hearing it from outside his body.  
  
"Wh.what?" Yami stammered.  
  
"Expelled, and your entrance exam privileges are revoked. You are blacklisted as a student and if we do not get those exams papers we WILL press charges against your family. Your guardian will be notified of the circumstances. Leave the premises Yami Shingo, I never want to see you face in this school again. Jou escort him out please."  
  
Yami was staring at the principal in horror when Jou slammed a hand on his shoulder and forcefully pulled him out of the office.  
  
"That boy will never again go to another school in this district, I will personally see to that." he heard the principal say to a female teacher next to him.  
  
Yami could register none of this, he barely felt Jou pulling him along by the shoulder.  
  
Failure.dead..God help me.  
  
I didn't take the papers. I didn't. how can they be missing?   
  
"THERE HE IS!!" a shrill voice yelled, bringing him out of his pit of dark thoughts.  
  
"THAT BASTARD HAS RUINED EVERYTHING FOR THE SCIENCE STUDENTS!!" another voice screamed.  
  
Yami looked up and saw a mob of students all glaring at him like he was a murderer.  
  
"SCREW THAT! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE DID TO THAT NEW KID? YOU'RE BURNING IN HELL YAMI SHINGO!" one boy snarled, pointing in his face.  
  
"You've had this one coming." Was all Yami heard before he felt a punch upside his jaw, he stumbled and barely caught his balance.  
  
Jou was standing there, breathing hard and nursing his wrist. "I saw the state Yugi was in when they were taking him out. What kind of bastard does that!? You're going to pay, your going to feel what that kid is feeling."  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes and rubbed his sore jaw. Then standing straight he turned, heading for the school gate.  
  
"Where the hell do you think your going?" Jou snarled. "Stop him guys!"  
  
Yami was football tackled from all sides and his arms grabbed and forced behind him, he fought back viciously, eyes almost insane with anger.  
  
HOW DARE THEY ..   
  
You deserve this.you deserve it.  
  
Jou glared down at him. "You like picking on guys smaller than you? Huh!?"  
  
Yami glared at Jou. "Release me." he ordered, straining against the three boys that were holding him back.  
  
"Not this time." Jou said darkly, and pulled back his fist.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where's my grandson!!!?" Solomon cried, hitting the front desk of the hospital. "Please! Where is he?!"  
  
The nurse sighed again and said as patiently as she could. "Please give me his name sir..."  
  
"Solomon Motou?" a kind voice asked behind him.  
  
Solomon turned, tears running down his face. "I should have known something was wrong! Yugi!! Where's my grandson!!?"  
  
The school nurse tried to calm him down. "He's in the operating room right now, the doctors are doing all they can."  
  
Solomon barely heard her. "It's his birthday next week, he's going to be 16! He can't die, what am I going to do!" he sobbed into his hands.  
  
The school's nurse ached when she saw the state the old man was in and said the only thing she could. "You can pray Motou-san."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami collapsed on his front steps, beaten so badly all he could feel was pain. He couldn't remember how he had gotten home but he was here now, that was all that mattered.  
  
I guess I had that coming from a long time.but god.if Kami-sensei hadn't come out and stopped them.  
  
And the worse is yet to come.what am I going to tell my guardian?   
  
He wiped a trickle of blood from his nose and staggered to his feet, feeling for the key in his pocket. His hand was shaking so badly it took him forever to push the key in the lock but when he finally managed, he took a deep breath and turned the key.  
  
The door creaked open and Yami slowly walked in.  
  
Kurai-san is going to be furious.  
  
Well he's just going to have to deal with it I guess.I'll never be a doctor.Oh god what if Yugi dies?   
  
I'm sorry mum, dad.  
  
If he dies I'm going to jail.  
  
I didn't mean to hurt him so badly! That's why I checked my punch, how could anyone be that fragile?   
  
He was, just your luck .   
  
It got so bad because he didn't go to the nurse, why didn't he go to the nurse?   
  
He was protecting you.  
  
But why.  
  
Yami suddenly noticed that none of the lights in the building were on. Strange. He thought.  
  
He staggered along until he came to Kurai-san's office and pushed the door open. "I'm home." he said. It felt stupid saying that but it was the only thing he could think of.  
  
How does one start apologizing for ruining ones life?   
  
Kurai-san was standing in front of a 10-foot window, staring out at the horizon. His hands were grasped tightly behind him.  
  
"Kurai-san. I'm sorry." Yami said softly. " I don't know why I ."  
  
He was, he truly was, he had disrespected Kurai-san on my occasions but Kurai-san had taken care of him since his parents died, he did owe him a lot. Yami realised he had not only disgraced himself, but his family and Kurai-san too.  
  
Kurai-san raised a hand suddenly and Yami fell silent.  
  
"When I got the call today.they said they had you had injured some boy because he caught you stealing the mock exam papers. Cheating, I believe was his very word.."  
  
Yami just could not formulate his thoughts. Which was more important at this point? His grades or Yugi?  
  
Yugi.I think.  
  
I didn't cheat.  
  
Yugi.focus on Yugi.everything else can be fixed later, but if Yugi dies.  
  
Yami swallowed and tried to press his point. "I know but the boy that I injured."  
  
"'Cheating?' Kurai-san broke in, "why would a 90 percent average student need to cheat?'" Kurai-san's voice was cold enough to make Yami's stomach churn.  
  
"He then informed me that you were no such thing, in fact you were failing almost everyone one of your classes."  
  
Kurai-san turned around, his face was calm but it was his eyes that made every hair on Yami's stand on end. They were bloodshot with rage; he was gripping the edge of his desk hard enough for the veins in his fingers to stand out.  
  
"Kurai-san. I.I couldn't do it. But I'm in trouble, the boy. he might die, I need your help, I didn't mean for him to get hurt so badly."  
  
"You lied to me about your grades."  
  
Why is he going on about grades? I might have killed a boy, this could affect me far worse than grades ever could!   
  
"Kurai-san, I know you're upset about the grades but I hurt a boy, Yugi Motou, we have to make sure he lives, his family might need money."  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Kurai-san snarled, his hand grabbed the nearest object (the desk lamp), and with a viscous heave, threw it at Yami.  
  
Yami dodged it barely and heard it crash into the door behind him; there was a shattering sound as well.  
  
Raising incredulous eyes, he stared at his guardian who was just about frothing at the mouth.  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT BOY!!! LET HIM DIE FOR ALL I CARE! WHAT ABOUT YOUR GRADES!!! YOU WERE GODDAMN FAILING!?" He was coming around the table towards Yami.  
  
Yami backed away from his approaching guardian, wondering if his guardian had lost his mind. "Kurai-san.if he dies I could go to jail."  
  
Kurai-san paused at this, standing in the middle of the room staring at Yami. Then suddenly he turned and heavily made his way back to his desk. "You're more trouble than you're worth." he mumbled to himself.  
  
"What?" Yami said, eyes wide. "Than I'm WORTH? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You're useless now, crime record, moron student, cheater. no one will let a kid with a record like that become a doctor." He was fumbling with something in his draw.  
  
"If we save Yugi I won't have a crime record!!! And I did not cheat!!!" Yami snarled.  
  
"Cut my losses now, forge the will again." Kurai went on mumbling to himself, ignoring Yami's words.  
  
Forge the will?   
  
AGAIN?  
  
"Wh.what about the will?" Yami asked suspiciously. Then something went click under the desk and Yami froze, whatever he had been asking forgotten.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked Kurai-san coldly, backing up to clasp the doorknob.  
  
Gun. it's the click of a gun.  
  
Don't be crazy! Why would Kurai-san of all people have a gun?   
  
Kurai-san lifted a gun from under the table and pointed it at Yami, one eye twitching.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Yami noticed with impending horror that there was a silencer attached to it. No one would hear anything if it went off. Kurai-san was going to murder him.  
  
"What the HELL IS THAT!?" Yami said, truly scared.  
  
Brilliant question.  
  
"I should have killed you. I should have strangled you in your sleep the night I killed your parents.Why the HELL did I think you would be of any use?" Kurai san grunted.  
  
Yami's mind that had been working out an escape plan went into shut down mode.  
  
H.he.  
  
Kurai-san took careful aim.  
  
Killed.  
  
Pulled back the lock.  
  
my.  
  
Survival instinct decided it had waited long enough for Yami to move his ass and forced his body to run sharply to the left, trying to make it behind his guardian's desk. The mad dash saved Yami's life but as it was the bullet caught him in the shoulder. Blood splattered everywhere as he crouched on the other side of the desk, breathing hard.  
  
Mother..Father.  
  
He .he.  
  
"MONSTER!!!" Yami screamed from his position.  
  
Kurai-san coolly reloaded his gun. "It finally hit your brain did it? No, I'm not a monster; I'm a lawyer. A Lawyer that your parents wanted to fire. But I didn't want to be fired. They had to learn their lesson."  
  
Yami looked behind him seeing that the window Kurai-san had been looking through earlier, actually led onto a balcony. He jumped up suddenly and slammed himself against the glass doors. The doors flew open, shattering the class as they hit the outside walls. Yami had to bite back a scream; he had forgotten about his shoulder and had stupidly broken the window open with it.  
  
PAIN.  
  
He felt something whiz by his head and realised Kurai had fired at him again. Gripping his bleeding shoulder he turned to face his former guardian, breathing hard. "All this time. All this time. I thought you cared about my well-being.  
  
Kurai reloaded his gun again. "Stupid weren't you?" he clicked the gun in place with a loud snap.  
  
Rage surged through him. "I'm going to kill you for this.I swear to god, I'll kill you." he tried to take a step towards Kurai but stumbled, feeling dizzy.  
  
The huge pool of blood at your feet might be what's causing that.  
  
"That's exactly what your father said when I killed your mother.and then I shot him like this."  
  
He fired again at Yami.  
  
Yami took it right in the hip and crashed backwards into the railing of the balcony. He gripped his hip in an effort to stem the new flow of blood. The pain was burning.  
  
He's going to kill you.  
  
DO SOMETHING.  
  
Thunder rumbled in the air and the wind got cold.  
  
Lot of rain we've been having lately. Yami thought stupidly.  
  
"Last time and I'm rid of you and your annoying family forever.I don't know how you've managed to dodge so often but this time." Kurai-san said darkly, pointing the gun at Yami's head.  
  
Swallowing hard, Yami looked around frantically around him for a way to escape, pulling himself up on the balcony railing and looked down. A drop of rain splashed on his palm.  
  
He glanced back at Kurai-san who was grinning maniacally; his hand was beginning to pull the trigger. He knew he would never be able to dodge it; he literally needed a miracle at this point.  
  
A streak of lightening tore across the sky, illuminating everything and momentarily blinding Kurai-san and Yami. Yami knew this was his last chance to escape, throwing caution to the wind he pushed himself backwards over the balcony.  
  
When Kurai finally got his vision back the balcony was empty.  
  
Thunder exploded, drowning out Kurai's scream of frustration.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"His right lung is filling with blood, if we don't get it clear he's going to drown." the doctor snapped. "I need the blood cleared so I can staunch the wound and sew him up."  
  
"The hemorrhaging won't stop doctor." a nurse whimpered.  
  
"Find a way!" the doctor snapped.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Outside the operating room Solomon stared through the window, watching the doctors working on his grandson. His face was pressed so hard against the glass the school nurse had to pull him away from it.  
  
"There's something wrong!" Solomon wept. "What are they doing? Where is all that blood coming from?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh, god he's bleeding more! Sponge it, I can find the wound at this rate!"  
  
"Heart rate increasing doctor, he's loosing too much blood!" a nurse said sharply behind him.  
  
"Shit!" the doctor grated, staring at the monitor that showed the internal camera. He had found it but with all the blood .  
  
"I found it!"  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Shit, he's gone into cardiac arrest!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The sound of the heart monitor going haywire made Solomon nearly break the door in, it took another nurse to hold him back.  
  
"WHATS WRONG? I'VE SEEN ENOUGH MOVIES TO KNOW THAT'S BAD!! LET ME GO!! YUGGIIIII!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The doctor had sewed the wound up but Yugi had lost too much blood. The heart monitor was going insane and then suddenly without warning it flat lined.  
  
"HE'S GONE FLATLINE!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Solomon watched in horror as the doctors rushed around him, trying to stabilise him. One of them grabbed the electronic thing that he's seen doctors used in that ER show, the one that zapped patients and brought them back. He couldn't remember the name and he didn't care, it had to work for Yugi!  
  
They pressed it against Yugi's chest and Yugi jerked, the monitor blipped but went flat line again.  
  
They did it again.  
  
And again.  
  
And then they stopped; the doctor lowered his head and leaned against the bedside.  
  
Solomon's eyes went wide. "No."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Time of death.?" the doctor said, his voice betrayed his choked throat, he began pulling a sheet over Yugi.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Solomon screamed, tears flowing freely down his face.  
  
He just crumpled there and the school nurse and the other nurse had to catch him. The school nurse was covering her mouth, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"YUGII!!" Solomon's voice carried down the corridor, making the two nurses at the front desk look up with knowing, sorrowful looks on their faces.  
  
  
  
to be continued.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ha! fooled you ^_^. I couldn't REALLY leave you hanging there could I? Go down please^^.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Rain poured down like a waterfall. Yami staggered down the alleyway, soaking wet. He didn't know how he kept walking, his vision was failing and finally he collapsed in the grimy water, loosing consciousness.  
  
He kept bleeding and bleeding and the rain kept washing it away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He opened his eyes and stared upwards.  
  
Where am I?   
  
Light, dazzling light was all around him. Squinting, he pushed himself up, amazed that his shoulder and hip no longer hurt.  
  
In fact.  
  
He couldn't find a wound at all.  
  
Strange.  
  
The light intensified and Yami had to cover his eyes, but even then it kept hurting him. What's with this light? Why does it keep getting brighter?   
  
He turned away from it and saw directly in front of him, a shadowy place. Desperate to get out of the light he headed for it and stepped into the darkness. The light stopped immediately but he also felt horribly cold.  
  
This is so strange. what is this?   
  
--Yami.this way Yami.---  
  
The voice was coming from the darkness, it was without emotion. Feeling lightheaded and confused he headed deeper into the dark.  
  
---This way Yami... come home now.---  
  
Home?   
  
--Home.---  
  
Yami paused. "Where is home?"  
  
--Come, come to where you rightly belong---  
  
A frigid wind tore against his back and he shivered, he felt his will leaving him as the wind embraced him.  
  
---Come now.---  
  
Yes. Yami mumbled, eyes blank. As he moved forward into the shadows, dark arms reached out to embrace him, to pull him further into the darkness.  
  
"Don't go that way." a gentle voice said suddenly behind him and somebody took Yami's hand.  
  
Warmth spread through Yami at the touch and he snapped out of the daze. "Wha?" he choked, he felt like he had been suffocating.  
  
"It hurts that way."  
  
Yami dizzily turned and stared down.  
  
YUGI??!!  
  
Yugi stood there, gentle eyes wider and more innocent than before. "Come back to the light. it isn't so bright after a while."  
  
He was dressed in a pure white robe. Yami looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing complete black. Yugi tugged at his arm gently and began leading him back towards the light.  
  
"Yugi, where are we?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi looked up at him. "Who is Yugi?"  
  
Yami frowned angrily. "You of course!! Did they let you out of the hospital already? Are you okay?"  
  
They stepped out of the darkness and the light immediately returned, hurting Yami's eyes. "AHH!! Why does it keep hurting like this!?" Yami complained, covering his eyes.  
  
"You did something bad.don't go back to the shadows though.your not supposed to go yet."  
  
Yami squinted down at Yugi. "Yugi, why do you keep talking gibberish? Where are we!?"  
  
Yugi looked truly confused. "Who is Yugi?" he asked.  
  
"You!" Yami repeated.  
  
Yugi's brow furrowed. "I.is that what I was called?" Yugi asked sincerly.  
  
Yami felt like he could strangle him. "Yes you were, where ARE we Yugi?"  
  
Yugi smiled softly. "In between."  
  
"In between?" Yami asked perplexed.  
  
"The light goes to a really nice place, I went there but they said I had to come back. it isn't my time yet.they told me to stop you from going into the dark." Yugi said softly.  
  
Yami finally realised.  
  
Purgatory?"  
  
"Y.you died?" Yami stammered staring down at Yugi's innocent face. "I killed you."  
  
Yugi did not respond but began pulling Yami to the side.  
  
---YAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII- the voice wailed from behind them.  
  
Yami turned towards the shadows, eyes going blank again. "I . have to."  
  
"NO!" Yugi cried out, pulling him by the sleeve. "This way, trust me please!"  
  
At his touch again Yami's eyes cleared and he turned away from the darkness, terrified.  
  
Yugi was walking quickly. " I have to go now, you have to keep walking this way.don't stop.don't listen to the voices.hurry!"  
  
Yami tried to grip onto Yugi's hand. "I'm sorry Yugi! I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
Yugi pulled his hand away. "Go!" He seemed to get small all of a sudden and Yami realised he was being pulled away.  
  
"YUGI!!"  
  
"Walk.hurry, someone who wishes you harm is coming to your body. return, don't let him talk to you! When you return, run!" Yugi's whispering voice said in the air.  
  
"Yugi.."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Yami began walking in the direction, holding his sides. "I'm so sorry."  
  
But he kept walking, ignoring the horrible voice that called to him constantly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami came to, gasping for air, shoulder and hip throbbing in agony. He forgot Yugi's warning and lay in the gutter shivering.  
  
Oh god, I killed him.  
  
Even in death he.  
  
--I found you---  
  
Yami looked up, shocked. "What?" he choked.  
  
The same face, the blond haired face stared down at him. A cruel mouth grinned down at him.  
  
---Too weak to defend your mind this time are you?---  
  
Something flashed and Yami's last free thought was only.  
  
Yugi.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Time of Death . 14:00 hours." the nurse said sadly, moving her hand towards the heart monitor to turn it off.  
  
It beeped.  
  
The nurse did a double take. "DOCTOR! WE GOT A HEARTBEAT!"  
  
"WHAT!?" the doctor said surprised, he yanked the sheet away and began working on Yugi again. "Hurry! He needs blood!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Solomon who had been sobbing on the floor heard the school nurse squeak in delight.  
  
"He's alive!!" Solomon choked on his tears and looked up shocked at the nurse. "What?"  
  
He stumbled to his feet and stared in the window. The doctor was frantically ordering blood to be brought in. His face was of utter relief.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Solomon pressed against the glass. "Yugi.your okay."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami.  
  
  
  
To be continued (yes for real this time ^^)  
  
AN: oh gawd that took forever! (holds aching head) if there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry, I wrote this at midnight in an effort to finish. My review list is going to have to wait till next chapter guys, I'm too tired.  
  
But thanks to all who reviewed! ^_^  
  
If the whole purgatory thing confused you please tell me so I can explain next chapter.  
  
Oh please don't kill me about the whole fake 'to be continued thing'. I couldn't resist really ^^. Flame me if you wish, I deserve it XD. 


	11. Waking up

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion with a really cool car.  
  
And a huge Jacuzzi pool with my own personal Baskins & Robbins beside it. - And I'd also put more romance in the manga =) (between Tea and Yami - hey I support those two no matter what anyone says - n_n).  
  
But then again. Heck I'd do more romance between Yugi and Yami =^_^=. (NOT HENTAI !!)  
  
-and veering off the point completely, has anyone ever noticed Yami's pants? The way they stick to him like a second skin?  
  
-And the neck buckle? God, I love the neck buckle.  
  
- What was I saying again ? 0_0.  
  
- Oh yeah. y'know who I'd like to REALLY own from Yugi-OH though(apart from Yugi and Yami) ? Malik. that boy has a shape that.nice thighs and hips and he has abbs!!  
  
"" is talking, is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs --- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices [] is for loudspeaker announcements.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN - Waking up  
  
The first thing Yugi became aware of was a whooshing sound, like water rushing over a waterfall. Then just as suddenly as the sound began, it stopped and was replaced with murmuring voices. Wondering where he was, he opened his eyes groggily and blinked. His back ached as if he'd been sitting badly for a LONG time.  
  
"He blinked!! Motou-san! I think he blinked!"  
  
"He did!!?" His grandfather's voice exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Ojii-san?" Yugi mumbled, turning his head to the sound of the voice. His neck felt cramped.  
  
Tell me someone got the license plate of that truck  
  
"YUGI!!" Solomon's delighted face came into Yugi's clouded vision. "How are you feeling my boy?!"  
  
His voice sounded like a steam train and Yugi winced. Ugh, everything is so loud. He ignored how loud everything sounded to him and smiled up at his grandfather. "Sore." he mumbled. "Where am I?"  
  
"Domino City Hospital Yugi-chan, your alive, it's a miracle!" Solomon said happily, hugging him gently.  
  
Yugi frowned. He had problems remembering what had happened, images of Yami pushing him, incredible pain and then.  
  
Yami carried me to the nurse  
  
He could have taken the test papers and escaped. why did he.  
  
I guess he really does have a heart doesn't he?   
  
I think he did it so he wouldn't get into trouble   
  
He looked away from Solomon's beaming face and realised the three kids that had tried to take him to the nurse two days earlier were also there, grinning at him.  
  
"Hey." he said softly. "What're you guys doing here?"  
  
Jou grinned roguishly. "We came to see you of course! We heard you nearly died after what that jerk Yami did to you!"  
  
Yugi frowned slightly at the name. "Don't call him that." he whispered too softly for Jou to hear. Tea whose hearing was better gave Yugi a puzzled look. Yugi pushed off his pillow and brought up a hand to press against his face. He stopped when he saw the large needle that was jutting out of his hand.  
  
"What the." he began.  
  
"Drip." Solomon offered.  
  
"Oh." Yugi replied and squeezed his eyes shut, the world was beginning to spin.  
  
I feel so dizzy   
  
"You're feeling dizzy because of all the painkillers for your chest." Solomon advised Yugi. "You really shouldn't be sitting up."  
  
When the world did a sudden right turn, Yugi decided to listen to his advice and gingerly rested back on the bed. He wasn't feeling any pain but something told him to be careful.  
  
"So how long have I been out?" Yugi asked, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Solomon took Yugi's free hand and smiled happily at his grandson. "Only three days, thank god, the doctors were afraid you weren't going to come out of the coma."  
  
Yugi blinked in surprise. "I was in a coma?"  
  
Solomon nodded. "I'll tell you about it later, are you hungry Yugi-chan?"  
  
Yugi realised he was ravenous. "Got any noodles?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Hai!!" Solomon said happily and sprinted out door to go get some noodles. Jou, Tea and Triston watched him go in amusement.  
  
"Where happened to Yami?" Yugi asked bluntly as soon as he was sure Solomon was far enough down the corridor.  
  
The trio turned their heads in surprise; Yami was the last thing they thought Yugi would be thinking about right now.  
  
"What?" Jou asked surprised, staring into Yugi's serious green eyes (AN: if I got this wrong before my apologies, I'm going by the manga k? He has green eyes - if I remember correctly). Yugi was sitting there, brow furrowed. His mouth was set in a cute pout/frown.  
  
"Did they expel him?" Yugi plowed on with the questions.  
  
Jou misunderstood his meaning and grinned. "Yeah, kicked his skinny ass right out of the school. I got some punches in for you too."  
  
Yugi's face fell. "Oh no."  
  
Jou gaped at Yugi. "Oh NO? What the hell do you mean 'oh NO'? The bastard deserved it!"  
  
Yugi gripped his bed sheet with his free hand. "He didn't.he didn't deserve any of this. They can't expel him, they just can't!"  
  
Jou shook his head, a disbelieving expression on his face. "Yugi, the guy nearly killed you, he deserved to be expelled before you even came to Domino High! Forget about him, he's rich, he'll survive. Probably transfer to some posh high school."  
  
A tear slid down Yugi's face.  
  
The dream I had.He was going into some kind of darkness.I have to know if he's okay  
  
"Yugi?" Jou asked surprised. "Is the pain coming back? Want me to call a doctor?"  
  
Tea knew better. "Yugi, Yami isn't worth crying over, he's a bully and a cheater! He stole the answers to the science mock exam papers! I heard the principle is going to press charges against him."  
  
"I was there when he was trying to steal them." Yugi mumbled. "I tried to stop him."  
  
So he took 'em huh? Let the bastard burn for it!   
  
No! He couldn't have taken them. he took me to the nurse.  
  
Oh, and I suppose the papers just mysteriously vanished by themselves, naïve-boy?   
  
Tea placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I'm sorry Yugi. Kami-sensei told me what you were tying to do. It was a very nice of you but."  
  
Yugi looked at the ground. "He didn't take them. he couldn't have taken them.he was too busy taking me to the nurse!"  
  
"He could have hidden it in a locker or something." Tea said gently. ".but in the end all the clues point to Yami."  
  
Yugi stared out the window, biting his lip. I have to know if he's okay.  
  
"Jou.?" Yugi asked still staring out the window.  
  
"Yeah?" Jou asked, looking puzzled. "Could I ask you a favour?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS!!" Jou wailed as he walked out the hospital door.  
  
It's those puppy dog eyes that kid has. could melt a diamond.  
  
Grumble, grumble  
  
LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!! CHECK TO SEE IF YAMI'S OKAY RIGHT?   
  
Jou grinned smugly, after that beating he'd given Yami, he doubted Yami would be able to move.hehe.=).  
  
I better get food out of this.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wake up Yami." a cold voice, ordered the teenager.  
  
Just five more minutes' mummy  
  
C'mon open your eyes!   
  
Yami tried to open his eyes but the world was heaving, a bright light was directly overhead.  
  
SHIT, WHAT DID I DRINK!??   
  
Gutter water maybe.  
  
"What.where am I?" Yami groaned, he made to sit up but found he was tied down. THAT made him snap awake in an instant. "What is this!?" he growled, tugging at the ropes that tied him down to a table. Glancing around him, he saw darkness beyond where the light beam stopped.  
  
"Everyone asks that. I hoped you would have been more.what is the word in Japanese. unique." The same cold voice said, ignoring the question. "You should be grateful to be alive."  
  
---"After all you nearly died."-  
  
Yami froze, eyes searching the darkness around him. That voice in his head again. "Shit." he breathed.  
  
--"I take it you remember me."-  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Yami roared, yanking savagely at the ropes with all his strength. Two strands snapped but the rest held. Yami cursed silently.  
  
"Alright, I'll stay out for now.after all I can enter your mind whenever I want now."  
  
What.? Yami paused from his struggling and glared into the dark.  
  
"What does that mean?" the voice asked smugly. "Nothing really.you really had no chance of defending yourself when I found you."  
  
There was a sudden sound of footsteps coming towards Yami, the steady click of heels made Yami shudder involuntarily. He hated confinement; he'd rather be shot than be confined. This situation was like his worse nightmare.in fact it WAS his worse nightmare.how did this person find out.?  
  
"Yes, I read your mind to find out, call me sadistic if you like but I find this amusing. What was I saying? Oh yes, you died did you know that? Your mental defenses were just rebuilding themselves when I found you.amazingly strong defenses."  
  
A blond haired, tanned boy stepped out of the darkness. He was beautiful to look at but his eyes, a cruel dead purple, made him look evil. He was glaring down at Yami with an almost hungry look.  
  
"Defenses that have been building themselves over countless past lives.I slipped into your mind just when the last barrier went up. I've been tearing them down from inside your head while you slept."  
  
The boy came closer and gazed down at Yami.  
  
"Who are you Yami.?" the boy said casually. "What lies in your mind that has me, even now that I hold your mind in my grasp, searching through an endless maze to find out?  
  
He reached a hand out and ran a hand through Yami's hair. "I know whatever it is can help me with my quest."  
  
Yami moved his head away violently and glared at the blond teenager with a look that in the past would have made even his principle quail. The blond boy however grinned, a cruel grin that never reached his eyes. "Your eyes are fascinating. they look through at a persons soul as if it were glass. Tell me, what does your eyes tell you about me?"  
  
What the hell am I doing in the clutches of some madman? Yami said mentally.  
  
The blond boy laughed, long and hard. "A madman am I?"  
  
Yami grit his teeth. "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" he snarled.  
  
The blond boy's laughter cut off immediately and his expression got deadly serious. "I have been kind to you so far Yami.pass your place again and you will be punished." As if to emphasize his point, Yami's headache intensified for a split second and then went back to its dull throb.  
  
"Who .are you?" Yami growled.  
  
"Took you long enough to ask." the other replied. "My name is Malik."  
  
"Okay MALIK." Yami said icily. "Mind letting me go?"  
  
Malik feigned a hurt look. "Tch. don't you even want to know why I am keeping you here, what I do? Nothing at all?"  
  
"No." Yami replied bluntly. "I want to." he stopped, sudden painful memories flooding through his mind. His home, his family, destroyed by Kurai, Yugi.Yugi was.  
  
"Remembering at last are we?" Malik said almost chirpily in the shadows. "Can't go home can you?"  
  
"I'll go to the police." Yami said stubbornly.  
  
"Can't kill someone if they're in a jail cell Yami." Malik said, his voice a whisper. There was such eager viciousness in his voice that it made Yami glance at him in surprise.  
  
"Oh I know what you're thinking. your thinking it over and over like some kind of rhyme.Kill Kurai.Kurai must die." he grinned at Yami like a viscous dog about to attack a cat.  
  
Yami frowned and glared at the darkness. "He would deserve it.my parents.he killed my parents." he clenched his hand into a fist, his fingernails digging into his palm.  
  
"What if I told you. I could help you?" Malik said quietly.  
  
"I don't need help to kill him, he's an old man." Yami spat back at Malik.  
  
"Fool." Malik scoffed making Yami bristle. "Killing that idiot is hardly worth anything. I'm talking about your parents Yami."  
  
Yami froze. "What.did you say?"  
  
"Your parents Yami. I can bring them back." Malik said.  
  
Yami snapped his eyes around to stare at Malik then smiled bitterly. "Impossible."  
  
Malik shook his head, his dead eyes locked onto Yami's skeptical ones. "No it isn't.not in the Shadow Realm."  
  
Yami frowned. "Shadow Realm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Let me explain some things to you." Malik said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What's his guardian's name again?   
  
Jou rang the doorbell to a huge mansion looking house. He hated rich people; they lived in posh houses like this while he and his father lived in some rented apartment. He wanted to strangle Yugi for somehow getting him to do this.  
  
After five minutes a maid opened the door and bowed quickly, Jou did too. "Can I help you sir?" she asked Jou curtly.  
  
He has a maid too, I should have punched Yami harder for this.  
  
"Hahaha.Hi, my name is Jou, a frrrrr.yend ."  
  
God it hurt to say that.  
  
".of Yami's, I just came to check up on him. See how he's doing."  
  
The maid looked anxious and glanced over her shoulder. "Master Yami has.vanished sir." She stepped out on the porch and grasped Jou's hands. "I'm worried about him, he ran away, we think he may be hurt.do you think you could look for him? Master Kurai forbade us from."  
  
"Mimi-san!!" a female voice said behind them. "What are you doing!?"  
  
'Mimi-san' nearly jumped out of her skin and turned quickly. "Nothing Jun- san!"  
  
A plump old woman stood glaring at the door. "You know you're not supposed to talk about him. Get inside the house! What if it was Master Kurai who had come up behind you!?"  
  
Jou was blinking rapidly the entire time. Yami? Ran away? Why would a spoiled rich kid run away from his home? He didn't actually care what his guardian thought did he? And why wasn't Kurai-san looking for him? Yugi's intuition was right, something was up.  
  
Jun-san grabbed Mimi's arm and pulled her back into the door then turned her attention to Jou. "Please go away, we cannot help you."  
  
The door was slammed loudly leaving Jou standing on the porch feeling confused.  
  
What's happened to Yami?   
to be continued  
  
AN: I know it was short (sorry sorry!) but I've had a bit of a block, (trying to decided where the story should go). The next chapter should be interesting I think, I've planned out the story almost to the end now - AGHHH I gotta go swat how to play Duel Monsters for chappie 15!  
  
Sorry this chappie was rather boring (and short!) and took so long to come out!  
  
--------------  
  
NOTICE  
  
HEY! I finally finished my Yugi-Oh fanart site! (I'm hosting it with Superfreak - her art issoo cool!) Please go visit! It will be updated every two weeks or so.  
  
e k!? i think you'll like it!  
  
To "Skippy" (KSR31183@aol.com): i know that Yami punched Yugi. but remember they're boys, boys are very physical like that but they can be friends after (Yami wouldn't have punched Yugi if Yugi was a girl) everyone wants to kill Kurai - he bad i know. 


	12. The Final Item Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion with a really cool car.  
  
And a huge Jacuzzi pool with my own personal Baskins & Robbins beside it. - And I'd also put more romance in the manga =) (between Tea and Yami - hey I support those two no matter what anyone says - n_n).  
  
But then again. Heck I'd do more romance between Yugi and Yami =^_^=. (NOT HENTAI !!)  
  
-and veering off the point completely, has anyone ever noticed Yami's pants? The way they stick to him like a second skin?  
  
-And the neck buckle? God, I love the neck buckle.  
  
- What was I saying again ? 0_0.  
  
- Oh yeah. y'know who I'd like to REALLY own from Yugi-OH though (apart from Yugi and Yami) ? Malik. that boy has a shape that.nice thighs and hips and he has abbs!!  
  
(Lawyers box dillydally)  
  
What!? Oh, yeah. Where was I? I don't own it because I'm poor, stupid and couldn't do anything that good even if I tried a million times (cries).  
  
This disclaimer is becoming too long.9_9  
  
"" is talking, is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs --- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices [] is for loudspeaker announcements.  
  
Rating PG-13 for bad language (gasp! Yami says a bad word! The world is coming to and end!! - runs screaming - 9_9)  
CHAPTER TWELVE - The Final Item Calls  
"Shadow Realm?" Yami asked curiously.  
  
"Would you like to get comfortable? This may take a while." Malik said; he gestured slightly and the ropes that were binding Yami to the table, slipped away. Yami took the opportunity and snapped upright. Rubbing his sore arms, he dangled his feet off the table and fixed Malik with his penetrating glare.  
  
Malik was relaxing in a large chair that Yami was sure had NOT been there before. It looked like it was made from solid stone.  
  
How the.?  
  
"The mind is powerful Yami. and I have learnt to control it." Malik said.  
  
"So?" Yami asked, still staring at the chair Malik was sitting on.  
  
Probably did it with mirrors.  
  
Malik smirked slightly. "Arrogant aren't you? I like that." He gestured slightly again and Yami found himself sitting in a chair similar to Malik's.  
  
Although he was truly surprised, he tried his best to make it seem that he was used to chairs popping out of nowhere. He wanted to relax into the chair (it WAS soft) but instead kept his back ramrod straight. He didn't trust this Malik and wasn't going to show any sort of vulnerability in his presence.  
  
Course he DID just have your ass tied to a table didn't he?   
  
Shut up  
  
"The Shadow Realm..." Malik said suddenly.  
  
Yami refused to look interested and kept his expression blank.  
  
".Is a world of the mind. In a way you could say it is THE mind of the world. It strongly resembles earth in appearance, but is in fact only a 'shadow' of the real world."  
  
"Wow." Yami said dryly, he had propped his chin up with his hand and was wearing an extremely bored expression.  
  
If Malik was annoyed by Yami's comment he did not show it but plowed on.  
  
"It is the source of magic, where magic exists. In ancient times wizards and magicians had a direct link to this realm, used the magic from it and themselves went there. But something happened a long time ago, in Egypt to be precise, and now entry to the Shadow Realm is next to impossible, the magic from the Shadow Realm is still accessible but only in small portions."  
  
"Magic.? You actually expect me to believe in magic." Yami said coldly. "Now I know you're a nut job."  
  
"How are the wounds?" Malik asked, a strange smile playing on his lips.  
  
Yami frowned slightly and instinctively reached up to his shoulder where he had been shot. There was no sign of a wound; the same was for his hip. "How long have I been unconscious?" Yami asked surprised. How had his wounds healed so completely?  
  
"You've been unconscious only for three days, but not because of the wounds. Magic is wonderful isn't it?" Malik asked smirking.  
  
Yami frowned. He wanted to say something back but what to say? He had no wounds and no scars. "Okay, let's say there IS magic. How can this Shadow Realm bring back my parents.?"  
  
And Yugi?   
  
"Who is this Yugi that keeps running through your mind?" Malik asked.  
  
Yami glared at him but refrained from snarling at Malik. "An acquaintance." he replied coldly.  
  
Malik smiled darkly. "A lot of concern for only an acquaintance."  
  
"Shut up." Yami growled.  
  
"He's dead you keep saying. and such odd last memories about him." Malik went on, ignoring Yami's furious expression.  
  
"He warned you about me?" Malik said suddenly, sounding for the first time, surprised. Yami noted it but offered no answer.  
  
Malik was quiet a bit more and then smiled sinisterly at Yami. "Yes.I think we can bring him back too. Not many persons know about me, I would like to meet this.Yugi."  
  
"My parents. they are my only concern; tell me how I can bring them back." Yami growled.  
  
"The Millennium Items." Malik replied.  
  
Yami frowned slightly then had an inspiration. "The artifacts you stole from the museum show."  
  
Malik looked pleased. "Ah! You do have a brain! Yes those artifacts."  
  
"You're missing one." Yami said matter-of-factly.  
  
Malik managed to look even more pleased; Yami didn't like that look, it was the sort of look a dog master gave his pet when it had done a trick particularly well. He half expected Malik to throw a doggy treat at his head.  
  
"What do these 'items' do?" Yami asked.  
  
"They will grant me entrance to the Shadow Realm, a back entrance of sorts." Malik explained then paused as if considering then said. "Among other things."  
  
Yami frowned slightly. "What about the front entrance?"  
  
Malik laughed, showing sharp canines. "That, unfortunately, is guarded."  
  
"By what?" Yami asked suspiciously.  
  
"By WHO is the right question and I won't answer that question. Let's just say, once I have entered the Shadow Realm and reached a certain place in that realm, resurrection of dead souls will be a simple matter."  
  
"And what exactly can I do to help you?" Yami asked finally.  
  
"Become one of my followers. You have no choice in the matter really but you can volunteer to become one and retain your free-will or you can refuse and - I love it when people refuse - I brain wash you and make you into a zombie - sounds wonderful doesn't it?"  
  
Yami crossed his arms and glared at Malik. "Why me?" he asked darkly.  
  
"You are the first person I have ever met who I could not control at once. You have something hidden in your mind, I want.no I MUST find it. As little resistance as possible would be nice, I'm tired of the brain dead zombies I have to work with. And also I like you."  
  
"Pardon me if I don't jump for joy." Yami said coldly. His back was starting to stiffen a bit but he stubbornly refused to shift his position.  
  
"I will be able to explain more to you as we go along, right now I am conducting a search for the last and most powerful item. Entrance into the Shadow Realm without this will be next to impossible."  
  
"It didn't come with the other items, its probably still in Egypt." Yami offered.  
  
Malik shook his head. "No.it is in Japan.I can feel it. Where I don't know exactly, the reading is scattered and faint."  
  
Yami had gotten bored with the conversation and decided to end it; he had made his decision anyway. "I don't trust you Malik, but if I can get back my parents."  
  
Malik smiled darkly at Yami. "Welcome into our guild Yami."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi gazed down at the street from his hospital window; suddenly a bird landed on the windowsill and chirped up at him. Smiling sadly, he crumbled a biscuit that he had left over from breakfast and dropped it on the sill for the bird. The bird began pecking cheerfully and Yugi gazed down at it.  
  
Must be nice to be a bird. he thought. No worries at all.  
  
Tomorrow was his birthday but he couldn't cheer himself up.  
  
16.. He could drive a car if he could get one.  
  
Jou's news had hit him hard. Yami missing? Had he really run away?  
  
Somehow I never thought of him as a coward. Yugi pondered to himself, running his hand along the curtain of the window. It was soft and comforting.  
  
I don't think he ran away... he doesn't seem the type to run away.something else happened. and why doesn't his guardian want to look for him?   
  
Yugi absentmindedly brought his hand away from the curtain and rubbed his chest. It was still sore and the doctor told him it would be a couple weeks before he was completely healed.  
  
'No unnecessary exertion if you can help it.' One doctor had told him in a bored tone.  
  
At least they took that horrible drip out of my hand. Yugi said, shuddering. He hated needles.  
  
Turning from the window he picked up his English Book and opened it, trying to study. The mocks were in two weeks, he had to keep studying or he'd never get into art school.  
  
Yami's expelled .  
  
Sighing, Yugi snapped the book shut. He couldn't concentrate; he kept worrying about Yami and what had happened to him. Jou was out searching with Triston. It had taken three Twinkies, 2 chocolate covered rice balls and a month's worth of pocket money to make Jou agree to go looking for Yami (NOTHING ON THIS PLANET WILL MAKE ME GO LOOKING FOR THAT JERK.are those Twinkies?).  
  
He really liked his new friends; Jou and Triston made him laugh and Tea understood his sudden mood swings. Something was poking out of the side of the book and Yugi slipped it out. Wistfully he stared down at his black magician card, which thanks to the help of tape was more or less back together. When he had dueled Yami he had really hoped that Yami would let down his barriers and allow him to be a friend. Instead.  
  
He ran his thumb over the tear marks, angry and sad all at the same time.  
  
"Yugi-chan!" his grandfather's voice said cheerfully at the door, breaking him away from his depression.  
  
"Ojii-san^_^!" Yugi said happily, sitting up.  
  
Solomon came into the room; he had a box under his arm that Yugi eyed curiously. "I know your birthday is tomorrow but. I couldn't wait. This is something I've wanted to give you for years." Solomon babbled, handing Yugi the box.  
  
HE told me to give it to you when you turned 16.  
  
Yugi grinned and opened it. Shiny gold coloured pieces lay inside the box. Curious, Yugi pulled out a piece. It was heavy and cool. "What is it grandpa?"  
  
"A puzzle. a very ancient type of puzzle." Solomon explained. "They say whoever solves it will be granted whatever they want."  
  
Yugi smiled and fingered the pieces. "Yeah right, Ojii-san.but this is cool."  
  
Solomon beamed. "I'll have some other presents for you tomorrow.but try solving it, take your mind off the pain."  
  
In reply, Yugi took out two pieces and tried to piece them together. Solomon smiled softly and ruffling his grandson's head. He then left the hospital room with a cheery goodbye.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Until we collect all the items, we're staying in this warehouse." Malik explained to Yami, showing him around a large waterfront warehouse. "During the day we pretend to be regular warehouse workers, at night we search for the items."  
  
Yami walked behind Malik, hands in his pockets and looking unimpressed. Several workers stopped moving a crate to look at him. Three of them had a glazed looks on their faces while another had a cold calculating expression. Yami figured the glazed eyed ones were the zombies.  
  
"I doubt you've worked a day in your life but if you want to eat you'll work on the shipping crates." Malik said.  
  
Yami found the entire thing at that point highly amusing. "What's the matter? Why don't you use magic to do all the work?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Malik stopped walking and turned to glare at Yami. "Another comment like that I'll reopen your wounds.understand?"  
  
Yami glowered at him and growled. "You threaten a lot Malik, but can you actually do anything?"  
  
Malik's reply was a vicious back kick that sent Yami sprawling over the ramp they were walking on. Yami hit the ground hard, jarring his teeth. There was laughter from every direction as Yami painfully pulled himself up. He had NEVER been kicked like that. He was a goddam black belt! He should have seen it coming!  
  
--"You would have, but I control your mind now Yami. remember that.."-  
  
Yami glared up at Malik, he wanted his parents back but was this worth it? The humiliation? He despised being embarrassed in front of people and the laughter in the background was making his blood boil.  
  
It's worth it.EVERYTHING. If I could just touch them again.for just one second.tell them.  
  
He looked down at the ground, red creeping into his cheeks as the laughter intensified at his apparent submission.  
  
"Give him something to do, preferably hard and dirty." Malik ordered and disappeared into a backroom. Yami, his head lowered never  
  
A thin man with the same zombie-like stare came up to him. "This way." He croaked and led Yami to round the back of the warehouse where he showed him barrels of tar. "Load these into that crate over there." With that he left Yami staring at a pile of filthy tar slopping barrels in disgust.  
  
I think I'd rather have been shot.  
  
For parents, this is for parents.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was nearing midnight and Yugi had completed the majority of the puzzle. He was grinning to himself as he fitted and refitted pieces.  
  
Kinda fun actually.  
  
"Motou-san? Aren't you going to bed?" A nurse asked coming in, smiling fondly at the gentle boy who sat fiddling with an odd looking trinket.  
  
"Soon." Yugi said, giving the nurse a brief smile before returning to the puzzle. He fitted another piece in and suddenly his hands began to tremble.  
  
Why am I shaking?   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At the warehouse Malik sat up from his seat, eyes wide. Something was happening with the final item. he could feel it . coming together! His Millennium rod was shaking violently in his hand. Out of impulse he stalked over to the safe that had the items and flung it open. Inside the two items he had salvaged were glowing and shaking violently. His heart racing Malik grinned. He could almost sense where it was!  
  
Yami was still working on the tar barrels, (something about newbies had longer shifts - "Bullshit!" he had mumbled) when suddenly he felt something jerk his heart.  
  
"What?" he said, gripping his chest.  
  
THEN the agony came.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sweating profusely but unable to stop himself, Yugi fitted the second to last chink of the puzzle into its slot. His was breathing had become heavy and his eyes were completely glazed over. Picking up the last piece he brought up it up to his blank eyes and stared at it. Then with one swift movement fitted in place.  
  
The clock on his bedside table beeped midnight. Yugi was sixteen.  
  
But he wasn't aware of it, he had eyes only for the puzzle in his hand that was beginning to glow a bright yellow. Still dazed he picked up the chain of the puzzle and slipped it over his head.  
  
The moment the puzzle rested against the back of his neck, it began to vibrate violently and the light from it swelled to fill the room, absorbing Yugi with its intensity.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi blinked and the glazed look in his eyes faded. He was shocked out of his mind to see a tall robed figure with a turban wrapped around his head standing at the end of his bed. His skin was a dark exotic tan, but it was his eyes that caught Yugi's attention. A vivid dark blue of unexplored depths, they stared past Yugi's eyes and into his soul, looking, probing for something. There was a grim expression on his face that made Yugi think of a reprimanding schoolteacher, only somehow, he knew (he did not know HOW he knew) that a punishment worse than death was forthcoming if this person did not find what he was looking for.  
  
Then the grim expression eased into a relieved smile.  
  
--"The chosen one"-the person did not open his mouth but Yugi could hear the voice in his head. --"The other half of Chaos.I was right.I knew the moment I saw your grandfather."--  
  
"Wh.who are you?" Yugi squeaked, trying to push back into his pillow.  
  
The figure smiled again. -"A very good friend, little one. And one who has been expecting you for many centuries. We knew HE had been born again, HE always is reborn, but you, you have not been born since the first time you came to this world. The binder, HIS seal."-  
  
Confusion welded up in Yugi's heart. What was this person going on about? Had some madman gotten into his hospital room? His hand fumbled for the buzzer but could not find it.  
  
The figure looked amused suddenly. -"You have nothing to fear of me little one." His expression became grave at this and he continued. ".But beware of those who would take that puzzle from around your neck. You must find HIM, your other half. Find him and bind with him, let no one but HIM touch it. With you and HIM the puzzle can heal the damage done to the Shadow Realm all those centuries ago, let no one who would use that puzzle for evil touch it, for they will corrupt it. Your soul is pure and new, it will keep the puzzle untainted until the day it is to be used for its purpose."  
  
"My other half!? Bind? With who? Who are you and what are you talking about!?"  
  
The figure removed a strange gold key from his pocket and swiftly reaching Yugi's side, pointed the head of the key at Yugi's forehead. A golden eye flickered on Yugi's forehead and his eyes became blank again.  
  
-"I can only imprint on you a memory, of who you were and your goal. You may not be aware of it but this imprint will lead you down the proper path. The memory of who you were will return to you when it is time. Remember chosen one, keep the puzzle safe, with your life keep it safe."--  
  
"Yes." Yugi said softly; his eyes closed and his head fell back against the pillow.  
  
The figure gently brushed Yugi's bang out of his face and smiled. Something lying beside Yugi on the bed caught his eye. Curious he picked up the torn Black Magician card, his expression becoming amusement.  
  
--"He was always your favourite and most loyal monster wasn't he, Chosen one?"-  
  
He placed it in Yugi's hand and Yugi clenched it instinctively. -"Guard him magician."- He whispered and the eyes of the painted Black Magician flashed for an instant.  
  
Satisfied, the figure closed his eyes and the light inside Yugi's room faded, leaving only Yugi fast asleep, his right hand clutching the card and the other hand, the puzzle.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the shipping yard, Malik was going ballistic and screaming mental orders everywhere. He was standing in the middle of the shipping yard and making sure all his followers were there. At this point he realised Yami was absent and snapped an angry mental command out to him to get his ass out there.  
  
--"Hurts."--  
  
Malik blinked and strode quickly to where he knew Yami was supposed to be working late. He found Yami, to his utter surprise, curled up in a fetal position, clutching his head, eyes shut tightly. Every once in a while he spasmed.  
  
"Get up! What's the matter with you?!" Malik snarled. "We have work to do!" He took control of Yami's body and savagely jerked Yami's body into a standing position. Once standing, he released Yami again and ordered him to follow him if he wanted to hold on to his freedom.  
  
Yami felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, as for his headache? Let's not go there. He staggered after Malik in more pain than he had ever been in his life. What was going on?  
  
I felt something. something. I feel like half of me is ripping away.  
  
Malik glanced behind him at Yami's agonized thought but dismissed it. He wanted the item; the item was the only thing that mattered right now. True, he was interested in Yami's deep secrets but if he had to, he'd sacrifice all of his followers including Yami to get what he wanted.  
  
It was within his grasp!!  
  
--"FOLLOW ME!!"- He snarled to his followers and holding his rod up, let it pick up the source of the final item's power.  
  
The others followed suit quickly with Yami shambling in the rear, shivering so badly he could hardly see straight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi dozed lightly, the puzzle tightly in his grasp. The moment he had finished the puzzle, even before the robed figure had come to him in the vision, he had begun to feel something.someone calling him. Smiling in his sleep, he rubbed the puzzle and slipped into a deeper sleep. The nurse, who came to check up on him an hour later, sighed at his beautiful sleeping face. She was glad he had survived the accident, such a sweet boy deserved to live. She tucked the sheet around him and attempted to gently slide the dark magician card out of his hand but he only clamped his hand around it tighter. His brow creased slightly and he mumbled in his sleep, so she left it and turned to leave.  
  
There was a flash of light so bright she could not see, and when it did fade she no longer had her own will. She dropped to the floor silently, eyes wide and blank.  
  
Malik stood at the door, grinning insanely, his followers all behind him. He stepped over the nurse as if she were a mat and stared down at the sleeping form of Yugi who was clutching the puzzle, frowning in his sleep, as if sensing the impending danger.  
  
What is the puzzle doing in the possession of this weakling? And why . why does he look like.  
  
He swung around to stare at Yami who was leaning against the corridor wall, eyes shut tightly and gasping. Then he looked at Yugi again, yes, the resemblance was uncanny. This could not be a coincidence!  
  
Yugi's eyes flashed open and stared up at Malik, surprise and confusion swirling in them all at the same time. "Who are you?" he stammered, sitting up. Then he saw the nurse and all of Malik's robed followers standing behind Malik. Needless to say he figured out Malik did not mean him well.  
  
"What do you want!?" he stammered, backing to the furthest edge of the bed. He knew already, it was the puzzle - this person wanted the puzzle.  
  
Malik smirked and reached for the puzzle around Yugi's neck but the moment his fingertips touched the surface it began to burn him like acid. Snarling, he pulled back his hand and glared at the frightened boy who now had a determined look on his face.  
  
"What the hell is this!?" he growled.  
  
"You can't have it!" Yugi squeaked. "It is not yours to have!" (AN: BWAHAHAHH - THINK FRODO!! My preciousssss, ahem.*becomes sane*) he jumped off the bed and rushed to the other end of his hospital room where he shoved himself in a corner, clutching the puzzle for all it was worth while trying to look dangerous.  
  
Malik's eyes flashed and he pulled out his rod. "It IS mine to have and I will possess this item, BOY!" he spat.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened at the rod, it had the same eye on it as of that on his puzzle. Something.sinister pulsated from it; he could feel it from where he stood.  
  
"Wh.what are you going to do?" Yugi choked.  
  
A flash of blinding light was his only answer and he blinked rapidly. A dull headache was building up at his temples and he clutched his forehead.  
  
Malik gaped. THE SECOND TIME! THIS WAS THE SECOND TIME HIS ROD HAD FAILED HIM!  
  
What is this? Some kind of God-dam 'let's-resist-malik' convention?  
  
Stupid little.I'LL KILL HIM!   
  
Yugi stumbled back against the wall and stared up at Malik, big green eyes as wide as a puppy's.  
  
His followers (those that had any will anyway) were mumbling to themselves behind him and giving him worried looks. Yami hadn't come into the room at all but was still leaning against the corridor wall.  
  
"TAKE THAT PUZZLE AWAY FROM HIM!" he snarled at them. "KILL HIM IF YOU HAVE TO!"  
  
Yugi choked at his words and jumped up. "No.!" he stammered. "Please no!" his eyes filled with tears as he saw the entire group of robed figures ganging up on him.  
  
"If you want to survive you can give me the puzzle and save us all a LOT of trouble - and blood." Malik said almost pleasantly, the combination of his voice and facial expression made him look insane.  
  
Yugi shook his head frantically. "I can't.!"  
  
"DO IT!" Malik snarled to his followers and they swarmed towards Yugi.  
  
They never got to touch him.  
  
The puzzle flashed a brilliant white and suddenly all of his followers were flying backwards and hitting the hospital walls with strange splatting sounds.  
  
Yugi sat curled up in a corner, eyes wide and staring as the nearest robed figure slid of the wall with a groan.  
  
They're. they're all. Malik stammered to himself. Who WAS this kid?  
  
He had no one else to pit against this Yami lookalike.except.YES.  
  
--"YAMI!"-he snarled mentally and felt Yami weakly acknowledge him from the corridor.  
  
--"GET UP!"-  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami felt his mind being pushed back and Malik's own will fill its place. He hated the feeling; it was a violation of privacy, of self. He'd kill Malik if he ever got a chance.  
  
My parents.for the parents.  
  
He felt his body pull itself up, the agony from the action was enough to make him want to throw up. The pain was becoming worse.would it ever stop? Shuffling into the hospital room he felt Malik order his body to attack someone.to take the item.  
  
So he found it! That means.  
  
"Y.yami?" a small voice said in surprise and joy all at once.  
  
YUGI!!? Yami's mind said in utter shock.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi was so happy to see that Yami was okay that he almost rushed over to hug him. Two things stopped this irrational behaviour. One, the memory of Yami punching him, two, the fact that Yami's eyes were . blank.  
  
"Y.yami?" he stammered again.  
  
Malik was having difficulty. Yami was resisting him, trying to regain control of his body and was winning. This was Yugi? He didn't understand, Yami had said he was dead. Or.no wait.Yami had thought he was dead.  
  
--"BASTARD!"-Yami was screaming. -"I'm not hurting him again! I'm not that person anymore! Leave him alone! STOP MAKING ME DO THIS!"-  
  
Yugi had taken a step closer to Yami, concern all over his face. "I heard.I heard they expelled you! That you ran away.!"  
  
--"DAMN FOOL! RUN! Why the FUCK do you keep caring!?"-Yami screamed mentally. -"RUN!"-  
  
"R..ruuuun." was the only world Yami could force out of his mouth. He was fighting Malik like a maniac, ignoring the pain. He wouldn't do this again. He would NOT make the same mistake again.  
  
Yugi frowned and took another step towards Yami, reaching out his hand to touch Yami's own. "What are you doing working with this guy? We have to get you back into school!"  
  
His hand touched Yami's, the puzzle flashed brightly and suddenly Yami felt all the pain evaporate. With a rush he shoved off the last of Malik's control and with a groan fell forward.  
  
Yugi caught him, almost getting crushed by Yami. "Yami!? Yami are you okay!?" he cried.  
  
Malik snarled as he felt his mind shoved out of Yami's. Feeling blindly, he searched to see if he could still control Yami.  
  
He could.but barely. something had helped Yami shove off his control and the majority of his carefully built mind control webs were destroyed. Angry beyond anything he blamed this Yugi kid.  
  
It was going to take forever to rebuild them! Furious, he started to weave again, the entire time glaring at the two. Something was slowing down his process and he realised it was the item. But at least he knew one thing. Yami could come into contact with Yugi, that meant when he regained his control.  
  
The item would be his.  
  
This time he would make his webs stronger, strong enough for Yami to take the item without Malik loosing his grip on his mind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi was holding Yami's upper body in his arms, trying to wake him up. "Yami. c'mon open your eyes!" He was terrified that the guy with the rod was going to come after both of them.  
  
He's so warm. Yugi thought to himself but sharply told himself to stop being silly. He gripped Yami's shoulder and shook him gently. "Yami.please."  
  
Groggily, Yami opened his eyes and stared up at Yugi's green ones. "You're alive." he said softly, a smile creasing his features.  
  
Yugi felt his cheeks go red and his heart speed up. Yami's smile.it was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Struggling not to stammer he nodded. "Yeah. and so are you. Are you okay?"  
  
Yami blinked and his expression darkened. "Yes I am."  
  
The pain.the pain stopped.I don't feel like I'm being torn in two anymore.  
  
When Yugi touched me. it stopped.  
  
Then Yami remembered the impending danger. "Yugi.you need to run." He sat up dizzily and glared at Malik. Yugi propped Yami up with his hand to keep him from falling backward. Yami mentally thanked him.  
  
Yugi looked up at Malik who was also glaring at them from across the room. "Who is he?"  
  
Yami was giving Malik a look that was something akin to hatred. "RUN Yugi. He wants that thing around your neck and he's going to use me to get it. I'm going to try and hold him off as long as possible but you need to get as far away as you can so I can't find you!"  
  
Yugi shakily stood up. "But Yami."  
  
"RUN!!" Yami snarled, giving Yugi a murderous glare.  
  
Yugi jumped at Yami's aggression and scampered past Malik as fast as he could and down the hospital corridor.  
  
Malik looked murderous. "Followers who disobey me always die."  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes. "I don't give a fuck about your followers, leave Yugi out of this. He almost died because of my idiocy and I'm not going to let you hurt him again."  
  
"Touching." Malik said sarcastically. "But your mental battle with me is over, and I have won.again."  
  
Yami felt Malik's mind seep into his own. He only hoped that Yugi had been able to run far enough.  
  
AN: Wohoo! I have something juicy planned next chapter ^_-. Writing it now, so hopefully I'll have it out before Easter. Goddamit, getting this chapter out was like pulling hen's teeth!  
  
Sorry guys about how LONG this took and the lack of fluff (it had a bit.;_;) but I refuse to compromise the storyline for fluff, when it gets fluffy, It'll get verryy fluffy. But I have something planned next chapter that I hope to be very interesting. (laughs insanely) - I hope my readers haven't become bored with this. I'm dying to write the romance (weeps - damn you muse!) but must make it realistic.  
  
Well the puzzle is in the story now. And the whole 'other half' thing that has probably been done a thousand times.  
  
Trivia of the month!  
  
Who was the turban guy in the story? Seriously, I don't remember his name and I need it for later chapters. (I'm terrible aren't I?) Credit will go to the person who can tell me! Hopes!  
  
No review replies this chapter! I can't risk the wrath of people who are waiting for this chapter. I've been threatened already too ;_;. Next chappie will have it though.  
  
Dark Game Addiction - www.geocities.com/dark_game_addiction has been updated again. Has a tag-board now so anyone who wants to say hi without the complications of Guest Book, can ^^.  
  
Much thanks goes out to SupaFreak who drew me a fan pic! (huggles friend) 


	13. Take My Breathe Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion with a really cool car.  
  
And a huge Jacuzzi pool with my own personal Baskins & Robbins beside it. - And I'd also put more romance in the manga =) (between Tea and Yami - hey I support those two no matter what anyone says - n_n).  
  
But then again. Heck I'd do more romance between Yugi and Yami =^_^=. (NOT HENTAI !!)  
  
-and veering off the point completely, has anyone ever noticed Yami's pants? The way they stick to him like a second skin?  
  
-And the neck buckle? God, I love the neck buckle.  
  
- What was I saying again ? 0_0.  
  
- Oh yeah. y'know who I'd like to REALLY own from Yugi-OH though (apart from Yugi and Yami) ? Malik. that boy has a shape that.nice thighs and hips and he has abbs!!  
  
(Lawyers box dillydally)  
  
What!? Oh, yeah. Where was I? I don't own it because I'm poor, stupid and couldn't do anything that good even if I tried a million times (cries).  
  
This disclaimer is becoming too long.9_9  
  
But I don't care XP  
  
"" is talking, is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs --- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices [] is for loudspeaker announcements.  
  
WARNING: OKAY FROM THIS CHAPPIE ONWARD THE WHOLE YAOI THING (GUY/GUY) COMES MORE INTO FOCUS. THE RATING IS STILL PG 13 HOWEVER. For now it's only a warm build-up, nothing graphic but very suggestive. If you have a problem with this kind of thing then please don't read I don't want to offend anyone. Thank you. Oh some mild cursing in this one as well.  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN - Take My Breath Away  
  
Yugi leapt from the third-to-last step of the hospital staircase and winced as his bare feet connected with the floor. The twin effect of stinging soles and freezing tiles was hardly a pleasant thing.  
  
THEN the jolt from his body overexerting itself in its weak condition bubbled up and for ten seconds he could not move thanks to the burning feeling shooting through his chest to every limb in his body. Pressing his chest as hard as he could, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to fade.  
  
Okay, we WON'T be doing that again will we?   
  
No wonder they said I couldn't go home for a few weeks.! I guess the painkillers are wearing off.  
  
Feels like someone is playing the Libertango on my ribcage   
  
(AN: has anyone ever played that piece? Trust me if you've ever heard it you'll know what I'm talking about. XD)  
  
When the waves of pain had finally ebbed into a dull throb that could be more or less ignored, he headed down the corridor as fast his body allowed him. He'd avoided the elevator completely - having watched too many horror movies for that - but even as he approached the front desk of the hospital he regretted his decision, he could barely breathe without pain. Why was this happening to him!? He absentmindedly gripped the puzzle as he went along.  
  
Breathing heavily he reached the cubicle that held the front desk and pressed his face against the glass, hoping to see a guard or someone on duty that could help him. No way in hell was he leaving Yami up there with that freaky blond guy.  
  
Realizing his breath had fogged up the glass and irritated by his stupidity he rubbed the moisture away and squinted inside again. To his horror he saw the nurse who had been on duty lying half sprawled over her desk, unconscious.  
  
Heart racing he backed away hurriedly and looked frantically around him, searching for anyone who could help him.  
  
The hospital halls were completely deserted.  
  
This is SO like a goddam horror movie. all we need now are a few half dead zombies sneaking up behind me.  
  
Yeah right, Zombies aren't re.WHAT WAS THAT SOUND!!!  
  
HAIL MARY FULL OF GRACE.  
  
Calm down! Just a door squeaking.  
  
Yeah I knew that.  
  
Sure.sure . ya coward.  
  
Shut up.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder just in case and tried frantically to think up a plan, something, ANYTHING. Should he call the police?  
  
Yeah police! Good guys, with big guns! Shootie things! Call! CALL!   
  
Thinking that was the best thing to do at the moment, he ran behind the desk, reached over the nurse (grimacing at her ashen face) and picked up the phone. Then placing himself as far away from her as the phone cord would allow, he dialed 119 (AN: that's the number we use in Jamaica - oh yeah did I mention I was Jamaican? ^^v - I don't know what they use in Japan).  
  
"Police department, what's your emergency?" a bored tone said after five painfully long rings.  
  
Hysterically, Yugi began his story. "Please, Domino Hospital is under attack, some weird guy came in here and."  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Shaking right down to his toes, Yugi gulped and turned only to see the once unconscious nurse standing there, eyes rolled up into her head and clutching the ripped end of the phone line in her hand. Tossing it aside she gave a dull groan and reached out to grab Yugi.  
  
Giving a gargled yell, Yugi dropped the phone and slammed backwards into the booth. He grabbed a clipboard that had been hanging up and swatted frantically at her claw-like fingernails.  
  
Oh god, help me!   
  
The nurse grabbed the clipboard and began tugging at it viciously with inhuman strength. Yugi squeaked, shoved the clipboard at her and took off down the hall, heading for the hospital entrance.  
  
Run, RUN, just ignore the pain in your chest and her god-awful shrieks - she sounds like a bloody harpy.  
  
RUN! The doors, there are the doors! You're going to make it!!  
  
He reached out to grab the handle doors when long arms seized him around his waist and jerked him backwards into a vice-like grip that proceeded to crush his already aching chest.  
  
Noooo!!!   
  
"Ughh!!!" he choked out, tears rising up into his eyes. The nurse cackled horribly and continued to tighten her grip around his chest, making it impossible for him to breathe. "Sto.p." he gasped. "Pl."  
  
The puzzle began to pulsate against his chest and for every part of him wanted to call out to it, to ask it to save him like it had before in his hospital room but another part of him did not want to see another broken body being flung aside. No, he wouldn't let the puzzle to hurt anyone again. Almost reluctantly the puzzle stopped vibrating and went quite.  
  
She wants to kill you; do you want your lung to explode?   
  
No.  
  
Use the puzzle.  
  
No.  
  
Fool.  
  
Yugi was just starting to see white spots in his vision when there was a sharp 'clunk', the nurse's arms released him.  
  
An ugly wrenching cough escaped him and gasping for breath he fell forward on his knees, unable to even think of running. The air flowing into his lungs was all he could think about.  
  
Breathe.it feels good to breathe.  
  
"Yugi." the warm rumble of Yami's voice said softly and Yugi weakly tried to turn his head, he almost tilted over from the effort.  
  
Strong arms caught him and let him lie back on the floor, the tiles were cold through his shirt but all thoughts were on the taller boy who was gazing at him, brow furrowed in anger.  
  
"Yami. you got away?" he asked weakly.  
  
Yami smiled bitterly. "Barely. stupid idiot got distracted when I threw your school book at him. I ran down here as fast as I could, then I saw the nurse trying to suffocate you. She'll wake up with one heck of a headache tomorrow." he chuckled harshly.  
  
"Thank you." Yugi said hesitantly, his chest was on fire again and forming words was difficult. ".for stopping her."  
  
"Did she hurt your chest again? God I'm sorry about that." Yami said gently, he touched Yugi's chest gingerly.  
  
Yugi, despite the pain flushed at the contact. "It's okay. I forgave you."  
  
"You shouldn't forgive me. I don't deserve it. " Yami persisted. His eyes fell on the puzzle and his face grew serious. "He's after that thing around your neck."  
  
Yugi gripped the puzzle protectively. "I.know. he can't have it.I must protect it. He.told me to."  
  
Yami looked puzzled. "Who?"  
  
Yugi shook his head." I don't know, but I know what He says is true, that blond guy can't have it. I must keep it for someone."  
  
"He promised me that he could bring back my parents." Yami said darkly. "With that thing."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "He did?" he gasped, trying to sit up. " Can . he really?"  
  
Yami reached an arm under Yugi's back and helped him sit up. "I don't know. but if he could. I.I'd be able to tell them I love them.I never got to Yugi."  
  
Yugi's heart jerked at those words. To never get to tell your loved ones that you loved them. He thought of loosing his grandfather.  
  
.and clutched the puzzle, his mind racing. If he could help Yami by giving him the puzzle. with a start he realised his cheeks were glowing red from the feel of Yami's large hand against his thin hospital shirt.  
  
"I. don't know. how to.ask. no, beg you Yugi. please.give me the puzzle. I'd keep it away from him." Yami said softly, his voice lined with the barest trace of desperation.  
  
"I." Yugi began but a twinge in his chest made him gasp for air again.  
  
Before he even knew what Yami was doing, his first two buttons of his shirt were unfastened and Yami was examining his chest. "She hurt you. badly."  
  
"No. I'm alright." Yugi tried saying but his mind wasn't functioning properly, His chest was bare and Yami was staring down at him as if he was made of porcelain. Judging from the hot feeling in his cheeks and how his heart was pounding, his face was probably red as a beetroot.  
  
Why.am I reacting like this?   
  
"Your face is all red." Yami said, a strange expression playing on his mouth. "Is it because of the pain? Have you got a fever?"  
  
Your hand against my back is the most wonderful feeling in the world. pain.? Oh yeah the pain. MILK THE PAIN FOR ALL ITS WORTH!   
  
WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!? Yami's a GUY!!   
  
A beautiful guy.  
  
I AM NOT THINKING THIS.!!   
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked, voice concerned. He touched Yugi's chest gently. " Does this hurt?"  
  
tou.ching.chest.fingers.glihdfkjn   
  
"No." Yugi said softly, eyes wide and cheeks flaming. His fingers felt so cool and gentle. Was this the same hand that had inflicted the chest wound in the first place?  
  
"Here?" Yami asked again, his voice now a low rumble in Yugi's ears.  
  
"N." Yugi began but grimaced in pain as Yami's hand came to rest right on the damaged rib. "Y.yes. hurts there."  
  
Yami unbuttoned more of Yugi's shirt and gently brushed the bruised area with the tips of his fingers. "I'm sorry."  
  
Yugi's blush was starting to creep down his neck, he could feel it spreading. Terrified that Yami would catch on that his touch was doing this to him; Yugi pulled his shirt together and brought his arms around himself. "Yami it's okay. really."  
  
"How can I ask you to give me the item when I treated you that way. I nearly killed you!" Yami said bitterly.  
  
Yugi's heart ached at Yami's words, knowing what his answer had to be. HE couldn't. "Y.Yami I would give you the puzzle if I could, if it was mine to give. but I can't." Yugi said, reaching a hand out to touch Yami's shoulder gently. "I'll do everything I can to help you but.I can't give you this puzzle."  
  
Yami's hand came up suddenly and gripped Yugi's own. "My parents. Yugi.please."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I. can't." he tried to pull his hand back but realised Yami was not loosening his grip, in fact it was becoming painfully tight.  
  
"Yami. you're hurting my hand." Yugi said breathlessly. Images of Yami punching him suddenly flashing through his mind and his heart began to race. He was just feeling a lot of emotion right? This wasn't on purpose. Right? God he hoped so.  
  
"You'll give me the item. Say I can take it." Yami said, his voice a low dangerous growl.  
  
"Yami, I ca." Yugi whispered.  
  
Yami grit his teeth and Yugi cried out as Yami bent back his wrist. With another growl, Yami pulled him into a crushing embrace and buried his face into Yugi's chest.  
  
"Yami.what.are." Yugi gasped, his wrist aching. Yami did not respond but began to tighten his arms, gently at first but then gradually growing in pressure.  
  
He's hugging me? Yugi thought, confusion racing through him.  
  
Yami tightened his hug, pulling him in closer, squeezing his chest. Wincing, Yugi decided that if it was a hug, it was starting to hurt.  
  
"Yami. you're hurting me." he begged, trying to bring his hands up to push himself away. "Please."  
  
A worried whimper escaped him as he realised that Yami wasn't listening. He just kept gripping harder and harder. Sharp pains began running down his spine when his chest finally, could take no more pressure.  
  
Eyes widening in panic, Yugi struggled harder to pull away from Yami. Why was Yami doing this to him? A moment before he had been apologizing for causing the wound on his chest and now.  
  
HE'S TRYING TO HURT YOU CAN'T YOU SEE!!?   
  
No! he just said he was sorry. he wouldn't.he said.  
  
Images flashed through his mind, the punch, searing agony as he hit the desk and finally the nurse trying to do the very same thing Yami was doing to him now.  
  
He's hurting me even more than the nurse did.  
  
"Yami please.stop."  
  
Yami ignored him and kept squeezing his chest. Suddenly tired, and aching all over, Yugi let his body go limp and dropped his face into Yami's wild red hair. A rich cinnamony scent tickled his nose but that thought was shoved aside as Yami suddenly dug his fingernails into his back while increasing the pressure of the hug slightly.  
  
"Gaghhhh!!" Yugi cried, arching from the added pain and then gave a jagged sob. "Y.mi? Why?!. Stop it!"  
  
A horrible snicker from Yami made Yugi's blood run cold. "Y.you're not.you're not.Yami.are you?" he stammered but Yami only laughed horribly in reply.  
  
Yami's warning back in his hospital room, rushed back to him in a flood.  
  
"RUN Yugi. He wants that thing around your neck and he's going to use me to get it. I'm going to try and hold him off as long as possible but you need to get as far away as you can so I can't find you!"   
  
Yami had told him.but he had stayed inside the hospital.He was so STUPID! Yami would never had talked to him like that, would never have.touched him like that. STUPID!  
  
"No." Yugi choked as Yami gave him a particularly savage squeeze that made all his limbs feel like jelly.  
  
"You're a trusting fool Yugi." Yami's voice was harsh, cold. As cold as that blond guy, the one who had tried to take the puzzle before.  
  
"No." Yugi his voice close to hysterical, tears streaking down his face.  
  
"Yami TOLD you to run.told you that I would take his body. and one little story about throwing a book and you believed it was him? We'll see how much pain you can take before surrendor and give me the item."  
  
The puzzle glowed and Yami jerked suddenly. The pressure eased off on Yugi's chest for a second allowing Yugi to inhale one haggard breathe before the crushing grip resumed, much harder this time as if in punishment.  
  
"No, not this time. Your puzzle won't be freeing Yami again. Surrender the puzzle and I will spare you, FOOL!!"  
  
The puzzle glowed again, reaching out this time to throw Yami backwards but Yugi gathered the last of his strength to stop it. "No.please.don't hurt him.it's not his fault." he grated out.  
  
He felt Yami grin against his chest. "Yes, you like him don't you? Don't want the item to hurt him do you? I was counting on that. You'll suffer because of your idiocy."  
  
With all of Yami's strength, Malik crushed Yugi against him, listening with sadistic pleasure as Yugi screamed. Somewhere in the recesses of Yami's brain he felt Yami's mind stirring, as if responding to Yugi's voice but he firmly shut off it off. No, not this time, Yugi would give him what he wanted.  
  
Yugi was loosing his mind from the pain, the last of his screams faded, his lungs empty of air, his chest was too tight, the pain too much.  
  
His head was hanging back, mouth half open, eyes glazed. He was praying to pass out, asking for death to take him, anything!  
  
I can't give the puzzle.I ca.  
  
"Fool!! Is the puzzle worth your life?!!" Yami snarled, releasing his grip enough to stop Yugi from passing out and then started again.  
  
i.tri.  
  
gran.pa.  
  
THUMP!  
  
"Tea just what the HELL are you doing bringing us here at one o'clock in the morning? We can wish Yugi happy birthday in the morning y'know.STOP PUSHING ME!!"  
  
Yami froze.  
  
"It's not that! I feel something. something is wrong! I thought I heard a scream!" Tea's anxious voice replied.  
  
"What could go wrong in a HOSPITAL?!" Jou's voice replied and the hospital doors swung in showing a disgruntled Jou standing there, he was glaring behind him at Tea and Triston. Then as if in slow motion, he turned and saw what Yami was doing to Yugi.  
  
His expression went from mild annoyance to angry beyond words. He pointed at Yami, hand shaking and finally words came to him.  
  
"YAMI?!!! WHAT THE HELL!!? GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU ASSHOLE!!" Jou bellowed, rushing towards them. Yami released Yugi (who dropped to the ground semi- conscious) and stood, ready to take on Jou.  
  
He easily dodged Jou's wild punch and slammed his own elbow into Jou's shoulder.  
  
Jou backed away, gripping the shoulder and snarling. "You are one sick bastard! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH? YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM THE FIRST TIME AND NOW YOUR COMING BACK TO DO MORE! COME TO FINISH HIM OFF HUH!!? STOP HIM FROM TALKING?!! BASTARD!! I HATE COWARDS LIKE YOU!" He came at Yami again but Yami skillfully dodged again and landed another blow on Jou.  
  
But then he slid on the tiles; hospital floors were not the best for maneuvering.  
  
Tea had propped up Yugi and was watching the fighting with terrified, wide eyes. Triston had placed himself between them and the fight in case it came too close. Yugi regained consciousness and painfully stood up, ignoring Tea's protests. Desperately, he tried to call to Jou over his enraged shouting.  
  
"No, stop it! You don't understand!" he cried weakly.  
  
Jou finally landed a blow on Yami across the face and Yami went skidding backwards, slamming into a water cooler.  
  
This Yugi's friends are fools! Malik thought darkly.  
  
Jou roared and came at him again, dodging Yami's dazed swing and punched him across the other cheek. Yami barely scrambled out of the way, breathing heavily. He staggered and glared at Jou.  
  
"This business does not concern you, stupid mortal!" He snarled.  
  
Dammit the rod is upstairs with my real body.  
  
"Mortal? What the fuck are you some kind of God!!?? This IS my business!!" Jou roared and went at Yami again.  
  
His body screaming in pain, Yugi broke past Triston, he knew he was being a fool, knew he could get hurt but Jou looked ready to kill Yami. He couldn't let that happen. No, he wouldn't. It wasn't Yami's fault!  
  
"Jou, stop! Please!" he cried out.  
  
"NO I WON'T STOP, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HE DID TO YOU BUT YOUR BRAINWASHED. I'M GOING TO END IT - NOW!!"  
  
Realizing nothing he could say would deter Jou, Yugi did the only thing he could think of. He jumped in between the brawlers.  
  
"Please stop!" was Yugi's plaintive cry before Jou's (unchecked) punch caught him in the chest.  
  
Jou gaped. Yami grinned like a madman. Tea screamed and Triston ran forward, roaring.  
  
"Not his fault." Yugi mumbled and unconscious he fell backwards into Yami's arms.  
  
Still grinning insanely, Yami scooped Yugi up and dashed out the hospital doors, accompanied by the sounds of sirens. The police had finally come.  
  
Jou tore after them, yelling on top of his lungs but two policemen caught him in midrun.  
  
"YUIGGGIII!!" Jou screamed. "Let me go idiots! You got the wrong one! YUGI!!"  
  
No one noticed Malik jumping from Yugi's room to the next building beside them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blinking, Yami came to himself in the same dark room that he had been in before. What had happened? Malik had shoved him so far back into the recesses of his own mind his memory was a complete blank. The only thing he could remember was a low scream but that was about it.  
  
Then he saw Yugi lying on the same table, dressed in his thin hospital clothes and completely unconscious.  
  
"Yugi!?" he cried, coming over. God, Malik had used his body. captured Yugi. He gingerly reached a hand out to shake Yugi's shoulder but Malik's sharp hiss of a voice stopped him.  
  
"Take the item off him!"  
  
Yami glared into the darkness. "Will you let him go?" he growled.  
  
"I will have no use for him afterwards." Malik's icy voice replied. " So yes, I will."  
  
Yami reached out and tried to take hold on of the puzzle but every time he came close, his hand would just miss it. "What?" he said annoyed.  
  
"Just as I thought. The puzzle has to be given by him. Persuasion didn't work, Torture didn't work."  
  
"Torture?" growled Yami, glaring into the darkness. "What torture?" He glanced over Yugi's body briefly; there weren't any wounds to be seen.  
  
Malik's laugh chilled him to the bone.  
  
"It was actually quite erotic Yami. he very soft to squeeze, and he whimpers like a baby. He likes you, you know. So trusting.Delicious soul.One touch and he was blushing."  
  
"What did you do to him!!" Yami roared, staring around in the darkness.  
  
"Nothing, you did everything.every second of that torturous embrace was you." Malik cooed. "Squeeze him sometime Yami, if you survive this, squeeze him to hear him squeak."  
  
Yami flushed at the idea of hugging Yugi that way. Malik was insane.  
  
"It intrigues you doesn't it? Your actually curious!" Malik laughed in the darkness.  
  
"Enough!" Yami snarled. "What happened to him? Why is he like this?"  
  
"That was that stupid blond guy. Yugi jumped in the way of a fist that was coming for you. 'It's not his fault!' he cried. You should have heard him!" Malik said continuing to laugh.  
  
Jou. Yami said to himself.  
  
"That's his name?" Malik said curiously. "Strong fighter, I could use him."  
  
Yami turned to examine Yugi. "Is he. hurt badly?"  
  
"I healed his wounds enough to keep him alive. I want that pyramid, if he dies. I think it will disappear. it obeys him do you know? The pyramid was going to kill you for hurting him but Yugi stopped it. Asked it not to. So loving this soul. Why someone so sweet would take a liking to you I have no idea.I want to taste his soul. but that pyramid stops me."  
  
"Let him go." Yami growled.  
  
"Not until I have the pyramid completely in my possession. The ceremony to enter the Shadow Realm is tonight. If it isn't off him by then he'll be part of the ceremony, it'll hurt him more than that broken ribcage of his but it's his own damn fault."  
  
"WHAT ceremony?" Yami questioned, afraid for Yugi. Hurt him? No more . he couldn't let Malik do this.  
  
"I will do as I wish, we enter the Shadow Realm tonight. You can watch it with your freewill or I can crush your mind again. Which do you choose?"  
  
Fuming, Yami refused to answer and instead turned to gaze down at the sleeping Yugi. He looked almost angelic lying there in the white hospital clothes.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you choose. Try to convince him to give me the puzzle or he will be with us for a long time. Oh. and I don't treat my slaves well." Malik said craftily.  
  
"Slave?"  
  
"A slave I can squeeze. it would be fun.."  
  
"Don't you dare..." Yami spat into the dark.  
  
"Then convince him Yami.. convince him. Or I will squeeze him, squeeze him until he screams for death."  
  
Yami glared into the darkness, teeth clenched in a savage scowl.  
  
---------------------------------- To be continued  
  
AN: how was it? No fluff but a great deal of seducing. ack, Yugi's wound again. I think it's going to be a reoccurring problem for him. We'll see. Story is progressing nicely I think^^. Oh WAHOOO! I broke 200 reviews!! *Gushes* so very very happy ;_;! I'm aiming for 250 next ^^. We'll see XD.  
  
Y'know Malik's an evil bastard but I love how I'm making his character. (laughs insanely) ah hehehe ^^.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SHAMELESS PLUG!  
  
Superfreak and I updated Dark Game Addiction. C'mon guys more people to visit. I'm primarily an artist so my artwork I believe is superior to my storytelling. Go visit! Go look at Half naked Yami.. PLEAAASEEEEEE _ I'll be illustrating some of the scenes for my story soon so please keep visiting ;_;!  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Replies to Reviews  
  
I just realised writers come up with the strangest names for themselves^^ i mean really! If you ever sat down and pictured what the names actually meant you'd be in stitches all day! XD. Then again dillydally is weird too... *goes off into stupid mind thought process* (this wasn't meant to insult anyone)  
  
Please check for your name here! I haven't mentioned this in your personal thank you part! If I forgot you I'm sorry!! Hugs  
  
Many thanks to :-  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, Yami Chip, Ly the werewolf, Yami and Yugi Fan 12, Blue September, Moonnymph, babygurl, ?!?!?!?!?!?! (Hiei_fox4@yahoo.com), Seventh Sage, Twilight Dreams, Lady Bakura (too lazy to sign in) (tachikawaichijoujicarmel@yahoo.com), Sadistic Gohan, Psycho bunny, SilverLily, Princess Strawberry, u don't wanna noe, Nicola Meskhenet, kiyoko-chan, Yami's Girlfriend, blah, Hikari no Yami, me (catmaster246@hotmail.com), Cyberkat, Earth Star, Kugi Ra Muto and Moonlitspire  
  
who gave me the name for Shadi ^_^!! Hugs you all, such wonderful caring reviewers *cries*  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay guys I gave replies for both chappie 11 and 12, for some that means i thanked you two times ^^. Ja Ne!  
  
For ch11  
  
To AngelsKitten: thank you and i will^^!  
  
To LadyJessy: THANK YOU ^^ feels very honoured by your comment ^^. I'll try to update again soon ^^.  
  
To CereliaAsh: No i don't think you reviewed before... but thanks for reviewing though ^^.  
  
To Dreaming Dragon: glad you like my art ^^! Sorry you thought ch11 was boring;_;.  
  
To Jadesaber: he found Yami see ^^?  
  
To nightingale: ^_^u wisecracks are good (laughs insanely)  
  
To Starkiss (2 lazy 2 sign in): eh ^^u kill Kurai san but not Malik eee!!  
  
To Ly the werewolf: ack thank you so much for the word of the machine!! Writes down! I think it's cool you know that word ;_;. I'm a dumdum so i can't remember stuff like that glad you like my fanart ^^.  
  
To YAMI CHIP: Death to Kurai ^^ XD. Malik my hottie ^^. (though he looks awfully stupid in the biker helmet...-_-.  
  
To Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan : he he ^^ your funny )  
  
To The Superfreak! : Yeah for Malik!!! Your art is soo cool supa!! *Clings* draw Malik!! Yeah Yugi is supercute^^.  
  
To BluLightning: eee!! @_@''  
  
To ~ True Light ~ : ... uh i think ff.net cut off your comment or something ? O.o  
  
To Difinity: thank youuuuuu~ *hugs*  
  
To Moonnymph: remember to tell me when you've written your fanfic!! ^_^!  
  
To Ani-Coolgirl: hiii ^^! Yeah i think I'll put Bakura and Ryou in it, but only briefly... ^^. I'm planning a sequel so we'll see ^^.  
  
To Princess Strawberry: hmm? @_@  
  
To Moonlitspire: eee!! (gets bowled over by shout) more soon ^^!  
  
To kiyoko-chan : *sweats* updating soon^^!!  
  
To Kugi Ra Muto: please tag my board when you visit my site^^!  
  
To Yami: not really beat. just one punch and c'mon guys fight all the time!! (Flails madly)  
  
To FluffCat : (stares at puddly you)...*sweat* i need to do a pole where people get to choose how he dies... or should i just do it myself? Hmmm.... Yeah Ryou and Bakura but no romance, only appearances ^^.  
  
To KaTyA: ^_^ i will, yes Malik has Yami - bwahahhahaha - cut off as several people choke her...ackkkk @_@  
  
To Blue September: ^_^  
  
To Chaos Angel: *sweat* don't worry Kurai will be punished...painfully.  
  
To u don't wanna noe: well if i killed Yugi this would be one short story ne? ^_^ Luv ya too ^^ (yeah i know what you mean lol)  
  
To Tofu: cool name ^^ Yay for Malik hotness!!! XD yeah my friend's mom thought he was a girl too when he was riding that bike, (rofl)  
  
For chp12  
  
To Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan : *sweatdrops at her conversation* hehe ^^u Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Yami CHip: hi again^^, i continued see!!? *Bubbly eyes*  
  
To AG the master: thanks!! I will XD.  
  
To Ly the werewolf: eh mebbe you should listen to Darion about that vanilla coke *sweat* Ah and thanks for giving me the other name for the Millennium Key! ^^  
  
To Yami Yavi-no-Lyithien: uhhhhh XD thanks for the dead bodies? *sweats*  
  
To Queen of Eternal Darkness: I'm continuing!!@_@ see? Waves chapter in the air...  
  
To Yami and Yugi Fan 12: thanks ^^.  
  
To Kurisutaru: really!?? Thanks^^! Ah and about the eyes I'm going with what i saw in the manga. I prefer to go by the manga always cause that has the 'true' story line. ^^ Believe me i know Yami and Yugi's eyes from the anime (I've plastered my face to the screen enough times lol)  
  
To Dreaming Dragon: Hey Girl! ^_^ I faved you like I promised =D. glad you liked the chappie (much love)  
  
To Jadesaber: Save Yami? Mebbe ^_-. The link is necessary of course =D. glad you liked the chappie ^^. Keep reading to find out what happens!  
  
To Moonnymph: halo! ^^ (I'm starting to recognize all the names now ^^) I'm sorry fanfiction deprived you of my story for a while (bad ff.net!, bad girl!) lol. The fluff was good? YES!!  
  
To babygurl: halo again! ^^ Thanks for the info, I'll note it^^. glad you liked the chappie @_@ ^^. Saw the fluff (okay more like seduction but hey!) in this chappie^^?  
  
To Esther Shin (esBigHead@msn.com): It's just the story! ;_; Yami won't be mean forever ;_;! FF.net is being weird, it should be up i don't know what's wrong with it...  
  
To ?!?!?!?!?!?! (Hiei_fox4@yahoo.com) - cool name^^ - yeah ff.net was doing something weird^^ (cries tears) Aww your comment was so touching ;_;! Glad you like the plot ^^! *hugs*  
  
To Chaos Angel: eek! I'm writing! *Types frantically* glad chaos likes the A & V ^^v.  
  
To Seventh Sage: as you ordered ^^ ! Thank you for all the comments ^^. You hate Malik? Aww, and he's so sexy? ^_-.  
  
To Shan Jian Lan: what's narouz but? I can't finish it so soon ;_;! It's going to have quite a few chappies ^^u i take my time with each chappie making sure that it all ties together ^^.  
  
To Twilight Dreams: thank you ^^ *blush* here's more ^^ *tosses it* XD  
  
To Lady Bakura (too lazy to sign in) (tachikawaichijoujicarmel@yahoo.com): (rahtid what a long name ^^u) I'm sorrriiiiiiieeee (is rattled). Yes he is sexy!! Does he have a girlfriend anyhow? Maybe Isis? That'd be cool! I'm a fan (waves flag weakly...just forgot..his..na...never mind...)  
  
To SilverLily: i can too play duel monsters...I'm just not that experienced... ;_; do you know how much a deck cost in Jamaica? @_@ 2000 JA!! That's... 60 US! i don't HAVE that money!) i updated see^^ glad you like ^_____^!  
  
To Psycho bunny: ^_^ *waves flag*  
  
To Princess Strawberry: hiya! Last chappie wasn't as long as chapter 10! Ah well ^^. More fluff coming soon^^!  
  
To Sadistic Gohan (animefreak456@msn.com): I'm trying to slow down ;_; but I'm afraid to loose the readers interest! Don't abandon meeeeeeeee @_@  
  
TO u don't wanna noe: I'm continuing ^^ glad you like the story ^^.  
  
To Earth Star: thanks ^^  
  
To Kugi Ra Muto: your welcome ^^.  
  
To Aurora Belmont vampire hunter: thanks ^^ bai bai =)  
  
To Nicola Meskhenet: thanks ^^  
  
To kiyoko-chan : ^^u thanks for signing my tag board on my site *hugs*  
  
To Yami's Girlfriend: it's out see ^^u glad you like the story ^^  
  
to Moonlitspire : sweat ^^u thanks for the encouragement^^ more fluff soon ^^!  
  
To Jian-Lan: I'll try ^^. What's Zhe shi fei cheng hao mean?  
  
To GokuVegeta447: soon^^ glad you like it ^^.  
  
To Blue September: *blush* thank you!!! Glad you like my fic ^^  
  
To blah: ^^ thanks!  
  
To Hikari no Yami : glad you love my fic ^^ (beams like a light bulb)  
  
To me (catmaster246@hotmail.com) : he doesn't ? Hmmm... well let's just say for my fic he does ^^. I'll try to update more often ^^.  
  
To Cyberkat: glad you enjoy my story ^^ *beams*  
  
To Ayod Botla: I will ^^ -------------------------------- Till next time ^^! Ja ne! 


	14. For The Sake of You

AN - 18/5/2003 - Okay, I am SO sick of FF.net messing up my layout. Crap man, tchhh. okay I really want to apologize to all who read this chapter before and found it a bit disconnected. That's because ff.net took out my settings. So now I have to REUPLOAD the damn thing with a completely different way of showing thoughts. So sorry guys. (grumbles to self).  
  
----  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be very, very rich and have a really big mansion with a really cool car.  
  
And a huge Jacuzzi pool with my own personal Baskins & Robbins beside it. - And I'd also put more romance in the manga =) (between Tea and Yami - hey I support those two no matter what anyone says - n_n).  
  
But then again. Heck I'd do more romance between Yugi and Yami =^_^=. (NOT HENTAI !!) - well maybe a little.(oops did I say that? ^_^ *sweats* )  
  
-and veering off the point completely, has anyone ever noticed Yami's pants? The way they stick to him like a second skin?  
  
-And the neck buckle? God, I love the neck buckle.  
  
- What was I saying again ? 0_0.  
  
- Oh yeah. y'know who I'd like to REALLY own from Yugi-OH though (apart from Yugi and Yami) ? Malik. that boy has a shape that.nice thighs and hips and he has abbs!!  
  
(Lawyers box dillydally)  
  
What!? Oh, yeah. Where was I? I don't own it because I'm poor, stupid and couldn't do anything that good even if I tried a million times (cries).  
  
This disclaimer is becoming too long.9_9  
  
But I don't care XP  
  
Does anyone read this far into disclaimers anyway? I mean. have you actually read all of this? *presses face against the screen* HELLO? ANYONE THERE??  
  
"" is talking, ~ ~ is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs --- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices [] is for loudspeaker announcements.  
  
WARNING: OKAY THIS CHAPPIE HAS THE WHOLE YAOI THING (GUY/GUY) MORE IN FOCUS. THE RATING IS STILL PG 13 HOWEVER. For now it's only a warm build-up, nothing graphic but very suggestive. If you have a problem with this kind of thing then please don't read I don't want to offend anyone. Thank you. Oh some cursing in this one as well.  
  
AN: yes, yes, I know it's rare that I make a comment here but I'm just letting everyone know that this chappie is dedicated to the wonderful Jack.V. Briefs ^_^! I just met her recently on MSN (she's so nice^_^!) Her Yugi-Oh story is one of the BEST I've ever read and her humour and romance are out of this world. Go read her story if you can! (Game of Seduction) it's in my fav stories list. Now if she would just UPDATE again I'd be the happiest person alive.heh heh ^^u.  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN - For The Sake of You  
  
Yami gently lowered Yugi onto the narrow bunk and warily eyed the flickering light bulb that was directly overhead. The room Malik had put him in was a dump, hardly a cupboard. Bitterly, Yami thought of his comfortably furnished room back at his old house, a house he could never go back to, not until he had his parents back.  
  
"Mnnn." Yugi murmured in his sleep and Yami realised his hands were still under Yugi's back. Carefully, he pulled them out and gazed down at Yugi who continued to sleep, dark eyelashes fluttering slightly from an errant dream.  
  
Yami smirked to himself when he realised that 'Yugi', the strangest person he had ever met had put his bed to use before he (Yami) had even got a chance to.  
  
~ Come to think of it bright spark when was the last time you slept?! ~  
  
Suddenly realising how very tired he was, Yami covered Yugi with the one sheet that the bunk had (surprisingly) come with. He didn't like how thin that hospital shirt looked. He stood there thinking for a second and then decided he'd take a bath. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt while looking around for the shower the guard had told him would be in here. If that stupid idiot had been lying, Malik or no Malik he WOULD make the man eat concrete and enjoy it.  
  
~ Ah, there it is. ~  
  
~ So we can't make the guard eat concrete? ~  
  
~ Hell why not? Later though. ~  
  
Sighing, he made his way to the shower, peeling off clothes as he went. He was aching all over and he prayed that there would be at least some hot water.  
  
There was.  
  
The world was full of surprises today apparently.  
  
He just stood there, scrubbing and letting the hot water sooth his throbbing muscles. After a few minutes of enjoying the hot water his mind began to wander back to everything that was happening.  
  
He wanted his parents back but Malik said he needed the thing around Yugi's neck to do so and he'd keep Yugi if he had to. Yami wanted Yugi free, to go back to his grandfather or whoever the HELL he lived with and those grubby little friends who apparently cared for him. Go back there. Go back so he could, at least, have him off his conscience. It was getting reeaaally annoying, having his inner voice tell him he was an asshole.  
  
~ Squeeze him. ~  
  
Yami felt his cheeks reddening and he splashed hot water in his face to wash away that thought. He couldn't even believe he was entertaining that stupid suggestion that Malik had given him.  
  
Okay, he admitted it. He didn't dislike Yugi as much as he had before. Someone who had taken all that abuse without running to complain. well he couldn't hate him, you really had to be stupid as a rock to hate the brat after that. Although it was Yugi that had caused him to get expelled anyway. Yugi and his stupid interfering, why did the little idiot care so much!? So yeah he didn't hate him but he didn't exactly like him either, the emotion was in a sort of limbo.  
  
But . When Kurai had shot him. Yugi had been there. in that odd dream that had seemed so vivid. Called him back from the abyss of hell it seemed.  
  
~ That damn Kurai. ~ Yami thought enraged and slammed his fist into the tiles. ~ Killed my PARENTS!! KILLED MY PARENTS!!! ~  
  
He'd bring back his parents with Malik's help... bring them back and then kill that damn Kurai, torture him slowly maybe. An almost insane smile spread across his lips and he swiped his fingernail against a tile, imagining it to be Kurai's neck.  
  
He'd get that bastard.  
  
The water kept gurgling down the drain  
  
Yugi gave a wretched cry and looked around him frantically for the sound of water. Where was he? Ignoring how cold it was, he weakly fought off the bed sheet, got out of the bunk and headed for the door, his head swimming. Trying the doorknob, he swallowed a sob from his clenching throat. It wouldn't open! It wouldn't open!!  
  
~ Oh God. ~  
  
"It's locked, don't waste your energy." A cold voice said behind him. "Besides, they put two guards out there, I looked."  
  
Yugi turned, slamming his body against the door and breathing hard, eyes as wide as a petrified deer.  
  
~ NO! ~  
  
Yami stood in the centre of the room, apparently having just taken a shower. His pants were on but he carried his shirt slung over his shoulder. He was staring at Yugi intensely.  
  
Yugi went red at the sight of Yami's bare chest, which was beautifully sculpted like a statue he'd seen in an art book once.  
  
~ NO! evil person!!! EVILLL. ~  
  
Yami came towards him and Yugi cried out, shoving himself in a corner. "DON'T!" he pleaded.  
  
Looking at him oddly, Yami shrugged and beckoned casually. "Get away from the door and sit down."  
  
Yugi shook his head frantically, tears building up in his eyes. "Are you really Yami, or is this some SICK trick to hurt me again?"  
  
Yami watched the tears spill down Yugi's face and sighed. Yugi had been through a lot these past days but he had no patience for tears. "Wipe those stupid tears out of your eyes, crying will get you nowhere." He snapped.  
  
Yugi frantically rubbed clenched fists against his eyes, trying to stop the flow that just kept coming.  
  
Yami frowned and decided to get straight to the point. "You want to go home right? I want you to go home as well, give me that stupid thing around your neck so they can let you go." He came towards Yugi, hand out.  
  
In response, Yugi flung himself at the door and began tearing at the lock with his nails until they began to bleed. "LET ME GO!!! LET ME OUT!! GRANDPAAAAA! HELP SOMEONE!!! PLEASE!!!!" He screamed on top of his lungs.  
  
Alarmed, Yami grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled him away from the door. "What the hell are you doing!!?"  
  
~ Kid has lungs like a banshee. ~  
  
Yugi's eyes were terrified, he tried to pull away from Yami with every ounce of his strength, holding an arm around his chest protectively. "No.don't..whoever you are.just.."  
  
Yami stood for a second, blinking, wondering what the HELL he was talking about until he remembered what Malik had said..  
  
~ What did Malik do to him? ~  
  
Yami easily pulled Yugi towards him who flew forward with a frightened squeak and gripped him by the shoulders, shaking him roughly. "I'M YAMI YOU LITTLE IDIOT!"  
  
Yugi stiffened for a second, staring directly into Yami's deep red eyes, lined with fury, then he smiled, tearfully.  
  
"He let you go."  
  
Flustered by Yugi's smile, he released him and stood back. "I don't know what you're talking about." He growled, annoyed.  
  
Yugi frowned. "Yami what are you DOING here? Why aren't you at home, safe? Why are you letting this madman possess you?"  
  
Yami glared down at Yugi, angrily. Enough was enough, he'd get the puzzle from Yugi, give it to Malik and get Yugi HOME. With a growl he grabbed Yugi's arm and tried to take the puzzle, but once again, his hand could not grasp it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!???" Yami snarled, clenching his fist in frustration.  
  
Yugi had stiffened when Yami grabbed him and he winced at Yami's temper. But thankfully Yami made no move to hit him or hurt him.  
  
"I have to protect it, keep it away from those who would use it for evil. I can't give it to you. Not even to bring back your parents." Yugi explained.  
  
Yami froze when Yugi said that. How did he.?  
  
"He said that. the person who possessed you . he said it was to bring back your parents." Yugi gingerly rubbed his chest, glad that the pain that had been there before was gone. It still ached dully but it was livable.not like before.when he felt like it was going to explode.  
  
Yami grit his teeth. Malik had made him re-damage Yugi's chest. Guilt raced through him but.  
  
Parents.  
  
"Yugi if you don't give me that thing he's going."  
  
What could he say? He was going to use Yugi in the ceremony?  
  
"He's going to hurt you horribly."  
  
Yugi looked ready to weep. "I can't. I made a promise. It's important Yami, life threateningly important that I keep it safe." He stood shakily and went towards the bathroom. "M.may I use your bath?" he asked softly, looking at Yami.  
  
Yami glowered at him but shrugged. "Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care."  
  
A flicker of hurt passed through Yugi's features for a second. He nodded and slowly went into the bathroom, pulling off his shirt. Yami caught sight of beautiful pale skin before Yugi shut the door carefully behind him.  
  
The sound of running water started.  
  
Realising Yugi couldn't wear his hospital clothes all the time; he dug into a drawer searching for something that Yugi could wear. All he found was an old white t-shirt. He supposed Yugi would have to wear the hospital pants still.  
  
He put it on the bunk and glowered outside the window wondering what he was going to do. He wasn't giving up getting his parents back for anyone, but he didn't want Yugi to be hurt either. What could he do?  
  
~ Conflict of interests. ~ He thought to himself and heard the running water stop. Casting an eye in the general direction of the bathroom door he saw Yugi step out, there weren't any towels so Yugi had had to put his clothes on wet. Unfortunately for Yugi, the clothes went transparent when wet. His hair was damp and hung down his back, it wouldn't get spiky again until it dried. He was absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder and looking around at the room nervously.  
  
Yami went hot and cold one right after the other to see Yugi's like that and he frowned angrily to himself.  
  
~ What the hell am I thinking? ~  
  
"There's a shirt on the bed, put that on over the pants." Yami said gruffly and turned his attention back to the door.  
  
Yugi gingerly went over, picked it up and pulled off his old one and put on the shirt. "Thank you." he said softly to Yami and sat on the bunk.  
  
"There's nothing to thank, he's going to kill you if you don't give him that puzzle and that puzzle equals bringing my parents back. You see the problem your causing in this equation?" Yami snapped, glaring at Yugi who held on to the puzzle and looking away, shivering.  
  
His conscience pricked him and Yami said in a softer voice. "Look. you didn't rattle on me when I hurt you badly. That's why I'm actually caring enough to tell you to give up the puzzle and GO HOME." He got up and walked over to Yugi who looked up at him, his eyes widening again with fear.  
  
"Stop looking like a dog about to be hit by a car!" Yami snapped. "You're pissing me off!"  
  
Yugi looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
Yami breathed a sigh of frustration. He'd liked it better when Yugi was annoying, now he was just being pathetic. "Well, it's your flipping life. When he's doing whatever he plans to do, I hope he'll stop when you've had enough."  
  
Yugi winced and then murmured something.  
  
"What!?" Yami snapped angrily.  
  
"Help me." Yugi whispered softly looking up at him, eyes swimming in tears. His expression cut into Yami's heart but he frowned and looked away angrily.  
  
"No I won't HELP you, help yourself and give me the puzzle."  
  
Yugi let his head fall and gripped the puzzle in his hand. It took a moment for Yami to realise he was shaking his head.  
  
"Tch." Yami said irritably and sat on the bunk.  
  
Yugi curled himself up at the edge of the bed and faced the wall, shivering slightly.  
  
Yami wanted nothing better than to shake his annoying look-a-like till he rattled but he'd promised himself he'd never hurt Yugi again, and he wouldn't.  
  
"Stupid idiot." He muttered and leaned his head against the wall, his thoughts a whirl of what he wanted and what he knew, in his gut, was right.  
  
BAM! BAM!  
  
Yugi and Yami jerked awake at banging on the door. Blinking stupidly Yugi stared into Yami's red eyes that were looking at him with a shocked expression.  
  
~ Wait a minute. ~  
  
Turning crimson he realised that he was lying down, facing Yami. Sometime in the night Yugi must have tried to find a comfortable place to perch and tucked himself in beside Yami who had finally fallen asleep an hour after Yugi.  
  
~ ACKK!!! ~  
  
Yami quickly and gracefully pulled himself out of the bed into a standing position, glaring down at Yugi with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
The door swung open with a particular loud bang and Yami turned his intense glare to the person who stood there. Behind him he heard Yugi gasp in fear.  
  
Malik smirked at Yami.  
  
--"You failed?"-  
  
His expression infuriated Yami beyond reason and he made up his mind right there. He wanted his parents back but not. not at the cost of another's life.  
  
~ Fuck off ~ Yami snapped mentally.  
  
Yugi didn't deserve this. No matter HOW annoying he was.  
  
He threw himself at the nearest guard and with two punches took him out and then shoved the unconscious, toppling guard on top of Malik. He didn't have much time; Malik would soon get enough concentration to grab his mind again.  
  
Malik's shouted in anger and Yami slamming his foot into the guard's back, winning a muffled 'ufff' from the tanned teenager. Grinning to himself ground his foot into the guard's back, making sure to prolong Malik's discomfort and looked up at Yugi, his grin fading. Yugi was sitting on the bed looking terrified out of his mind.  
  
~ This kid really is thick. ~  
  
"RUN YOU LITTLE FOOL!" Yami snarled and punched the next guard who hit the wall with a satisfying thud. Oh well what did you know? It was the same idiot who'd told him where the bathroom was.  
  
~ Time to eat concrete beautiful. ~  
  
Yugi ran past him, looking back at Yami who was grinding the second's guard's face into the ground with a maniacal grin on his face.  
  
Malik kicked off the guard and stood up, shaking with anger.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi shouted as warning. "Don't let him do it to you again! RUN!"  
  
"YOU LITTLE IDIOT I SAID TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Yami snarled and threw the guard's shoe at him.  
  
Yugi dodged and eyes wide headed down the docks.  
  
Malik was smiling at Yami, cruelly. "Giving up your parents Yami?"  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes, blocking the doorway bodily. "I'll settle for slitting Kurai's throat and strangling you for controlling my mind."  
  
Malik smirked. "He won't escape me.you've given up your parents for nothing."  
  
Yami lost his reality so quickly he didn't even realise Malik had taken his mind.  
  
Yugi ran through the buildings, dodging cloaked figures that reached out for him as he streaked past. Breathing hard, he ran into what he thought was a throughway warehouse and realised too late that he had run into a dead-end.  
  
Shivering with tears building up in his face, Yugi turned to face a group of twenty cloaked figures their hands reaching out to grasp him.  
  
"I just want to go home." Yugi whimpered, walking backwards as they moved forward. "Let me go home.I just." tears split down his face.  
  
They surrounded him and closed in, carefully, as wary of something.  
  
Yugi's legs gave way and he sank to the ground just as they surged forward, face buried in his hands.  
  
"Is he secured?" a cold voice asked in the darkness.  
  
Yugi felt something yank painfully at his right arm, then his left arm. "Yes sir, he's won't be running again."  
  
Eyes opening groggily from the pain in his arms, he looked up to see cold purple eyes staring down at him. "You really are too sensitive little Yugi."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened at Malik. "Why.why are you doing this?" he whispered. He was terrified what were they going to do to him? Where was Yami?  
  
Malik smiled and ran a hand through Yugi's hair. "They look alike but they are so different."  
  
His hand wandered down Yugi's cheek and he brought his face close to Yugi's. "What lurks in YOUR mind, little one?"  
  
Yugi winced at the touch and turned his face away. "You're sick."  
  
Malik's smile froze and his eyes glittered dangerously. ".different in only some ways."  
  
"YAMI! ARE YOU HERE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Yugi screamed upwards, suddenly.  
  
Malik stepped back, smiling. "He's very fine Yugi.at least, he will be fine if you do what I say."  
  
Yugi turned to stare at Malik, his eyes widening at Yami who was standing beside him, his eyes blank. "You did it again." he whispered. "You took his mind."  
  
"He will be freed when you do what I say but if you refuse." Malik was suddenly behind Yami, pulling his head back and placing the blade of a thin dagger against his jugular. Yami did not even blink, his gaze staring blindly at the roof.  
  
Yugi grit his teeth. "I won't give you the puzzle Malik!" he blurted out, realising too late what he had said. Oh, Kami-sama, Malik was going to slit Yami's throat!! He opened his mouth to take back what he had said but found himself unable to utter a single syllable.  
  
~ No.! ~  
  
A nasty smile slowly slid across Malik's face and he swiveled the knife and ran the flat of the knife against Yami's throat, slowly, enjoying Yugi's look of terror.  
  
Yugi blinked when he realised Malik HADN'T just cut Yami's throat and breathed a sigh of relief. Malik released Yami's hair and let his head fall into it's normal position, he however did not put away the knife.  
  
"I won't be wasting Yami like that Yugi.I realise now; there is a spell binding your promise to protect the item, you couldn't give that item to another person even if you wanted to. I am under a similar spell myself. A pity I didn't see it before, we could have left already." he paused and tapped the blade flat against his check as if thinking.  
  
Yugi really hated seeing him brandishing the blade like that, as if it was some kind of toy. A part of him was terrified that he was going to turn suddenly and plunge it into Yami's chest. He squeezed his eyes in an effort to shut out the mental image.  
  
"So instead Yugi.I want your co-operation." Malik said softly, he looked almost gentle as he said this.  
  
Yugi gulped, hating that expression with all his being. "What co- operation?" he asked finally.  
  
The gentle look on Malik's face faded into sudden, sinister cruelty and pointed to the left of Yugi. "A ritual, Yugi."  
  
Yugi turned his head slowly to the right and stared at two cloaked figures that stood there, each holding a millennium item in their hands. At Malik's nod they placed them beside Yugi, one on each side. Malik came to stand at the head of the platform Yugi was tied to and looked down at him, a greedy look in his eyes.  
  
"What ritual?" Yugi grated out, his throat dry, he was suddenly very thirsty.  
  
"You do not need to know. All you have to do is ask your item to offer its power to this ritual, nothing else. If you refuse." he glanced pointedly at Yami who was still standing there, expressionlessly.  
  
"Ask it?" Yugi asked in confusion.  
  
Malik glared at him, annoyance clear in his eyes. "You've willed it before, I've witnessed it. Do the same thing again. This time order it. You will do so, understand?" He waved a hand at one of the cloaked figures who sprang forward and rested his knife against Yami's throat. Yami did not flinch, did not even blink when the knife nicked his skin.  
  
"Stop it!" Yugi cried angrily at them as a trickle of blood ran down Yami's neck. "Okay, I'll do it! Don't hurt him!"  
  
Malik smiled cruelly and waved the cloaked figure away. "Begin the ceremony."  
  
The cloaked figures came closer to the platform, one of them pushing Yami forward roughly. Yami stumbled forward, his blank eyes never leaving Malik. Yugi became aware of a droning chant that filled the warehouse they were in. Swallowing hard, he realised he felt nauseous suddenly.  
  
It went on for what felt like forever to Yugi and then suddenly Malik barked two cold words and the two items glowed. Then shot a beam of light into the air that broke through the roof of the warehouse and continued upwards to the sky.  
  
Yugi heard Malik grunt and suddenly he held his rod into the air and barked another cold word. His rod glowed and shot a beam of light to join the other two.  
  
"YUGI!!" Malik snarled. "NOW!"  
  
Closing his eyes, Yugi called to his puzzle.  
  
~ Join? ~ he pleaded mentally and his puzzle glowed against his chest, burning hot. Yugi choked at the pain and winced at the sensation. At this the puzzle wavered, as if sensing it was hurting him and wished to stop.  
  
"YUGI! CONTINUE OR YAMI DIES!!" Malik roared, his purple eyes glaring down at him.  
  
Gasping at the pain, Yugi grit his teeth and willed the puzzle to continue whatever it was doing. The puzzle flickered twice and then flared again, a huge beam of light tearing upwards into the heavens to join the other three.  
  
The pain was horrible but Yugi could not scream, could not move. His eyes were open as wide as they could go and they were glowing a burning yellow.  
  
Malik snarled three more words, swaying from the pressure of the power and gripping the table with all his strength.  
  
Yami blinked.  
  
He had his mind back. How?  
  
The last thing he saw was Yugi, with a beam of sparkling hot energy shooting upwards from his body. His mouth was open, his head back but no sound came from him.  
  
~ Yugi.! ~  
  
Then the world went white.  
  
To be continued.  
  
AN: Okay that could have been a bit more exciting in my book but it's more of the plotline showing it's face^^. I think if I do one more thing to Yugi people are going to massacre me..9_9. sorry about the long wait guys, I had school and was sorta in a block - sort of.. I'm hoping to break the 300 review barrier with this chapter .. but if you found the chapter not my best you don't have to review. Jack V. Briefs, I'll dedicate another better chapter to you later okay?  
  
Oh one last thing, I've come to a decision. Bakura, Ryou, Seto and some of the others won't be showing up in this story at all. INSTEAD, I'm writing three sequeals to this story with them in it. You'll see and I hope you'll read them when this story is completed^^.  
  
- no review replies this chapter guys^^ sowi^^! Next one. =) 


	15. Momentary Immobility

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Duh. I'm starting a new spiel.^_^!  
  
"" is talking, ~ ~ is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs --- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices [] is for loudspeaker announcements.  
  
WARNING: OKAY THIS CHAPPIE HAS THE WHOLE YAOI THING (GUY/GUY) MORE IN FOCUS. THE RATING IS STILL PG 13 HOWEVER. For now it's only a warm build-up, nothing graphic but very suggestive. If you have a problem with this kind of thing then please don't read I don't want to offend anyone. Thank you. Oh some cursing in this one as well.  
  
AN: ^^ And this chappie goes out to SSJSky!!! Wonderful writer she is!!! I love her angel and demon story, and her StoP story too! She's really nice too ^_^! Hugs She's in my fav author list so go check her out!  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN - Momentary Immobility  
  
Yami hit sand hard, jarring every bone in his body and making him feel like he'd swallowed his tongue for a moment.  
  
~I am going to take Malik's neck.snap it into two little pieces and then throw his body in a.~  
  
"Gather the items, quickly!" a voice he didn't recognize snapped somewhere close to him.  
  
Painfully, Yami pushed himself up and glared in the direction of the voice. Immediately, sand blew into his eyes and mouth making him choke. Coughing violently, Yami glowered as best he could at Malik who was sitting on the sand; his cloak wrapped around him and protecting him from the sand storm that was raging all around them.  
  
Malik, who looked on the verge of death, was quickly surrounded by several cloaked followers who lifted him up and placed him on a .camel? Where the hell had the camel come from? And better yet where the hell WERE they?  
  
Having learnt that looking a sandstorm straight in the face was idiocy; Yami lowered his head and desperately tried to pull his shirt over his eyes. They were beginning to burn and water from the initial blast of sand that had rendered him blind for a second.  
  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he barely controlled himself from swinging around and punching the person in the face. His anger shimmering inside him, he squinted up at an old tanned face, with markings and tattoos covering every square inch of it.  
  
"Funny haired boy, you take good care of look-alike, yes?" the old man asked pointed behind him.  
  
~Funny haired boy!? I'll show him what funny haired boy can do to his..look- a-like?~  
  
~Yugi?!~  
  
Yami blinked the last of the dust out of his eyes and turned his back to the sandstorm to see where the man was pointing. Worry flooded him when he saw Yugi, sprawled out on the sand and rapidly being covered with MORE sand, courtesy of the almighty god-be-stupid sand storm. The cloaked figures were moving off, leaving Yugi and him there.  
  
Cursing the departing figures, Yami darted forward and bent over Yugi, shoving off the sand that had nearly covered the boy's lower section. Having cleared away the majority of the sand and worried that he might be dead, Yami checked Yugi's pulse (he'd learnt that much from biology) and was relieved to find a steady beat.  
  
"Wrap you in this." the old man said, appearing out of nowhere and handing Yami a similar cloak to the ones the others wore. The wind nearly caught it but Yami managed to grab it before that happened. Despising the thought of wearing the cloak but deciding that now was not the time to be picky, Yami swung the cloak around himself and scooped Yugi up, glad that his little look-alike was a lightweight.  
  
He let Yugi's head fall on his shoulder and pulled Yugi's legs around his waist, carrying him like a baby. Finally, casting a glance at Yugi's strangely pretty face, he drew the coat around both of them, making sure it covered them completely and hurriedly pulled the hood up around his face.  
  
Satisfied, he hurried to catch-up with Malik's posse who was disappearing rapidly in the distance. He had no clue where he was or he would have happily headed in the other direction.  
  
Hell, make that gleefully.  
  
~Where the hell are we?~  
  
~Where not in Tokyo anymore, Toto.~  
  
~You're corny you know that?~  
  
~Oh really!?? Maybe YOU'D like to make the witty insertions? Eh Einstein!!?~  
  
~Asshole.~  
  
~I know you are but what am.~  
  
~SHUT IT!~  
  
(AN: anyone think Yami and Yugi's inner voices are insane? I do, and I think I need to go to bed.)  
  
~We've been walking for HOURS! Aren't these guys ever going to stop?~  
  
~Bastards.~  
  
~The kid's HEAVY let's just drop him in the.~  
  
~SHUT IT~  
  
~Remarkably protective over him lately.gave up your parents for nothing didn't you?~  
  
~I was sick of him using me. and Yugi.he needs to go home - DAMMIT WHERE ARE WE?!!~  
  
~I've got a suspicion this might be the shadow realm.remember what Malik was talking about?~  
  
~Shadow Realm.wonderful.~  
  
Yami was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't hear Yugi groan.  
  
Steady swinging motion, arms wrapped around under his legs and his face resting against a firm chest.  
  
~Where am I?~  
  
Yugi groaned and attempted to lift his head but instant burning pain responded to this mental request. It even hurt to blink.  
  
~Hurt.all over.~  
  
The steady motion did not falter and that on top of an odd howling sound made Yugi feel drowsy again. He wondered vaguely why it was so dark but the need to sleep overcame his curiosity and he slipped off into slumber land again.  
  
When Yami was about to collapse from exhaustion they finally stopped beside some kind of ruin that sheltered them from the raging sandstorm. Sitting on a huge stone block, he flipped the cloak aside and stared down at Yugi. The kid has slept the entire way.  
  
~Isn't he lucky?~ Yami thought grouchily and absentmindedly brushed some sand from Yugi's mouth.  
  
~Pretty mouth.small and pouty looking.~  
  
~Small and WHAT? Dude. anything you want to tell me?~  
  
~I hate you.~  
  
Yugi frowned slightly at the touch and murmured something.  
  
Pushing away the uncomfortable thoughts Yami laid Yugi out on the block. "C'mon kid, time to wakie wakie, my arms are numb and if I have to carry you one step further I'm gonna leave you here." Yami coaxed.  
  
Yugi groaned again and groggily opened his eyes, he blinked rapidly after that but did not make an effort to sit up or move at all.  
  
Yami prodded him. "C'mon get up."  
  
Yugi gasped something as if his throat was dry and parched and Yami turned his full attention on him in worry.  
  
"He.won't be able to move.for a while." Malik's cold voice said behind him.  
  
Yami froze and shifted dangerous eyes to glance at Malik who stood to his side. "Why not?" His voice was dangerous, lethal almost.  
  
"I sensed it during the journey.that puzzle is his but not his. he wasn't meant to use the triangle like that.so strange." Malik said, his breathing was laboured and he had to stop to inhale every few words. "I was meant for this rod and even that experience drained me." he leaned on a pillar. "You can imagine what it would do to him."  
  
Without warning Yami was in front of him, crushing his throat with his hand, his red eyes laced with fury. "That means you can't defend yourself. now doesn't it? Can't control anyone else mind can you!? How about we make this PERMANENT!?" He tightened his grip on Malik's throat and listened with perverse satisfaction as Malik choked.  
  
Several cloaked figures dashed forward to try and pull Yami off but Yami said in a dangerous voice, his eyes never leaving Malik's own. "Touch me and your master will have a hole in his neck to breath out of."  
  
They froze in mid-step.  
  
To Yami's annoyance, Malik suddenly grinned. "Kill me. and you can never get back home." he said coolly, trying not to choke on the words.  
  
"Wasn't planning to go home." Yami growled and slowly squeezed harder.  
  
Malik's cloaked figures fidgeted in agitation, looking for a signal from their leader but he did not even spare them a glance, instead focusing his cold purple eyes on Yami's own.  
  
"What about Yugi?" Malik said softly, his voice held an open warning that Yami could not ignore.  
  
Yami glanced at Yugi who lay on the platform, covered in the cloak. He was in such a position that he could see everything that Yami did. At the moment he was staring at Yami with wide green eyes, laced with worry and confusion.  
  
Bringing his eyes back at Malik, Yami squeezed him savagely for a second then pushed himself away from his hated opponent.  
  
"One day.Malik." Yami growled softly as he stepped back. "You won't have anything to manipulate me with.and I'll finish what I started today." He turned back to Yugi and sat on the block, giving Yugi a cursory look before crossing his arms and staring out at the raging sandstorm.  
  
Malik gestured weakly and immediately his cloaked followers surrounded him, helping him stand. Malik was smiling knowingly to himself as he righted himself, dusting his cloak off casually. He glanced at one of his followers.  
  
"Prepare the camels, we will be meeting some friends soon." Malik ordered, turning his gaze away from Yami and moving on, back deeper into the ruins. His cloaked figures followed him, some throwing dirty glares at Yami. Yami ignored the procession and when he was sure they were all gone he turned his attention back to Yugi.  
  
"You alive?" he asked gently, surprising himself.  
  
Yugi only blinked and looked slightly amused.  
  
Yugi hated how his body would not respond to any mental command he gave it. He just hoped he'd get back his legs by the time he had to use the bathroom otherwise he'd be heavily embarrassed and Yami would probably leave him to die in the sandstorm.  
  
~I feel like a boneless chicken.~  
  
He'd watched Yami nearly strangle the hated guy who had possessed him (Yami) and had privately hoped that Yami would have killed him, but rebuked himself for the thought. He hated the idea of hurting others and even though that guy was scum.  
  
"C'mon Yugi, the camels are ready. We've got to leave now." Yami said, interrupting Yugi's humanitarian argument with himself. He was looking pissed and kept glancing behind him at the old cloaked guy who had gotten into the habit of following him everywhere.  
  
He came over to Yugi and easily scooped him off the platform carrying him damsel-in-distress style past the old cloaked guy who silently followed after them. Yugi blushed, feeling self conscious and silly. A tattered, blurred memory of Yami carrying him to the nurse just a few days back flickered through his mind - bringing thoughts of worry. Yami was actually concerned about him, actually making sure that he wasn't left behind.  
  
~He'll get tired of it soon, mark my words, he'll leave you on top of a dune, just watch~  
  
~He stopped trying to kill that guy when he threatened him that I couldn't go home.~  
  
~Yami can't be all bad.~  
  
~I wish I could stand~  
  
Feeling emotional, worried and frightened, Yugi closed his eyes and sighed jaggedly - the only thing he could do. Yami glanced down at him, wondering what the sigh was for. Was that a crease of worry on Yugi's brow?  
  
~Why shouldn't the kid be worried? He's in the middle of nowhere with only YOU to take care of him! He probably thinks your gonna leave him on a dune or something.~  
  
~Feh, he's a pain in the rear but I couldn't do that.~  
  
~You're getting fond of the little shrimp aren't you? - admit it!~  
  
~You are annoying me.you know that?~  
  
Yami finally got to the centre of the ruin where several camels were tied up. Malik was being helped up on one and the other cloaked figures were mounting others. Yami went up to one in the far corner, a disagreeable looking thing that glared at Yami with a venomous gaze.  
  
~Oh Heeeeell no.~  
  
Yami stepped backwards and glared back at it, then looked behind him at the old cloaked guy who climbing on to a more agreeable looking camel.  
  
"Hey!" Yami growled. "You expect me to ride this thing?"  
  
The cloaked figure gestured towards the camel. "You ride.you and look-a- like ride.leave behind and die if not."  
  
Yami incredulously turned his gaze back to the camel with a curled lip of disgust and disbelief. Suddenly the camel hawked .HAWKED FOR GODS SAKE - and spat right at Yami's feet.  
  
Yami stared down at the wet spot and then up at the camel who gave him a condescending look and turned his backside to him.  
  
Against his chest he heard a small chuckle and glared down at Yugi who was smiling and shaking from an internal laugh.  
  
"You find this funny pip-squeak?" Yami growled and loosened his grip to drop the boy right there on the sand. Yugi felt Yami's hold loosen and immediately looked up at Yami with terrified green eyes, pleading. If Yami dropped him he'd land hard, unable to even fall properly because of his putty like arms.  
  
Yami glared down at Yugi, taking pleasure in seeing the smile wiped off his face. However the look that replaced Yugi's amusement . For ten seconds Yami found himself frozen in that gaze, confusion welding inside him. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip protectively around Yugi, eyes glazed before he realised what he was doing.  
  
Then he blinked.  
  
Fuming internally, he tore his gaze away from Yugi's and turned his attention to the camel again.  
  
~What.was that?~  
  
Trying his best not to think of it, he gingerly approached the hostile camel.  
  
Yugi felt the heat rising up to his cheeks. Yami had given him the strangest look a second before, then suddenly gripped him so hard it almost hurt. The look.it had been so.tender? Then Yami had blinked and glared back at the camel.  
  
~ What was that.? And why is my heart hammering? ~  
  
Yami decided he hated Camels, they stank - actually no, THIS one stank. It had taken half an hour to get on the stupid animal and if the old cloaked figure hadn't come by and held the camel's reigns, they probably would have STILL been back there in the ruin, chasing the cursed animal around.  
  
~It still smells though.~  
  
Once on the camel, Yami had tucked Yugi in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist so as to prevent him from falling off. He wondered at this slightly, realising that just a few days ago he'd despised Yugi beyond reason. Now? He actually felt concern for the shrimp.  
  
~Bah, sand must have gotten in my brain or something.~  
  
~He's fits nicely in front of you though.~  
  
~NOW WHOSE HAVING STRANGE THOUGHTS!??~  
  
He tilted his head up and breathed in the cold night air. The sand storm had halted an hour back (finally!) showing a clear night sky spanning over a gigantic world of sand. Stars twinkled cheerily with what Yami felt was a strange familiarity. Yugi suddenly shivered and Yami realised that the cloak he had wrapped him in was slipping off. Careful not to let the camel flip him off, Yami arranged the folds of the cloak, making sure Yugi was warm.  
  
--Your concern for him is touching.--  
  
Yami snapped his head up to the voice in his head. That was Malik..Malik had gotten back his.  
  
--Yes I have, finally. Your Yugi friend should be back in commission by tomorrow.He'd better be or he will be in trouble.--  
  
--WHAT trouble?--- Yami growled mentally. He'd been hoping Malik would stay a power vegetable for a while longer. It was nice having his own thoughts to himself.  
  
--The shadow Realm Yami. you've played Duel Monsters before haven't you?-  
  
--What the hell does Duel Monsters have to do with anything?-  
  
---Everything.--  
  
Yami grit his teeth, despising Malik more. Blasted fool loved talking in riddles and half-suggestions.  
  
To be continued  
  
Um. story progressing ^^u? so very tired guys, and next chapter is gonna be a doozy (ie. Hell difficult to formulate) I know I promised review replies but I'm too beat.I might have to stop them soon, too many.oh and no cliffie this time^^!  
  
My yugi oh site is updated again!!^^!! Tons of fanart! Go look! www.geocities.com/dark_game_addiction 


	16. Tumble and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Duh. I'm starting a new spiel.^_^! - but this time round I don't know what to write. This is sorta like adultswim. Anyone watch adult swim? I do. If your under 18 you shouldn't watch adult swim. At least. That's what they SAY. I for one think that rule is crap.  
  
"" is talking, ~ ~ is for thinking and reminiscing , ** is for coughs or sighs --- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices [] is for loudspeaker announcements. --"( )"- Sacred Ancient language used by Shadi --( )-Same as language except in mental conversation.  
  
WARNING: OKAY THIS CHAPPIE HAS THE WHOLE YAOI THING (GUY/GUY) MORE IN FOCUS. THE RATING IS STILL PG 13 HOWEVER. For now it's only a warm build-up, nothing graphic but very suggestive. If you have a problem with this kind of thing then please don't read I don't want to offend anyone. Thank you. Oh some cursing in this one as well.  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN - Tumble and Secrets  
  
They'd been trooping for six hours straight through the desert terrain without rest. Exhausted, Yami had let himself slump, his face falling into Yugi's crown of spiky, yet surprisingly soft hair. Guiding the camel (who he was now certain was the spawn of Satan) was tiresome not to mention difficult. His back and lower spine ached and he longed to stop and stretch.  
  
~To think that less than two weeks ago I was worrying about passing the Goddam mocks.~  
  
~The mocks start in about two week don't they?~  
  
~Yugi's going to fail them if I don't get him back.~  
  
~Yugi's gonna DIE if you don't get him back. I don't like the way Malik's been looking at him these past few hours.~  
  
Without realising it, he dozed off. The camel, sensing the sudden slack on the reigns bounced higher in the air than usual, unceremoniously jerking Yami awake and out of his seat. It took him a good three seconds to realise he was toppling off the camel.  
  
~CAMEL YOU ARE OFFICIALLY CURRY!!~ Yami screamed mentally, flailing his arms as his body headed towards the earth.  
  
(AN: everyone knows what curry is right? A spicy Indian flavouring? Makes a sort of stew.tasty =d)  
  
Something grabbed him around the waist, stopping him from slamming into the earth just in time. Blinking rapidly, his heart pounding heavily in his chest, Yami stared at the sand less than two inches away from his nose.  
  
Taking in a large jagged breathe, he swiveled his head and stared up at Yugi who was gripping his belt with both hands, his wide eyes and face showing the strain of keeping Yami in that hanging position. Somehow he had grabbed Yami just in time.  
  
~He caught me?~ Yami thought, amazed.  
  
"You can move?" he blurted out instead.  
  
"Yami.I can't . hold you." Yugi gasped. He was slowly slipping off as well; desperately, he tried to brace himself with his elbows but his balance was wrong and Yami's weight was pulling him downl.  
  
~Shit!~ Yami groaned, seeing the sand closing in. ~Here we go again!~  
  
Remembering his training, he would have simply put his hands down and flipped over but Yugi was gripping his belt. If he did that now. Yugi would probably break something.  
  
Again.  
  
Resigning himself to his fate, Yami let himself fall badly on his back, knocking the air out of his lungs and getting an accompanying feeling of deja-vu. Less than a second later Yugi landed on him, still gripping Yami's belt and somehow slamming his chin into Yami's stomach, leaving Yami feeling like a rapidly de-aired balloon that had been stepped on. The camel snickered and trotted happily after the rest of the train who did not even stop for them.  
  
"Ugh..." Yami groaned.  
  
~Whhhy me Kami-sama? WHYYYYYY!?? HAVEN'T I PAID ENOUGH YET!??~  
  
~Maybe if I offered an arm.~ he thought dryly.  
  
"I'm sorry! Oh, Kami-sama, I'm so sorry!!" Yugi cried frantically, pushing himself up (still using Yami as a brace). "Are you okay?! Did I hurt you!?"  
  
~Just every bone in my body.~ Yami thought bitterly.  
  
Yugi peered down at him, hesitantly reaching out to touch his face. Yami immediately grabbed his hand, stopping him from touching him.  
  
"Don't." he growled, sitting up and wincing. Well, at least he didn't have to stretch again. he probably would never be able to stretch EVER again.but who was complaining right? RIGHT?!  
  
Yugi looked relieved and hurt at the same time. "I'm sorry Yami.you fell suddenly and I.I." he paused staring at Yami's face, realization dawning in his eyes. "I.just made things worse didn't I?" he finished softly, still staring at Yami.  
  
"You could say that." Yami muttered, standing up and dusting his rear off. He threw a stern glance at Yugi who was staring down at the sand; his hands limp at his sides.  
  
"But you at least tried." Yami finished. "Thank you."  
  
Yugi's head shot up, his eyes wide with amazement. Realising that Yami was not joking his gave Yami the happiest smile he had ever seen cross the boy's face. Yami almost smiled back, Yugi's expression was contagious. Steeling his emotions, he tore his gaze away and glared after the caravan.  
  
"Besides, I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place. C'mon we have to catch up to them." He broke into a rapid walk in order to overtake the camels as quickly as possible. "Y.yami?" Yugi's voice called him.  
  
"What?!" Yami snapped, swinging around and staring in amazement at Yugi who still sat in the same position where they landed. "What are you doing!? This isn't some kind of holiday! Get up!"  
  
Eyes wide, Yugi began to drag himself forward. "My legs.I'm sorry."  
  
Yami slapped himself mentally. Of course! Yugi's arms were working by now but his legs were another story. Walking over he swiftly pulled Yugi up. Yugi leaned in heavily on him, his feet sagging under him.  
  
"Thank you Yami." he murmured into Yami's side making Yami shiver from the tickle of his voice. He began to sag down again but Yami gripped him and rapidly scooped him up.  
  
"Stop saying 'thank you' and 'I'm sorry'!" Yami growled. "Don't think I'm doing this for free, you're gonna owe me."  
  
Yugi nodded silently.  
  
~HA! I KNEW HE WASN'T DOING THIS OUT OF THE KINDESS OF HIS HEART!~  
  
~At least he's helping us.~  
  
Starting after the train again Yami muttered aloud to himself. "But first, I've got a camel to kill."  
  
Yugi smiled to himself.  
  
Finally catching up to the camel, Yami grabbed its reigns and yanked at them trying to get it to stop. The camel gave Yami the dirtiest look imaginable and yanked back causing Yami to stumble forward. It was lucky for Yugi that his arms were now working; he threw his arms around Yami's neck just as Yami lost his balance and instinctively let go of Yugi to try and steady himself. That didn't work very well, Yami tripped on a clump of shriveled up plants that had somehow survived in the parching heat.  
  
Toppling forward, Yami shot out his arms and managed to land in a crouching position, Yugi under him. His grip around Yami's neck had prevented him from banging his head into the ground.  
  
~HATE.HATE.~  
  
~And this time you tripped on your own accord.~  
  
~Hey, is the kid alright!?~  
  
~WHY WOULDN'T HE BE ALL RIGHT!? I'VE BEEN THE ONE SLAMMING INTO THE GROUND LIKE I WAS GLUED TO IT OR SOMETHING!~  
  
~You should ask anyhow.~  
  
~Fine.~  
  
"Hey, you okay.?" Yami growled at Yugi.  
  
Yugi gave a groan and let go of Yami's neck, falling back on the sand and rubbing his side that had unfortunately taken the full impact of the fall.  
  
"Fine." he whispered. Then hurriedly looked up at Yami to check if he was all right. He froze suddenly when he realised their close proximity to each other.  
  
~Too close, TOO close!~  
  
~Actually I kinda like this.~  
  
~I DON'T!!~  
  
Yugi's thoughts became a jumble of the hospital incident. it hadn't been Yami but that didn't prevent Yugi from going hot all over as he thought about it.  
  
Yami realised that the position they were in would look EXTREMLY odd to anyone in the troop ahead who might look back. A blush creeping up his cheeks he stood up and pulled Yugi up after him, coughing sharply to appear unruffled.  
  
~I don't like the way he keeps looking at me.~  
  
~You don't Malik to look at him but you don't want Yugi to look at you and.I just confused myself.~  
  
~Those eyes.so naïve. ~  
  
Savagely chucking those thoughts in the trash bin of his mind he turned his attention back to the camel - which was nowhere to be found -AGAIN.  
  
"Shit!" Yami growled. "Where the hell did it go?!"  
  
"Hut Hut!" The old cloaked guy chirped, coming out of the blue and leading the runaway camel by the reigns. The old man tapped it behind the ear and it sat down with no resistance whatsoever.  
  
Yami drew in a haggard but relieved breath and helped Yugi onto the camel. He then glared up at the old man. "Who are you!?" grateful for the help but unwilling to let the old man know.  
  
"I." the old man replied.  
  
Yami frowned. "What!?" he asked, climbing on behind Yugi.  
  
"I!" the old man insisted.  
  
"You?.You what?" Yami asked, growing irritated.  
  
The old man looked exasperated and rolled his eyes, turning his camel around to follow the train again.  
  
"Thank you I." Yugi said suddenly, surprising Yami who tried his best not to show it.  
  
(AN: LeoP told me of a priest who had a name 'I', - Tut's advisor or something - trust me I couldn't believe it either.)  
  
The old man paused and glanced back at Yugi, giving him a brief smile. "Small look-a-like have brain out of two." and with that he 'hut-hut-ed' and followed after the others again.  
  
Yami glowered down at Yugi who was smiling softly and then back at the old man. "At least I don't have a fool name!" he shouted. The old man did not turn around.  
  
"Hut hut!" Yami snapped at the camel, trying to copy what the old man had done. The camel did not move but instead swiveled an evil eye around to glare at him.  
  
~I loathe this animal.~ Yami thought angrily.  
  
"Hut hut?" Yugi said timidly and without warning the camel lurched up and followed after the old man.  
  
Yami fumed inwardly. How had Yugi done that? Scowling to himself he looked out at the horizon that was steadily turning a rich purple colour. Dawn was coming.  
  
Yugi chuckled inwardly. ~This camel reminds me of someone.~  
  
(AN: hehe =) )  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The sun was beating down on them when the troop finally stopped moving; they were approaching a mountain and the camels were getting skittish. The camel Yugi and Yami were riding on snorted at the others and would have ploughed on towards the mountain but Yami's determined grip on the reigns held it in check.  
  
Malik was in a serious discussion with two of his followers, a bald headed guy with as many tattoos as the old man and another man who kept pointing at the mountain and frowning. Malik shook his head and dismounted from the camel; the rest of his followers soon did the same. Yami stubbornly refused to dismount and glared at Malik who gave him an amused smirk and pulled out his rod.  
  
For a moment Yami thought he meant to control his body again but instead Malik raised the rod in the air. It flashed three times and then -  
  
~I'm thirsty.~ Yugi thought, too afraid of what Yami might say if he said it aloud.  
  
They'd been waiting for an hour, Malik had not moved from his position and his cloaked figures were standing by him, looking around aimlessly. Yami for the first time in his life regretted the tight black leather outfit he was fond of wearing. Dying to take his shirt off but not wanting to appear weak in front of Malik, Yami chose to sit there and sweat. Clouds did not seem to exist in this wide expanse of misery, so relief was not soon in coming. At least before when they were moving there was wind to cool them down.  
  
Yugi groaned slightly and nodded, his mouth open. Sweat was pouring off him, drenching the hospital shirt so much it clung to him like a second skin. Blinking, Yugi felt his eyes beginning to glaze over.  
  
"Y...mi..." he choked head falling back and staring blearily in the sun.  
  
Yami took one look at him and realised Yugi was dehydrating. Badly. Slipping off the camel he pulled Yugi down with him and into the shadow their camel was casting. The camel for once in its disagreeable life did not move off but stood there patiently.  
  
~Everything seems to happen to his kid.~ Yami thought angrily, trying to revive the almost unconscious Yugi who lay there, mouth open.  
  
I was there suddenly, holding a flask out to Yami. "Give him." he said hoarsely. Yami grabbed it and gently tipped some water in Yugi's mouth. Yugi immediately swallowed and struggled to get more, eyes wide and desperate.  
  
I knelt down beside Yugi who continued to drink from the flask in deep gulps. "Little look-a-like too delicate for this weather."  
  
~Duh.~ Yami thought bitterly, keeping his gaze on Yugi in case he should keel over again for no apparent reason - he seemed pretty good at that.  
  
Yugi finally had enough and sat there gasping. "Th.ank you!" he said gratefully to I who took the flask back and then handed it to Yami. "Stupid look-a-like drink too." he ordered roughly.  
  
Yami glared at I. "What'd you call me, OLD man?!" he growled.  
  
I stood up and glanced in Malik's direction. "Drink stupid look-a-like, we ready to leave now."  
  
Swallowing his anger and pride, Yami drank a few gulps - feeling surprised that he wasn't that thirsty - and stood up to see a group of cloaked figures coming towards them, all dressed in white. Malik walked out to meet them, his black cloak billowing behind him. Yami watched them talking for a while then the lead figure in white gave Malik a deep bow, turned and gestured for Malik to follow him. Malik did so without a glance behind him and his procession was quick to pick up the pace after him  
  
Standing on unsteady feet, Yugi stared up at the roof of the huge carved out cavern they had entered, tucked into the side of the mountain and cleverly hidden from unknowing eyes. Columns taller than red wood trees towered around them, supporting the roof. They were all heavily decorated with carvings that looked Egyptian in origin - at least they looked like hieroglyphics - his sun broiled brain couldn't have cared less if they were naked caveman squiggles - just one thought was dashing through his mind at the moment, waving large yellow pop-poms and screaming on top of its lungs.  
  
IT.  
  
WAS.  
  
COOL!!  
  
If no one had been around Yugi would have kissed the cool tiled floor, which was bliss to his burning feet (come to think of it when exactly had he lost his shoes?).  
  
~If I were to die right now, I'd be the happiest person alive.~  
  
Malik was talking to a robed figure in white who blabbed away in a language Yugi did not understand. Ignoring them, he concentrated on just standing there and absorbing the coolness into his very bones. He glanced at Yami who was glaring at Malik again. Yugi remembered when Yami had attacked him earlier in the ruins. Yami was still very dangerous; he just thanked Kami- sama that he was no longer trying to punch out HIS lights anymore. Come to think of it, he'd been very kind recently - as kind as Yami could be anyway.  
  
Their rambunctious camel had been collected by two other figures in white and led away somewhere inside the mountain. The camel had not liked them either and had fought them viciously. Yami had grinned spitefully after the camel, apparently glad to be rid of the animal. Yugi had been rather sad to see it go.  
  
~That camel really reminds me of Yami.~ Yugi thought to himself, looking at Yami again. Yami's skin still glistened with sweat and his auburn hair was almost black from perspiration.  
  
~That leather must be hotter than hell - how did he take it out there in that heat!?~  
  
~Please, let him just stand there looking hotter than hell forever.~  
  
~WHO ARE YOU!?~  
  
~The side of your brain that has sense~  
  
~I don't know where you get your HORMONES from but in case you haven't noticed..YAMI'S A BOY!~ ~So are you^^~  
  
~Urgh.~  
  
Snapping out of his insane reverie, Yugi noticed that Malik and the white robed figure had finally parted from their conversation and Malik was returning to the group. Standing in front of them, he snapped orders to his followers who each immediately paired off with a white-cloaked figure. They were all then led away somewhere in the large mountain.  
  
Malik came up to Yami and Yugi, followed by two robed figures. Yami (making it seem casual) moved to the side and placed his body between Malik and Yugi.  
  
Malik smiled slyly, very much aware of what Yami was trying to do. "Yami I am hurt. Don't trust me with him? Jealous maybe?"  
  
Yugi blushed and looked at his feet. What was Malik going on about?  
  
~Oh. you are SO dense.~  
  
~Am NOT!~  
  
"Keep talking your bullshit Malik." Yami growled. His stance was almost lazy, his hands loosely stuffed in his side pockets. He appeared uncaring but his eyes were narrowed to slits and never left Malik's own.  
  
Malik looked unruffled and instead threw his coat over his shoulder. "We have some time to rest before the next ceremony Yami. Yugi will be taken to the room prepared for both of you. You on the other hand will be going there later, I have a game I want to play with you." A sinister smile that Yami did NOT like, lingered on his face.  
  
Yami growled. "Go fuck your camel Malik. I'm not going anywhere, let alone with you."  
  
Malik sighed and shook his head slightly. Bringing the rod up to his chest he gave Yami a knowing smile and clenched it slightly. "I'll ask you politely again."  
  
Yugi felt Yami stiffen and then sag.  
  
"Fine." Yami said reluctantly, bitter hate in his voice. He gave Yugi a sideway glance. "You be careful."  
  
One of the white robed figures tapped Yugi on the shoulder and gestured to the left that led down a massive corridor. Hesitantly, Yugi looked at Yami who had walked up to Malik. Yugi did not spare him another glance and sighing unhappily, he followed the white figure. Behind him he heard Malik's low laugh and then he and Yami were led in the opposite direction. He hated Malik and the way he controlled Yami like that. He guessed that it was the rod that allowed Malik to have power over him like that.  
  
He had to find a way to get that thing away from Malik.  
  
~But how?~  
  
The robed figure left Yugi standing in a beautifully furnished room with many cushions, couches and a large pool in the middle. Curiously going over to the pool, he saw it had two faucets. Turning one, he was delighted when hot water gushed out and steam rose in the air, forming droplets on his bang. Grateful for the chance to have a bath again after the grit and sweat of the dessert, Yugi stripped (except for the puzzle) and sank his sore body into the water, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
After a few minutes of bliss, Yugi gingerly looking at his chest and saw that the large bruise was almost gone. His breathing was normal and hardly hurt at all. How had he healed so quickly? Shelving the thought, he allowed himself to relax fully in the water, grateful at least for this one luxury. He could tackle whatever problems after this, be it Kami-sama coming himself.  
  
Finally clean (he had found soap at the side) he climbed out of the pool and trekked a wet puddle path to his pile of discarded clothes. As he picked up his pants, something slipped out of the pocket and landed by his foot.  
  
Curious and forgetting about his clothes for the moment he stooped and picked it up.  
  
It was his Black Magician Card; his neatly taped together card.  
  
~How?~  
  
~When did that get in there? The last I remember it was in my school book!~  
  
The puzzle around his neck flashed suddenly and the card glowed in his hand. Without warning it slipping out of his grip, flipped in the air twice and then came to a dead stop in front of his face, the picture side visible.  
  
~What the heck is going on!??~ he cried mentally, stepping back.  
  
The card continued to glow and then inexplicably the room exploded with light. Yelling, Yugi was thrown back into a pile of pillows, momentarily blinded by the flash.  
  
When the agony faded from his eyes, he gingerly opened his eyes and nearly died of shock. There standing before him was.  
  
The Dark Magician?  
  
He did not look at all pleased, in fact his staff was pointed directly at Yugi's face and was glowing a burning purple.  
  
"+++++++++++!?" the magician growled angrily. Yugi could not understand a word he said.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama." Yugi whispered.  
  
"+++++++!?" The magician snarled again.  
  
"I..I. don't un...understand.." Yugi stuttered.  
  
The magician frowned and then said.  
  
"How did you summon me!?" The Dark Magician asked loudly, speaking perfect Japanese and staring directly in Yugi's eyes, reading them. "You are not the pharaoh!"  
  
"P.P.h.a.aa..?" Yugi stammered, nearly going cross-eyed as he stared at the pulsating staff that was less than an inch away from his nose. His head was pounding from a sudden headache and he felt like his oxygen was being ripped from him.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!" The magician roared. In response to his anger the black orb crackled, stinging Yugi's face.  
  
"I. I don't know!" Yugi sobbed, desperately trying to push himself back into the pillows. What was going on!? What was a Black Magician doing here? - BLACK MAGICIAN!? IT WAS A FLIPPING PLAYING CARD! WHAT WAS GOING ON!?? His head felt like it was exploding and he gripped his head, almost screaming from the pain.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Yugi screamed.  
  
The magician pulled back the staff and with it went Yugi's pain. A perplexed expression on his face, he swooped down on Yugi. Yugi clenched his eyes shut, expecting death or at least a great deal of more pain. Instead he felt a hand cupping his chin and wearily opened an eye to see the Black Magician studying his face, confusion plain in his eyes.  
  
"You are not him. yet you look like." he whispered.  
  
"You're a game.nothing but a game." Yugi pleaded desperately with himself. "I hit my head in the tub. I'm probably drowning now.this isn't real!"  
  
The Black Magician frowned and gripped Yugi's face tightly. "No! This is some kind of TRICK! What have you done with the pharaoh? How do you have the puzzle!? HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO USE IT!?" The pain returned again and Yugi could only lie there while his vision flared white.  
  
The puzzle flashed suddenly, throwing the Black Magician away from him but leaving Yugi unconscious on the pillows.  
  
The black Magician stood up shakily, staring wide-eyed at Yugi. This boy. this boy. he looked like the pharaoh. but he was not! He picked up his staff and leaned heavily on it, he was suddenly very, very tired.  
  
How had this boy summoned him? He, an ancient Black Magician who had been locked away in the fabric of the Shadow Realm when his Pharaoh had been sealed away? He was never to be released again, ever. He had accepted this fate with his master. But here he was, standing in some kind of room with a young look-alike of the pharaoh. He could not fathom this. This had to be some kind of trick.  
  
--(This is not a trick.)--  
  
The Black Magician snapped his head up at the ancient language and stared at a robed figure dressed in ancient Egyptian Garb. His cold blue eyes gazed up at him, silencing the question he was about to ask. Around his throat hung a key. And not just any key.  
  
The Millennium Key!  
  
How had this IMPOSTER gotten it!? Yet. he could not be an imposter! He knew the sacred language!  
  
--(I am no imposter. I am the guardian of this item. Just as this boy is for now. the guardian of the Puzzle that once belonged to your master, he is the Chosen One. Your master has been reborn Black Magician and this boy's duty is to return the puzzle back to him. The Chosen One is in mortal danger at the moment and in need of a guardian until the Pharaoh can be found. I have my suspicion as to who the Pharaoh might be but it has yet to be proven. Will you guard him until this has been determined?)-  
  
The Black Magician glowered at him. "(The Chosen One?! There is no Chosen One, you speak foolishness!)"  
  
The robed figure shook his head and finally spoke. "(Many things were kept secret back then. One of those secrets was the coming of the Chosen One. The seal of the Dark.)"  
  
Black Magician glared at him. "(My Master would not have kept that a secret from me.)"  
  
"(He did not know either.)" The robed figure replied. "(No one except my following did, it was a safeguard. Your Master did not expect to return. But he has. Will you do as I ask!?)"  
  
The Black magician scowled and glanced at Yugi lying on the pillows. "(I will watch the boy. If I find you to be lying however.)"  
  
The robed figure narrowed his eyes at the Black Magician. "You have great power Magician, but I hold one of the sacred items. Do NOT threaten me, I can as easily banish you as you were summoned. And after the way you have treated the Chosen One, I doubt the puzzle will want to bring you back again.)"  
  
The Black Magician's expression darkened more. "(What is your name human?)" he growled.  
  
The robed figure moved to stand over Yugi. "(Shadi.)"  
  
"(I will watch this.Chosen One as you request but only because I am curious. If you should be an evil of the past however, I will kill you.regardless of possessing one of the sacred items.)" The Black Magician threatened.  
  
Shadi turned and gazed at the Black Magician, a small smile playing on his lips. "(The scrolls were true, the Pharaoh's most beloved Monster. was as stubborn and fearless as the Pharaoh himself.)"  
  
The Black Magician did not reply and Shadi faded from sight.  
  
Sighing and closing his eyes the Black Magician meditated. "That one had powerful magic.Humans are no longer supposed to be able to enter or leave this realm." Black Magician whispered to himself, his gaze falling on the unconscious Yugi. "Nor were they supposed to be able to summon me."  
  
Crossing his arms he sighed. "Very well, I will see where this goes"  
  
He glowed and suddenly there was only a card lying on the floor by Yugi's feet.  
  
Yugi snapped his eyes open at a loud thump. Where was he? Images of the Black Magician hovering over him like a monster from the pits of hell flooded his memory. Some kind of dream? Groggily, he sat up and squinted in the darkness for the origin of the noise. He felt horribly cold and looking at himself realised he had not a stitch of clothing on.  
  
THUMP  
  
Turning his head, Yugi saw the silhouette of spiky hair in the darkness. Yami? He was back! And he, Yugi was in his birthday suit! His eyes finally adjusted to the dark and he saw Yami leaning against the wall. He looked terrible.  
  
~Where was the light!?~ Yugi thought frantically, jumping up and approaching Yami. "Y.Yami?!" he hissed, panic building in his throat. Was Yami all right?  
  
Yami barely lifted his head; he was leaning heavily against the wall and was trying to shuffle forward into the room but with little success. Yugi desperately wanted to help but couldn't decide whether or not if he had enough time to pull on clothes and THEN help Yami.  
  
~Screw the clothes! Help him!~  
  
Grasping Yami's arm, Yugi tried to prop him up and lead him to the pile of cushions. Yami mumbled something, groaned and collapsed on Yugi. Yugi could barely hold him up and could only stagger a few feet before they both collapsed into the cushions. Flushing, Yugi strained to push Yami to the side and off him but Yami was a dead weight at the moment.  
  
~Okay. let me get this straight.~  
  
~I'm naked, Yami's lying on top of me~  
  
~HOW DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME!!?~  
  
AN: laughs (what a way to end the chapter huh!? ^_^) What's up with Yami? And do you all see why I kept the card? Hehehe, everything is tied together! ^_^ I like Black Magician! hugs him. Shadi saved Yugi from being crispy friend Hikiri. Lol anyhow. Thought I'd answer all the reviews for 13, 14 and 15. This is the last time however. From now on, I'll probably just list all the names of people who reviewed and thank them. I will however answer questions.  
  
Just to let everyone who read chapter 15 - Fanfiction.net screwed up my layout and I had to change how I wrote thoughts. Please if you found it disconnected last time, I'm asking you to go back and read again. It's been fixed and should make more sense this time round.  
  
Well that's it. I'm exhausted and I need to go to bed. ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13 Review Replies  
  
to Difinity: thank you ^_^!! i'm trying my best ^_^! I'm very glad you like my fic!  
  
To Blue September I'm so glad i made your saturday^^! makes me feel all fuzzy inside!  
  
To Yami Hiei the Chaos Mage : best story you've ever read? wow! now that's a compliment! 0.o  
  
To AG the master: i think Yugi's healed now. Malik did somehting good for once^^.  
  
To Fuzzy Coconut : what a cute name! i'm trying to update as quickly as possible^_^!  
  
To moonnymph: yesh, i live in Jamaica ^_^ (first one who says 'Irie' DIES) i'm sorry for how long i took to reply to your review^^  
  
To DracownyGirl: lol he did didn't he?! and no it wasn't funny but ma friend LeoP seemed to think it was 7_7 ^^.  
  
To Twilight Dreams: *Laughs evily* what? i love cliffies!  
  
Gin Ryu-chan: i will!  
  
To DemonStar (To Lazy To Log In@FanFiction.Net): thank you! ^_^ i will continue dont worry! Uh i worry about your Hikiri dude....  
  
To Aurora Belmont vampire hunter : thanks  
  
Princess Strawberry: Yami's thinking dirty indeed =). I agree Fluff is good!! But i must have a plot line - i can't help myself ;_;.  
  
To Kugi Ra Muto: Glad you like the hospital joke ^_^ (i was hoping someone would XD ) umm... you can't kill me ;_;! i'm too young to die!  
  
To Yamis Girlfriend: i make Malik sound like a bitch? goooood X). he's the bad guy in this rememebr? I'm trying to put as much fluff as i can in this story don't worry!  
  
To leo hime san: your very welcome P -_-. (squeak toy...bah! - i'll get you for that mark my words!)  
  
To CereliaAsh: thank you^_^ i'm glad i broke 250 too! *waves pompoms* i never expected to even get 50! life is good *sighs happily* what's wrong with wowie? i like wowie! wowiewowiewowie...(stops when she sees her cat staring at her.. eheheh? ^^u)  
  
To mistykasumi: Is is? thank you i'm so glad you think so!! *hugs* i'm updating soon don't worry^^!  
  
To Molly-chan the Anime/game fan : I didn't mean anything by the name thing honestly!! *bowBow* no offense meant! (must learn to keep her big mouth shut sometimes -_-) i still love Malik! ^_^ i will continue don't worry!  
  
To Jadesaber: Yes poor Yugi, but don't worry Yami will start suffering soon. Sound be this chapter actually. will post again soon don't worry^^!  
  
To Dreaming Dragon: *eats pocky* eh? -- I will update soon don't worry!^^  
  
To BluLightning: i must make a plushie toy of Yugi XD. i wanna squeeze him too (but gently ^_-)  
  
To Seventh Sage: Thank you ^^. yes Malik is hot but his personality *his Yami's own anway* sucks. Marik(the hikiri) happens to be very gentle... but i still like him ^_^!  
  
To Anneirda Nikaru: Thank you ^_^! Yesh i do fanart. the link is . please go look ^_^!  
  
To BluLightning: like i told Ag the Master, i think his chest is okay now. I may change it though if the plot calls for it. So we'll see. This is you fav story ever? @_@ really!? (is so honoured she cries)  
  
To MatrixAngel (FaeryAngelWings@aol.com): sweat little armadillo sig thing! ^_^!! i loved it! I was hoping my idea was different ^_^ thank you! glue to your seat? that is soo cool! thankyou!! It took five hours to read? @_@... i've written five hours worth or reading material? that's so cool! i will update soon don't worry!  
  
To Laina Inverse : no don't kill Malik!! @_@ i need him for the script!! uhh...scary review...@_@.  
  
To Yo Xi Wang: lol one bit of fluff and not Yami... i know i'm evil and horrible. is all part of the plot ^_-!! fluff sooon come!  
  
To Aznsilhouette247: thank you!! I'm so glad you like my plot! *is happy* i'm really trying ^_^! the anime? really? thank you!!  
  
To blocupables: Thank you! ^_^ i will continue don't worry!!  
  
To :P : lol. i love the name dude ^_-. i take it you liked chappie 13 then?  
  
To RyuArashi: Sowie about the suspence but i wanna keep you all addicted to my plot line ;_;!  
  
To login doesn't work... right now : login was being wierd i know... i'm glad you like it ^_^!  
  
Jack V. Briefs: lol, thanks Jack. V. Briefs ^_^! i consider that an honour coming from you!! don't worry you DO compare ^_-.  
  
To Yami Trekkie: um thank you?? *runs from the sparkly eyes in fear* NO NOT THE EYES!! AHHH!!  
  
To Kagami: I love Yamis pants!!! *cries tears of joy* glad you like the fic ^^_! Yay for Malik!!  
  
To babygurl: Uhh killing Malik not allowed till i'm done with hiM!! ;_; @_@. *tries to stuff Malik in closet* Malik: HEY!!  
  
uhh thanks ^^u ... potential murderer? heh, i've been called 'mad girl' at my school so i understand ^_^!  
  
To Satans lil' sis: cool name girl!! odd how? 0.o  
  
To Ly the werewolf: i'm glad ya like my concept ^_^. took me forever to think it up...oh you liked the comic? Thank Klonoa! she came up with idea and i illustrated it ^_^! she's an awesome writer (in my fav author list i believe!)  
  
To GokuVegeta447: Umm...k?! ^_^ thanks!  
  
To Sheron: thank you!! ^_____^  
  
To Hari ng Laro: i sorta just started writing fanfics myself... long chappies? they're long? i thought they were kinda short. but i wasn't too concenred about how long they were but rather how good they were *shrugs* thank you!!  
  
To Jian-Lan: Um... (is hoping Jian-Lan didn't kill anyone) I;m trying to finish this one before summer is over ^^.  
  
To Shan Jian Lan: killer nurse thingie ^^u oh is that was zhe shi fei cheng hao means? sweet! kill Malik? mebbe ^^.  
  
Chapter 14 Review Replies  
  
To Kugi Ra Muto: 0.o you called RA? *is scared. lol you many very interesting comments^_^! thank you!  
  
To snowecat : Thank you ^^. They do? @_@ (confused herself)  
  
To BluLightning: more coming soon!^^  
  
To Anneirda Nikaru: no it wasn't (cries) i'm sorry. Sometimes i get like that with a chapter i don't like ;_; so sorry! i'm trying to hard though! thank you for the encouragement!^_^  
  
To Kay B. Toyas: i take too long i know gomennasaii minna-san ;_; !!! thank you!  
  
To Seventh Sage : Yugi is cute *huggles him too*  
  
To Kyuugi : ackk!! sorry!? @_@ no no don't scream *gives her chocolate* i will continue i promise!!  
  
To Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: thank you ^^.  
  
To Princess Strawberry: sorry? 0.o ;_;  
  
To Hari ng Laro: I will ^^ sorry aboutt the cliffie ;_;!  
  
To Majin Yami: lol (laughing at Yami and Yugi's convo) Yami's not evil...just bitter..  
  
Yami: i'm evil (glare)  
  
dillydally : O.O hookay...more romance soon !!^_^  
  
To Wolfspeaker: I love when people long for the next chappie ^_^ *glows* means i'm doing something right...  
  
To Yamitano (sjjones@woh.rr.com): i will ^^ you'll find me...? *hides* I'L WRITE MORE! JUST KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!! *hides behind Yugi*  
  
To Wolfchanger: i am? *cries tears of joy* thank you!! i will soon!!  
  
To Moonlitspire: accck! *is bowled over by 'mores'*  
  
To babygurl: hey babygurl^_^! I'm glad you like my plot line ^-^! yesh i hate writers block.. but school not so bad (is abit of a nerd ^_-) THANK YOU!!  
  
To Jadesaber : i'm glad you liked it ^_^! *hugs*  
  
To Fuzzy Coconut: i really try to watch spelling i assure you, i reread all my chapters about 15 times.  
  
To Shadow-Specter (ShadowSpecter17@yahoo.com): thank you for adding my story to your faves ^_^!!! i'll update soon!!  
  
To Air dragon: yesh i'm evil =). A lemon...hmm...i've never written one before...i'm still contemplating how i should do it. Lemon or just a great deal of romance and detail but nothing VERY graphic. I'm not going to ask anyone to vote on this because i'm going to go with what's best for the plot line.  
  
To AG the master: lol. Yesh Yugi didn;t get hurt ^_^!  
  
To Starkiss: will take your adive ^^u.  
  
To moonnymph: yes three sequeals. One with Yugi and Yami one with Bakura and Ryou and the last one is a secret ^_-.  
  
To Firehedgehog: um okay ? ^_^  
  
tO Aurora Belmont vampire hunter: OKAY!! ^^  
  
To Alea Ishikawa: Torture is goooood ^_^. hey this is an angst story after all ^_^. i'm glad you like my fic ^_^!  
  
To mistykasumi: yesh three ^_^. i can't wait to start writing em... actualy i've already started! so when this one finishes everyone will get to read the next one right away ^_^!  
  
To Blue September: cause i'm eviiiiil *lol* okay i'll stop toying a bit.. glad you liked the chappie though ^_^!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Chapter 15 Review Replies To AliasForever: stalk me please!! ^__^ i love being stalked!! *laughs insanely* i'd rather not die though 0.o  
  
To Kugi Ra Muto : urk... I've got a feeling no one wants me to hurt Malik? 0.o...i'm in trouble... nooo don't throttle Yami! i need him!!! I have the plot line planned out already so i'm sorry i can't take any requests on how the story should go ;_;. so sorry! glad you like the chappie!  
  
To Innocent Tears : yesh i know Shadi now, some lovely people told me a while back. thank you though!! 1 on your faves? that's so cool! ;_;  
  
To Firehedgehog: thank you ^^v.  
  
To Jadesaber: More to happen soon. thank you ^_^! you love my story? YAYIES!!  
  
To Yelene-ryudream: you stayed up all night reading my FIC? Wow! that's a real compliment! *hugs* mucho appreciated!! i know it's slow, that's on purpose. I don't believe in quick romances y'know? The longer it takes to fall in love i think is the longer you STAY in love. We'll see how the story ends ^_-.  
  
To Kay B. Toyas : Sorry it takes so long to update. I try to make each chapter as good as i can possibly make it. Yami is caring..somewhere deep deep deep inside... @_@.  
  
To rox: thank you! i will!  
  
To Amariel: Oh dear,, ff.net is being wierd again ;_; *sigh* hope you get to finish!! *cries* but thank you!!!  
  
To CereliaAsh: ^_^! yesh he is! thank you! glad you liked the chapter ^_^!  
  
To Princess Strawberry: i'm dying to see the yaoi too ;_;.... we'll see! ^_^ I'm typing i'm typing!! @_@ ack!  
  
To Difinity: i will ^_^!!! yesh to fluff!  
  
To Aurora Belmont vampire hunter: i wil ^_^ later too!  
  
TO Fuzzy Coconut: i still love your name ^^ I'm trying to put out at least three a month. I want to finish it before summer ends so i can start the sequeal!  
  
To moonnymph: Yesh that IS scary @_@. Yay! someone likes my humour!! (is happy) i think this might be the last time i answer reviews... too many now! @_@  
  
To AG the master: Till Marik is defeated? We'll see ^^  
  
To Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: Duel Monsters soon, but not following the normal game strategy i'm afraid. ^^u I'm sorry it was so short ;_;. this one is longer i think! ^_^  
  
To yami hiei the chaos mage Thank you!!  
  
To Blue September: Thank you!!! *hugs*  
  
To blocupables: I WILL!! XD  
  
To Yo Xi Wang: ^^u sorry about how long it takes *sweats* i'm trying ;_;!  
  
To SilverLily: Suspense is good for the soul!! ACK DON'T KILL ME!!! ;-; lol. sorry i make it like that ^^u.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- 


	17. Soft Touches and Hearts Agony

Disclaimer: Ah Hell I'm bored. I don't own Yugi-Oh. K? If you sue me the only thing I can give you are thumbtacks - DULL ones. 

---Rating: PG13---

"" is talking  
~ ~ is for thinking and reminiscing  
** is for coughs or sighs  
--- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices  
[] is for loudspeaker announcements.  
--"( )"- Sacred Ancient language used by Shadi  
--( )-Same as language except in mental conversation.  
"+++++++++++" - Usually a language that is spoken by someone but the person listening doesn't understand.

---MAJOR WARNINGS---

Yaoi - As in homosexuality (and if you don't know that word you are NOT 13 and hence should not be reading this). Nothing graphic however - not in this chapter anyway. Cursing 

AN: thanks to those folks who pointed out the spelling on I's name. It's Ai and not I^^ sorry about that!

  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - Soft Touches and Hearts Agony

~HelphelphelpHEEEELP!!!~

Yugi was hyperventilating. He had never in his LIFE been in such a position! What if Yami came to and saw this? What would he think? Better yet what would he DO to him? Images of maiming sprang instantly to mind making him shudder. He HAD to get away! Yami had been pretty nice so far but he REALLY did not want to push that unusual streak of luck.

~Awwww, c'mon I'm enjoying this!~ a less than sane voice cooed in his mind.

~SHUT UP!~

Straining, he managed to shove Yami off, enough to scoot out from under him anyway. Once free he sat there panting and staring down at Yami who continued to, well be unconscious. 

~This is so strangewhat did that maniac do to him?~

Worried of what Malik might have done, Yugi hurriedly searched Yami's face for bruises or scars. He found none.

~Thank Kami~ Yugi thought in relief, fingers gently lifting Yami's face and his eyes searching under his neck. There were no scars there either.

Yami suddenly frowned in his sleep, his entire body stiffening. Fearfully, Yugi pulled his hands away and from a safe (well as safe as being in the same room with Yami could be) distance watched him. 

~If he wakes up now he's gonna see you naked~

~Could you take like five seconds to - oh I don't know - PULL ON YOUR PANTS?~

~I have to know if he's okay first!~

~Oh jeez~

When Yami did not move for a good ten minutes, an irrational fear seized Yugi. What if Yami was actually dead? Heart hammering in his chest he carefully crawled on all fours towards the unconscious boy and prodded him gently. Yami's remained motionless - so, panicking, Yugi shuffled closer to him.

Hovering the back of his hand over Yami's mouth, Yugi felt Yami exhale softly. Relieved, Yugi stooped beside him again, trying to steady his heartbeat by breathing deeply. His eyes kept a careful watch on Yami's once again still form. 

~He's extremely beautiful when he sleeps~ Yugi thought wistfully, noting Yami's dark eyelashes and fierce yet beautifully sculpted features. Not even realising what he was doing he reached a finger out and gently ran his finger over Yami's eyelashes and down his cheek. 

~What are you doing?~ a sharp voice snapped at him from inside his head.

~Idon't know~ Yugi replied mentally, his thoughts dreamy.

His finger had begun to trace Yami's lower lip when, without warning Yami's eyes snapped open. Snarling savagely, he grabbed Yugi's hand and flipped him over onto the cushions; Yugi barely hand time to gasp before Yami's hand clenched around his neck. 

~Oh god!~ Yugi screamed mentally. ~ I'm DEAD!~ 

Joey glowered at the police officer, his arms crossed across his chest. He was NOT happy. First of all Yugi was kidnapped by that psycho Yami and then he, Triston and Tea had been dragged to the police station as if they were the ones who had committed the crime. He felt like punching the fool of a policeman in front of him but decided that this course of action would probably destroy the innocence they were trying to portray.

"I'm telling you, we did NOT hit that nurse! We were trying to rescue Yugi!" Tea cried exasperated for what had to be the fifth time.

"At two o'clock in the morning?" The policeman asked, in a bored tone that made Joey want to rip the stupid mustache off his stupid face.

Tea rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting back in her chair. "It's not illegal to go into a hospital at that time is it? I was worried so I wanted to check on him." 

At that moment another policeman came up them and gave their policeman a file and walked off, donut in hand. Joey stared after the donut hungrily - he was STARVING.

The policeman flipped through the file and looked up at them with his dull gray eyes. "You ARE aware that this friend of yoursYugi Motou has been reported missing from the hospital?" The policeman asked. 

Triston gave the guard a VERY dirty look. "Nowe're not awareTHAT'S WHY WE'VE BEEN TELLING YOU THE EXACT SAME THING THIS PAST HOUR!" 

"Excuse me." A smooth female voice interrupted. The voice came from behind Joey and the policeman looked up in surprise - Joey was surprised to say in the least that the policeman's face could even formulate such an emotion; it looked like SUCH an effort. 

"Yes?" The man asked, his bottom jaw loose and hanging. Making his face look all the more retarded.

"Professor Isis Ishtar" (AN: I know Ishtar probably isn't her last name but they never really mentioned her last name in the anime - if anyone knows - English and Japanese I'd appreciate it again ^_^!) The woman said, giving the man a cool look before turning her attention to the three teens who sat swiveled in their chairs, eyes gazing up at her in astonishment. 

She wore a beautiful white dress with gold lining just above her bosom and very long sleeves. Her hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. (AN: Yes I know her hair is out in the anime but this in an Alternate Universe and she actually WORKS in Japan) and wore no jewelry except for a necklace that was solid gold and had a peculiar eyepiece in the centre. 

"You children have been cleared of charges, please come with me," she said gently holding out a hand to the door. 

Joey sprang up. FINALLY! Someone with sense! He followed her out of the room closing tailed by Tea and Triston. The policeman was left stuttering and waving the file in his hand weakly.

"Thanks Ishtar-san!" Tea cried happily once free of the police station. "Those guys were really being"

Professor Isis turned swiftly, eyes serious. "What can you tell me of what happened at the hospital?" 

All three were rather taken aback but Tea rushed to tell her all that had happened and how Yugi was missing. "Can you help us find him!? The police won't do a thing." she finished. She didn't know why but she trusted this woman.

"I could help you If my suspicions are trueDo you know where Professor Solomon Motou is right now?" Professor Isis replied gently. 

"You know Yugi's Grandpa?" Triston asked, suspicion clear in his voice. He didn't like how this woman had come out of nowhere and was asking so many questions. "Excuse me but we don't know you - why did you bail us out?" 

Joey jabbed him in the ribs. "Shut up man, she can help us, that's good enough for me."

Tea glared at Triston from the corner of her eyes. "Yes we can contact him for you. He probably knows by now that Yugi is missing. I bet you he's at the hospital right now."

"Very well." Professor Isis said and gestured to a large limo parked in front of the police station. "We must hurry though - there is not point in him going to the police. They will not be any help at all. I think Yugi is in grave danger and we have to act quickly."

  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Unable to breath, Yugi could only utter a strangled gasp; Yami was pressing his knee into his stomach (a part of him thanked whatever god there was that it wasn't any lower).

"++++++!!?" Yami growled slowly, narrowed eyes flashing like burning coals. 

"Y" Yugi mouthed, pulling at Yami's hand with his left hand while reaching up to touch Yami's face. 

Yami turned angry eyes to stare at Yugi's hand that was straining to touch his cheek. His eyes flickered back at Yugi and the anger faded from his eyes, turning into idle curiosity. He vice-like grip around Yugi's throat relaxed and Yugi took in a large gulp of air and coughed. 

Yami waited for Yugi's coughs to subside and then ran a hand through Yugi's hair gently, curiosity still in his eyes. "++++ +++ +++?" He said softly, his hand moving to run along Yugi's cheek.

Yugi stared up at him, eyes wide and fearful. What in the name of God was Yami doing? And what the hell was he SAYING? His speech was as garbled as the Black Magician in his dream!

Yami paused what he was doing and looked down at Yugi, brows creased and irritation building again in his eyes. "++++!?" 

"Pardon?" Yugi stammered. "Yami, I can't." 

At the name Yami, Yami's eyes widened in anger and he withdrew his arm. "++++!!" he snapped. "+++++!!" 

Whatever Yami was saying it sounded angry and reproachful. Fearful that Yami might try to hit him, Yugi brought his arms up to cover his face. "II'm sorry!" He wished he had his clothes on, he wished this was some kind of nightmare. 

Yami immediately stopped looking angry and grasping Yugi's wrists pulled them away from Yugi's face. He pressed his hand to his chest "+++ Yami" then paused for a second before pressing his hand to Yugi's naked chest and saying. "+++?"

~Me Tarzan, you Jane~ a VERY irritating voice said in the back of his head. ~ Just what the HELL is he doing?~

Yugi blushed, realizing what Yami was trying to say but was in deep confusion. Yami already knew his name! Deciding to play along he whispered softly. "Yugi" 

Yami looked momentarily perplexed but then laughed deeply, much to Yugi's annoyance. Pulling away from Yugi, Yami stood and gazed around the room, eyes narrowed and searching. 

Propping himself into a sitting position and covering himself with a pillow, Yugi watched him. Yami was standing as ifas if he owned the world. He had watched his look-a-like stand before; it was true he had a cocky type of posture, as if he had not a care in the world and no one else was important - but now

Yami's pose was pure arrogance, strength and just beyond feral; he was just indescribable. What was this transformation? It was Yami and yet it wasn't. Abruptly the stance changed and he swung around to stare at Yugi, his face hardly allowed it but Yugi swore he saw worry. 

"Yugi+++++?" he asked.

It was a question that much was obvious. But he might as well have spoken Greek for all Yugi could understand of it. His knowledge of languages stopped at English and even then those were only a few words.

"II don't know what you're saying" Yugi said hesitantly, afraid that Yami might start looking angry again. "Yamiwhat's happened? What did Malik do?" 

Yami glared down at him in response, obviously as confused as Yugi was. At the same time however, his eyes were running up and down Yugi's body in a way that was less than innocent observation. Yugi feel a blush traveling down his neck. 

~Hooo-kay - now is the time to garb thyself oh wise grasshopper~

Standing unsteadily and still covering himself with a pillow he edged towards his clothing still lying on the floor, Yami's eyes still following him, studying him. Those eyes made Yugi's stomach flop over and he felt like collapsing right there again, his legs were shaking so hard. 

He realised at this point that the person standing in front of him - looking at him like he was the only object in the room wasn't Yami. Not the Yami who he knew anyway. Yami's eyes were dangerous - angry always this person's eyes were powerful, proud and held not an ounce of fear - they were beyond dangerous - and yet they were devoid of the bitter kind of anger Yami's eyes usually carried. 

~Little closeryour pants are right therepick them up, slip into themand maybe he'll stop looking at you like you're a piece of meat~

~What did Malik do? Why is Yami so different?~

~He's not possessed though - not this time~

His right foot touched the soft material of hospital pants and he bent to pick them up. He was about to attempt the difficult process of slipping a foot into the pants while holding a pillow in front of him when Yami abruptly came at him. 

~AGHHH!!~ Yugi hollered mentally and lost his balance completely. A single strong hand grabbed his, preventing him from falling. Yugi gazed up at oddly gentle red eyes before the pillow was pulled away and he was pushed to the floor, the cool tiles sending a shiver down his spine. An involuntary squeak escaped him as Yami's face hovered over a bare three inches from his own.

"+++++" Yami murmured. He was straddling Yugi and gazing at his face with heated eyes. 

Yugi was frozen with fear. Yami's personality had not just changed it had done a 180, if he wasn't mistaken the look in Yami's eyes was extremely

~Nowhat is~

This close to Yami all of Yugi's otherwise repressed thoughts began to shoot through his brain. All reasoning decided to take an extended vacation - Yami was warm against his naked skin and he smelt very, very nice. 

Breathing was becoming haggard and vision began to blur, his cheeks were flaming and every part of his body was urging Yami to continue doing whatever he was doing. He felt like he was floating as he gazed deeper into those eyes that pulled at him like magnets. 

"+++++" Yami continued to murmur, his hands coming around to entwine in Yugi's own that were lying limply by his face. Firmly but gently, Yami tightened his grip enough to keep Yugi from struggling and kissed Yugi's neck.

Yugi shivered in surprise, the sensation traveling all the way down his spine. He felt his body go limp his heart thumping in his chest.

~That feltoddly...~ 

Yami proceeded to kiss him just in the junction between Yugi's neck and shoulder and Yugi's vision began to glaze over the tingling sensation in his back spreading to his very fingertips. 

~Don't let him stop~ a dark voice whispered in his mind. 

Suddenly the puzzle around his neck flashed - and Yugi's senses became crystal clear - the burning cold of the floor becoming very noticeable. 

~What am I DOING!?~ Yugi cried desperately in his mind.

"STOP IT!" Yugi cried, terrified. Yami was bloody well trying to seduce him! Right there on the tiles and he was LETTING him do it! - He had been willing to let Yami continue, had been enjoying it thoroughly.

Yami paused at Yugi's cry and gazed down at the boy who looked flushed, his bang hanging limply in his face. "Stop it Yami youyou hate me remember?! What did Malik do to you? He's not possessing you, I know he's notyou don't look possessed" Yugi tried to say all in one breath. Yami frowned quizzically an odd smile playing on his lips. 

"Mal..k?" he said quizzically, the name having no obvious meaning to him. 

Yugi gaped up at Yami. He didn't remember? Had Malik wiped his memory or something? He had only a second to ponder this because Yami suddenly leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. 

Yugi froze.

~He~

He did not even realize he was returning the kiss until he felt Yami release his hands, bringing them around to hold Yugi's face, the kiss deepening with a desperation that Yugi did not know he possessed. He was loosing his reasoning again - and he hoped never to get it back. His hands involuntarily gripped the sides of Yami's jacket, not even realising he was pulling it loose.

//Beautiful// a voice murmured in his mind, forceful words that echoed with a powerful intensity.

Startled Yugi broke the kiss, his cheeks burning and the voice still ringing through his head. Yami was gazing down at him - the Yami he knew - looking flushed and confused. 

He was back.

"Yugi? Where am" he whispered, closing his eyes as if he had a headache - then without warning he collapsed again. 

  
Soft pillows behind his back and the gentlest sensation of fingers moving over his face - Where what was this? The fingers moved to his lips, caressing, soft as petals. 

~STOP!~

Yami's eyes snapped open and gazed for a fleeting moment on startled green eyes before rage set in and he had flipped the person on their back, slammed his knee into their stomach and gripped their neck - very intent on strangling them. NO ONE touched him without permission.

"WHO ARE YOU!!?" he snarled slowly, using a voice he knew terrified persons into jelly.

He then saw the person - and was shocked to say the least. This personthis person looked like him - not exactly like him - no there was a difference. Softer red hair, pale skin, green eyes - eyes that were wide with panic. Green innocent, loving eyes. A large necklace lay around his neck with an odd triangular pyramid. For a second Yami felt he should know that object but it was gone the moment he thought of it.

"Y" the person choked, a hand reaching up to touch his cheek. Yami looked at the small fingers, the delicate hand. 

~This person could not hurt me if he tried~ 

Relaxing his hold, Yami gazed down at the boy who coughed, going red in the face. He waited until the boy had stopped choking, before unable to control himself, ran a hand through the smaller ones hair. It was silken soft and smelt even from his position, like some delicate flower. 

He had to know who this person was

"What's your name?" he asked softly, moving his hand to stroke the boys face. As he suspected the boys skin was softer than velvet.

The boy looked scared when he spoke, the wide-eyed look only made him look all the cuter. "++++ Yami?" he stammered. 

Yami brought his hand away immediately. Angry beyond words, this boy dared call him by his personal name!? "IMPUDENT!" he snapped. "SLAVE!"

The boy squeaked and fearfully covered his face with his arms, apparently afraid of being hit. "++++++!" Yami didn't understand what the boy was saying but it sounded apologetic - and terrified. 

He felt oddly ashamed for scaring the small boy and reached out to grasp the smaller ones wrists. He would humour this little creature; he was a lovely thing, pretty as a girl, tinier than most. Holding a hand to his chest - he realised this child could not speak his language - he said softly. "I am Yami" He then placed a gentle hand to the boy's chest. "You are?" 

The boy blinked and the understanding flooded his face, but there was also confusion - as if he could not understand WHY he would ask a question like that. "Yugi" he said softly.

~Game?~ 

Yami chuckled heartily to himself. Not only was the child adorable he had a name like Game! He saw a perturbed look on the smaller boys face but ignored it, he was suddenly curious about his surroundings. He stood up and gazed around him, aware for the first time that he had no idea where he was.

OrWHO he was

Oh he knew he was important, but something was missing - a singular memory of exactly WHY he was important. He was greater than everything around him, the slave boy but where was this? He could not remember why he had come here in particular or why a slave boy was in his chambersnaked at that.

He turned his gaze to look Yugi. "Yugiwhere is this?" he asked, momentarily forgetting the boy did not know his language.

"+++++++?" the boy babbled back to him. "Yami ++++ ++++++ Malik +++++?" 

Irritation flashed through Yami as the boy used his name again but he dismissed it and allowed himself instead to feel confusion at what the boy was saying. He scolded himself for asking the question. 

His eyes fell on the boy's smooth skin, pale in the darkness and his exotic green eyes. No one he knew had eyes like those. The boy had covered himself with a large pillow and was watching him in a curious, apprehensive manner. 

Suddenly the boy blinked, a blush creeping up his cheeks and Yami smiled internally at the reaction. The boy got up quickly and tried to creep - this amused Yami even more - over to a pile of material, and attempted to pull on an odd legging material. This was a most interesting boy He strode over, again amused when the boy got a very panicked look in his eyes and nearly toppled over. 

Yami grasped his arm, Yugi was light and he stopped his fall easily. For a few second he gazed at the blushing boy and then before he even knew what he was doing he had pulled the pillow away and pushed the smaller boy to the floor. The boy gasped at the cold tiles and stared up at him in fear - at least until those green eyes latched on to his - and became oddly calm, his cheeks became a red blush. 

"Exotic" Yami murmured entwining his hands into the boys smaller ones and buried his face in the boy's neck, savouring the taste of his skin. The boy had become strangely quiet - almost submissive and Yami himself felt his mind clouding over. He gripped tighter onto the boy's hands and was just moving his kissed down the boys neck when something flashed in the corner of his eye and the boy stiffened.

"+++++ +++ Yami!!!" Yugi cried out and Yami paused, his mind still clouded - he could hardly think straight. This boy was doing something to him - and he didn't care to Ra.

"++++++ ++++++ +++++++ Malik!" Yugi cried desperately, still lying there, still looking irresistible.

Yami smiled at the odd word. "Malik? He tried pronouncing it and for some reason the boy looked unhappy, perplexed, confused all in one go. He was beautiful

Unable to resist he bent down and kissed him, gently. For some strange reason it mattered that he not hurt him.

The boy froze and then suddenly he was returning the kiss, with an equal intensity. Yami loosened his hold on Yugi's hands and brought his own up to cup the boys face with them. He didn't want this kiss to end. The boy brought his hands around and gripped the hem of the outfit he was wearing, tightly.

He smiled to himself. He wanted this boy

~Beautiful~ he murmured mentally and the boy jerked away, eyes wide and staring up at him. 

Yami felt oddly dizzy

He gazed down and saw Yugi looking up at him, eyes worried and large, face red. "Yugi am I?" Yami whispered before the world went blank.

  
Malik growled darkly to himself. His head ached. That blasted Yami's brain was a labyrinth of unbelievable depths, his little 'game' had backfired horribly. No sooner had he entered an unexplored area of Yami's mind when a mental backlash had staggered him, kicking him out and leaving him semi-conscious. 

~Damn him~ he thought grouchily, nursing his pounding temples. He'd have to be more careful next time - put a shield around him. He'd underestimated Yami's mind.

He had no idea what the outcome of all of this might have been. When he had come to Yami was gone - probably led away by a servant of some kind. His head hurt him too much to even consider searching out for Yami and finding out just how far he had dug. He'd find out later anyway.

"Why do you keep wasting your time with that fool?" a cloaked figure in black growled, he was sitting on a reclining coach to the corner of the room, staring at Malik with obvious annoyance.

"His mind has somethingsomething I need. I don't' know why but he can help us." Malik growled back.

"We should just get on with searching for that damn power"

"You know we must gather monsters before we can startand only Yugi's little pyramid can get the exact location. Do not worry we will get there eventually. You are too impatient."

The figure only grunted in response.

  
"Déjà vu" Yugi mumbled, depression seeping into him as he placed a cushion under Yami's head. He could scarcely believe what had just transpired. Yami hated him! How could he suddenly just

like that

Yugi covered his face with his hands. This wasn't good the suggestive thoughts that often liked it when Yami was close were bubbling on the surface of his mind. 

Laughing at him.

Taunting him.

Telling him what he already knew - had known for the longest time but had repressed.

He was falling

Falling for Yami.

~But that wasn't exactly Yamiwas it?~ 

~Yes there was something different - and he was speaking that language~

~This is all so confusing ~

~And I'm still naked~

"Small look-a-like is well?" a familiar voice asked softly in the dark and suddenly the room was illuminated by lamplight. Ai stood at the door, looking oddly sad.

"Ai" Yugi said, depression still clinging to his heart like a parasite. "What are you doing here?"

"Clothes for you and stupid" Ai said gently, coming over and placing two outfits on a chair. "Look-a-like looks unhappyis he unwell?" 

"Oh " Yugi said trying to laugh but failing miserably. "It'sit's nothing" Yugi said, choking on the words, eyes falling on the sleeping Yami. He wasn't even aware when a tear slipped down his cheek.

~Just that I'm falling for someone who I know hates me that I'm stupid beyond reason that I know I'm gonna hurt if I don't stop feeling this way~

Ai stood looking at him, worry creasing his face. "That was not Stupid look-a-like a while ago, little look-a-like"

Yugi got up slowly, uncaring of his nudity and distractedly picked up the outfit meant for him. It was a lightweight material, white with beautiful patterns on it. "I know it wasn't him Ai" he said softly and sat on the chair. "Not the him I know anyway"

~And that's why this hurts more~

Ai looked at Yugi in surprise, who continued to look down at the outfit, tears beginning to wet the material. "Little look-a-likeis okay?" 

Yugi did not reply, apparently preoccupied with looking at some stitches in the fabric and unanswered the old man left - sadly shaking his head.

When the old man was safely out of the room, Yugi glanced once more at Yami before lowering his face into the fabric of the clothing and sobbing softly. 

---------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued

AN: Argh, this one was difficult. And I'm afraid my romance sucked. I really hope everyone understood what happened in the chapter. I tried to make it as clear as possiblebut it was difficult content. Is anyone liking Ai as much I am? ^_^ I don't know, I like how he calls Yami 'stupid'.

Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter!

  



	18. Some Questions Answered

_Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I don't own Yugi-Oh - YET. (diabolical laughter) _

---Rating: PG13---

_"" is talking  
~ ~ is for thinking and reminiscing  
** is for coughs or sighs  
--- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices  
--"( )"- Sacred Ancient language used by Shadi  
--( )-Same as language except in mental conversation.  
"+++++++++++" - Usually a language that is spoken by someone but the person listening doesn't understand._

---MAJOR WARNINGS---

_Yaoi - As in homosexuality (and if you don't know that word you are NOT 13 and hence should not be reading this). Nothing graphic however - not in this chapter anyway. Cursing _

_AN: Okayyy I misspelled Ai's name - again it's Ay apparently(rolls eyes) you know what? I'm gonna stick with Ai - too much trouble to change it again ^^. _

_Oh - I got a few complaints about Yugi's eyes. Like I explained before I was going by the Manga that depicted Yugi with green eyes once or twice. I LIKE the idea of Yugi with green eyes (in fact that's how I colour his eyes when I draw him) - and there's a reason to them being green. You'll understand at the end of the fic. 9_9 - oh and Dark Magician, Black magician - it's the same thing - don't have a heart attack over it - it's just a story._

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - Some Questions Answered

  
Yami slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the sharp light. Where was he? Jerking his head up, he immediately clenched his temples when bolts of agony shot across his eyes.

~Shit will my head ever NOT hurt?!~

Groaning, he flipped himself over into a crouching position and let his head hang down, waiting out the pain. That damn Malik What the hell had he done this time? He couldn't remember a goddamn thing from last night. 

~Just like before at the hospital~

An image of Yugi's face flashed before his eyes and he pressed a hand to them. Yugi he remembered Yugi

~Where is the kid anyway?~   
~What ifWhat if I did something?~

His head finally clear, he slowly gazed around; he was in an elaborately decorated room with pillars supporting the roof, similar to the huge area they had been standing in the morning before. 

No sign of Yugi though. 

Suddenly worried that he was in trouble or that Malik might have made him do something to the shorter boy, Yami stumbled to his feet, savagely ignoring the vertigo. 

"Yugi!?" he called, his throat tight. He staggered to the door and pulled it open. 

Ai's dark gaze met his own.

"Huh!? You!? Where's Yugi, what have you bastards done to him!?" he spat irritably.

~Oh it's 'you bastards' now? Not 'I' anymore?~  
  
"Young look-a-like go find food - he ask me watch stupid look-a-like. Why not bathe so you not smell like rotting camel?" Ai replied, his voice bored. 

~Rotting CAMEL!!?~

His blood boiling, Yami slammed his fist against the door with all his might. "Just what the HELL is your problem, asshole?" He felt like strangling the fool of an old man right there. Every time he saw this guy, he managed to tick him off.

Ai smiled bitterly. " 'My problem?'" he mimicked Yami with surprising skill. " 'My problem' is Stupid look-a-like's smell" at that he stepped away from the door. "And how you treat young look-a-like." His voice was a low whisper as he said this. 

"What?" Yami whispered dangerously, eyes narrowed. "What the hell does that mean?" 

~GodI did do something didn't I?~

"Stupid look-a-like push little look-a-like around, make little look-a-like feel like dirt - Ai like other guytreat little look-a-like like treasure" his eyes bored into Yami's long and hard and then without warning, he turned and strode down the hall, mumbling to himself.

(A.N. in case some of you readers didn't get that - Ai was referring to the other Yami that kissed Yugi - hence, not the CURRENT Yami.)

Yami stared after him completely confused and convinced (if he wasn't before) that the old cook was completely off his rocker. Stepping back into the room he slammed the door behind him - the sound echoed throughout the room, making Yami wince. Glaring at the objects around him he was horribly tempted to grab something and throw it - HARD. 

That was when he saw the tub.

~So I stink like a rotting camel do I?~ Yami thought grouchily as he stalked to the side of the bath, pulling off his jacket and trying the pipes. ~So I treat Yugi like DIRT, do I!!?~ He was relieved when hot water gushed from the pipes and sank in gratefully. 

~So I didn't do anything to Yugi - not this time round anyway I think that old geezer would have mentioned it. Seems to have a soft spot for the kid.~

~Who doesn't? He seems has a knack for picking up protective people~

When the first few minutes of euphoria wore off, he allowed his mind to wander. What did that old man mean? Who was treating little look-a Yugi like treasure? He felt a strange flicker of resentfulness towards the person and had to quickly catch himself, he hardly cared who treated Yugi like 'treasure', it was his job to get Yugi back to the real world. That was THAT. Right?

Bitterly he lowered himself in the water blowing bubbles. He couldn't have been asleep THAT long for Yugi to go find someone

~Not that I bloody well CARE~

~Uh-huhyou're so VERY convincing you know that?~

~SHUT UP!~

Splashing his face with hot water, he shot out of the bath and was about to pull on his leather pants when his eyes fell on a neatly folded garment beside the bunch of pillows on the floor. Curious, he went over to it and was surprised to see a very comfortable looking cotton robe, black with delicate embroidery on the collar. It was just his size.

Shrugging, he pulled it on and wrapped the white belt around his waist, tying it. It felt cool to his skin and was as comfortable as it looked. He was just tying the sandals that he had found under the robe when he saw something colourful lying on the floor. Turning, he picked it up and brought it up to his eyes.

A Black Magician card?

And not just any one either

He noted with guilt that it had rip marks along the surface and that tape that had been used to carefully put it back together - not that it helped - the image itself on the card was ruined. This was the card he had torn up in front of Yugi right after punching him. Why was the kid carrying it?

Lowering the card, he ran his hand through his hair. This was entirely his faultYugi would never have been in the hospital to be found by Malik if he hadn'tpunched Yugiwouldn't be here now - with HIM - as a prisoner of Malik.

~He hasn't complained once since we got here - hasn't asked for anything - hasn't blamed me~

~How can someone be that kindhearted?!~

Pocketing the black magician card, he tied his sandals and stood up just as the door opened quietly. Yami prepared a verbal insult to throw at Ai but caught himself when he saw Yugi peek his head in, nervously.

"Oh, you're back did you find any food?" Yami asked carelessly, turning to pick up his discarded clothes. Let the guilt take him, he refused to be any nicer to him, REFUSED.

Yugi's heart began hammering in his chest when he saw Yami standing there in the robes. He looked fierce and elegant wearing those, like an Arabian fighter. He glanced down at his tunic, noting how it ended just above the knees. It made him look young and silly. But why would Yami care anyway? (A/N anyone want me to draw them in their outfits? I think if I get about 5 requests, I will)

His cheeks heated when Yami turned his eyes back on him, curiosity in them and stammered the first thing that came to his mind. 

"Nno, I was looking for someone" he stepped in the room and tried to look as small as possible in a corner. He had actually been looking for Malik - to see if there was any possible way to get that rod away from him but three robed figures had stopped him from entering the corridor he had last seen Malik and Yami disappear through. 

Yami's breath caught in his throat as he took in Yugi's outfit, admiring the beautiful pale fabric and how it suited his tiny image. If Yugi had looked delicate before, he looked ten times more so now. What was with this kid? He was always teetering on the edge of beautiful. 

~Looking for someone?~ Yami's stomach tightened painfully, remembering Ai's words. "Who?" he asked sharply, he didn't understand this sudden annoyance he felt that Yugi might be with someone else.

Yugi's eyes widened, he didn't want Yami knowing he was trying something so stupid as attempting to steal Malik's rod - Yami would probably call him a fool. So he lied immediately, finding the first friendly name he could think of. ""

Yami's inner suspicions began to grow. "You told him to stay and watch me because you were going to get food - are you some kind of idiot that you go looking for him right after you saw him?" It wasn't until after he had said those words that he realised just how cold they sounded. But why did he care now? He'd called Yugi a fool before without feeling an ounce of guiltbut this time. Yugi's expression actually made him feel guilty.  
  
Shame flooded Yugi. He heart was still aching from what had happened the night before - how could he be falling for him? He was so harsh with words, a bullyHad hurt him more times than he count and there he had gone and insulted him again. 

The image of Yami kissing him sprang involuntarily to mind and he turned a deep red and averted his eyes, tears threatening to fall again. He was an idiot! That hadn't been THIS Yami standing before him now - just some other Yami brought out by Malik. Why had he been so hopeful that Yami would be a little different when he woke up? 

"Why do you care anyway?" Yugi snapped unhappily and pushing the door open, walked out of the room. The door closed with a sharp 'click'.

Yami stared after him in surprise. He didn't think he had ever heard Yugi; in the span of time he had known him, raise his voice in irritation that way. And if he hadn't been mistaken there had been tears in his eyes.

~What the hell is going on?~  


-----------------------------

"You say Yugi was taken from the hospital by this Yami person?" Professor Isis said gently, talking to Tea. Tea nodded an affirmative while slapping Joey's hand away from the automatic window winder, which he had been pressing with great enthusiasm. Joey glared at her and then crossed his arms pouting. 

Triston rolled his eyes at Joey and stared out of the window, doing his very best not to appear friendly towards the strange woman who had appeared out of nowhere and bailed them out of the police station.

"Listen to me very carefully Tea, that person you saw in the hospital, who kidnapped Yugi, was not Yami."

Triston made a rude sound and Tea jabbed her elbow into his ribs. "What do you mean Isis-Sensei?" 

"I am saying that Yami was being controlled mentally by by my little brother." Professor Isis replied gently. 

At this point Tea looked wary, Joey started to look skeptical and Triston exploded in anger. "What the HELL do you mean by 'controlled mentally'? Are you some kind of psycho lady? - are you really taking us to the hospital?" He began yanking at the lock and looked very prepared to leap from the moving vehicle 

Professor Isis shook her head. "Please, listen to me- your friend, Yugi, has gotten tangled into a very dangerous web. A web that should not have existed but thanks to my brother it does now. And if Yugi is not found - soon and taken from Malik's grasp then the world is in very grave danger."

Silence penetrated the car as the three teens stared at her in amazement. 

"YYami was acting strangely guys" Tea said softly. Triston glared at her incredulously and Joey looked at her quizzically. "I mean - I can say that because I was his friend before he went into that bully streak - he picks on people but he's not one to - well do THAT much to someone. And the way he spoke in the hospital - remember? 'stupid mortal' he called Joey. Yami's arrogant but not THAT arrogant."

Triston nodded reluctantly but Joey looked stubborn. "He beat up Yugi twice Tea - I'm sorry - that doesn't convince me. I'm still gonna punch his lights out when I see him again."

Tea shook her head and looked at Professor Isis. "Who is your brother?" 

"His name is Malik, we both belong to a sacred cult of Egypt - nothing dangerous!" she said hastily at Tea, Joey and Triston's suddenly apprehensive faces. "We simply - guard" 

"Guard what?" Joey asked, offering for the first time some input into the conversation.

Isis smiled gently at him and continued. "We guard sacred objects called the Millennium items. Well, we did guard them but Malik has betrayed the cult and the items have been stolen by outsiders. I work in Japan and was greatly surprised to hear that the items had arrived here. I quickly set to work at taking them back legally but Malik stole them before we knew what was happening. Thankfully - the final item"

"Final item?" Tea echoed.

Isis sighed. "This is highly confusing isn't it? Let me explain further. The items that were stolen, the Millennium items - were creations of great power once used by an ancient Pharaoh of Egypt who was not recorded in history books. The majority of the items were guarded by my cult - except for the final item, which was destined for the Chosen one and guarded by another. The Chosen one is crucial - for you see - the Pharaoh has been reborn. We do not know who or where is he is but it is crucial that he be found, and the Chosen One is the only one who can find him and return the final Item to him."

"But the Chosen One?" Tea murmured.

"The Chosen one is Yugi."

The three teens stared blankly at Isis, utterly in shock. 

"Wait" Joey said hoarsely. "You mean to tell me thatYugi? Is the Chosen One? Of what? And he has to find the Pharaoh? Why!?" 

"The world at the moment is not in balance Joey, there exists another realm, the Shadow Realm that was abruptly sealed off long ago, mainly due to the Pharaoh. Powers that you could not imagine were ravaging the earth, powers that came from the Shadow Realm. The Pharaoh in an attempt to save the world from destruction sealed away the Shadow Realm, the effort cost him his life but for a while at least the world was safe."

"For a while?" Joey pressed on.

"The Shadow Realm to put it any other way is the shadow of our world, the dark to our light, Ying and Yang. When the Pharaoh sealed away the Shadow Realm he saved the earth for a while but at the same time doomed it. This world is slowly dying without it's other half to give it balance." 

"Soin other words, the world has to be put back in balance?" Tea asked softly.

Isis nodded, pleased that Tea was catching on so quickly. "Exactly, our cult's job was to protect the items that the Pharaoh used to seal the Shadow Realm from all those who would use their powers stupidly and without understanding. However our cult had another job - to find the Pharaoh (thanks to the Chosen one), once he was reborn and explain to him what he had done. The powers that once ravaged the world so long ago have long since calmed down and a balance with the Shadow Realm and this world can safely be undertaken. Only the elders, myself as well as one other knew of this 'job' that our cult had to do. Malik, unfortunately was too young to be told of this and despite all our teachings, he has gone power mad and betrayed us. He does not understand what he is attempting to do. He wishes to rule the world using the power of the Shadow Realm but does not realise that all he will succeed in doing is destroying it."

"But if Malik has Yugithe Chosen one, then that means you can't find the Pharaoh and Malik can't be stopped?" Tea asked hurriedly, rapidly understanding. "From what I understand, Malik does not know Yugi is the chosen one? So why did he capture Yugi using Yami?" 

"Malik does not know about the Chosen one or the Pharaoh being reborn, but he wanted the final item. He cannot force entry into the Shadow Realm any other way. Yugi received the final item - a puzzle, the millennium puzzle we call it - for his birthday, it was to be part of the larger picture, Yugi would receive the puzzle, solve it and in turn find the Pharaoh - we would step in at that point, explain to the Pharaoh what he had to do and the world would be put in harmony once more. However, Malik knew when the final item was put back together and using Yami he captured Yugi."

"Why not just take it from Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Because by that time the puzzle had bonded with Yugi, a type of magic our cult called upon to ensure only the Pharaoh would get the puzzle and also only after Yugi gave it to him. If Malik had found the puzzle before Yugi had gotten it, he might have been able to use (that is if he had been able to put it back together) but as the case goes, Yugi got the puzzle first. Malik did the only thing he could do - he captured Yugi, along with the puzzle."

"I'm terrified to ask this, but why not kill Yugi and take the puzzle?" Tea asked, her throat tight. Joey and Tristen glanced fearfully at Tea and then at Isis.

"Thanks to the bonding, if Yugi is killed the puzzle will disappear forever. Malik has enough training about the items to understand this, so Yugi's life is safe - for now. But I've learned distressing news that somehow Malik got Yugi to use the puzzle and ripped an entrance into the Shadow Realm. Yugi was never meant as the Chosen one to use the puzzle, only to care for it. His body and mind cannot withstand the use of the final item, it is meant only for the Pharaoh. If we do not rescue Yugi soon, Malik may very well make Yugi use the puzzle again. - if he uses the item too many times he will die and we will loose the one sure way to find the Pharaoh again. Not to mention that Malik may let loose the horrors of the Shadow Realm once more." 

"This is all too much" Tea stammered. "Why is this all happening to Yugi?" 

Professor Isis looked sad. "This was all very unexpected on our part. We never anticipated betrayal from one of our own. But our number one priority is to rescued Yugi."

"But how?" Tea, Triston and Joey all said together. 

"I will explain that soon but we have reached the hospital. Come, if you are confused still, all will be explained - but I will need your help as well as Yugi's grandfathers." The driver of the limousine opened the car door and Professor Isis stepped out leaving Tea, Joey and Triston staring after in amazement.

"Is it just me or has things gotten very weird?" Joey asked in a low voice.

-----------------------------

Yugi tentatively made his way through the huge corridors of the underground palace. He utterly hated this- every time he though Yami was warming up to him at least a bit; Yami turned around and bit his head off. Yes, Yami had not hit him, even carried him across the desert - but he suspected it was all due to guilt. Yami was not truly concerned about him; he was a bother, a responsibility that Yami was trying to get rid of. He'd said so himself!

~Finally starting to realise huh?~

~You gave that idiot too much credit in the feelings department.~

~That's not true - Yami gave up a chance to get his parents back because of you~

Yugi paused in mid-step, his fingers clasping a large tapestry that was hanging against the wall. That was true. Yami HAD given up his parents - he wasn't sure if Malik was telling the truth there but if it had been HIS chance to get his parents back - would he have rebelled like that? Gone against Malik? 

~Kami-sama what have we gotten ourselves into?~ Yugi thought miserably as he gently stroked the puzzle around his neck and made to move off again. 

"Little look-a-like" Ai's voice said suddenly at his side.

Yugi nearly tripped in surprise and gazed up at Ai. "Yes, Ai?" 

"You and stupid summoned to centre of palace, go this way" Ai informed him, waving down the corridor he had just exited from.

"Ccould you call him?" Yugi asked softly, the unhappiness plain in his voice. "I don't want to talk to him" he gazed up at Ai sadly.

Ai nodded, understanding in his eyes. "You go, little look-a-like, I call stupid." He took off in the opposite direction that Yugi was walking and soon disappeared down the corridor. Yugi glanced after him gratefully and headed to where Ai had told him to go. Why were they being summoned?

-----------------------------

Yami was pacing the room, torn between staying there and acting like he did not care or running after Yugi, to make sure the little idiot didn't end up in a lava pit or something else that was amazingly unexpected. He had just decided to go after Yugi (much to his annoyance) when Ai (even more to his annoyance) pushed the door opened and informed him (in so many words) that his presence was wanted in the centre of the palace. 

"Why the hell should I go?" Yami growled, crossing his arms and deciding to be as stubborn as possible. 

"Little look-a-like is already there. Maybe little look-a-like make nice little trophy for Malik yes?" Ai said coldly and slammed the door after him. 

Yami needed no more goading and was soon out of the room following Ai at an acceptable distance (he REALLY didn't care though).

-----------------------------

  
Yugi stepped in a large cavern type cave and gazed at the large stalagmites and stalactites that spotted the area. At a far corner of the cave an elaborate doorway stood, dark and open. It seemed to be made of some kind of metal, with carvings of monsters on the archway. Black and white robed figures were standing about and all turned to watch him silently as he walked in.  
  
Feeling very uncomfortable, he shifted behind a stalagmite and tried to look as small as possible. What was all this? 

~Maybe they're gonna eat you, maybe they're cannibals - I mean I haven't seen any food in ages since we got here - I'm starving~

"You got my message. Good" Malik's voice purred behind him and Yugi jumped a foot into the air and turned to stare at the sandy haired teen.

~DON'T EAT MEEEEE!!~

~Shut up already~

"What do you want us for?" Yugi asked angrily, his voice high pitched with fear, he instinctively gripped the puzzle around his neck. 

Smirking at Yugi's reaction to his presence, Malik glided forward, just enough to invade personal space. "I'll tell you that in a minute, I just have a question for you. Did you by any chance - SEE Yami at all last night?" Malik asked, his eyes riveted on the younger boy with disturbing intensity.

Flashes of Yami gazing down at him as if he were some curious and beautiful artifact fired through Yugi's brain, bringing with it a fierce red blush that lit up his face like a cherry. He REALLY needed to learn to control these emotions of his. Gulping deeply, he managed to contort his face into an annoyed expression, hoping that Malik would mistake his red face for anger. Malik may not be able to read his mind thanks to the puzzle but he was pretty good at picking up emotions. Annoying, twisted bastard.

"No, I didn't see Yami last night, he was with you wasn't he?" Yugi lied and continued in a rush. "I don't know what your doing to him Malik but I'm going to tell the police when I" he was rudely cut off by Malik's mirth.

"Policelittle one?" he chortled, sounding particularly sarcastic. "You think the POLICE are even on the same wave-length as all of this? Wake up, Yugi" he leaned forward, mouth pulled back in an almost leering smile. "this isn't Tokyo" 

Yugi swallowed painfully, his eyes glancing down at the rod that Malik had tightly clenched in his hands. If he could just

Malik saw where his eyes were looking and immediately pushed the rod back under his cloak with a hiss. "Hoping to free Yami, Yugi? You're such a sweet little soul really but here's a piece of advice. He's not worth it." 

He gazed down at Yugi, eyes a dark furious purple. "I've dug quite far into his head and he's a twisted one with a lot of dark, dark secrets." He reached out to grasp Yugi's face making the smaller boy gasp; Malik's hands were as cold as ice. "Not like your mind I'm sure one day I'll get in there and find out what makes you tick" 

Recoiling at Malik's touch and expression, Yugi whispered angrily. "Yyou know nothing of him"

~Oh and you do right?~ 

Malik smiled a dark, knowing smile. "I've been in his head Yugi, I dwell in minds more often than not and trust me - I KNOW Yami." He drew his cloak about him and strode off towards the dark archway at the end of the cave. "The next ceremony begins in a few moments"

He turned and smiled at Yugi again, it was a calculating, dangerous smile. "If you survive this one, you get breakfast."

At this two robed figures in black grabbed Yugi from behind and held him tightly. Terrified, Yugi began to struggle. "No! Stop it!" he cried, tugging at the stronger men's grip. "I'm not helping you again! LET ME GO!"

At the corner of his eye, he saw several white figures looking at him and then at Malik as if wary. One approached Malik and began talking to him urgently but Malik pushed the cloaked figure aside and strode up to the archway and stopped just before its gates as if unable to approach any further.

~He can't go any further he needs the puzzle~ A strange voice murmured in the back of Yugi's head. ~He's going to use you again - and this time - it's going to be worse than before~

Eyes wide and the breath rasping in his chest, Yugi struggled against the dark cloaked figures with all his strength. No! NO! They weren't going to do this to him again! This was wrong, the puzzle wasn't supposed to be doing this!!! He did not know how he knew, but he KNEW. Malik had more than crossed the line just by COMING to this place.

Several of the white robed figures were making unhappy, angry sounds in the background and began approaching Malik, hands out and imploring. Malik ignored them and beckoned for the black robed figures holding Yugi, to come forward.

"NO!! STOP IT!!" Yugi cried out, the puzzle around his neck began to rage with unchecked energy, answering his call for assistance but without warning Malik turned around and held the rod up to Yugi's eyes. "Tell it to stop or I'll destroy Yami's mind right now." 

For two seconds that felt like an eternity Yugi stared at Malik's eyes, the power from the puzzle screaming in his ears and his love for Yami battling it. They HAD to be stopped, but but

~Yami~

Defeated, Yugi slumped and the puzzle went dead around his neck. 

-----------------------------

Yami stepped through the doorway of the cave, just in time to hear Malik's threat.

"Tell it to stop or I'll destroy Yami's mind right now." Malik growled, the rod right in front of Yugi's eyes. Yugi was glowing as if he was on fire and ever hair on Yami's skin was prickling from the wave of power that was flooding the room. It felt 

~Familiar~

The realization that Malik was threatening to destroy his mind if Yugi didn't stop SOMETHING, (whatever it was) dawned on him. Yami gaped at Yugi. In this state of power, Yugi could free himself, dash everyone against the wall and escape but then he, Yami would be killed by Malik. He had no doubt in his mind that Malik was serious. Hell, when had Malik NOT been serious?

Yugi was staring at Malik, eyes wide and swimming with a torn emotion that Yami could not understand. Then, without warning. Yugi slumped and the prickling sensation of power against Yami's skin vanished.

~Malik just blackmailed Yugi with me~

~And Yugitook the blackmail~

Shame flooded through Yami, again Yugi had sacrificed his freedom to allow Yami to be safe. Malik viper glare on Yugi switched to Yami and he made a sharp gesture to Ai who shoved Yami forward without a word. Three cloaked figures in black grabbed him and brought him forward, Yami to say the least did not make it easy for them.

~What's he planning this time??~ Yami snarled to himself, breaking the fingers of the robed figure on his left with a satisfying 'snap' and then kneeing the robed figure on his right in the groin. The last robed figure backed away quickly, giving Malik a frantic look. 

~Quick learner that one~ Yami thought bitterly.

Malik uttered a curse Yami could not understand and his rod flashed. Yami found his body moving forward despite his frantic efforts to stay where he was. Yami's unwilling legs finally brought him beside Yugi and then his body went numb, it was a burden just to blink.

~I'm going to KILL this bastard!!~ Yami roared mentally. ~I feel like a fucking PUPPET!~

Yugi was staring up at him wide-eyed, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. "YYami, he's going tohe's going to force me to use the puzzle again!"

"What?" Yami managed to make his heavy tongue work. 

"I don't want to feel that pain again!" Yugi cried out again, hands reaching up to grasp Yami's arm. He looked up at Yami, despair all over his face. 

"Help me Yami." He whispered. "Please" 

The 'please' coursed through Yami's brain like a church bell, Yami found himself staring down at Yugi's green eyes, the paralysis gone and a strange protectiveness flowing through him. Almost unaware of what he was doing, he pulled Yugi close to him and glared at Malik.

"What are you planning to do Malik?" he growled dangerously, stepping back.

Malik looked startled. Yami had broken the link AGAIN. All his careful weaving and precautions, gone thanks to Yugi's plea for help. He kept underestimating Yugi, the strange ability he had over the puzzle and the equally strange hold he seemed to have over Yami. Yami was free which meant he had nothing to hold Yugi there, to get him to do what he wanted. He HAD to get Yami back under his control, or EVERYTHING would go down the drain.

Silently cursing, Malik reached out for Yami's mind with his millennium rod, searching for entry. The initial barriers were still down but building up fast again, and there was something strange about the barriers, they were -different this time- more ancient?

How was that possible? The mental barriers, so strong before, had intensified in strength, gaining a power that had not been there before. Fleetingly, Malik realised that perhaps his last dig into Yami's mind had been more damaging to his cause than helpful. Yami's mind had gotten stronger.

"What am I planning?" Malik repeated, smiling as he groped for entry into Yami's mind. He was glad for one thing, Yami had no apparent control on how his mind barriers worked, they went up automatically and that was it. If he could just

Yami pulled Yugi closer behind him and eyed the black-cloaked figures that were quickly surrounding them. What could he do? Escape? Escape where? He had no idea HOW to get out of this world. 

Yugi in the meantime was tightening his grip on Yami's clothing. Somehow, Yami had shaken off Malik's mind control, he was glad for that, but what now? Run? Where? Swallowing hard, he glanced back at Ai withered face that was hard as stone, he might have been taking care of them but he followed Malik's orders now. 

Malik smiled internally as he found a nick in Yami's mental barrier and slipped in. He had him again! But this was too close for comfort. Swimming through Yami's mind he quickly ripped apart the barriers - though, with great difficulty - Malik seriously doubted that if he lost control of Yami's mind again that he would be able to enter ever again.  
  
"I'm planning to open this gate." Malik finished spitefully, smiling triumphantly at Yugi who stared at him wide-eyed, obviously not understanding that Yami was once more in his power.

Yugi, swallowed, Malik was grinning at him like he had won something. What? Shaking violently he glanced up at Yami who had stiffened and once again was staring blankly in front of him. Just like the first time

"No" Yugi whispered, tearing his eyes away from Yami's face to gaze at Malik again. "Pleaseno."

Malik reached out and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and squeezed them harshly. "You are beginning to annoy me Yugi, I suggest you STOP trying to free Yami because each time you do, taking him back damages his mind more"

It was a lie of course, Malik thought darkly, smiling down at Yugi's wide trusting yet fearful eyes. But Yugi did not need to know that

"Now I suggest you OPEN this gate before I set Yami's mind to self-destruct." Malik ordered, shoving Yugi forward.

Yugi stumbled and landed on his knees before the door, his body shaking from sudden, unbidden sobs that were taking him. Every timeevery time, he thought Yami was free

"DO IT NOW YUGI! TELL THE DOOR TO OPEN!" Malik snarled. He was getting agitated, the puzzle was the only item that could open this gate. He just hoped Yugi had enough spirit energy to survive opening it, if the puzzle disappeared with him

Lifting his arms up, Yugi choked out the word in between his sobs, wishing this was all some kind of nightmare. 

"OPEN!" he screamed, throwing all his anger, disappointment and despair into that one word. He hated Malik, hated how he kept playing with Yami's life. Hated how he loved Yami knowing that the older boy would never return it. Hated EVERYTHING!

~DAMN YOU MALIK!~

The puzzle around his neck crackled with burning power and the doorway exploded with light. Yugi felt his life force being sucked from his body. This was different - so different from the entrance into Shadow Realm ceremony. Before it had just been his energy - but now

~Damn you~

-----------------------------

  
to be continued

A/N : Getting boring isn't? Took so long to write crap. Next chapter I'm introducing some Duel Monsters into it and getting the final six chapters underway. Oh, and the story progresses some more, a LOT more actually. Stick with me guys, it's gonna get good again soon.

Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. I doubt this one will get anything, I'm confusing myself writing this thing, sometimes - when I finish it I'm going to have to do some serious reviewing. 

Oh! www.geocities.com/dark_game_addiction has been updated again ^_^! please go check it out. thanks!  



	19. You Didn't Leave Me

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh I would be rich beyond by dreams, do I LOOK rich beyond my dreams to you? _

_---Rating: PG13---_

_"" is talking  
~ ~ is for thinking and reminiscing  
** is for coughs or sighs  
--- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices  
--"( )"- Sacred Ancient language used by Shadi  
--( )-Same as language except in mental conversation.  
"+++++++++++" - Usually a language that is spoken by someone but the person listening doesn't und_erstand.

---MAJOR WARNINGS---

Yaoi - As in homosexuality (and if you don't know that word you are NOT 13 and hence should not be reading this). Nothing graphic however - not in this chapter anyway. Cursing - Yami has a slightly vulgar mouth XD 

_AN: I've been reading so many fanfic's lately where people put down Anzu (Tea), either by 1) making her dreadfully annoying 2) a spoilt brat 3) trying to steal Yami from Yugi though a) manipulation b) sheer bitchiness c) blackmail. It gets on my nerves when I read those fanfics, simply because I've read the manga and Anzu was portrayed as a very brave, feisty, gal with a heart of gold. (Anyone take into account that she really DOES care for Yugi?) So guess what? I'm putting her in my fic as someone with sense and shroud mind. Hate me if you will all ya Anzu-bashers but that's how it goes! Yay Anzu!_

  
CHAPTER NINETEEN - You Didn't Leave Me

~It hurts ~

Yami blinked. That voicethat was Yugi's voice

~Make it stop~

Time had frozen for Yami, one moment he was clutching Yugi to his side and then all of a sudden, he was staring at Yugi, kneeling in front of the archway, his body enveloped in a burning white light. It took his numbed brain forever to realise that Malik had taken control of him again and was now, somehow, forcing Yugi to open the door. 

A wave of agony came out of nowhere and brought with it a feeling of nausea so strong it made his stomach lurch in an effort to relieve all it's contents. Some logical part of Yami's mind thanked heaven his stomach was empty, as he gagged up air.

~MAKE IT STOP!~

Yami winced, ears ringing and his eyes going unfocused. It was Yugi's voice in his mind again, but screaming this time, there was fear, pain anddespair? Squinting sharply, he forced himself to look at Yugi once more and to his horror realised the smaller boy's body was convulsing. The light that was enveloping his body was becoming brighter and brighter, it was impossible to look at him without going momentarily blind from the glare. Another wave of agony washed over him and Yami had to grip his sides to stop from fainting. What was all of this? Was he feeling what Yugi was feeling?

Blinking tears of pain away, Yami swallowed hard and took a slow agonized step towards Yugi, whose entire body was arching backwards from the sheer force of the power that was coming from him. The very ground was starting to shake and Yami almost lost his balance. Above him the archway rumbled a spine tingling groan and sprinkles of dust showered the ground before Yugi.

~You're doing this for Yami!?~ Yugi's voice snarled in Yami's mind. 

Yami blinked. 

~What the HELL is wrong with you?! Why do you keep doing this for HIM!?~ Yugi's voice continued to scream in his head. 

~Yugithat's Yugi's thinking that~ Yami thought dumbly. ~He's doing this for me? Why?~

~So Malik doesn't kill you~ another, more patient voice answered in his mind. 

Yami's eyes widened. ~No~

  
Malik glared at Yami who was painfully shuffling his way towards Yugi. Yami's face had contorted into a mask of agony shortly after Yugi had begun opening the gateway. The expression was identical to Yugi'sit was almost as if they were sharing the same pain.

Narrowing his eyes at Yami, he wondered what could have caused this. What did it mean? Glancing up at Yugi, he wondered for a moment whether the tri-colour haired boy would survive this ritual. He was kneeling there, screaming silently while the entire room rumbled as if it too, was in pain. The white robed figures were all pressed to the sides of the cavern, terrified. 

Gritting his teeth, he focused his attention on Yugi. Yugi HAD to survive; there was one more ritual after this! If Yugi died before he could get the puzzle

~A risk~

The doorway screamed and the entire room made a sharp lurch forward, the seal was breaking!

~that I will have to take.~

An earsplitting 'crack' echoed throughout the cave and almost gracefully Yugi fell forward, hitting the ground with a soft thump. Malik released Yami from his mental hold, he had what he wanted for now, let Yami 'protect' little Yugi to his heart's content. He smiled grimly at the archway. Yes, it was open now they could continue their journey, that was if they

A terrible roar came from deep within the archway. 

Malik looked grimly at his followers who all gazed back at him in panic. They had to hold their heads now or else

Another roar shook the room. 

IT was coming.

  
Feeling the mental weight off Malik's mind lift from his own, Yami scrambled forward and pulled the limp body of Yugi to his chest just as the first roar shook the cavern.

~Whatwhat was THAT?~ Yami's mind squeaked. Ignoring the voice he gazed down at Yugi who was an ashen white and breathing in heavy, painful gasps. His eyes were wide but unseeing.

"Yugiwake up" Yami growled gently. Something was coming from deep within the archway; he had to get them out of there.

NOW.

Yugi did not respond, did not even blink. 

"MOVE you fool!" Malik snarled suddenly and Yami looked around just in time to stare up at the most beautiful, yet horrible thing he had ever seen in his life.

Two fierce blue eyes, white metallic skin and a force of energy that made the very air crackle around them, stared down at him with a furious, unblinking stare. 

~BBlue Eyes!?~ he choked.

--------------------------------

  
"Yugiis the chosen one?" Solomon stammered, staring up at Isis who gazed gravely at him. She nodded.

"That puzzle?! The 'gift' Shadi gave me to give Yugi. You knew all this time?" Solomon continued.

Isis nodded again, bracing herself for what was coming next.

"BLAST YOU WOMAN! BLAST YOU AND YOUR GODDAM CULT!! YOU SAID IT WOULD PROTECT MY GRANDSON FROM HARM! NOW YOU TELL ME THAT ALL THIS TIME!!"

Solomon lost the feeling in his legs and sank down into a chair Joey had pushed under him just in time. "Yugioh my boy what have I done to you!?" 

Isis continued to gaze at him calmly. Waiting for the grief to fade from Solomon so that she could continue. When his moans of despair had finally faded into inaudible mumbles, she continued.

"Believe me Solomon, this was never our intention. Your grandson was never supposed to be placed in such grave danger. We will rescue him but we will need your help. Do you know where Shadi is?" 

Solomon gazed up at her in confusion. "No, I do not. Isn't he with your lot?" 

Isis shook her head. "Shadi came back to tell me only that Yugi had received the puzzle and the bonding spell. Then he disappeared. I have not been able to contact him."

Tea looked at her curiously. "Shadi? Is he the 'other one' who guarded the puzzle?" 

Isis nodded at Tea. She really was an observant girl, far more aware than the others. 

"Why do you need him?" Tea asked curiously.

"Because I cannot possibly face my brother in the Shadow Realm with only one millennium item." At Tea's blank expression she hurried to explain.

"Some of the items choose temporary masters in the cult. This" she slipped off her gold necklace and laid it out in Tea's hands. "is the 'Eye of Truth' in your language.   
With this item I can see the futureso to speak." She took the necklace back from Tea who was ready with another question.

_(AN: It's probably not called that in the real comic or anime, but I'm taking a bit of writers liberty here, if anyone knows the real name just drop me a review and when I'm revising the whole story later I'll add it in. thanks ^^ - Please do not write a flaming impolite letter saying I'm not writing it correctly!! I don't claim to be perfect and I always appreciate the help people send my way - I don't appreciate notes that yell at me that I'm not doing it 'right'. As far as I'm concerned there are no 'right' ways to write anything in fanfiction.)_

"If you can see in the future" Tea began.

"Why did I not see the items being stolen?" Isis asked softly. 

Tea nodded.

"Sometimes my item simply does not tell me things. Unlike the other items that only require the user to will it to do something - mineoften works on its own. Perhaps Yugi was supposed to be captured, perhaps the items were supposed to be brought together. I do not know - but my item simply did not warn me until very recently. When I became aware that the items were in Japan."

"And Shadi's item is?" Tea prodded on.

"The millennium Key, he searches persons minds for who they are. That was how he found Yugi."

An idea sparked in Tea. "Why didn't you use the Key to find the Pharaoh?" 

Isis smiled at Tea. This girl was quick. "Because the Pharaoh's mind is unreadable, locked away from prying individuals who would seek his knowledge to use for evil. He could be anywhere on the planet. Only the Chosen One can find him."

"How would the Chosen one find the Pharaoh?" Tea asked curiously. 

Isis looked puzzled at this. "Only Shadi knows that piece of information I'm afraid. But we know for sure that only the Chosen One can find him."

"We have to find Yugi." Solomon's voice said, he sounded hoarse but determined. "You talked of facing Malik in the Shadow Realm. How do you intend to do so?" 

"There is a gate to the Shadow Realm, the gate which our cult guards. Malik would never be able to enter that way. That was why he needed all the other items; one can rip a hole in the fabric of space surrounding the Shadow Realm if one has enough millennium items plus the millennium puzzle."

Solomon frowned. "So what you need is manpower basically, enough items to match Malik's own power?"

Isis nodded. "I will still go to the Shadow Realm even if I cannot find Shadi but I don't know what I can do to save Yugi. Predictions can only go so far."

"We'll go!" Joey growled behind her. Isis turned in surprise. 

"You?" she asked softly.

"I don't know half of what's going on here but Yugi's in trouble and I wanna help - and also to punch Yami's lights out for what he's doing to that kid. So count me in."

"I'm going to go with Joey, Kami-sama knows he'll kill himself if someone's not there to watch his back." Triston said winking cheekily at Joey who cracked his knuckles in annoyance and puffed up like a chicken. He promptly attacked Triston with the nearest object close to him (a stapler) and a full-fledged fight was about to break out when Tea slapped the stapler away and grabbed both boys by their ears, twitching.

When both boys agreed to act their age Tea turned her attention back to Isis. "I'll go too of course." She informed the Egyptian. "Please don't tell us we can't come"

Isis smiled gently. "I would say no such thing. I will need all the help I can get. Solomon will you come?"

Solomon growled in reply. "What do you think woman? Your insane sibling has kidnapped my grandson and I must sit here and darn my Goddam socks? When do we leave?"

Isis raised a brow but managed a grateful smile. "We leave now."

--------------------------------

~Blue Eyes White Dragon?!!!~ Yami gasped mentally staring up at the roaring dragon who was struggling to free itself from the archway. Pieces of the archway were coming loose and landing dangerously close to where Yami crouched with Yugi encircled by his arms.

~How?~

Hauling himself up, he pulled Yugi along with him, eyes locked on the beast in front of them. His heart was hammering painfully in his chest and he could feel every hair on his body standing on end.

~How is this happening? Blue Eyes is a monster from a card game!!~ 

"Yami" Yugi moaned suddenly into Yami's chest, a weak hand attempting to grasp and tug at the material of the robe. "Yamiit's real"

"I figured that much out." Yami growled back softly, taking a tentative step back.

~Please don't let it see~

Homicidal blue eyes swiveled in their sockets to stare down at him and Yami froze, eyes wide with fear, his stomach feeling like it would like to, maybe, take a nice jog - AWAY from there.  
  
~ShitIt's seen us!~

A low rumble escaped the beasts jaw and its eyes narrowed, Yami felt for one strange moment that it was studying him; his stomach was now doing the can-can. 

The low rumble grew louder and the Blue Eyes snorted aggressively, massive shoulders coming together behind the head and as silently as a snake slithering through grass, it stepped out of the archway and took a slow, menacing step towards them, its long razor sharp claws hitting the ground with sick 'clacking' sounds. Its eyes were still locked on them and Yami felt that whereas it had been studying them before, it had now decided that it disliked them immensely. 

Not good at all.

"Stop!" Yami ordered, surprising himself. His voice sounded hoarse and strangled, as if air was struggling to get through to his voice box

~Suuurre 'Stop', is it? Like a bloody puppy, huh? Why didn't you tell it SIT while you were at it?~

The Blue Eyes paused in mid step to Yami's surprise, cutting off his sarcastic train of thought. 

~I...It stopped?~

It was just standing there, looking down at him with an expression of almost disbelief all over its narrow face. Yami marveled at the level of intelligence that face expressed, he half expected it to open its jaw and laugh. 

~A laughing Blue Eyesthat'd be the day~

But instead, it just stood there for the longest while gazing down at him. Slowly the expression of shock was melting away and sheer rage was quickly replacing it. Cold blue eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and rearing its head back, it gave a high-pitched scream that seemed to echo from deep within its throat.

The room shuddered from the shear volume of the sound.  
  
After Yami's numbed mind finally managed to grab a few brain cells to work again, he realised with dull horror that the dragon was preparing to attack. He had seen the Duel Monsters simulators at that mall run by that organisationwhat was it? - Kaiba Corp? - Had seen how a Blue Eyes supposedly attacked.

Their simulators SUCKED.

Adrenaline finally hit his blood stream and barely thinking, he grabbed Yugi's waist with both arms and backed up as fast as he could. All around him the white robed figures were standing there, as if in shock. Dimly, he heard Malik bark orders to the black robed figures but only one moved to obey, the rest were frozen from fear. Obviously the bastards hadn't been expecting this

Yami knew a lot about Duel Monsters, knew that there weren't many monsters that could take on a Blue Eyeswell, Dark Magician could if he had the proper magic cardsbut this wasn't a bloody game! There was a real live Blue Eyes White Dragon tearing the cavern apart in front of them. 

~Someone pinch me cause this is one FUCKED-UP dream!~ Yami groaned mentally, struggling to keep Yugi from sliding to the ground. After his faint warning, Yugi had lapsed into unconsciousness again.

The scream of the Blue Eye's powering-up reached an earsplitting decibel and then, without warning it let loose its attack. Yami watched in horror as half of the white robed figures and two of the Black robed figures were incinerated in a blink of an eye.

~Okay, so this isn't a dream~ Yami's numbed brain managed to eek out.

The Blue Eyes was surveying its handy work with a sinister intelligence; its eyes scoped the room and fell on Yami and Yugi once more. It's cold eyes narrowed again as if angry to see them still there and it slithered forward, making the same terrifying keening sound in the back of its throat that indicated that it was powering up. 

~SHITSHITSHITSHIT!!~ 

There was no way in hell he could keep dodging while lugging Yugi around like this. Survival instinct told him to drop the boy and head for the doorway leading out - but he balked at the thought the moment he had it. He couldn't leave Yugi behind.

The Blue Eyes was over them, the roar reaching that horrible scream again. Looking around frantically Yami realised he'd backed himself into a wall; there was nowhere to go except forward under the Blue Eyes belly. He lurched himself forward, attempting to dodge its razor sharp claws but a large foot slammed into the ground in front of them, blocking the only escape route left. Yami lifted his face to stare directly into the dragon's eyes and was amazed to see smug satisfaction in them.

~This damn creature is planning this!~

"Bastard" Yami spat up at the dragon and pulled Yugi close, eyes flitting over his unconscious face. An odd pang of regret gripped his heart and for one brief moment Yami wished that he'd been a little nicer to Yugi, if only to see his weird little doppelganger smile again.   
Tearing his eyes away from Yugi, he forced himself to look at death in all its white metallic glory, heart hammering in his chest so hard it hurt.

~ Oh God~

The scream of the Blue Eyes had reached fever pitch and Yami knew that only a few seconds separated them from death. Taking in one more haggard breath, Yami whispered in Yugi's ear the only form of apology he could muster. "Sorry kidI guess I won't be able to get you back for that exam" He closed his eyes and covered Yugi's body with his own. 

MaybeYugi would be able to get away if

The seconds ticked by, each one feeling like an hour to Yami. The power radiating from the Blue Eyes was somehow penetrating Yami's eyelids, making him see bright red spots.

"YamiI don't want us to die" Yugi whimpered against Yami's chest, his voice so faint Yami felt for a moment that he'd imagined it.

"Neither do I" Yami murmured back, hugging Yugi closer to him, he was almost unaware that he was talking.

An odd sensation of his right pocket burning made him wince as he felt, rather than heard, the Blue Eyes fire its power blast directly at them. 

This was it?

They were going to Die?

Die in some stinking hellhole of a dessert?

How had this happened?

"Yami!!" Yugi choked out but his voice was cut off as if he had been jerked backwards and his breath taken away. Yami felt something grabbing him by the waist and then  
  
Yami opened his eyes to see the Blue Eyes' attack destroying the distant wall at the other end of the room, with a thunderous roar. 

~What?!~

He looked down at the arm that was wrapped around his chest; it was heavy purple and black armor. Shaking, he turned his head to stare into two deep blue eyes that at the moment were contorted into confusion, anger and a touch of fear.

"Black Magician?" Yami asked, amazed.

The Black Magician ignored him, his eyes locked on the Blue Eyes who was destroying more of the cave wall trying to turn around. 

~Where's Yugi!?~ 

Panicking, Yami looked about him frantically and sighed with relief when he saw the limp form of the smaller boy in the Black Magician's other arm. The puzzle around his neck was glowing as if on fire.

"Who has done this?" a cold voice growled darkly above Yami. It took Yami a good three seconds to realise that the Black Magician was talking to him. 

"Malik." Yami found himself answering. "Malik made Yugi open the archway" 

"Then this, 'Malik' is a fool." The Black Magician growled angrily and placed the two boys on the ground. He then stepped forward to place his body between them and the raging dragon. "I cannot fight a Blue Eyes without help"

Yami's racing mind realised that this Black Magician was correct. The Black Magician card was only a match for Blue Eyes in the game when he had certain magic cards equipped to him. 

~Well that's nice to know and how do we find a card to equip this guy?~ 

~Where the HELL did he come from is a better question in my book~

One of the white robed figures came out of nowhere suddenly and was edging nervously towards Black Magician, who only gave the figure a cursory glance before speaking. "+++++++ +++++ ++++?" 

_(AN: Okay I know this + thing is annoying you people to death so I'm gonna translate that for you k? )_

"(You have something that can help me?)"

The white robed figure nodded mutely and fished through its robe to bring out a thin white box.

Yami gazed at the box in surprise. What was all this? What was it that the Black Magician had just said and what was in that box? 

The Black Magician grabbed the box, eyes turning to focus on the Blue Eyes who had managed to turn itself around and was now glaring down at the Black Magician, that same look of cold intelligence and dislike on it's face. It snarled a low growl that made the ground under them shake.

The Black magician smirked, understanding plain on his face.

"(Yes it has been a long time Blue Eyes and this time we have no master controlling us, I will not hesitate to kill you this time.)" The Black Magician whispered dangerously and opening the box, took out a thin, golden horn.

"(The unicorn horn)" the Black Magician said savagely, and the horn turned into pure energy and entered his staff, the red orb inside turned a brilliant white. 

(AN: last one I swear! Just to let you know that IS an equip card (unicorn horn) but equip cards don't really exist in the shadow realm, heck it's real isn't it? You do the math XD - I'm doing a poll - if anyone can guess who the white robed figures are and their role, they'll get a Chibi drawing of any of the Yugi-Oh cast done by me at the end of my fic!)

The Blue Eyes seemed to realise what was happening and without warning charged, screaming angrily. The Black Magician smirked and held his staff out to face the charging monster, power crackled from him as he prepared for the attack.

It was over before Yami's brain could register it. The roar of the Blue Eyes was cut short from a precise attack of the Black Magician; the power of the staff slammed into the massive creature and knocked it back senseless into the cave wall and took anyone close by with it. The Black Magician approached the unconscious dragon, staff outstretched to inflict the final blow.

"STOP!" Yugi's voice cried from behind him.

The Black magician stopped in surprise and turned to gaze at Yugi who had somehow managed to prop himself up with an arm. He was shaking badly, in obvious pain.

"ItIt didn't want to be released, don't kill it, please don't" Yugi pleaded and sank back down, the last of his energy spent. 

"" he murmured, as his eyes closed.

Yami stood shakily to his feet, not knowing why he was doing this but determined. "Do as he says" he ordered, surprising himself.

Black Magician gave Yami an incredulous look. "YYou DARE to give ME an order? I have one master and neither one of you are he, even if" he paused, giving Yami a hard, long look. "Even if you do look like him as well" he continued to give Yami a puzzled look.

~As WELL?~ Yami thought blankly.

Yami stood his ground even though his heart was hammering in his chest. "There is no reason to kill it, you are strong  
enough to subdue it so leave it at that"

He was actually surprised the initial attack had not killed the Blue Eyes like it usually did in the game but decided that this was real life, not all things died after being attacked by something stronger. He glanced back at Yugi

~They don't do they?~

The Black Magician seemed to consider for a second and then lowered his staff. "You don't control me mortal be very aware of that" He turned and stood in front of Yami, eyes narrowed. 

Yami swallowed hard.

"If you dare to give me an order again I will send you to hell" The Black Magician growled in a low, savage tone before disappearing in a bright flash. A thin card flipped in midair and would have floated to the ground had Yami not snatched it out of mid-air. 

Staring down at the torn surface of the Black Magician, he wondered back to the burning sensation in his pocket just before the Blue Eyes had attacked and Yugi's glowing puzzle. Was this connected? Pocketing the card again, he turned and gently scooped Yugi into his arms. For a reason he could not explain, he felt like he wanted to be nice to the kidYugi had guts - far more guts than his tiny body ever let show.

Even half unconscious, Yugi had managed to show concern for something that was out to take his life. The boy's heart was huge.

Still cradling Yugi, Yami watched as white robed figures scurried towards the Blue Eyes an odd red jar in tow with the face of a dragon carved on the surface. Within a second, the Blue Eyes had dissipated into a smoke and swallowed by the jar and sealed.

~Dragon Capture Jar~ Yami said thoughtfully.

"How are you able to summon a Black Magician?" Malik's voice said softly behind him and Yami swung around, Yugi still safely grasped in his arms. He had no more patience for this shit. He was sick of Malik's scheming and half sentences.

"You're an asshole you know that Malik? A Blue Eyes?! What the HELL were you thinking?!" Yami snarled. 

Malik smiled softly, cold purple eyes going very dark. "You've answered my question with another question. It's perfectly all right, if you don't want to answer me, I'll pick it out of your mind later. Congratulations however, on surviving." 

Yami wanted to spit in his face.

Still smirking, Malik turned and swept out of the cave, several black robed figures scampered after him (he noted Ai was among them). Yami glared after Malik with pure hate. White robed figures stood about the cavern listlessly. Some were staring up at the archway and were uttering low, frantic prayers. Yami had a feeling that none of them were very happy that about what had transpired. If the Blue Eyes had come out of there, one could only imagine what else was lurking down there.

--------------------------------  
  
Tea flipped the page of her biology book, trying to study but this was rather hard with Joey and Triston arguing behind her in the plane (it was something about a bag of salted peanuts). What had she been thinking? She'd agreed to this rescue mission completely forgetting that she had exams that were barely two weeks away! Her mother and father were going to flip when they saw the hastily scribbled note on the dining room table.   
She wondered how Joey and Triston's parents were going to deal with their absence. They were on their way to Egypt for Kami's sake! 

~Still we can't leave Yugi in the hands of this Malik maniacor Yami~

Sighing in frustration, she shut her book with a snap and whacked Joey across the head with it. 

"What the hell was that for!?" Joey bellowed angrily, rubbing the back of his blond head in annoyance. An old woman beside them who had been napping gave the blond boy a disgruntled look.

"Shut up before I shunt both of you out of this plane." She growled, giving them both a death glare. "You're both acting like four year olds! Or am I giving you too much mental credit?"

"So why didn't you hit Triston too!?" Joey complained, still rubbing the bruised spot.

Triston rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat. "Bossy biddy"

"What'd you call me!?" Tea growled, looming over him like a wrath, the book in her hand about to take another victim.

"Enough! Please!" Professor said sharply from the seat in front. "You are attracting unnecessary attention!"

The trio abruptly shut up and satisfied themselves by shooting death glares at each other while in the front Isis and Solomon continued their conversation. 

"And Shadi has not contacted you at all?" Solomon asked sincerely.

"No" Isis replied, sadly. "He is always secretive, hardly contacts us in the cult, but for something this important I would have at least expected a letterI am worried for his safety." The sighed and stared out of the window wistfully.

Solomon was silent for a while then said softly, his voice strained with worry. "I hope we can reach Yugi in time"

Isis did not reply but closed her eyes.

--------------------------------

  
Yami pushed the door of the apartment he shared with Yugi open with a foot and got them both inside before the door slammed shut, barely missing his ankles. Yugi continued to sleep and Yami envied his ability to simplydrop at any given moment. It seemed to be an acquired talent.

He was shaking, not from fear but shear exhaustion, adrenaline was the only thing that had kept him going in that cavern but at the moment all he wanted to do was sink to the floor and sleep for days. 

A growl echoed through the room.

Yami froze, blood throbbing in his ears. Another monster? It took him a good three seconds to realise that it had been his stomach. Come to think of it - he was STARVING!

Lowering Yugi on the cushions, he sank down beside the boy. Too much was happening for his very confused mind to process properly; his head was hurting from hunger too.

"You saved me" Yugi's voice said faintly from beside him.

Yami turned to lean on his elbows to stare down at Yugi who hadn't moved but whose large green eyes were riveted on Yami's face. Gratitude and genuine care shone in them, Yami almost blushed but caught himself. 

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked grouchily and crossed his arms behind in head and stared up at the roof. 

"Why do you keep doing that?" Yugi's voice said softly. 

Yami glanced at Yugi in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't like me, you told me that a long time ago, I know you feel you owe me or something but but"

Yami growled and sat up, fixing his eyes on the door. "Let's get this straight, I didn't save youBlack Magician did. How I don't know"

~I SAVED him? HE was the one opening the archway so that Malik wouldn't kill me, this kid has his value of help severely skewed~ 

"But you didn't leave me when the Blue Eyes was going to attack us you didn't leave me there" Yugi continued.

Yami's blood ran cold. Was this everyone's opinion of him? Sure he was a bully, an asshole half the time but did everyone think he would actually leave someone to die to save his own skin? He was a lot of things he was no coward. Turning his eyes to gaze down at Yugi, he asked in a low voice, to hide his pain.

"You really think I'd leave you there to get killed? You think I'm that kind of person?" 

Yugi gasped inwardly. Yami was gazing down at him with the most hurt and sad expression he'd ever seen on anyone's face. It was the face of someone who had gone through a lot of pain too quickly and hid far too much of what was going on inside. 

His face slipping into an anguished look of apology, he threw his arms around Yami's neck and hugged him despite Yami's growl of protest. 

Yami's heart hammered in his chest when Yugi wordlessly threw himself at him and hugged him, the first hug sincesince his mother and father had died. He had let no one touch him since the day of that car crash. He hardly realised it when his arms wrapped around the smaller boy and returned the hug, a knot forming in his throat. The gesture was so simple, so loving - no manipulation behind it

~Why are you making me think these things Yugi?~

A sharp cough made Yami realise what he was doing and he let of Yugi and jumped back to stare in the direction of the cough, severely embarrassed. Yugi continued to sit on the cushions, a strangely happy expression on his face.

Ai stood at the doorway, large tray in hand and a rather amused look on his face. "Look-a-likes hungry?" 

_To be continued_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, this is the turning point between Yami and Yugi's relationship. Yugi's slowly chipping away at Yami's shield. I hope it was realistic - sometimes you need a Blue Eyes attacking you to make you feel more tender towards a person ^_^!

Well, remember the competition! If anyone can guess who the white robed figures are in my story (no they're not real in the manga - I mean in regards to my story) - the first one to guess and give it in a review gets a coloured Chibi drawing of any Yugi Oh character of their choice! Drawn by me! =3 (the runner ups get creditable mention ^^). I will announcer the winner in the next chapter.

I got more than 5 requests for the Yami and Yugi pic (with them in their outfits) so I'll try to have it up by next chapter (school is eating me alive) 

Stick with me guys! Please??! Only about 7 chapters or so to go to the end (4 to real romanceI think) i'm terribly excited.

Oh, and someone asked about the time difference between real world and shadow realm - they are different times but the way how the shadow realm story progresses and the real world story progresses, they'll eventually meet up at around the same time.

And one more point, the monsters and magic cards in this story are based a great deal on the CARDS, the real card game, and a teensy bit of the anime. Till next time!  



	20. The Pharaoh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh. 

**---Rating: PG13---**

_"" is talking  
~ ~ is for thinking and reminiscing  
** is for coughs or sighs  
--- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices  
--"( )"- Sacred Ancient language used by Shadi  
--( )-Same as language except in mental conversation.  
"+++++++++++" - Usually a language that is spoken by someone but the person listening doesn't understand._

**---MAJOR WARNINGS---**

_Yaoi - As in homosexuality - gay  
Cursing _

**  
CHAPTER TWENTY - The Pharaoh?!**

"I think he's warming up to me…" Yugi said conversationally to Ai who was tidying the room in a slow, steady pace. 

Ai paused and gave Yugi a curious look, as if encouraging him to continue. 

Yugi stood up, smiling goofily. "He hugged me…he actually hugged me back…" 

Ai nodded. "I saw." His voice gave no inclination of what he was thinking.

"Do you think…" Yugi said hopefully, coming up to stand beside Ai. "That maybe… he likes me now?" He had no idea why he was asking the old man such a question, he barely knew Ai, but so far, Ai was the closest thing to a friend that he and Yami had in the Shadow Realm. 

Ai turned slowly, he had been patting some pillows but now that Yugi was openly asking him a question he put them down and faced the boy. Glancing at the door to see that it was closed, he sighed and sat down, making himself more comfortable. Yami was not there. Shortly after they had eaten, the older teen had gotten up, declared he was going to go find something and had left without another word. 

"Stupid Look-a-like might be… he worried about small look-a-like in the cavern when Blue Eyes came out…" Ai offered in his broken Japanese. "I not know him well, taller look-a-like is stupid and stubborn."

Yugi allowed himself a grin. Ai was very blunt and he liked him for it. However…

His smile faded slightly at a dark thought.

~ I have to be careful though, Ai isn't really a friend… just someone assigned to us by Malik. For all I know, he could be taking news back to him…~

This thought dragging his heart down, Yugi stepped back and he went to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry Ai, I shouldn't have bothered you."

Ai gave a grumpy smile. "Little Look-a-like thinks Ai is going to take news back to master Malik…"

Yugi froze in the process of picking up the Black Magician card Yami had left on a table. He could still remember when the Black Magician had come out of the card the first time and attacked him. But the second time…

The second time he had saved Yami and him. He could not understand why he had done so but he was nevertheless grateful towards him. Slowly slipping the card in his pocket he turned to face Ai, his countenance was stony.

"Yes I do, you've really helped us a lot Ai, I'm grateful beyond words, but if your trying to be our friend purely for the sake of getting information on us to tell Malik, then I'm afraid that I won't be able to talk to you anymore."

He turned once more to the table and attempted to look busy doing something. His hands found the food tray and he began stacking the dishes.

"Little look-a-like is truly Chosen One." Ai said softly behind him and Yugi jumped mentally five feet in the air and spun around to face Ai who was now standing and gazing serenely down at him.

"H…how do you know what I am!?" Yugi whispered. 

-------------------------

"How did you summon the Dark Magician?" Malik asked quietly, gazing at Yami with intense curiosity. 

Yami glared at the white robed figure who was glowering down at him, hand clenching his shoulder tightly in case he should choose to suddenly stand. Yami decided that the next time he caught this guy alone he was going to do something remarkably NASTY to him, something that had to do with bleeding.

Yami smiled darkly.

Malik raised an eyebrow and focused his attention to the robed figure holding Yami's shoulder. "He's planning to maim you for what you're doing right now…" he said sadistically. "…Care to tell him what you think of that?" 

The punch came so suddenly Yami hardly had time to register it before he found himself doubled over in the chair, clenching his stomach. The robed figure continued to glower down at him, nursing his bruised knuckles.

~Fucking bastard…~ Yami thought, spitting blood from a bitten lip. 

Then Malik was there, sadistic smile gone, eyes dark and cold. He used the end of the millennium rod to lift Yami's chin up to look at him. "You have the ever annoying habit of forgetting that I read every thought that passes through your head Yami…" 

Yami glared back at him with slitted lids and did not reply, the blood running down his lip tickled his chin and he longed to rub it away but he would rather die first than show Malik that it bothered him. "Who's forgetting?" he said coldly.

Malik stood there, gazing down at Yami, studying his face before pulling the rod away and letting Yami's head drop. "How did you summon the Dark Magician?" 

"I thought you could read every thought that went through my head…" Yami spat sarcastically, propping himself up with an elbow on the arm of the chair and shooting a look of pure loathing at the robed figure that had punched him.

Malik smiled down at Yami, it wasn't a very nice smile. "Well yes, except in this case…that information is jumbled. You DO know… but…"

Yami waited for him to continue, rubbing his stomach gingerly. 

"…it's somehow gotten into that section of your brain that I can't get into hasn't it?" Malik whispered, running a hand through Yami's hair and seizing a fistful in a tight grip. Yami winced, feeling his arms turn to putty thanks to a mind tap Malik played at that moment. 

"Your…" Malik's grip tightened, painfully. 

"…DEFIANCE…" he pulled Yami's face an inch away from his

"…is getting annoying." 

Yami smiled bitterly. "Oh, is it now? Pity." He whispered back sarcastically.

Malik shoved Yami's head back so hard that Yami toppled over the back of the chair and lay there; his arms still not released. The puncher snickered and Yami hated him more. 

Malik walked around the chair and stepped on Yami's neck with the heel of his shoe, pressing just hard enough to make Yami choke. "There are a LOT of things that Yugi is doing to you right now that I don't agree on. Push my patience any further and I will kill him, understood? Now ANSWER MY QUESTION!!" He released his foot enough to hear Yami's answer.

"I don't know…" Yami replied. It was partly the truth, he knew Yugi had something to do with it but he didn't want Malik knowing that. 

"You're lying." Malik snapped.

Yami did not reply, but only gave him a bored, defiant stare. 

Malik stared angrily down at the teen and then glared up at the guard who was chortling silently, Malik's rage cut short his silent laugh. "Bring the other boy! Maybe that will loosen this fool's tongue."

Yami's blood ran cold.

The guard jumped to attention and hurried out of the room.

~Yugi…no!~

-----------------------

"How do you know who I am?" Yugi whispered, oh god, if Malik knew about him being the chosen one then…

How much else did he know?

He scampered back into the cushions, gripping the Black Magician card. His fear leaked into the card and it began to glow. 

A flash of light and the Black Magician was standing there, pushing Yugi behind him, a worried look on his face. "What now?" His eyes feel on Ai and fire crackled within them.

Ai did not even look startled. "Ai know lot of things little-look-a-like …after all …"

Yugi's eyes widened as Ai's voice became clipped and concise. 

"I am Shadi."

And Ai was gone, standing there, instead was the robed priest, his millennium key glowing around his neck as if it were on fire.

"Sh...Shadi!?" Yugi yelped, and pushing past the Black Magician attacked the priest with a hug. "You…were here the whole time! That's why you looked after Yami and me!"

Shadi, startled by the hug, only gazed down at the little Chosen One with a surprised smile on his face. "I have been by your side from the moment Malik captured you."

Yugi sniffled, wiping a tear from his face. All this time he had thought he and Yami were facing this torment alone. But now… 

"I'm so glad…" he said, choking back his tears. "I'm glad it was you."

Shadi stepped back from Yugi's hug and gazed up at the Black Magician who rather than looking confused, looked very bored. "Humans…" he growled to himself and fixed his attention on a wall hanging.

"Your Pharaoh was a human if you so remember Magician." Shadi reminded him. "And you have done well protecting the Chosen One."

"You said to protect the Chosen One, the millennium puzzle told me to protect both him and that other look-a-like of the Pharaoh. Why are there two of them and why did the puzzle tell me to do so?"

Shadi gave Yugi a curious look. "What are your feelings toward Yami, Yugi?" 

Yugi went red immediately. "F…feelings?"

Shadi's expression went serious. "Yes."

Yugi looked away blushing. "I…I…"

"Love him?" Shadi said softly. 

Yugi stood there for ten seconds, unable to move and then slowly he nodded. 

A heavy sigh made Yugi turn in surprise to gaze at Shadi. Shadi looked suddenly very tired. "What's wrong?" he asked, scared. 

"I feared this…" Shadi said, in a low voice.

"Feared?" Yugi whispered. Was Shadi against him loving Yami? He hoped not.

---------------

"Cairo!" Triston breathed out in amazement. All around them were the ancient buildings, palm trees and sandy walkways. It was really beautiful.

"This way please." Isis said quickly, walking up a stairwell. "We haven't much time."

Startled out of his reverie, he glanced behind him at Tea and Joey who were squabbling again.

"Why can't you carry your own damn bag!?" Joey yelled. 

"Are you a gentleman or a hog, you pig!??" Tea yelled back. "I just asked you to carry it because it's too heavy for me!"

"Well then next time, don't carry so much damn stuff-!" Joey huffed, grabbing Tea's bag and scowling at her.

"Fine, carry it for me and I'll buy lunch for you, okay!?" Tea pleaded.

Triston rolled his eyes and tightening his grip on his own bag, hurried his pace to catch up with Solomon and Isis who were at the summit of the steps and rapidly disappearing into the market. The others seeing that he was leaving them, stopped arguing and followed him.

~Hold on Yugi, we're comin'~

----------------------

"I something wrong, Shadi?" Yugi asked, shakily watching Shadi sit down, worry in his eyes.

"Little Chosen One, do you know HOW you are going to find the Pharaoh?" Shadi asked. 

Yugi shook his head slowly. "You never did tell me that."

"Because it wasn't necessary, your heart would find the person. You would love the person the moment you saw them." Shadi said softly. 

"The moment…I saw them?" Yugi whispered. 

"The Chosen One can only love one person. The Pharaoh. Any other love is false." Shadi continued. "And in this life, because you the Chosen One, was born a male, then the Pharaoh should have come back as female."

"Are…are you saying…I can't be love in Yami?" Yugi whispered, sinking to the floor and looking up at Shadi. 

Shadi did not respond but gazed down at him, studying him with a severe expression. Finlly he spoke. "You can only love the Pharaoh, Yugi."

"THEN I DON'T WANT TO LOVE THE PHARAOH!!" Yugi cried out, angry and furious all in one. "I LOVE YAMI!"

Yugi blushed furiously when he realised what he had just proclaimed on top of his lungs. Clenching his fists so hard that they hurt, he breathed deeply and continued in a restrained tone. "I'm not going to be of any use Shadi, I… I already love Yami and… I can't… I won't …I don't want to stop loving him to find the Pharaoh - you can't…you can't…ask me…to." He slowly trailed off, head hanging low. "I'm sorry, I know I promised but…"

Then Shadi's arm was on his shoulder and looking up, tears running down his face he realised Shadi was smiling. 

"I needed to hear that from you…We assumed many things when we were preparing for the Pharaoh, one that _you_ would be female, the Pharaoh male. Then I saw you and you were male. I assumed _then_ that the Pharaoh - as strange as this might have been, would be female. And now you proclaim you love Yami, another male. I am truly surprised but I suppose that fate has meant it to be this way." Shadi said softly. 

"I suppose then, that Yami is, in fact, the Pharaoh, reborn." (AN: dillydally winces as everyone goes DUH!! ^_^ this is what ya call Dramatic irony dudes and dudettes!)

The Black Magician inhaled sharply.

~Yami's the Pharaoh?~ Yugi thought in surprise. ~How!?~

Yugi's numb mind then tried to shuffle through the details. "But…Shadi… you said I would love the Pharaoh the moment I saw him, I DIDN'T love Yami the moment I saw him, he… hurt me… I …"

Shadi smiled again. "Do _you_ believe that Yugi?" 

Yugi paused in mid babble. Had…Had he loved Yami? His mind spun back to the school, all the horrible things Yami had done to him, the threats, the pain. During all those things… had… he…he…

Hated him?

No.

Not once had the concept come to him that he hated Yami. There was just this desperate need to help Yami, even at risk to himself.

Realization dawning on him, he looked back at Shadi, a soft embarrassed smile on his face. "No…no I don't."

Shadi nodded. "I was curious as to how Yami had come to be in the picture but now I see. The moment you came into contact with him, your souls linked and now nothing can tear you apart." 

Gazing down at the puzzle, Yugi stroked it ponderously. "So, now that I've found him. Do I give him this?" 

Shadi shook his head. "I would advise against that at the moment. Yes, we have established that he is the Pharaoh - but if he does not love you back…"

Yugi's eyes widened in fear. 

"You will not be able to give him the puzzle."

"Why not…?" Yugi asked. "I thought…"

Shadi's brow wrinkled. "Please understand that the Pharaoh and the Chosen One are linked. If he regains the power of the Pharaoh without caring for you or your well-being, the balance will be thrown out and he will become corrupted. The Puzzle understands this and will not surrender itself until it feels that the Pharaoh will protect you. You are as just as important as the Pharaoh is, in this quest to save the world."

"How will I know … he loves me?" Yugi asked in a small voice. "I don't think he hates me anymore but I hardly think that he loves me." 

"I doubt he ever hated you, Chosen One. He will tell you that he loves you, of course, whether by words or actions. He is stubborn, Chosen One. It may take him time. I just pray that he does so soon before Malik forces you to use the puzzle one more time." Shadi explained. 

"Once Yami regains the puzzle I will step in and protect you both long enough for you both to get away." 

"Get away how?" Yugi asked. He found it strangely amusing that they were planning so far ahead in the future. He doubted Yami would ever declare his undying love for him anytime soon.

"The Pharaoh will know." Shadi said confidently.

"Are you telling me that…THAT boy was my Pharaoh?!" the Black Magician said suddenly, interrupting the moment. 

Shadi nodded. "Once he regains the puzzle, he will remember who is he is Magician." 

Black Magician scowled. "I don't believe it. That boy is shallow and petty." And turning, he disappeared into the card.

Yugi smiled at the Black Magicians disbelief. He didn't blame him, he hardly believed it himself. Yami? The Pharaoh? All this time, he had been under their nose and he had not suspected it. He always assumed that he had to get away from Malik, so he could BEGIN searching for the Pharaoh. And then…Yami.

~I don't think he'll ever love me…but at least…I can love him~ he smiled sadly. ~Maybe… maybe we can just be friends…Maybe the puzzle will allow me to give it to him then.~

A thought occurred to him.

"Shadi, if I give Yami the puzzle will Malik's mind control break?" Yugi asked.

Shadi nodded, marveling at Yugi's selflessness. He doubted it had even crossed Yugi's mind that if Yugi himself lost the puzzle, then he would be wide open to Malik's mind control.

Yugi beamed. "Well, I'm just going to have to work on Yami's love then! I want him out of Malik's grasp."

"But what about you, little one?" Shadi asked gently.

Yugi looked at him in confusion. "What about me?" 

"Malik may control you if you loose the puzzle." Shadi continued.

Yugi was quiet and then said softly. "I don't matter Shadi…I can't stand seeing what Malik does to Yami's proud spirit. Let Malik so what he wants with me. I'm setting Yami free."

Shadi's heart softened at those words. Yugi truly was the Chosen One. 

Then without warning the door slammed back and the robed figure that had punched Yami stood there, glaring at Yugi. "YOU ARE WANTED." He bellowed.

Yugi whirled around, to warn Shadi to run but standing there once more was Ai, only looking slightly startled. Turning again, he stared wide-eyed at the man. "W…wanted?"

The robed figure leered at Yugi who shrank back against Ai. "By Master Malik." He gestured to Ai. "Bring him old man."

Yugi felt his shoulders gripped and was pushed forward gently after the robed figure who had flounced out of the room. 

"Shadi…." Yugi whispered in fear. 

"Is only Ai little look-a-like, be brave. Your Pharaoh needs your help."'

---------------

To be continued

_AN: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS TOOK GUYS (bows profusely). I ran into a SEVERE block right after the last chapter due to a review that put me in a depression. It's taken me this long to get back my courage and confidence, so again I apologise. I'll try not to make people's negative comments pull me down again. _

---------------

_I have a new story up ^^!! ( I started writing it to take small rest from Alternate World) It's a Jou/Seto romance fic called Blind Love. Check my story section ^^. There's even art for it!_

----------------

**_On to the competition details (yeah, remember that? ^_^):-_**

_Yay congrats to__ **Seventh Sage** for winning the competition ^_^. Her's was the most accurate and followed runner up by__ afan (eleifa) who had the same idea but said it too late) and __Moonlitspire she stated that the robed figures were the people in the shadow realm who took care of the Monsters and the items. Rather simple wasn't it ^_^? I hope everyone's clear on their role in the story. _

_Some pretty good guess were given by __Alea Ishikawa._

_Seventh Sage please drop a review stating who you want as a chibi please ^_^!!! _

**_Just to be very clear - the white robed figures are both guardians of the monsters AND magic cards ^_^. (well the shadow realm version of magic cards anyway_**_)_

-----------------

A_bout the Yami and Yugi pic that I promised. I'll try to have it up soon. I've been really busy with school and haven't much time to draw anyth_ing.

--------------------

**T_o XYZ_**_: your comment has been noted. It grieves my heart that Yami's personality hasn't changed fast enough for you. I am just trying to be as realistic as possible, dislike or hate does not become love overnight. If you want a quick fix story where Yami and Yugi are in love with each other by the second chapter, I am sure there are lovely ones out there on fanfiction.net which you can find easily, there are even a few in my favourite list that I would highly recommend. _

_I did warn all my readers that this was going to be a bumpy ride. No one is forcing you to read this story so by all means, stop reading it if it annoys you so much. But please, here's some advice, next time you leave a comment, do so in manner that displays common curtsey and manners. Also, give some thought to the person's feelings. I am sorry but I will not change the pace of my writing or how I display Yami until I am ready and when I think it suits the story. Good day._

_P.S. Oh and about the coward comment, try reading the story over again to see why he hasn't gone against Malik yet; sometimes reading ongoing stories makes you miss some of the subtle points._


	21. Suffering Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh.   


**---Rating: PG13---**  


_"" is talking  
~ ~ is for thinking and reminiscing  
** is for coughs or sighs  
--- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices  
--"( )"- Sacred Ancient language used by Shadi  
--( )-Same as language except in mental conversation.  
"+++++++++++" - Usually a language that is spoken by someone but the person listening doesn't understand.  
_

**---MAJOR WARNINGS---**  


Yaoi - As in homosexuality - gay  
Cursing   


**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE - Suffering Together **

Malik scrutinized Yugi who stood in front of him, shaking and shooting terrified glances at Yami and Ai in turns. Yami was attempting to stand but the robed guard meticulously shoved him back down to his knees. Ai simply watched.

"There's something that I want to know little Yugi" Malik purred, gently pushing a strand of bang from Yugi's trembling lip. 

"Don't tell him SHIT, Yugi!" Yami snarled, earning himself a vicious cuff from the guard.

Yugi made to turn to Yami's aid but Malik gripped his shoulder painfully and dragged Yugi back to face him. "Both you and your _doppelganger_ have this idiotic tendency of _ignoring_ me when I speak to you." He lowered his voice and gripped Yugi's cheeks painfully between his index finger and thumb. "How did Yami summon Black Magician? Or was it you who did it, little one?"

His cheeks burning, Yugi tried to speak and Malik released him to listen. "I don't know he just came to help us." He lied.

Malik's eyes narrowed angrily. "You're both lying. But I will find out, even if I have to rip Yami's mind apart to do so!" He turned to face Yami and pulled out his millennium rod. "Last time, your mind shoved me out but I am slowly learning those pathways. This time I will get through." He raised the rod.

"No!" Yugi cried. "PLEASE, NO!"

Malik froze and slowly fixed his eyes on the smaller boy. "Then tell me what I want to know!" he snarled.

Yugi broke down and pulled out the Black Magician card out of his pocket. "It's thisit came from this." He whispered.

Malik in one smooth movement snatched the card out of Yugi's hand and glared at it. "This is a ripped up playing CARD! Nothing but a game! Are you making fun of me?" 

Yugi shook his head frantically. "He came out of it when we were in trouble!" he insisted.

Malik threw the card to the ground. "What you say is impossible! Every monster that the Pharaoh ever sealed is in that archway that you opened. The Black Magician should be in there as well!"

Yugi crawled towards the card and gingerly picked it up. "I don't know about that but I know the Black Magician is in this card."

Malik's voice was icy when he grated out. "Prove it."

Yugi frantically gazed down at the card. "Black Magician?" he whispered.

"Boy is mad." Ai said suddenly, eyes bright. "Opening chamber has made boy mad."

Malik narrowed his eyes and said nothing. Waiting.

"Black Magician, come out, I need your help." Yugi whispered, shaking the card slightly.

Malik's expression became one of contempt. "Perhaps you are right, servant. He HAS gone mad."

Yugi went red and stared down at the card in disbelief. Why wouldn't the Black Magician come out? 

Malik turned once again on Yami. "Take the little brat back to his chambers, I suppose I will have to work on this one instead." He pressed the palm of his hand against Yami's forehead and grinned sadistically as he wrenched Yami's mind open.

Yami gave a strangled cry of pain and Yugi stared at the card in desperation as Ai came to help him to his feet. " Black Magician! Please!"

Yami gave another cry of pain.

Yugi pulled his arm out of Ai's grasp and ran at Malik. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP IT!" he screamed, grabbing the hand Malik was using to press against Yami's forehead, dragged it back with all of his strength.

Surprised, Malik released Yami and the tri-coloured teen collapsed on the ground. Furious beyond words, Malik turned on Yugi, kicking him savagely across the room. 

"Yyou dare!" Malik snarled, looming over the boy like a wraith. 

Yugi painfully rubbed his bruised ribs and stared up defiantly at Malik. "I dare!" he yelled back and groaned when Malik kicked him again.

Yami painfully pushed himself up to see Malik kick Yugi across the room. Yugi slammed into a wall and lay there, his frightened but determined eyes fixed on his abuser. 

~Wha?~

~Yugi!~

"Malik! You asshole! Stop it!" Yami snarled.

Malik casually strode up to Yugi again and slammed his foot into the smaller boy's chest. "He needs to learn a lesson Yami. He has been continuously pissing me off, maybe more than even you. It's time he learnt his lesson."

Yugi choked, pushing at Malik's foot. All the age-old pain from the chest wound came back, stabbing at his lungs like pieces of ice. 

"MALIK!" Yami roared, stumbling to his feet, his rage at seeing Yugi abused this way made his blood boil. "STOP IT NOW!"

Yugi continued to push at Malik's foot, but Malik only pressed down harder and the pain only got worse. 

The robed figure grabbed at Yami's arm, holding him back and Yami fought him off with all his strength but Malik's grip on his mind was still there and his bones felt numb. "NO! YUGI! LET HIM GO MALIK!" 

Malik pressed down harder and suddenly there was a crack from Yugi's chest. 

Yugi screamed.

Yami stopped in mid-threat, his blood roaring in his ears. All his rage poured out of him in one guttural roar and mingled with Yugi's scream.

And finally, Black Magician came.

The proud magician stood there, his staff crackling right at Malik's ear. "Release him." He growled in a low, dangerous voice. "Your idiotic human games are getting on my nerves. Release him NOW or I will blast your bloody Head off to Ra."

Malik lifted his foot from Yugi, who was now softly sobbing on the ground, curled in a ball. His expression was one of mild amazement. 

"So the little runt was telling the truth was he?" Malik purred. "The legendary Black Magician."

The Black Magician narrowed his eyes. "You are Malik? The fool who released the Blue Eyes from his slumber."

Malik's own eyes narrowed with anger. "I do not like being called a fool"

Yami who was still straining against the robed figure, glared at Malik. "Kill you! I'm going to fucking KILL you!"

Malik smiled darkly. "So you keep saying, here" he kicked Yugi in the direction of Ai. "He's done his job; take him back to his chambers. I do believe he's broken his ribs again."

In one swift movement, Ai scooped a softly crying Yugi up and left the room. Shooting Yami a glare. 

Black Magician continued to scowl at Malik. "Your quest is futile _human_. Stop while you have your life."

Malik raised a brow. "Advice from a _Shadow Monster_. How _touching_."

The Black Magician body flared with battle aura. "An Idiotic human who has lived for barely a decade and a half should not mock me." He raised his staff. "Release the two boys."

Malik smiled. "I can't do that, you see one has something I want and the other" Malik shot Yami a smug look. "Is my means of getting it."

The Black Magician's attack was so sudden that Yami barely saw him move. A flash of light and sharp crackling energy raked over Yami's skin. Blinking quickly, Yami squinted in the direction of Malik. Had the Black Magician got him?

His eyes finally adjusting to the sudden change in light he gaped in horror at what was in front of him. The Black Magician and Malik were standing there, Malik's rod and the Magicians staff straining against each other and crackling loudly.

The Black Magician was staring at Malik in numb shock. "How did you"

And then Malik shoved the Black Magician back with a sharp thrust of his rod. The Black Magician collided with the wall and changed back into his card form. The card swooped through the air and Yami managed to grab it out of midair. 

Malik turned. The insane smile on his face again. "A fool if ever there was one. A Shadow Monster against a Shadow Item?! He is lucky I did not destroy him."

Yami glowered at Malik, furious at the defeat of the Black Magician. For some reason he took the loss personally, and 

Yugi.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yami snarled and strained against the robed figures hold. "YOU HURT HIM AGAIN! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU LET HIM GO!?"

Malik smiled. "I can't let him go until I get that millennium item, Yami."

Yami continued to shoot death stares at Malik. 

Malik seemed to consider for a moment and then slowly, purposefully walked over to Yami. "Now that I've seen that the boy was telling the truth and that you two are indeed capable of summoning the Black MagicianWhere was I?"

His fist slammed into Yami's lower stomach and painfully close to the groin.

Yami gasped silently and slumped. 

"Oh yes, I remember" Malik cooed.

***********

Shadi gently ran his hands over Yugi's shattered ribs, healing slowly as the boy whimpered. "ShadiShadi is Yamiwhere's Yami?" He gripped the hem of Shadi's gown.

Shadi shook his head slowly. "Still with Malik. Do not worry, he will return. Malik yet has a use for him now that he has discovered you both can summon the Black Magician."

"I don't want him to hurt Yami anymore" Yugi whispered, his grip still tight on Shadi's robe. Tears slowly trickled down his cheeks. "make him stop Shadi."

Shadi paused. "I cannot YugiMalik's rod is far stronger than my key. It is taking all my strength just to keep him from finding out who I am."

Yugi's response was a small sob.

***********

  
Yami pushed the door open painfully. Gripping his sides he stumbled through it and stood there just breathing deeply. Malik had beaten the living shit out of him. Every bone in his body still ached. But he had only one thing on his mind at the moment.

Yugi.

His ribs, Malik had broken his ribs again.

"Stupid back?" Ai's voice said from the depths of the room. 

"Shut up, old man" Yami groaned. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping." Ai replied.

"Show me."

Ai led Yami to a section of the room he had not seen before, what he had thought was a wall hanging, opened to a small room and inside Yugi lay, sleeping deeply on a pile of cushions.

"Is he?" Yami asked, stooping beside the sleeping boy, searching for any signs of hurt on the boy.

"Little look-a-like healed. Let sleep for now." Ai said softly. "Stupid hurt?"

"I'll live." Yami growled. "Get out."

And slowly, Ai retreated.

***********

  
Yami gazed down at the beautiful sleeping face of Yugi. And caught himself.

Had he just thought of Yugi as beautiful? 

His eyes softened and he gently touched Yugi's hand. 

~Yes~

~Yes, I suppose I did~ 

"II'm sorry about all this, Yugi." Yami spoke, breaking the deadly silence of the tomb-like room. "I don't know why you won't just use that damn item you've got around your neck and get out of here. I've seen you do it beforeuse it's power I mean...why won't you just go?"

~He won't~

Bringing Yugi's hand to his cheek he felt the softness of the skin and sighed deeply. 

"You're wasting your time YugiIn trying to be my friendI meanlook at me! I couldn't even save you again today!" He winced as his stomach throbbed from the after effects of a very vicious punch. 

"Every time we get lucky"

He brought up his other hand to cup Yugi's own. "ButI'm going to help. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

And softly, hesitating for a moment, he kissed Yugi's palm.

Breaking the kiss, he placed Yugi's hand back and stood, gazing down at the small boy, wrapped in a single white sheet. 

"I promise." 

And slowly he walked out. 

***********

  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes, lashes heavy with tears. Bringing the hand Yami had kissed to his face, he squeezed it in a fist.

"I love you Yami."

  
--------------  
_To be continued_

**AN**: _(sniffs) ah manI hope that was okay guys. Short I know but the next chapter- which is gonna be a build up - its going to be pretty long 'cause I have a few more things to do before the romance - which MIGHT be pushed back a chapter if I don't get everything worked out by next chapter._

_People were surprised by Ai being Shadi!? Wow! ^____^ I really expected people to sorta go, 'well that was lame!'_

_I love surprises in my fics ^^._

_Thank you all for your support with the rude commenter. I really appreciate your encouragement and kind words! (cries)_

_Ur Some people think that the art from my fansite is in fact fanart I've received, just to clear it all up - The art marked 'mosskat' is drawn by me. Yes, I draw too ^^* Oh and guys if you have a question and want to me to reply to your reviews and such, please leave your email in the review. _

_Geocities.com/Dark_Game_Addiction has been updated again! Oh and chapter 22 is up now as well (two chapters in one night! wow^_^)_

_  
_


	22. Of Monsters and Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh. 

  
**---Rating: PG13---**  
_"" is talking  
~ ~ is for thinking and reminiscing  
** is for coughs or sighs  
--- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices  
--"( )"- Sacred Ancient language used by Shadi  
--( )-Same as language except in mental conversation.  
"+++++++++++" - Usually a language that is spoken by someone but the person listening doesn't understand.  
_

**---MAJOR WARNINGS---**  
_Yaoi - As in homosexuality - gay  
Cursing_

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO - Of Monsters and Love**

_"I know you're there."_

_Yami paused in mid reach, annoyed and amazed all at once._

_Beautiful violet eyes turned to face him, laughing she reached for his hand and held it. _

_"How did you know my love?" _

_"I always will know, after all we are fated to be together Yami."_

_Yami frowned. "You play with death every time you call me that, my love. My name should be spoken but none but the High Priest and myself."_

_"You would put me to death for something so trivial, my love?" she whispered coming closer, almost close enough to kiss_

_"Yugi" Yami murmured, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Don't leave me"_

_"I'll never leave you" she whispered back "not even if the world was ending."_

~~~~~~~~

Yami opened his eyes, sweating furiously. That dream! What?

Sitting up he stared into the darkness. Who had that woman been? And why had he called her 'his love?'

~A better question, why did you call her Yugi?!~

Shaking, Yami battled the longing in stomach. To be back there in that dream

~Why did I call her Yugi?~

Had Malik's punching destroyed what was left of his mind?

~Who was she?~

Standing, shakily he made his way to the pool and washed his face, staring at his reflection. The moon flickered in it too.

~I didn't notice that before~

~That there was a skylight right over us~

"Yami?" a small voice said on the other side of the pool. Glancing up he saw Yugi standing there. It had been two days and there were now no signs of Malik's abuse on Yugi's chest. 

"Yes?" Yami asked, rubbing the water from his eyes. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Yugi shrugged nonchalantly. Yami's personality had become quiet, easier to talk to since their last run in with Malik. "I heard you get up. Want company?" 

Yami smirked sending a shiver down Yugi's spine. Yami was actually smiling as well (if smirking could be called smiling). These past two days had been quiet and subsequently they both had simply, rested. Malik was not calling on Yami anymore, Ai told them that he was preoccupied with excavating the passageway Yugi had opened. Apparently he wanted more Shadow Monsters and they were all shut down there, waiting to be released. How, they weren't too sure but Yugi didn't care. He and Yami had just existed together. Actually talking. Not about much - but it sure beat being scowled at by the older teen.

Yami continued to smirk and stood up. "Are you sure you won't use that puzzle and go home? 

Yugi smiled back softly and shook his head. "I want to go home Yami but I want to get you out as well."

Yami gave him an odd look. "You're annoying when you start that bullshit, kid." 

Yugi began circling the pool, smiling at Yami's mock insult. "It's who I am I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Yami watched him come closer, the dream suddenly springing to mind. Despite himself he flushed furiously and headed back to his bed. "Forget about me and go home."

"I can't by myselfyou were out of it weren't you? - I need at least two more millennium items. It doesn't matter anyway" Yugi whispered, taking Yami's hand. "I'm not going to leave you."

Yami pulled his hand away gently and looked away. "I'm not worth your care." He made to get in the bed but Yugi threw his arms around Yami's waist

"Don't say that!" Yugi pleaded. "You are worth it, you are!"

Yami's stomach clenched. This feeling

Exactly like the dream.

Suddenly afraid of the emotions cursing through his veins he detangled himself from Yugi's hug and hurried through the door leading to the outside corridor, leaving Yugi staring after him sadly.

***************

"Yugi!"

Yugi mumbled and tried to turn over.

"Yugi! Wake up!"

"Let me sleep Shadi" Yugi mumbled in annoyance.

"Yugi, you are summoned by Malik. It's time for your Black Magician to be put to use."

Yugi jumped up in fear. The two days being left alone had dulled caution and now at the mention of Malik, adrenaline began to pump through his veins. "I don't want to go Shadi." He whimpered in trepidation.

"Yami is already there with the card, the Black Magician cannot be summoned without you or the puzzle. Malik has threatened to hurt Yami if you do not come now."

Yugi jumped up, needing no more goading. 

~I'm coming Yami!~

***************

  
"What's taking that brat so long!?" Malik growled, pacing in front of the archway in irritation. 

"Hopefully he grew a brain and escaped." Yami said dryly, crossing his arms and looking bored.

Malik shot him a contemptuous glare but did not reply. 

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, running up from behind them.

Yami sighed. Of course Yugi would show up, of course the little idiot wouldn't run away.

~Stupid, beautiful little idiot~

Yugi stopped beside Yami and looked reproachfully at Malik who smiled nastily. "How is the injury little Yugi? I trust two days was enough to heal?"

"What do you want with Black Magician, Malik?" Yami cut in, pushing Yugi behind him.

"We've reached the monsters, I'd much rather not have to take on all of them with my millennium rod so I think the Black Magician should be sufficiently powerful to keep you safe with the help of a magical item or two?" Malik explained. "Release the monsters by touching the tablets with the pictures on them. The stupider ones may try to attack you, this is where the Black Magician will step in of course."

A white robed figure came up and held out a box to Yami. Yami instantly recognized it to be the horn of unicorn and took it.

"Get to work, tell them all to come down the passageway, the Spellcasters will obey Black Magician, as will as the Fiends but perhaps the others will requireconvincing." Malik finished.

"Why can't you do your own fucking dirty work?" Yami growled. "And how do you know I won't use them against you?"

Malik fingered his millennium rod thoughtfully. "Would you prefer to do this operation as a zombie, Yami? If so, keep talking."

Yami bristled. 

Yugi tugged at Yami's hand and Yami glanced down at him to see two pleading eyes. Sighing, he held up the Black Magician card and glared at it. "Would you mind coming out?" 

The card was silent and Yami was about to loose him temper when the Black Magician was suddenly standing there, bristling at Malik like a cat being held over water. Hate was very obvious in his cold blue eyes. Yami and Yugi turned to enter the passageway and slightly surprised, the Black Magician turned to follow them, still shooting angry glances at Malik who merely smirked and sat down to wait.

"Humans" the Black Magician grumbled, glaring at the passageway and then paused. "...I know this place."

"That's nice to know, are you coming?" Yami snapped behind him and the Black Magician glowered at the boy. Yugi stepped between them and tried to smooth out his feelings. 

"He doesn't like this anymore than you do Black Magician, please help us?"

Black Magician frowned at Yugi. "Why are you coming down here, are you planning to awaken the monsters?"

Yugi nodded. "Please? Malik will hurt Yami if you don't."

The Black Magician's frown deepened. "I still don't believe that runt is my Pharaoh." 

Yugi sighed. "Please?" he asked desperately and the Black Magician's expression softened. 

"Very well, but you will all regret this, the Pharaoh had a good reason for sealing these monsters."

Yugi nodded and hurried after Yami who by this time was far ahead in the passageway.

***************  


"It's getting colder." Yugi whispered.

Yami nodded, glancing irritably at the carvings on the wall. "What did that idiot say we were supposed to do?"

"Touch the carvings." Yugi offered, chuckling slightly at Yami's terminology.

Yami frowned up at a giant carving of what he suspected was the Stern Mystic. "Fine" He touched the carving with his palm, not really expecting anything. He was needless to say, very startled when the carving burned a bright gold and then

"Black Magician" the old Spellcaster said grouchily. "What's this about?" He stood there, leaning heavily on a stick and glaring up at the Black Magician who looked slightly nervous.

"I'm not sure" Black Magician replied, shooting an annoyed glance at Yami as if this whole matter was his fault. 

"I thought the Pharaoh sealed uswho are these children? Come to collect monsters?" the Stern Mystic asked, narrowing grouchy eyes at Yami and Yugi. Yugi shrank back but Yami just glared stubbornly back at the old man. He'd seen teacher's scarier than this old cooke.

"I haven't come to collect anything, you are to go down the corridor and out the exit." Yami ordered. 

The Stern Mystic looked affronted. "Excuse me!? I'll have you know"

"Do as he says, old man" the Magician said grouchily. "Please." He added as if an afterthought.

The Stern Mystic looked even more insulted but headed down the corridor, muttering incoherent, indignant sounds.

"Who's next" Yami said bored, looking about him. 

Three hours later and much cursing, insults, jibes from various Fiends and howls from the various Beast Monsters (a Skull Red Bird tried to take a part of Yami's arm with her) they finally came to a large carving of - 

"Black Magician girl!?" Yugi said surprised. 

Black Magician choked.

Yami gave the Magician half a glance of curiosity and touched the carving with his palm. The carving glowed and Black Magician girl stood there, looking very startled. Yugi beamed up at her. She had always been very cute and pretty on the card and in real life she was just as cute.

"YOU BASTARD!" 

Yugi sweat dropped and stared at the Black Magician who was holding a stinging cheek and gaping at the fuming Black Magician girl who was rubbing an equally stinging hand.

Yami actually looked amused.

"HOW COULD YOU!? YOU JUSTYOU JUST!" she continued to rage, hitting the Black Magician again and again with tiny-balled fists. Her pretty little face was contorted with anger but then suddenly her voice cracked and she leaned into his armour. "you just left me. Sealed me away with everyone else"

The Black Magician gingerly wrapped an arm around her and let her cry.

Yugi watched the touching (if extremely bizarre) scene, with wide eyes. Yami pulled him away and they continued down the corridor alone. 

"That was strange" Yami murmured. "Who knew Duel Monsters fell in love?" 

"I always thought they were meant to be together, actually." Yugi said cheerfully.

At that moment the both realized that Yami still had Yugi's hand in his own. Blushing furiously, they pulled away, Yami coughing an apology and Yugi looking softly at his hand.

Yami released Dancing Fairy (who all giggled and tried to play with his hair); it only took a shout on his part to get them going. Yugi was kissed on the cheek by the last one and he blushed furiously.

"Uh-oh." Yami said suddenly.

"What?" Yugi asked, coming up behind him (he'd just released Bubonic Vermin who didn't look in the least bit Bubonic and who scuttled away down the corridor - suddenly splitting into two and then three).

"Recognize this one?" Yami whispered.

Yugi gazed up in shock at the massive carving, realising what Yami was talking about. "Summoned Skull."

"I think this would classify as one of the dangerous monsters." Yami murmured. 

"Summoned Skull is unpredictable." The Black Magician said behind them. Yugi and Yami turned to face him; Yugi was pleased to see that the Black Magician girl had not left his side. "But perhaps we can resolve this without a fight. Release him."

Yami complied and stepped back, placing himself in front of Yugi. The Black Magician did the same to the Magician girl who smiled kindly at Yugi. Yugi again found himself blushing.

Then - 

Summoned Skull was leering down at them, uttering a long, low growl. It's fierce eyes fixed upon the Black Magician with great dislike. 

"But we served the Pharaoh together" Black Magician answered back. "Comrades."

Summoned Skull gave an odd wheezing sound which Yugi realized to be laughing and with liquid grace struck out at the Black Magician, who pushed the Black Magician girl out of the way just in time. Summoned Skull's claws raked the Black Magician across the chest and side and threw him back; he hit a wall with a dull thud and slid to the ground, struggling to stand. 

"I thought they were equal!?" Yugi cried out in confusion, gripping Yami's arm tightly.

Yami frowned. They were equal in attack butwhat if the Black Magician had been in defense?

The Black Magician girl had thrown herself in between the two male monsters. "STOP IT! SKULL WHY ARE YOU BEING THIS WAY!??" she cried unhappily.

Summoned Skull glared down at her, his expression softening. He uttered a low growl. 

The Black Magician girl gaped at him in shock. "How could youhate him?" 

Summoned Skull's eyes went wild again and he snarled something else.

She clenched her eyes shut. "No! I won'tI won't move!"

"Girl! No!" The Black Magician shouted, desperation apparent in his voice. "Move!"

Black Magician girl turned tender eyes to gaze at the Black Magician. "Never."

Yami froze.

~She sounds just like Yugi~

"Yami!" Yugi cried. "Help her! The unicorn horn!"

Summoned Skull snorted and the air crackled with electricity. Yami snapped out of his trance and pulled the long box out of his robe.

"Black Magician girl!" he shouted and threw the box at her. She caught it in surprise, realization dawning on her.  
  
Summoned Skull attacked, throwing his lightening bolt at both the Black Magicians. The blast sent Yugi and Yami back against the wall, where Yami stood shielding the younger teen.

Yugi clung to Yami's arm, heart hammering in his chest. "Yami?" he whimpered. "Isare they?"

The smoke cleared and revealed Summoned Skull lying unconscious and defeated on the ground with the Black Magician girl standing over him, her staff glowing pure white.   
Satisfied that the fiend was unconscious, she dropped her weapon and ran to the Black Magician, sobbing frantically.

"Blackare you alright?" she whispered, pulling him close to her and cradling his head. Tears ran freely down her face.

Yami and Yugi huddled in beside her, both anxious at the fate of the Magician. 

He groaned and tried to sit up. "I'm finethose claws hurt" 

The Black Magician girl gave a cry of relief and flung her arms around his shoulders, hugging him as gently as she could. Still crying, she glared at him. "Don't you DARE tell me to stop protecting you ever again!" she scolded.

Black Magician's wince of pain softened and he gently stroked her cheek. "Forgive me."

Yami stood shakily. "I've had enoughLet's go back. Malik should have enough now."

Yugi agreed and stood. "Magician needs help."

***************

"That HURTS girl!" Black Magician barked as the Black Magician girl gingerly applied some magic remedy to his wounds. 

"Well, if you would just STOP moving!" Black Magician girl snapped back in annoyance.

Yugi watched with considerable glee as the Black Magician girl deftly kept down her male counterpart with her knee and treated his wounds as if she were very used to the whole event.

Malik, to say the least, had been pleased. All the monsters that they had gathered were now scattered in various parts of the underground building, all attended to by the white robed figures who, Yugi was now pretty sure, were the embodiments of Magic cards.  
Malik was most pleased with Summoned Skull (who had been locked away); they could still hear his roaring from somewhere deep underground.

"You're hardly done however, the moment Black Magician is fit you are going back in there." Malik had growled and stalked off, followed by the Dancing Fairy troop who were adamant to get into his hair even if it meant death to do so.

So here they were, trying their very best to drag out Black Magician's recovery, if only to get rest. Yugi liked the Black Magician girl; she was easy to get along with and usually dealt with the Black Magician's grumpiness by kissing him soundly and thus ruining his aloof image. Yami merely watched the entire proceedings, rarely saying anything.

Yugi wondered about his silence but did not question him.

Yami on the other hand was thinking deeply on how the Black Magician girl had been so willing to throw her life away to save the Black Magician. She had sounded almost exactly like Yugi

When Yugi was talking about him or protecting him from Malik as best he could.

His gaze fell on the smaller tri-coloured haired teen who was laughing at the Magician couple's antics. Ever since his parents had died, he had not received affection or love from anyone - no one had really cared about him, only about who he was and what he was supposed to become. 

No one had...

Until Yugi.

His mind wandered back to the night he had kissed Yugi's hand. He hardly knew what had possessed him but at that moment, just touching Yugi had become irresistible. When Malik had wounded Yugi again, he had felt fear. Fear that Yugi might die, that he might loose him.

Loose Yugi.

The thought was suddenly so unbearable that his chest hurt. 

~And to think that at one point you couldn't bear him~

~NoI think~

~I don't think I ever hated the little runt~

~I envied him - him and his stupid, kind heart~

He glanced at Yugi again, who was now helping Ai to bandage the Magician's chest, under the worried fussing of the Magician girl. 

~Yugiyou make me feel so strange~

Yugi caught his gaze and beamed at him. And despite himself, Yami smiled back.

~So strangeand yet I wouldn't give it up for the world~

***************

"What are they doing in there?" Tea asked Solomon and stared irritably at the heavy wooden doors blocking them from Isis.

"Isis has to convince them that the need for opening the gateway is great." Solomon replied heavily.

Tea noted his tone and gently patted him on the shoulder. "We'll find him Solomon-san." 

Solomon heaved a heavy sigh. "I almost lost him in the hospitalto loose him again" 

Joey and Triston came up at that moment, both guzzling figs at a rapid rate. Tea glared at them disdainfully. 

"We'll find him, old man." Joey assured Solomon genuinely. "You'll see!"

Tea's glare turned into a soft smile. Joey's unbridled optimism was contagious. Solomon chirped up, wiping his eyes. "Yes, of course we'll find him! Just a matter of believing."

"That's the spirit!" Tea said happily just as the great doors opened and Isis stood there. 

Everyone turned as one to hear what she had to say. 

"They will grant us passage. But it will take at least a day to find where they are in the Shadow Realm." Isis said quickly. "Solomon - "

Solomon perked up at his named. 

"They will need you, as you are the closest blood relative and therefore linked to the Chosen One. Will you come with me?" she gestured back to the door she had come from and they both entered. The doors closed behind them.

"And just what are we supposed to do!?" Tea huffed angrily.

"Fig?" Triston offered, holding one under her nose.

***************

"Ro Sham BoHAI!"

"Ha!" Yugi cried triumphantly, covering Yami's fist with his outstretched palm. "Paper covers rock, you loose!" 

Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi's hand. "Wonderful, one out of ten. A real winning streak you got going there." He said sarcastically.

Black Magician snorted with laughter and Black Magician girl jabbed him in his side, he grunted in pain, stopping his laugh. Ai smirked, truly glad to see them so comfortable with each other. 

"So!?" Yugi was pouting. "When we get out of here, I'm challenging you to a duel! We'll see who is the best then."

"If I remember correctly I was kicking your butt the last time" Yami began but trailed off at Yugi's haunted expression.

Hurriedly, he stood up. "I'm sorry" he muttered. "I'm " he headed for the curtained room and disappeared within.

The Black Magician and Black Magician girl watched his departure in confusion. Yugi jumped up and followed Yami, disappearing behind the curtain as well.

"What was that about?" Black Magician girl whispered, leaning her head against the Magician's shoulder. He pulled her in a tight embrace, careful of his sides. "A long story" 

Ai allowed them their privacy and left, shooting a worried glance at the tapestry curtain.

***************

  
"Why did you follow me?" Yami growled dangerously from his sitting position on the floor.

"You're upset." Yugi replied simply.

"No, I'm not." Yami snapped back. "Get out."

"It's alright, Yami, about that day I've forgiven you"

"Forgiven me!" Yami yelled, whirling his head to stare at Yugi. "FORGIVEN ME!?"

Yugi winced, as Yami's voice grew louder from rage.

"HOW ARE YOU SO DAMN SURE I WON'T PUNCH YOU AGAIN!??" Yami snarled, jumping up and glaring down at Yugi who flinched but refused to move.

"I PUNCTURED YOUR GODDAM LUNGS! AND NOW YOU JUST SIT HERE BESIDE ME PLAYING ROCK PAPER SISSORS!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!??" Yami continued to yell, his voice becoming louder with every word. He shoved Yugi back; Yugi stumbled, almost falling and gazed up at him in fear. 

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FORGIVE ME!?" Yami raged on. He gripped Yugi's shoulder and shook him. "YOU AFRAID OF ME NOW!? HUH!?" 

Yugi took the abuse silently, tears welding up his eyes. 

"AND NOW YOU'RE FUCKING CRYING! YOU'RE ALWAYS CRYING! YOU GODDAM" Yami's voice cracked suddenly. "Why the hell won't you stop trying to be my friend? Why the hell do you keeptrying?"

His voice broke completely and he collapsed to his knees, heaving a jagged sob.

Yami was crying.

Yugi couldn't believe it. Speechless, he wrapped his arms around Yami's head and pulled him close to him, allowing Yami to cry out all his pain, anger and despair that had been building in his heart since his parents had died. He cried and cried and Yugi did the only thing he could do. 

He held him until Yami wore himself out.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Yami whispered into the fabric of Yugi's clothing, his voice exhausted from crying. "I'm not worth it."

Yugi shook his head, his own tears flowing freely. "You areyou arebelieve me"

Yami pulled him down to the cushions, arms tightly around his waist. "You don't know me"

Yugi ran a hand gently through Yami's hair. "I doI do without even knowing how" 

"Don't leave me" Yami whispered, his voice weary. "Juststay with me"

"I'll never leave you" Yugi whispered into Yami's hair. "not even if the world was ending."

  
_----------------  
to be continued_

_Well good news ^^ I managed to resolve all the problems In this chappie which means - yup^^! Romance next chapterI hope..o.oOh, the dream at the top will be explained later._

_I hope Yami's transition isn't going too fast for some people. God knows I've been rereading this damn thing 10 - 20 times and it seems all right(sweats)_

_Well just in case i dont update before Christmas... _

_Merry Christmas everyone!! May your holiday be joyful and peaceful! (if anyone wants to see a YugiOh christmas pic you can visit my site at geocities.com/dark_game_addiction !  
_


	23. Risks

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh. 

**---Rating: PG13---**

_"" is talking  
~ ~ is for thinking and reminiscing  
** is for coughs or sighs  
--- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices  
--"( )"- Sacred Ancient language used by Shadi  
--( )-Same as language except in mental conversation.  
"+++++++++++" - Usually a language that is spoken by someone but the person listening doesn't understand._

**---MAJOR WARNINGS---**

_Yaoi - As in homosexuality – gay_

_Suggested sex scene.  
Cursing _

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE – Risks

Yami watched the still form of Yugi lying beside him with mild wonder. He'd woken up to find his head cradled lovingly by Yugi who had fallen asleep sitting up in his efforts to keep Yami comfortable. After blinking in disbelief for almost ten seconds, he had wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's tiny waist and pulled Yugi down beside him. Deep in a dream, Yugi simply snuggled close to Yami, his arms draped over his hips. 

Wondering what time it was Yami glanced at the candles that had engulfed the hidden chamber with light before. The wicks were halfway down…so, probably three in the morning? A cool breeze that had somehow found its way through the skylight flapped the curtains slightly and chilled them both. The candles flickered.

Yugi moaned and tightened his grip around Yami hips, seeking warmth by tucking himself right against the taller boy's taunt stomach and burying his face into his chest.  Yami felt his stomach do an odd flip-flop and his entire face go warm. 

~So…what's this? Butterflies in your stomach over a boy? Blushing over a boy?~ the irritating little voice snickered at the back of his mind, making him think abruptly of lunch, dueling monsters, killing Malik…ANYTHING but what his mind was suggesting to him.

He was surprised to hear thunder rolling above. 

~A storm? In the Desert? This damn Shadow Realm is out of its flipping mind… ~

It was oddly comforting; he loved storms after all and had often found himself on his balcony staring up into he heart of a thunderstorm, fascinated by the stark power of the lightening. Then one particularly violent storm his mother had found him standing out there and begged him never to do anything like that again. He'd promised her and two weeks later, she was dead along with his father in a car crash. 

Closing his eyes against the sudden, unwanted memory, he inhaled sharply and breathed out slowly to gain control of the grief that threatened to rise into his throat. The cold breeze flapped the curtains again and the candles flickered vehemently in response, casting rapidly moving shadows inside the small chamber. 

With a start, Yugi was awake and shivering.

Thunder rolled again. 

"It's going to rain?" Yugi mumbled sleepily and turned over on his back, rubbing a tired eye while using the other to glance at the still flickering candles. 

Yami lay there silently with his eyes closed and wondering what Yugi would do. Would he leave him now that he was done with his pathetic crying? 

~I don't want him to go~ a plaintive voice cried at the back of his mind.

Yami felt Yugi sit up and his heart sank. He was leaving him… 

~Do something!~ his inner voice cried desperately. ~He's going to get up and go and…~

A soft hand touched his cheek.

~What…?~ Yami thought, it took all his willpower not to jerk away with surprise. Yugi was touching his face. 

The soft fingertip slowly traced his jaw line and was tracing a tickling sensation down his neck when a loud explosion of thunder shattered the stillness and a violent gust of wind blew out all the candles. 

Yugi nearly peed his pants when the lights blew out. Upon waking and seeing Yami's sleeping face, Yugi had not been able to resist touching it. So when the lights blew out, he had a guilty gut feeling that it had been to stop what he had been doing. But even this knowledge had not been enough to stop him from giving a startled cry. 

To his utter surprise, his cry was cut short by powerful arms wrapping around his shoulders and holding him close. 

"Just thunder, idiot…" Yami murmured softly. 

There was a heavy silence for a couple of seconds before Yugi whispered. "The candles…I'll get some new ones from Ai…" He made to stand but Yami's arms slipped down to the smaller boys backside and around his knees where he proceeded to hold on firmly. This resulted in Yugi having to balance on his toes and leaning into Yami if he didn't want to topple backwards. 

~This…is so…awkward…~ Yugi choked mentally, wondering if Yami was doing this on purpose. 

"Don't bother. I like the dark…" Yami whispered, resting his forehead against Yugi's stomach and sighing deeply. Yugi gulped, this close contact to the older boy was driving him crazy, especially since Yami's breathing was tickling him on his navel – the most sensitive part of his body next to his neck. Thunder rumbled again loudly, followed by another gust of cold wind that gave Yugi the excuse to shiver all the way down to his toes. 

"Where is that coming from?" Yugi asked, searching for any topic to distract him from his raging hormones and Yami's face that was WAY too close to his crotch for comfort.

"What?" Yami muttered, his exhaling breathe against Yugi's navel nearly driving the smaller boy mad. 

"The wind…it's cold…" Yugi answered, shivering and gazing down at Yami who looked up at him from under dark sooty eyelashes.

~God, he's gorgeous…~ Yugi moaned to himself while trying to keep steady on his tiring toes.

In one smooth motion, Yami pulled Yugi down sharply and wrapped them both in the sheet they had been lying in.  It was so sudden Yugi barely had time to squeak. 

"Better?" Yami asked softly. 

To Yami's surprise, Yugi slipped his arms around Yami's chest and hugged him. "Much. How about you?" His voice was soft, encouragingly warm. The sudden tenderness from Yugi's flustered Yami and the cozy warmth he had been feeling towards his doppelganger went out the window. 

"Yes… but I think you're an idiot…you really trust too easily." He heard himself saying and instantly regretted it.

Yugi's hug slackened and he slumped while gazing up with wide eyes at the silhouette of Yami. His eyes were still adjusting to the dark and Yami's comment had sounded so…indifferent. 

"You're wrong, Yami…" Yugi whispered softly.

Yami frowned at Yugi's comment. "Hn?" he grunted the question, wishing Yugi would stop staring at him with such a penetrating stare. In the dark, Yugi's eyes almost glowed.

"I don't trust too easily… You think I do because…you're the first person who I've…actually…" He tapered off, muttering to himself. "Jou, Tea and the others are different… I like them…they gave me a reason to trust them - but you…"

Yami hung on the silence of Yugi's faded sentence. He? He what? 

"I'm…?" he offered, his voice low and curious. He wanted to find out what Yugi really thought of him… This entire time, Yugi had followed him around, never blamed him, had protected him… Yugi cared about him he knew, but why…WHY he did, Yami was at a loss.

Yugi closed his eyes desperately. "From the moment I met you… the day you grabbed my hair in the corridor and told me to wash out the dye…" 

Yami winced at the memory. 

"…from that day I haven't been able to stop thinking of you…I tried so hard to be your friend because I…I…cared…I don't know why… I just…couldn't…" he stopped the gush of words, clinging blindly to his thoughts that were coming too quickly, too incoherently. 

"You were so sad…I could feel it…and then I saw your grade and then found about your guardian pressuring you about your exams and I just…"

Yami noticed that Yugi had passed over the punching incident.  

"They said you cheated Yami, but I know you didn't, I know you …" Yugi slumped down. "And now all this …with Malik and him controlling you…I just want you to be free of him…" 

Yami had completely forgotten about the exams, the false accusation, he had almost, a_lmost_ forgotten Kurai trying to kill him and the confession Kurai had made of killing his parents. Did he still want revenge…? His recent rising concern for the younger boy had filled his head and the last four days had seemed like months. He HAD to get Yugi out of there…

"I don't care what happens to me…" Yugi confessed. "I'm so terrified that I might loose you to him…that he will kill you…and he keeps threatening you when I won't do what he wants…"

Yami's had stopped listening at 'terrified that I might loose you…'. 

~Might loose …ME?~

~WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT??!~

"Idiot…" Yami snapped, his temper rising in his confusion. 

Yugi stopped mid sentence, mouth slightly agape and hurt swimming in his eyes. He'd confessed just about everything to Yami; his fears, what he felt…almost everything except…

Yugi fought back the lump clawing at his throat and slowly backed out of the sheets. "I'm…sorry of course…yes I am an idiot…I'm…" 

~Oh God, let me die now…I'm such a fool…~

He couldn't help it, a single tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away angrily, screwing up his face in his effort not to just break down right there in front of Yami like some kind of...

~Weakling…~ his mind finished for him.

"Where are you going?!" Yami cried, angrily. He was furious with himself and his blurted out statement but that was the only thing he could think of. Yugi was afraid of loosing him? Him. The Bully? 

Yugi didn't answer, his hand on the curtain and about to pull it back to walk out. In one smooth motion, Yami stood and grabbed Yugi's wrists with his hands. " No! You said you'd never leave me…don't leave me now…"

Yugi was breathing hard, the lump in the throat unbearable, he wanted to scream at Yami, cry out his hurt. ~Why the hell are you in love with him!?~ his mind howled at him. ~He switches moods like the weather!~ 

"Let me go…" Yugi pleaded. "I'll stay outside, I'll stop bothering you…" His last word came out as a stifled sob and he held his head down so that Yami would not see the tears that were now flowing, unchecked down his face.

"I don't want you to…" Yami growled angrily, tightening his grip, completely aware of the tears that were hitting his hands like warm rain. 

Yugi sank to the ground; he just couldn't take it anymore. "I know I'm not important to you…a burden you don't want… just let me…"

"You're not a burden!" Yami snapped. Every time Yugi called himself that, Yami wanted to just…. throttle him! He realized now…Yugi had never been a burden…even from the beginning when they had first entered the Shadow Realm – Yami had never even thought of it that way…not once. Oh, he'd told himself that was what he thought of Yugi all along…but he knew better now.

"YES, I AM!" Yugi cried with anguish, snapping his head up to stare at Yami. Yami inhaled sharply to see Yugi's face completely stained with tears.  "I'm nothing but a pain to you! I've done nothing but make you loose your chance to get your parents back…as long as I'm here, Malik will just keep using me to control you!" 

Yugi's voice continued to grow louder as did his sobs; with a solid pull he yanked his hands out of Yami's, sending a shock of pain up to his shoulders. He stood up and stared up at Yami, his shoulders stinging. "I'm an idiot for caring too much, just being near you torments me… all I can think about is you, so yes, I'm an idiot but I don't care, I LOVE YOU!" 

All of Yugi's energy seemed to leak out of him at this last shout and he stood limply, his knees on the verge of giving up completely. "But that doesn't matter does it? I'm just in the way… and why would you care if I love you anyway? I'm just some stupid kid who keeps getting in the way and probably caused half the trouble you're going through right now…"

Two strong hands gripped his face in a painful hold and Yugi's eyes snapped open in fear. What was Yami going to do to him? He'd just poured his heart out, said something that one did not say to another boy if one was a boy….was he going to punch…?

The kiss was so unexpected that for a moment Yugi just stood there. Then shock turned his knees to putty and he felt them finally buckle. He would have dropped had not Yami scooped him up to continue the kiss. 

It was so different from the Yami who had kissed him before (and who he was sure had been the Pharaoh now…). It seemed to last forever and all Yugi could do was sink in it. He couldn't have resisted if he tried.

Yami was kissing him…There was no mind control, so past life interference…this was…all Yami. HIS Yami…

Yami wasn't too sure at what point he'd finally given into the temptation that had been plaguing him since the candles had blown out. He did remember Yugi shouting 'I love you!' but that was about it. He had gripped the smaller boy's face and before he realized what he was doing was kissing him deeply. Half way through the kiss (and when his senses had come back reluctantly) he had expected the younger boy to push him away or to at least begin struggling (he doubted Yugi was strong enough to push him away). 

Yugi had done neither but had rather melted in the kiss as if they'd been doing this their entire life. It felt so right that it was scary. 

Yami could hardly remember when he had last kissed someone. He had been very popular with the girls before his parents had died but after their death, he had gotten bitter and cold until eventually… the girl he had been dating (what was her name anyway?) had told him it was over. To be quite honest, he hadn't missed her at all, she'd been good in bed but her personality was… he couldn't remember. All his memories after his parents death had become stark and without meaning. All he could remember was Kurai's constant nagging to do better in school…. And how Goddamn lonely was all the time. 

Then Yugi…

He slowly broke the kiss and gazed down at the flushed face of Yugi who was staring back at him with part fear, part longing. 

The Yugi had come… and he didn't feel the same loneliness anymore.

A feeling tickled the back of his mind. Kissing Yugi had felt so right, so familiar? 

"I feel… like I've done this before…" Yami whispered, his lips barely a millimeter from Yugi's own. He never wanted to move from where he was.

Yugi blushed at a certain memory and looked down, every muscle in his body was tense. What was Yami going to do now? His mind explored the possibilities and they all seemed to end up with him in a compromising position. Against his better judgement he decided to tell Yami what had happened before.

"Y…You did…before…" Yugi stammered softly.

Yami froze. "When?" he whispered, even more softly.

"It wasn't really you, Yami…Malik went too far into your mind, I think, and you came back two days ago and…" 

Yami's mind spiraled. "What?" he hissed, scared. What had he done to Yugi? "Did I hurt you?" 

Yugi felt himself going redder but Yami's voice was scaring him. "…Ac…actually…"

Yami studied Yugi's expression sharply. Actually? What did that mean? 

"You were speaking another language and he… I mean you…I…" 

"What did I do to you?" Yami said helplessly, there was a loud pounding sound hitting his temples and a tension headache was building. 

"Kissedmeand…" Yugi rattled off, he thought it best that he leave the part out that he had been trying to get Yami's shirt off at the same time. 

"Only?" Yami said relieved, feeling the pressure on his temples easing up. "That's like what I just…"

"No…" Yugi said in a small voice. "It wasn't just a kiss…you were…trying to…"

Yami's eyes widened. He had a vague idea of what Yugi was going to say, had a pretty damn good idea on how one would go about doing such a thing…and was personally mortified that his mind was egging him on to continue off where the other him had left off. So THAT was what had happened when he had blacked out that night. He wondered how he had ended up back in the room with Yugi. Come to think of it… He recalled looking down at Yugi who was on the floor (?)  for a few seconds before waking up the next day with something very close to a hangover.

But if what Yugi said was true…

"Y…you didn't try to stop him…me?" Yami asked softly. 

Yugi curled his arms around himself and looked down. "No….I…"

Yami waited apprehensively. What if he said that he'd held him down? Forced him to comply? What if he'd…

"…wanted it…" Yugi finished in a half squeak and went red as a beatroot.

Yami felt his brain become very, very stupid.

"I wanted it more than anything I've ever…" Yugi was starting and then clapped his hands over his mouth. 'I'm sorry!" he muffled and looked down frantically. 

"Yugi…" Yami's voice said softly. 

Yugi made a soft sound to indicate he was listening. 

"Why?" Yami's voice was genuinely curious. Yugi looked up in surprise. 

"Why me? What could you possibly…see in…"

Yugi's eyes filled with tears before Yami had reached the word 'possibly'. "Pl…please don't finish that sentence, Yami." Closing the distance between them Yugi hugged Yami again. "Please don't…I love you…don't think you're not worth it…"

Yami stared vacantly in space as Yugi hugged him. This strange kid was…actually … in love with him? When was the last time he had heard those words? 

Sighing deeply, Yami closed his eyes. "You're strange you know that? Falling in love with someone who put you in the hospital and got you dragged to another dimension." 

"I don't care." Yugi muffled firmly in Yami's chest. "I'll risk it, I'll risk it all." 

He couldn't explain it but when Yugi said those words an inexplicable rage rose up in Yami's throat. ~Risk it? He'll RISK it?~ Did Yugi have a chronic case of stupidity? You didn't SAY something like that, you didn't risk yourself like that. Not to someone who had nearly killed you before. Yugi needed a wakeup call.  NOW.

"Prove it." Yami said suddenly, dipping and pulling Yugi's knees forward, causing him to fall backwards. 

"Wha…?" Yugi cried confused as he landed heavily on his back in the middle of the sheets. Then Yami was over him, his palms pressing down flat against Yugi's and causing considerable discomfort. His eyes were dark as blood and a clear intention was burning in them. 

"Yami?" he whispered, terrified. This was like the Yami he'd first met in the corridor, the one who had pulled his hair back, the one that had punched him… 

"You'll risk it all?" Yami growled darkly, pressing his hands down hard against Yugi's. Yugi gave a stifled cry, arching up (the only thing that stopped the pain). 

Yami eased the pressure. "You still want to RISK it all?" he snarled and glared questioningly at Yugi who gave him a scared but determined look. 

"This is nothing compared to broken ribs." Yugi whispered. "You're not going to change my mind."

 BULLSHIT." Yami growled, gripping Yugi's hands tightly and pulling them over his head. Yugi winced at the uncomfortable angle his arms were now in. Yami held him with one hand and brought his other arm down…

~What is he…this position…

Yami's free hand was slowly working on the buttons of Yugi's shirt, ripping some off when they wouldn't come away easily.  

"Yami … what are you doing?" Yugi cried, panicking. He had a good idea of what Yami was going to do and he couldn't get his arms free! He began to struggle to free them. He didn't want it this way! All Yami had to do was ask! Why was he acting like this?!

Yami pressed his forehead to Yugi's and glared deeply into the depths of his eyes. "What do you THINK I'm doing? '_You'll risk it_?'  Do you even know what you're talking about when you babble out that kind of crap? If you think you can take the '_risks'_ ! Stay still and let me take you!" he snarled. 

Yugi gazed speechlessly up at Yami, realization sinking in. He… wanted…but…

~This doesn't feel as nice as before~ a small voice cried softly in the back of his mind. 

~Take the risks…~ Yugi mentally murmured. ~This is the risk…~ 

He stopped struggling and gazed deeply into Yami's eyes but a dark shadow had turned them almost black. He couldn't read that look, no matter how he tried. Was this what he would have to do to prove that he loved him? 

~This isn't love~

~To sacrifice everything like this…~

~You'll never be the same if you do this…~ 

~ I know…~ 

Taking a deep breath, Yugi tilted his head back, closed his eyes and went limp in Yami's grip. He would take this … he would prove to Yami that what he said was true.

Nothing came. 

Opening his eyes slightly he stared up into Yami's eyes, wondering what was wrong. Yami was staring down at him in disbelief. 

~He was willing to let you…~ Yami's mind mumbled stupidly. His little 'test' had completely backfired. 

Releasing Yugi's hands, he let himself sink down on Yugi and rested his head on his now naked chest. The chain of the puzzle was cold to his ears. "I can't believe you just did that…" Yami whispered. 

Completely confused, Yugi just lay there wondering what Yami was talking about. "Y…you're not going to…?" he asked at last. 

"Not like that…" Yami replied, lifting his head and gazing down into Yugi's eyes.  "You didn't actually think I would do that to you, do you?"

"You looked so serious, I was sure…" Yugi began but stopped, blushing deeply. 

"You would despise me if I ever did something like that to you without proper permission…" Yami stated. His head was spiraling. Yugi was not, could not be human in the way he thought. 

"You have permission."

Yami froze. 

Then slowly he lifted his head, now it was his turn to blush. "What did you…?" he never got a chance to finish his question because Yugi was kissing him deeply, his hands slipping under the taller boys shirt and along his back. 

Yami decided he had not been hearing things and slowly unbuttoned the rest of Yugi's shirt, though far more gently this time.

Thunder crackled across the sky again but neither one of them heard it. 

A decent storm had built up in the shadow realm and the combination of thunder and rain drowned out Yugi's cries for the remainder of the night. 

Jou was lounging on a large couch he had found in the waiting area, trying to take his mind of Yugi, and the trouble he was most likely in at that very moment. (A/N: Ha!) What if they found him too late? His act in front of Solomon had been purely for the old man's sake; he was really out of his mind with worry.  

Tea had resumed her irritated pacing and he had found himself watching her go back and forth until he was dizzy. "What is TAKING so long!?" she repeated, for the twentieth time. 

"Tea, Chill already." Triston said irritably. "They'll come out when they're done." He was reclining in a large armchair his face buried in a pillow. 

"I'm worried about Yugi…! This is taking way too long!" Tea snapped. 

"There's nothing we can DO until they find him, so calm down already!" Triston bit back..

Giving a cry of exasperation, Tea threw herself into a chair and crossed her arms irritably. "How long is this actually going to take?" she complained softly, noticing but ignoring it as Triston rolled his eyes and turned in the chair to face the large potted Palm that was beside him. 

Without warning, the large doors swung open and Isis and Solomon stood there. Isis was smiling and Solomon looked relieved. "We've found him."

Jou jumped up happily. "Really? Where is he? How do we get there?" he asked.

"The doors." Isis said simply, leading the way down a corridor that she revealed after pulling a drape aside. 

"Doors?" Triston, Tea and Jou echoed after her in confusion. They had expected some kind of large magical ceremony or something. How were doors going to get them to the Shadow Realm? Without offering them an explanation, Solomon hurried after Isis, worry still written all over his features. Shrugging the others followed his lead.

The 'doors' as it turned out were exactly that. Two large doors made of solid stone that were heavily detailed with carvings of images and hieroglyphics. Tea examined it eagerly and immediately noticed something about it. 

"There's something missing here…" she said, pointing at a large section of Stone that seemed to have been chiseled out.

"The same thieves that broke in our sanctuary and took the millennium items took a piece of this door. The part that talks of the most dangerous of the Shadow Realm monsters and the secret they protect. I fear what my brother intends to do in the Shadow Realm will destroy the world." Isis explained softly. "But come, we must rescue Yugi!"

"Well, what do we do?" Tea asked, curiously. 

"We walk through these doors and walk straight ahead. The elder's magic has positioned this door in the Shadow Realm as close to his spirit as they can. Our job will be to find him and bring him back through the doors."

 "Well, what the hell are we waiting for?" Jou asked irritably, unable to hold his worry in any longer. He looked at Isis questioningly. 

"Nothing." Isis said calmly and touched the centre of the left door which was a carving of the Eye of Ra. The entire door glowed like fire and soundlessly it swung in to reveal … a terrible storm raging over a sandy plain.

"What?" Tea asked, confused. "What is this?" 

"A storm in the Shadow Realm…" Isis said thoughtfully. "The first of many if a balance is not struck by the Chosen one and the Pharaoh. Come quickly! Our time is limited!" With this she strode forward and disappeared into the storm.

"She's going out in THAT?" Tea asked in disbelief, flinching as a flash of lightening illuminated everything in the world beyond the door. Solomon stepped through the door after Isis and disappeared as well.

"Well... here goes nothing…" Jou said and stepped through as well.

Tea swallowed, glanced at Triston, who grinned and held out his hand. She took it and together they stepped through, both disappearing into the storm.

Entangled around each other, Yugi hardly had to shift himself to bury his face in the nape of Yami's neck. Yami groaned sleepily and pulled Yugi closer to him, igniting every nerve in Yugi's body again. His back hurt, his spine hurt and he was extremely sore but he was willing to go a million times more if Yami wanted. 

But Yami only massaged the very tender spot in the centre of Yugi's back with an experienced hand. He'd never made love to a boy before but he had a pretty good idea that it had hurt. Yugi gasped as Yami rubbed his aching back, it felt wonderful put hurt at the same time. 

Yami smiled knowingly. "I think, once is enough for now…" He whispered huskily against Yugi's temple. "You're more delicate than any girl I've ever met, I don't want to hurt you, aibou." 

Yugi went very still. "What did you call me?" he asked softly. He had heard but he could hardly believe it himself.

Yami pulled Yugi close to him again and buried his face in the smaller boy's neck, getting a longing moan as a reward. "Aibou…" he whispered and moved to kiss Yugi on the lips, cutting off whatever response Yugi was going to give.

Seconds ticked by as they kissed and Yugi's hands slowly traced a line down to the very end of Yami's spine. Yami shuddered and broke the kiss. 

"Don't do that…" he said dangerously, staring down at Yugi who gazed back at him playfully. 

"What? This?" Yugi replied and repeated the same action, he loved the feel of Yami's back, muscular yet soft at the same time.

Yami shuddered again and closed his eyes tightly, trying to breathe deeply. He doubted Yugi knew but that simple action was turning him on again. He did not want to go again, it would hurt Yugi. 

~Self control…~ he grated out to himself. 

"Yugi, can you stand?" Yami asked softly. 

It was a strange question but Yugi made to sit up, to prove that he could but the moment he straightened his back, he cried out in agony and Yami had to catch him before he fell back. Digging is nails into Yami's arms; Yugi fought back the tears as best he could. 

"If it hurts this much when we only did it once, do you REALLY want me to go again?" Yami whispered gently, his hands working on soothing Yugi's back again.

"Yes…" Yugi whimpered, much to Yami's surprise. "But…it hurts so much." 

"It won't hurt so much tomorrow morning…" Yami comforted him, pulling him close. "Sleep it off."

"Not yet…" Yugi said suddenly. "I have to do something first…" He forced himself to sit up despite the pain and gazed down at Yami. Yami looked up at him puzzled, wondering what he was going to do. He could hardly believe it when Yugi, slowly and purposefully lifted the Millennium puzzle off his neck and placed it over Yami's while leaning in for a kiss. 

The puzzle glowed brilliantly for the length of the kiss and then dulled.

Yami stared up at Yugi in disbelief. "What did you do?" 

Yugi smiled almost sadly. "It was the right time… the Puzzle is now yours, my Pharaoh." 

"Pharaoh?" Yami echoed in surprise. 

As best he could Yugi explained what Shadi had told him. "But the important thing is now that Malik cannot get into your mind anymore… You're free from him."

"But what about you?" Yami asked worried. 

Yugi continued to look sad. "I don't know. I don't care about me."

"Take it back." Yami growled and made to pull the chain off his neck. 

Yugi gripped his hands in alarm. "You are not bound by the same spell as I was to protect the puzzle but you cannot take it off. I cannot protect it anymore. It's yours, Yami." 

They stared at one another for what seemed an age before Yami slowly pulled Yugi close to him. "I'm going to get you home if it kills me." 

Yugi shook his head. "I'd rather die if you had to be killed to send me home. I just want to be with you." 

Yami sighed deeply, frustrated at Yugi's self-sacrificing nature and pulled him down to sleep. "You're not going to die." were his last whispered words. "Not if I can help it." 

Yugi did not reply but snuggled close with a contented sigh. Tomorrow could wait, he was happy here.

Long after Yugi had finally fallen asleep, Yami stared into the darkness, his eyes staring at the Puzzle, an odd song seemed to be coming from it and it filled his ears with ringing. Had Yugi heard this sound? The puzzle felt so right around his neck and he also felt…power coming from it. Warm, gentle power. 

~A strange feeling… it reminds me of Yugi's personality…~ Yami thought to himself. He lifted his hand to touch the golden triangle but a mere millimeter away, he paused and just stared at it. 

~Tomorrow~ he thought, firmly. ~Malik, has done enough to harm Yugi…~ 

He rolled his hand in a fist and moved it away from the puzzle. 

~Tomorrow~

*********

**To be continued.**

Ack, it's been FOREVER X| sorry guys…really. College, changing my hard drive and a serious block is the cause of all this. I wanted this chapter to be special and I didn't want it to be a lemon but I wanted it to be romantic enough to make you get a gushy warm feeling (not diarrhea XD) – was it gushy? I'm sorry if it wasn't, daydreaming it and putting it on paper are two very different things. 

Anyhow! Thanks for waiting all! As promised this chapter was dedicated to Jack V Briefs X3 (again). I hope she liked it.

I know I didn't give much detail on the love scene itself but go read a yaoi (I suggest SSJSky) and you'll get the general idea. Hell! Yugi was in pain afterwards so it had to be something right? … Right? ^^;;;

(Crickets)

Oh god, I suck so bad _…

Again, I'm sorry all and thanks for all those persons who kept reviewing even during the long wait! I promise the story will be updated more often now (no really, I was writing this chapter for like 3 months). 

And for those who I owe prizes to I'm working on it X3. (I just didn't realize my life would get so busy when I was offering the prizes ;_; )

Oh! And those who've been reading 'Blind Love' and want me to continue soon don't worry! I'm writing the next chapter as I type this up. (I was just really, really busy and lacking inspiration….)

(I wanna hit the 700 review range before this fic ends… I wonder if I can do it? 9_9…)


	24. It's Okay to Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh.

**---Rating: PG13---**

_"" is talking  
is for thinking and reminiscing  
is for coughs or sighs  
--- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices  
--"( )"- Sacred Ancient language used by Shadi  
--( )-Same as language except in mental conversation.  
"" - Usually a language that is spoken by someone but the person listening doesn't understand.  
- Dream Sequence  
_

**---MAJOR WARNINGS---**  
_Yaoi - As in homosexuality – gay  
Cursing _

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR – It Okay to Cry

_Dream Sequence _

_  
"Oh Yami, you hurt your hand!?" _

_A four -year-old Yami, looked up at his mother, his face screwed up in pain. It was taking every mental effort he had to be strong and not cry in front of her. Big boys did not cry. Daddy had said so. _

_His mother, a strawberry blond with deep crimson eyes knelt down and held her arms wide. Without hesitation, the little boy threw himself against her and she wrapped his arms around him while making gentle cooing sounds. _

_"If it hurts, it's okay to cry, Yami…" his mother told him gently, rubbing his back. "It's okay to cry if you have a reason…"_

_"But daddy said…" Yami whimpered, he could already feel the tears welling in his eyes; there was a lump in his throat trying to choke him. He swallowed painfully. _

_"It's okay to cry if you have a reason." His mother said firmly, leaning back so she could look into the eyes that were a carbon copy of her own. With the gentle tenderness of a mother, she lifted his hand up and examined, it taking a deep breathe at the same time. It was really, a very nasty cut._

_Unable to take it anymore and reassured by his mother's words that it was okay to cry, Yami sank once more into her secure embrace and cried away the pain while his mother rocked him gently. _

_End dream sequence _

_  
_Yugi gasped and opened his eyes. Had he just dreamed about Yami and his mother? He wasn't sure HOW he knew that the blond woman was Yami's mother, he just knew. Trying to ignore the dull ache at the base of his spine, Yugi sat up gingerly, wondering what time it was. He yawned and instinctively reached for the puzzle around his neck, and had an immediate panic attack when he realized that it was missing. It took him ten seconds of feverish searching, before he finally remembered that he had given the puzzle to Yami. At the same time, all the memories of the previous night rushed back to him, turning his face deep crimson.

They had…

If someone had told him three weeks ago that he would be making love to the same teenager who had slammed him in a locker, then broken one of his ribs, he would have called them mentally insane. Who could possibly believe that? He still couldn't believe it himself…- He was pretty sure he had liked girls before Yami….

Yugi sat there helplessly, his mind whizzing back and forth on the subject. He was, in love with Yami, he knew that at the very least. And Yami had called him Aibou… he blushed deep red again, fighting back the urge to giggle.

He forced himself to get serious again. Yami had talked of going home… and Yugi wanted nothing more than that at this point. He missed his grandfather and he had exams to take. He was pretty sure they needed at least two other Millennium items to go, but how would they get them?

This question burning at the back of his mind, Yugi looked around for Yami, his eyes squinting in the darkness.

Yami was not there.

Wondering where he was, Yugi painfully put on his shirt, buttoning it with the three buttons that had survived the night's activities and then, pulled on his pants. He desperately wanted a hot bath, the only thing he was sure that would take away the last of the ache. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the curtain aside and stepped out into the larger room, looking around for Yami as he did so.

"Good morning, Yugi."

Yugi's felt his stomach clench in sheer terror. Malik was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes locked on him as if he were a particularly tasty treat he was contemplating eating. An eerie smile that Yugi did not like in the least bit, was tickling the sides of his mouth. Several of his robed followers were standing around him silently, simply watching. Yugi could feel their eyes boring into him, it only served to add fuel the growing panic that surging through him.

"Malik." Yugi managed to choke out, his eyes fell on the millennium rod handing loosely in the sandy haired teen's hand.

"Very good, Yugi…you actually remembered my name." Malik laughed mockingly, his expression said very clearly that he was enjoying Yugi's fear.

Yugi swallowed, acutely aware of how much danger he was in. He no longer had the puzzle…his mind was an open for Malik to take at any second…though the question was…why hadn't he already? Or had he?

"What do you want, Malik?" Yugi said as forcefully as he could manage, considering his stomach had decided to move in with his heart.

Malik seemed to consider him for a while, his leering smile never fading, finally he spoke, his voice a cold purr. "Gee, little Yugi…let's think for a second, shall we? What have I been trying to get for the past, oh I don't know…all my life?"

Furious at Malik's mocking words, Yugi clenched his fists. "You'll never get it now!" Yugi blurted out, more boldly than he felt. "It belongs to Yami! You can't control him anymore, Malik!"

Yugi expected Malik's smile to slip, for cold rage to replace it but Malik's smile simply widened, flaring Yugi's suspicions immediately. Had Malik done something to Yami?

"Wh…what did you do?" was the first thing Yugi blurted out. "You did something to Yami!"

Malik gave Yugi a look of mock surprise that did little to hide the obvious gloating in his eyes. "I thought you just said I couldn't control him anymore, little Yugi?"

Yugi found himself unable to say anything. Malik was up to something, knew something he didn't know. But what was it? Where was Yami? Malik couldn't have taken the puzzle from him could he? The puzzle protected the owner!

Not necessarily, it protected you but you don't know what it'll do for Yami…

But he's the Pharaoh! It HAS to protect him!

Are you that sure Yami's the Pharaoh?

Shadi said…

Love and lust are two very different things, Yugi… A cold voice said, silencing all other the other clamouring voices in his head.

Lust…?

The doubt that was about to consume Yugi, vanished instantly when the huge door behind Malik and his robed followers opened, and none other than Yami himself, stepped inside. He looked extremely impressive in robes jet black silk. Upon entry into the room, Yami's crimson eyes betrayed the slightest glimpse of surprise at the congregation he saw there, but he regained his composure almost immediately.

"Yami!" Yugi cried in relief, longing to run forward to greet him, but there were about twenty robed figures standing between him and this desire. But, he could live with that for now. Yami was okay! He must have stepped outside and Malik had taken the opportunity to try and ambush him while Yami was gone. But how were they going to get out of this situation? And where were the Black Magician girl and Black Magician, and Ai? He looked desperately at Yami, begging for him to find a way to get closer.

Yami, in the meantime, was giving all of Malik's followers an obvious look, that meant I-loathe-every-ONE-of-you. The millennium puzzle around his neck was glinting in the light, Yugi breathed deeply again. So, Yami had not taken it off; that was good, but the real question remained, could Yami use the puzzle? Maybe he should have told Yami how to control the puzzle last night, instead of… he blushed, now was not the time for thinking that!

He continued to gaze over the robed figures head, seeking eye contact with Yami. Finally Yami locked eyes on him and then without any warning, shoved the first robed figure out of the way, clearing a path for himself to reach Yugi. Several of the other robed figures bristled and made as if to step forward to block his path but Malik was already moving, he positioned himself between Yugi and the advancing Yami, who scowled.  
  
Terrified at the situation, but not knowing what to do, Yugi just stood there, placing all his trust in Yami.

Yami and Malik continued to stand there, glaring at each other. Yami's expression was mounting anger but Yugi could not see what Malik's face was doing. The tension in the air was stifling and Yugi flinched at a bead of sweat that was tickling his cheek. What was going to happen?

"You said, you would come alone, Malik." Yami snapped, suddenly, his voice was cold with anger.

Yugi froze, puzzled at the question. Come alone? Malik never came alone…and why did… He turned confused eyes on Yami, who did not look at him. Malik, on the other hand, turned around to glance at Yugi who's stomach lurched at the triumphant sneer that was slowly crawling across his face.

"You needn't worry about them…" Malik cooed, indicating to his followers. "A deal is a deal after all…but…" He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi shuddered in repulsion at Malik's touch, he pulled back. "Where were you? No one could find you all this morning."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter? I'm here, after all… shall we get this over with?"

Get what over with…? Yugi's mind mumbled to itself. What's Yami talking about?

His mind's question was answered when, to Yugi's disbelieving horror, Yami slowly reached for the puzzle around his neck and pulled it off.

Then handed it to Malik.

Yugi was numbly aware of a roaring sound in his ears, a sound that was getting louder and louder as he stood there. There was a growing burning throb building up in his chest, it felt worse like when he had punctured his lung, it felt like a thousands knives were sticking him in his heart and wouldn't stop. Yugi wanted to die… scream, anything to wake himself from this nightmare, it HAD to be a nightmare, none of this was real. Yugi felt his sanity give a sudden, violent lurch.

Wake up now… a voice was saying in a forced, cheerful tone. Wake up now!!

No… a voice was saying, a calm but disbelieving voice. No, this…this isn't a …

OH GOD, DON'T SAY IT! DON'T …SAY …IT!!

…Dream

A painful lump jammed in his throat, an involuntary sob was mere millimeters away from escaping.

All of his suffering to protect the puzzle, to ensure Yami got it and Yami was now giving it to Malik?

Th…there has to be a reason…Yami…he ….wouldn't…. another, more hysterical voice, obviously crying was arguing back.

He WOULD, WE WARNED YOU…. An old, familiar sardonic cry filled his temples.

"Yami…" Yugi mumbled, taking an agonized step towards the older teen, there was an odd smile on his face, the type of smile you got when you were trying to laugh at a joke that wasn't there, the type of smile that didn't reach the eyes, the type of smile that was trying everything in its power, not to accept what was in front of it. "W…what…?"

He had reached Yami now, had gently grasped the older teen's much larger hand, the same hand that soothed his aching back. Then, he was looking up at Yami. "Is …this…" he faltered, unable to gather the courage to piece the words together. He tried again. "Please…tell…me…Yami…please, tell me this …isn't…that you…haven't…"

Yami's expression was like stone.

"Y…yami…?" Yugi choked. The tears were beginning to roll down his face and he was dimly aware of the mocking laughter of the robed figures and Malik. "Yami…" he choked out again, fainter this time. He continued to gaze up pleadingly into the eyes of the only person he was sure, he had ever loved, the person he would have been willing to sacrifice everything for, HAD sacrificed everything for. This wasn't lust, Yami was the Pharaoh. The Chosen one could only love the Pharaoh…why then…

"Why…?" came his third anguished whisper, staring up at Yami, barely able to see him through his tears. Yami would say something to make it all right that he was doing this. This was some plan of his…HAD to be … he couldn't …he wouldn't…

He was suddenly aware that Yami had leaned forward, his mouth was right beside his ear. This was it…Yami was going to say everything was all right…that this was a plan, that…

"Naïve little Yugi…" Yami's cold voice cut through Yugi's self assuring thoughts. Yugi froze.

"Naïve little Yugi…" Yami repeated, his hand was slowly brushing Yugi's bang out of his face. "You just don't understand do you? I was using you the entire time…"

Yugi vision flickered for a second.

" 'I'll get you out, I swear!' " Yami said in a mocking voice. "You actually believed all of that, didn't you!?" He pulled his hand out of Yugi's now lax grip.

"I always wanted that puzzle… do you really think I gave up my parents… for you?" He whispered, his voice was bored, cold. "Though I will give you credit for one thing…"

He leaned forward again, his breath close enough to tickle Yugi's ear. "…You were a good fuck…" He leaned back, smiling maliciously, in the background Malik gave a snort of laughter.

Something shattered inside Yugi, and he clutched his chest, agony searing through him and spreading to the very tips of his fingers. The roaring sound was building again, becoming unbearably loud. He was vaguely aware of falling to his knees, his head tilting back to the sky, as his hands clutched to his throat. A savage pain was threatening to choke him completely and he wasn't even aware when everything went black.

-----------

"We'll do it here…" a cold voice was snarling imperiously.

A sharp jerk told Yugi he had been thrown carelessly to the ground. Through a fog of faint insanity, Yugi felt something burning the entire right side of his body, but he ignored it, nothing mattered now.

"Do it quick then, the sun's burning hot today…" another voice answered. Yugi opened a pained eye and stared up at the blurry shape of robed figure, a curved blade held high in the air. Survival instinct screamed at him to move but a drowning depression clung to his heart and he closed his eyes again, acceptance flooding him. Let it end…

"NOW!" yelled a voice and someone screamed. Yugi heard none of it, unconsciousness had claimed him again.

-------------

Dark Magician gazed painfully at the crumpled form of Yugi wrapped up in his cloak. Beside him, the Dark Magician girl was also throwing worried glances at the small boy.

"He's given up…" Dark Magician whispered.

"Don't say that…" Dark Magician girl whispered back, her tone frightened. "We've got to keep moving. Ai said his friends were just over that ridge…They'll help him…"

"I'm going to kill that blasted Yami…!" the Black Magician snarled angrily. "I'll never forgive him for this…"

The Black Magician girl did not reply but gave a relieved cry. "There they are!"

Up ahead, Tea, Joey, Triston were running towards them. Their cries of relief apparent. Ai had made contact with them and they were waiting for them.

The first one to reach them was Joey, he gave a horrified gasp when he saw the pale, still form of Yugi.

"What did that bastard do to him!!??" Joey roared.

"Oh…Yugi…" Tea cried, covering her mouth when she saw him. "Come on, his grandpa is right behind us!"

There was no need to say anything for at that moment, Solomon appeared. "Yugi!" he cried in horror, touching the cheek of his young grandson. At the sound of his grandfather's voice, Yugi stirred slightly and opened an eye.

"Grandpa…" he whispered. "Oh…grandpa…" he slipped out of Dark Magician's arms and into his grandfathers own. And then it came, the low jagged sobs that rocked the small boy's body. The sobs grew in level until Yugi was screaming in misery. Everyone close to him, felt as if their hearts would break at the sound.

_To be continued_

_  
(Waits for the flames)_

_Like I said before this story started, bumpy ride, bumpy ride. Come on guys, lay on all the screams and threats that I think I may be getting for this chapter, it's understandable. But don't give up on me please;;_


	25. Are you so Pathetic?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh.

**---Rating: PG13---**

_"" is talking__  
__ is for thinking and reminiscing_  
_ is for coughs or sighs_  
_--- --- is for mental conversations or mental voices_  
_--"( )"- Sacred Ancient language used by Shadi_  
_--( )-Same as language except in mental conversation._  
_"+" - Usually a language that is spoken by someone but the person listening doesn't understand._  
_ - Dream Sequence_

**---MAJOR WARNINGS---**  
_Yaoi - As in homosexuality – gay__  
__Cursing _

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE – Are you so pathetic?

Tea brushed aside the flap of the large tent and bustled in, spitting sand from her mouth and grimacing at the gritty taste. The wrap that Isis had kindly lent her was barely doing its job – the intensity of the storm managed to shove sand in every available opening in the garment and Tea was pretty sure that she now had sand in places she didn't even know she had.

It was frustrating. The storm had lifted momentarily when the moon had risen but then returned (from god knew WHERE) with twice as much force. On top of all these problems, Tea was still in silent disbelief at all the events that had taken place since they had entered the Shadow Realm.

Isis had gone back into the real world shortly after they had entered it, leaving them with Solomon in a makeshift camp made of Isis's large sash. When she had returned she was pulling a camel. _A terrible storm is coming_ was all she said and refused to speak to any of them as she and Solomon skillfully erected the tents. _A storm worst than this?_ Tea had said bitterly but she held her tongue and gratefully went into the safety of the tent.

They had barely settled in when Isis left them, riding the camel off into the distance without a word. Solomon did not seem too concerned about where she was going, so they chose not to question him. When she returned, she brought startling news; Yugi had been found and he was being taken to them.

Tea asked her how she knew this but she refused to speak to any of them more than was necessary. Instead Isis busied herself with making a partition in the largest tent.

The day after the storm had subsided, she told them that he was near and hurried over the nearest dune. They had followed her and watched in a sort of daze as Yugi 'arrived', being carried by two weirdly garbed persons who has covered their faces though Tea managed to catch a glance. Something about their faces were hauntingly familiar though she wasn't able to place them – it hadn't mattered a second later when she saw the state Yugi was in.

She had never heard anyone cry like that before…it was traumatic even to those who didn't know what had happened.

God, she needed to know what had happened.

It was barely ten minutes after settling Yugi in the tents when the storm hit. They couldn't move from that position but the tents were strangely secure no matter how the winds lashed at it. You had to be thankful for small things, she supposed.

And so here they were. Isis was fussing over Yugi behind a large piece of cloth that served as a partition with only Solomon being allowed to enter. They were all too nervous to ask Solomon anything – the old man looked like he was about to break down and weep right there.

"Any word?" Tea asked Joey who was sitting grouchily on the ground, one hand pushing another flap of the tent. It was just enough to look outside but not enough to let the storm in, well, not all of it anyway, there were nice little dunes building up around his legs. Tea wondered why he bothered, there was nothing much to see anyway. Joey grunted irritably and wrenched the flap shut with a savage yank.

"No!" Joey snapped. His was a voice that was always sounding resentful now.

"They just keep behind the curtain, walking back and forth and talking in stupid whispers. How the hell do you expect me to know anything when they won't even talk to me?"

Tea let that one pass for nerves and took a drink of water from the flask that hung from the support beam of the tent.

"Did you see those two weirdoes that brought Yugi back? Where do you think they went?" Triston inquired. He had suddenly appeared behind Tea, heard the end of the conversation and decided to throw his own question to them as well as a ton load of sand. Tea hastily gave him room as he brushed the grains from his hair; she preferred not to have anymore of that element down her shirt, thank you very much.

"We seem to be meeting a lot of weirdoes lately…" Joey said darkly. "First freaky guy in the hospital, what was his name? Malik? Then this Isis-lady who claims she's his brother… and to top it all off those two weirdo looking people who returned Yugi – you saw how they covered their faces? And where's Yami? I'm not saying I care for the jerk but…"

"I wonder why Yugi was crying…?" Tea asked softly to herself, tuning out Joey's rambling. "I felt my heart was going to break, I've never heard a boy cry like that…" She pressed her hands to her chest and her gaze seemed to dim.

"And why won't they tell us what's going on?" Triston asked angrily. "Why haven't we gone home? We have Yugi! Everything should be okay! Shouldn't it?" He glared at Joey and Tea as if expecting an answer to grow from the sides of their heads.

At that very moment, Isis finally pushed the partition aside and stepped out. She looked extremely weary. The trio attacked her at once, bombarding her with questions simultaneously.

"How's Yugi!"

"Why was he crying?"

"Who were those two people!"

Isis managed to look startled; a sign of just how tired she was. "Wait…please…One question at a time." She was pressing her temples with her thumb as if repressing a building headache.

There was a silence for a moment then Tea volunteered the first question. "How is Yugi and why was he crying like that?" She'd left off Triston's question feeling that the identity of the strangers who had returned Yugi could wait just a little longer.

Isis looked thoughtful for a while examining all their faces. "Yugi has been through…more than you can imagine… At this moment, I feel he is battling just to keep his sanity…I have been trying to keep him calm these past hours."

"Battling to…" Joey snarled, Isis's words sinking in far too quickly. "What the HELL did they do to him?"

Isis frowned slowly. "I cannot even begin to explain…it seems…that we have found our Pharaoh."

"Found the …" Tea exclaimed breathlessly. "That's great! Who is it?"

"Yami." Isis said softly.

There was a moment of silent disbelief and then…

"WHAT?" they all exploded and Isis winced again.

"YAMI?" Joey roared. "The same pain in our ass who got Yugi in this very same situation, he's this almightily pharaoh?" Joey's face was a contorted mask of utter fury.

"The same one Malik is controlling?" Tea choked, covering her mouth.

"What the HELL is going on, Isis?" Triston growled, fierce green eyes riveted on the shorter woman. "How can you be sure about this?"

"The Chosen One would fall in love with the Pharaoh…that is how we would identify him." Isis said calmly and waited for the others to put two and two together.

"What kind of bullshi…" Joey began but Tea made an irritated shushing sound and he fell silent (resentfully).

"Yugi fell in love with Yami…" Tea whispered, there was a slow dawning comprehension on her face. "Of course…why didn't I see it before? He's been in love with Yami ever since he clapped eyes on him."

Joey and Triston blanched. "WHAT?"

"And this is where everything gets difficult to explain…" Isis said, nodding at Tea.

Solomon sat dozing at the edge of the tent on a cushion. His mind exhausted from tending to his grandson the entire night. Isis had stepped out to 'explain to the others' what was going on and had advised him to get some sleep in the meantime. Yugi seemed to be sleeping, his back turned to him, and so Solomon had taken the opportunity to rest.

Yugi lay curled up on a very large cushion, wide awake with blank eyes staring at his hand that lay on the sandy ground in front of him. His mind told his arm to move his hand away from the dirt, his body told his mind to go fuck itself.

He didn't care…

NOTHING mattered anymore.

Some woman who called herself Isis kept coming and going, asking him questions. She claimed she was a friend, that she was trying to help him, claimed that she was with Shadi. He had answered her questions, dumbly, like a computer spewing out answers. What did it matter anymore? His grandfather had sat with him for while, listening. Some things Isis seemed to know already, that Yami was the Pharaoh for example, that Yami had betrayed him. He didn't care how she knew, it didn't matter anymore.

How could…how could …HOW COULD HE?

The tears began again, clouding his vision. Why had they saved him? Why hadn't they let those damned followers of Malik kill him? It would have been better than this…

All he could remember was the contempt in Yami's face as he leaned forward and told him that world-shattering sentence.

You were a good fuck… 

He squeezed his eyes closed; the cushion by his face was soaked through with his tears. It had all been Yami and Malik's plan? It just didn't make sense…

You were a good fuck… 

Those words hurt so much he choked every time he thought of it. He felt like he'd been raped, except that he had gone along with it, smiling all along, had even made friends with the rapist. And yet…

He still loved him. He couldn't help it… He loved him with every fibre of his being. He would have died willingly for Yami, anything for Yami…

He slowly moved…forced himself to painfully move a hand to his chest where his broken rib had been. That was all he had left now…a broken heart and a healed rib, an aching internal scar he would never go away.

Can you go on?

Yugi sat up; he could dimly hear the sandstorm raging outside.

Can you survive without Yami? Are you so pathetic that you can't conceive the next five minutes without him?

Can you?

"No…" Yugi murmured softly, his eyes had ceased to see. "…I can't…"

Isis placed the centre of the millennium puzzle on the ground in front of the three teenagers. Joey and Triston looked at it rather blankly but Tea leaned forward and picked it up almost reverently.

"The same gold material of the puzzle…what is it doing here?" she asked while cradling it in her hands, almost as if afraid it would break.

Isis's did not respond, her mind dwindling on the evening _he_ had come to her. Finally she began to retell her encounter.

_Isis touched the millennium item around her neck gently, prodding its power to recognize the life signature of Yugi. It had been some considerable trouble doing it but the elders had managed to get the necklace to work as a sort of homing beacon for the chosen one. _

_She was grateful for all their trouble now as she 'felt' him somewhere to the east. _

_The storm was still raging and Isis was considering going back to the tents. The camel was getting angsty. This was the worst storm she had ever encountered…and she had encountered many._

_Then she saw the silhouette in the distance and she slipped off the camel, eyes narrowed. She had no idea who it could be; to her knowledge only Malik and his followers dragging the two children were in this world. Her knowledge of this world was limited, she had been raised to guard the gate and she had done so. Now that she thought about it, she wished she had gotten more time to talk to Shadi when he had visited them, to ask him about the Shadow Realm. If it was one of Malik's followers and he got away, they would all be in trouble. _

_Throwing caution to the wind, she pulled her small blade, abandoned her camel and swiftly ran towards the figure, fully intending to kill whomever it was._

_The person did not move, either they were very confident or they hadn't seen her. It couldn't be the latter; if she had seen him then they had seen her. She circled the figure and came in for the kill. _

"_Isis." She heard her name…more in her head than anything else and nearly tripped in her attempt to stop in time. Hands reached out and steadied her and then she was looking up at two very familiar blue eyes. _

"_Shadi…" she breathed in shock. _

_He smiled at her and gathered her shawl around her properly. "You've changed since I saw you last." He said warmly. _

"_Well…I…it has been four years…" Isis replied, clasping her hands together and trying to look regal. Something she found hard to do when around him. _

"_I probably look old now…" Shadi laughed. "Why else would you try to kill me?" _

_Isis blushed from embarrassment. "No…no, you look exactly the same, it was my carelessness, forgive me." _

"_I felt you when you entered the Shadow Realm, and I am grateful you have come." Shadi said, his voice no longer conversational. "I need your help Isis."_

"_Anything." Isis said a little too quickly and blushed furiously. She was acting like a sixteen year old fool again! _

"_I have found our Pharaoh, Isis." Shadi said gathering her hands in his own. "The Chosen One has found him." _

"_Him?" Isis said confused. "I thought the Pharaoh would return as a woman since the chosen one was a…"_

_Shadi smiled a little darkly. "You of all people should know life is not always as straightforward as that." _

_Isis felt stupid again. Why did Shadi do this to her? "Where is he then?"_

"_Right here in the Shadow Realm, with Yugi." Shadi replied. _

"_Yami…" Isis said, realization growing in her voice. "It was Yami!" _

"_My clever Isis…" Shadi said looking pleased. "Nothing escapes you." _

_Isis tried to not look happy at his compliment but failed._

"_I will be bringing Yugi to you tonight Isis…I saw your settlement in the distance, two friends will be bringing him. He… he will not be well, I think." _

_Isis's pleased feeling faded leaving a gaping worry in her chest. "What…what have they done to him?" she asked. _

"_It's not what they have done but rather what Yami will do." Shadi replied, looking extremely angry. _

_Isis stared at Shadi. "But Yami is the Pharaoh…" she whispered. "What are you saying?"_

_Shadi gripped Isis's hand and gently placed a gold item in it. "Take this Isis, take it and Yugi when he comes. Go back through that gate and never come back here, do you understand?" _

_Isis opened her hand to stare down at the gold thing…she frowned slightly and realized what it was. "It's a piece of the millennium puzzle…Shadi…how did you?" _

"_Promise me you will take Yugi home Isis! Guard him!" Shadi growled dangerously and gripped Isis's shoulders. "Do you understand?" _

_Isis blinked furiously; sensing something terrible had gone wrong. "What has happened Shadi?" _

_But he was already heading off in the distance, her question unanswered._

"Isis?" Tea asked softly and snapped the woman out of her seeming trance.

"I was told to take Yugi back to the real world." Isis said suddenly. "But my heart tells me to wait, I do not know why…"

Tea looked troubled. "But Yugi needs medical help… he didn't look well…"

Isis blinked and nodded slowly. "You're right of course…when the storm dies down we shall…"

"ISIS!" Solomon bellowed suddenly.

Isis turned sharply in surprise and stared at the bewildered figure of Solomon who stood staring back at her with terror in his eyes.

"IT'S YUGI! HE'S GONE!"

To be Continued 

_A/N: Ur… A year huh? Sorry about that. Life got in the way. _

_In case you're interested I've updated Blind Love to Chap. 5 and Chap. 6 will be posted by Wednesday latest. I'm not sure when this story will be updated again – Soon I hope. I tend to run out of time to do things…Thanks for sticking with this story so long xo… and all the reviews._


End file.
